Miranda's girl
by 83annak
Summary: Andrea Sachs left her devilish Boss Miranda Priestly in Paris and now works for The New York Mirror. But our Andy isn't exactly very happy with her new life because something's missing. Rated M for later chapters!Thanks to my lovely Beta Erua!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _

Andrea Sachs left her devilish Boss Miranda Priestly in Paris and now works for _The New York Mirror_. But our Andy isn't exactly very happy with her new life because something's missing.

_Notes: _

The Devil wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Genre: Romance/Drama

_Rating:_ not quite clear yet!

**Miranda's girl**

No she wasn't _the_ Miranda-girl, like Christian Thompson had put it, anymore. She had quit, well not officially, not via email or some repentant, but reasonable letter, instead she had literally turned her back on Miranda Priestly, when she had decided to walk away from that woman during Fashion Week in Paris last fall.

Now she was working at the New York Mirror and pretended to be happy and pleased with her new job. Andrea Sachs finally worked as a journalist – a proper one – something she had always wanted to be since she was a little girl. Andy got the chance to write about serious things – not some silly stuff like fashion anyway – not to forget - because of her former boss's supportive email to her current boss and the assurance that he would be the moron of the century, if he would dare to refuse hiring Andy.

Yesterday her article about the new poor middleclass in New York City had jumped to page two and meant a great success for the youngest reporter at the Mirror. Her boss treated Andy pretty friendly and with respect; he even allowed the young woman to call for him if she needed his advice or something else to start with her fresh career. Such manners would have been impossible in the eyes of a self-centered, ignorant and vicious woman like Miranda Priestly.

To describe Andy's condition right now: she should have felt very glad and happy. She should. But she did not. As ridiculous as it seemed, something – better someone – was missing in her life. Andrea Sachs missed Miranda Priestly very much. She longed for her former boss like a sinner for salvation – like the desert for rain – like an addict for drugs – like a little kid for its chocolate at Christmas and gifts at its Birthday. She felt desperate and foolish and rather helpless – to summarize she felt like an idiot.

For quite some time Andy had even considered visiting some shrink, because this couldn't be healthy and normal by any means. After almost eight months her life still seemed to depend on some mysterious urge to get treated like shit by a woman who barely knew who her second assistant and daily shadow Andrea Sachs actually had been. She never had wanted to know Andy as a person or the opinions Andy had had about lots of stuff Miranda did and hadn't done during her time at _Runway_. Miranda Priestly never cared about other people's thoughts at all. It wasn't something personal it was just Miranda-_ish_ to live that way.

Last weekend Andrea had visited Nate in Boston. They were having a great time together until her ex-boyfriend began to talk about her ex-boss. Suddenly Andy's cheerful mood left her and she wanted to whimper and cry. Seconds later she sat at Nate's brand-new kitchen-table in his new and up to date kitchen crying her heart out over a bottle of cheap red wine. Her ex-boy friend's first reaction had been to take Andy in his familiar smelling strong arms to comfort her. He had tried to calm her down until she confessed the truth to him. "I wish I could go back to her…I mean Miranda!" She was shaking with the amount of emotions this confession had provoked in her.

Suddenly she had remembered the fight between Nate and herself on the street in front of Lily's exhibition before their breakup and his exact words afterwards. _And in case you're wondering the person whose calls you always take, that's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together!_

A heartbeat later she had answered one of Miranda's silly calls, who only had wanted her to remember some random details about one of many appointments for the next day. Andy had never been more thankful to listen to her Boss's icy and elegant voice on the phone talking about fashion-nonsense. From that day on until the afternoon in France, Miranda had developed to some kind of substitute for Nate, Andy's on-the-way-lost friends and family in her emotional world. She never had wanted it to be that way, for crying out loud. It had just happened. And she only realized it months later when it was too late.

But too late for what exactly? Andy wondered for the hundredth time, what if she had stayed at _Runway_? What if she hadn't left Miranda in Paris? Now she would have been Miranda Priestly's first assistant and Emily wouldn't have been there anymore.

Maybe Miranda would have acted the way Andy thought back then. Perhaps Emily would've gotten a promotion in order to keep Andy as first assistant? Who the heck knew? Sometimes her ex-boss wasn't that cruel and vicious as Andy thought her to be. From time to time Miranda had even been capable of surprising Andy to a certain extent. At least she had been unpredictable, that was one of Miranda's most important strengths. Miranda had proven that when she had promoted Jacqueline Follet instead of Nigel back then in Paris.

Anyway Nate – at that time and in his entirely new kitchen – had looked at her with irritation and asked: "What the hell are you talking about, Andy? Are you saying, that…that you miss her or something – the fashion monster? This woman is beyond subhuman. Do you understand? She treats people like shit. Don't you get it? That's the individual you care for? You even want to work for again? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Nodding had been the only motion Andrea was able to perform. Without another word Nate grabbed his half-full wine glass and flung it towards the cupboard. When it burst into pieces, Andy stood and left his apartment.

That had happened two months before Andy received the call that finally turned her life upside down again and let her stop drinking all the time.

Andy's cell phone rang, but it made no sense, because it was the same model from the Elias Clarke Company she had thrown into the fountain at the Place de la Concorde in Paris months ago. It was exactly the same nerve-wracking jingle which had announced Miranda's wants and needs almost every day to Andy. She opened her eyes and her first look went to the clock on her nightstand. It showed 6:30 in the morning. Then in a sudden the ring tone changed into her current one and Andy answered the phone, still sleepy.

"Yes?"

"Emily's speaking."

_WTF! _"Emily?" Andy tried to wake up now.

"I think I told you so, yeah…that's still my name, Andrea. Hello again. How are…um…you?" Emily now sounded stiffly like a robot. Miranda Priestly's first assistant obviously had a hard time to ask something nice like this.

Andy gasped. "Huh…I am fine. I have two weeks off work for the summer and they started yesterday."

"Excellent", came Emily's short reply. Then nothing happened.

Andy tried small talk. "Maybe I will visit my family back in Ohio. Will you go on holiday during the summer, Emily?"

"Not so excellent", was the only thing Emily stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Andy began to feel uncomfortable.

"I mean, no, I will not have even one free minute. Perhaps you remember that it will be the Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week here in New York City in a little less than two weeks."

Andy knew that of course, she still had Miranda's schedule in her mind – more than her own sometimes.

"Okay, yes, I forgot. Sorry. So what can I do for you?"

Emily took a deep breath at the end of the line and suddenly blurted out "Would you consider joining us again for two weeks?"

Andy closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Ohmygodohmygodohmygo-od...that can't be true! That'd be too good to be true. Yes, yes, yes...she would see Miranda again...again and again, every day. She would no longer have to embarrass herself by stalking her ex-boss in the middle of the night in front of the Elias-Clarke building to snatch only a short glimpse of the elegant white-haired woman before she got in her black Mercedes Limousine.

"Andy? Are you still there?"

"Yep. I am."

"So what? Must I beg you to get an answer before Christmas?" Emily snorted, already annoyed.

"Of course, I mean no, what am I to do? What happened anyway?" Andy sounded very excited now.

"Fine! We need a second assistant! Miranda fired Stacy yesterday. That wasn't exactly the best timing. I won't have the time to look for someone new, so Miranda made the suggestion to bring you back for two weeks in order to save the preparations for the New York Fashion week."

"Miranda did what? " Andy croaked.

"Well, yes. What can I tell her? Are you coming or not?"

"Right now?"

Andy imagined Emily rolling her eyes when she replied. "What did you think? Of course now and don't forget to bring one Starbucks, decaf, hot on your way!"

Emily hung up and Andrea Sachs laughed for the first time in months.

_Was it nice? Do you want me to write a second chapter? Tell me! Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but my imagination! _

_Thanks people, I really appreciated your fast reply. So you get a reward! Chapter two is already finished. I hope I'll have enough time to write chapter three over the weekend. That would be great! I have to thank my Beta again. Erua is my hero! Please note, I am no native speaker!_

**Chapter II**

Andrea stood in front of the enormous building and observed the people who left and arrived for a while. She looked at the Starbucks coffee in her hands and smiled. When she passed by the Elias Clarke's security staff and entered the lift, Andy felt home again.

The moment the doors of the lift slid open, her heart began to jump up and down and she had to hold her breath. Finally she was going to see Miranda again. She would not only see, but speak to her and vice versa, well in Miranda's case that meant barking some demands and orders which often contained impossible wishes, but it was worth it, Andy decided for once.

"There you are!" Emily already stated, sitting behind her desk and holding a piece of paper.

"Hey. Am I too late?" Andy whispered over the table.

Emily simpered "What do you think? You're working at Miranda Priestly's office which means you'll be too late any time."

The first assistant handed her a piece of paper. Andy took it, before something happened that she had desperately wished for days, weeks and months…Miranda called her.

"An-_dre_-a?" She shivered as she listened to the woman calling her name. Nobody pronounced Andy's name like that. Miranda always accentuated the second syllable. No one had ever done that before. In fact, everyone else called her 'Andy', apart from her mother who always stressed the first syllable too much in Andy's opinion anyway.

Andy finally looked up when she arrived in front of Miranda's desk. Icy blue eyes welcomed her with a skeptical gaze.

And there she was, Andy thought, Miranda-fucking-fantastic-Priestly wearing a white Chanel blouse and a purple skirt from D&G combined with black satin Michael Kors Open-Toe Suede Pumps. Not that she knew all designers and their recently published collections by heart, but well, she had bought Runway once, maybe twice, just to have a look...and to read the letter of the editor. Okay, she had read every editor letter of Miranda since her leave from the magazine. Anyway...her old and new boss looked stunning and Andy could only guess how much money was gathered on Miranda's delicious body today.

"It's a relief to know that you were available." Miranda stated strangely plainly.

"Did Emily give you the contract?" she added, randomly browsing through the August issue of the competitive Cosmo-magazine.

Andy, rapt in her pleasant feelings, suddenly looked down at the piece of paper Emily had handed over to her earlier and started to smile idiotically.

Miranda, obviously knowing what Andy was thinking, nodded rather casually. "Well, yes, it will be an adequate compensation for your lost summer break, I suppose."

Andrea read the amount out load to comprehend the full meaning. "7.500 Dollars…that's, that is …man", was all she could bring herself to say.

Miranda sneered. "Don't be ridiculous Andrea. It's nothing. You'll be my personal assistant. You have to be ready day and night, non-stop, I assure you, you won't get one minute to breathe. And if you fail, I will be very, very upset with you." Whereby the last words sounded like a veiled threat wrapped in candy floss.

As if this was something new. Back at her time as second assistant, Andy had lived her life exactly that way…she had been prepared for Miranda every second of every day and honestly, back then, she had been thankful for enough salary to pay the small rent of her lousy apartment on the Lower Eastside. So what? Seven thousand five hundred dollars meant the world! But to be Miranda's _personal_ assistant? Gosh! Why didn't she call it _second_ assistant? Why being so _personal_? Andy didn't get enough time to think about it, because her boss already became quite effective.

"Where is my coffee by the way?"

Andy ran back to Emily's table and grabbed the cup. She handed the Starbucks over to Miranda and stood still, waiting for her first official task of today. She didn't have to wait long.

Miranda nipped on the cup and grimaced. "Well, this one is lukewarm and tastes disgusting. Bring me another one. Hot! After your return, get me Patrick on the phone and Nigel in my office! That's all."

So Andy nodded and rushed immediately and quietly like Miranda preferred it to be.

The second day Andy had to deliver _The Book_. Emily wasn't upset about it maybe because she knew that the old and new assistant wouldn't stay longer than half a month and so any feelings of competition were simply unnecessary, which didn't mean Emily pretended to like Andy any more than last year.

She tried to be fast and quiet the moment Andy entered Miranda's town house. She remembered immediately where to hang the dry cleaning and put _The Book _on the table with the flowers_,_ when her boss called for her the second time ever in her home.

Andy took _The Book_ back in her arms and clutched at it to hold herself steady. Miranda sat in her lobby in the same armchair Andy had found her the evening so many months ago. The older woman looked at Andy for a silent moment and noted then: "You should go directly to Nigel's department tomorrow morning. Even if you work for me only for a short period I want you to look like you belong to Runway. I mean, Andrea, look at you I really thought we'd achieved some progress here."

Miranda shook her head in disgust. Andy now looked down at her leather jacket, black sweater and the old Levis jeans she was wearing and sighed. "I understand completely." Miranda pursed her lips. Andy's eyes widened. What was wrong? Did she say something wrong?

"Andrea I want you to know…" Miranda began her rather awkward speech now obviously avoiding looking at Andy's face "I want you to know that I would appreciate it, if you won't let me down this time."

Had let her down? Andy gulped. Had she let Miranda down back in Paris? Yeah…she had. She had just walked away from her. In the middle of her contract, in the middle of Fashion week, the most important time in Miranda's whole year, she, Andrea Sachs not even quit, but left without a word. She remembered Miranda and the way she had turned around on the staircase looking for her assistant, searching her in the crowd of reporters that surrounded and flash lighted her – in vain.

"I' m so sorry Miranda…I was angry…I."

"No excuses…that's all."

She had been angry about Miranda that was the truth. She had treated Nigel like shit and Andy had felt responsible for it. She had been ashamed as if Miranda and Andy were the same person and all the guilt and sorrow Miranda was suppose to feel but didn't, had been transferred to Andy. How ridiculous. _Everybody wants to be us, _but me, Andy thought.

"Good night, Miranda"

Miranda was already absorbed in _The Book_ and didn't reply. Andy went home.

The evening continued to be dreadfully unpleasant. Andy's dad called her from Ohio and was shocked to hear the news.

"You're working for Miranda Priestly again? Are you crazy?"

"Oh dad it's only for two weeks and I am still working at the Mirror through."

Andy's father gasped at the other end of the line. "Yes and I dare to remind you that you promised to visit your family during summer."

Andy grabbed her glass of Coke & Rum and took a sip. "Yeah, but you know what, Miranda pays me 7.500 Dollar for only half a month and she needs me!"

"She needs you? Miranda Priestly needs no one as far as I can recall. She uses you and you let her do that. Again!" Now Mr. Sachs sounded truly upset.

Andy got mad and her voice became loud and piercing. "Dad so what is this all about? Is it about me not coming home or is it about Miranda's personality? I know you hate her and I know you hate my former job…but…" Andy tried to relax "Look, I let her down last fall in Paris. I left her just like that and now I want to make up for it. And apart from that, I will have enough money to visit you and mom even twice before Christmas."

Mr. Sachs sneered. "You want to make up for it? For what, that she treated you like crap? That she's the reason why you broke up with Nate? That she is the one who's responsible for not having any friends anymore because you never met them during last year? That's what you want to make up for? Andy! You don't have to put up with such a woman. You're better than that. At least I have raised you that way. And besides it isn't all about money, if you want to visit us, mom and I would be glad to pay for the tickets. I think you know that."

Andy wanted to cry, but tried to defend herself and Miranda. "I think you misjudge Miranda. She isn't bad at all. Please remember what I told you after I had the job interview with my new boss, Miranda was the one who recommended me. I dare say I wouldn't work at the New York Mirror at all if it wasn't for Miranda Priestly. And by the way, Nate and I broke up because…because we didn't have much in common anymore." Andy thought she made a point.

Her father kept silent.

"Dad?" Andy took another sip of her drink. "C'mon dad, don't be upset with me."

Finally he spoke again. "Well, Andy, you're an adult now. You have to take responsibility for your own actions. If you think it's healthy and wise to do the donkeywork for someone who won't even appreciate the effort and your dedication and having some moral standards …well, it's all your choice now."

Great!" Andy mumbled.

"Don't forget your sister's birthday party next Saturday." Her father reminded her.

Andy groaned into the phone. "Oh shit. I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't? It's your sister's 30th Birthday for Christ's sake! You agreed months ago to take a day off for the family gathering."

Andy whispered now sheepishly into the receiver. "Yeah…back then I didn't know about Miranda's photo shoot appointment with Marc Jacobs. Look…I am sorry, dad."

"I can't believe this." Her dad shouted. "You promised to your sister and your mother you would be there."

"I know" was Andy's only reply.

"Terrific! I have to go now. Call your sister and cancel. Bye."

Andy stared into her drink and sighed. It started again. Everyone around her hated her because of her job. Why the hell was she doing it anyway? Why hadn't she rejected the offer? Had it been the money? Miranda? No, no, no, no, no…it must have been the money…another drink would help or she could call Lily. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. Lily hated Miranda as much as Nate did. At least she would meet Nigel tomorrow. That was something she truly looked forward to.

Did you like it? Tell me! Did you dislike it? Tell me! Next chapter is about Andy and Nigel reunion! I love Nigel! He's a champ! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As you already guessed, nothing belongs to me, all belongs to Lauren Weisberger & 20__th__ Century Fox!_

_Thank you a lot for the support. I am happy to receive reviews and hope for more in the future! It's really good to know that some of you guys are with me! And again many thanks to Erua! I love you, my friend! Before you guys start reading I wanted to tell you, that there is only one author, only one, who really inspired me to write Mirandy myself. Her name is telanu, her best DWP story in my opinion is: Truth and Measure. That's the link to her homepage: . So people, take the time and read that stuff as well. You will love it. By the way, I love this one too; it's a fan video that inspired me a lot: .com/watch?v=dLC2CsBnmps&list=PL4A1F04EBD2AAB050&index=9&feature=plpp_video_

_And sorry I hate to delete my first updated version of chapter III again, because didn't transfer my orginial formatting! So, here come the second version!  
><em>

**Chapter III**

_Wednesday morning, 7:30, in the Art department of Runway_

"Are we doing another before and after piece I don't know about?" Nigel Kippling, Runway's longtime art director, had teased Andy even before she got the chance to say 'hello'.

"Old habits die hard!" Andy chuckled.

"Are you a Six again? Well, I think now that you're doing _THE_ real thing, it doesn't matter anyway." Nigel smiled brightly.

"I really don't know why I missed someone like you!" Andy didn't feel offended at all. She was very glad to see him. A warm feeling of affection overwhelmed her and then suddenly she engulfed Nigel in a long hug in front of his entire staff. "But I missed you …very much!" She whispered in his ear.

Nigel gave her a small pat on the back like he would praise-slap an old horse's neck and laughed. "Good to have you back. Now we need to get you back in style, darling."

"Has Miranda informed you already? I mean, you didn't seem much surprised to see me here."

Nigel took her hand and dragged her along and into the giant walk-in wardrobe of the magazine's art department.

"Yes, of course she did. Three days ago she wrote me a message and told me you would come around sooner or later. She said…" Nigel reached for his iPhone "…here it is: "When Andrea comes, put some proper clothes on her. She'll need them."

"No!" Andy frowned. Nigel held the phone in front of Andy's face and there it was. Wow, Miranda had known back then that Andy would agree to her job offer? How? Andy was confused. But she did not have enough time to think about it, because Nigel was already searching for new and especially big enough samples.

"A little bit Prada here…a bit Chanel there…" He was completely immersed in his task when Andy stated softly. "I heard you and Michael split up six months ago. I am truly sorry, Nigel!"

He mumbled, but didn't look at her. "Don't be. He was a jerk and not even partly into fashion. If I told you what he wore in bed…oh my goodness…no, you know what? Actually I feel liberated now he's gone." He chuckled and added: "And besides, darling, I am already in a new…well…thing."

Andy raised one eyebrow. "Wow, tell me, who is it?"

Nigel handed her some black Louis Vuitton trousers, a green Prada top and Jimmy Choo pumps. "That's what you're going to wear today and the rest is silence!"

Andy rolled her eyes, but obediently took the clothes and shoes. "Okay, you don't want to tell me. That's fine."

Nigel smiled: "Silence is golden! Even if it's a pathetic song."

Andy looked confused.

"The Tremeloes? An English rock and roll band?" Nigel looked skywards. "Geez, I guess it was before your time…never mind. I can't tell you now, it's a secret. You know, he's rather careful with going public. He just broke up as well!"

Andy nodded and whispered. "Understand."

Nigel changed the topic whilst Andy went into a fitting room to change. "So tell me, Ms. _The New York Mirror,_ why did you come back into the cave of the dragon? Is it Stockholm syndrome?"

"No way, I won't tell you now. Let's meet tonight. At Parker's, you pay, I talk. Are you in or what?"

"Do I have a choice? See you at Parker's, Six!"

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped on the second floor. When the doors opened Andy, still smiling about Nigel's cordial welcome, looked up and froze.<p>

"Miranda!"

"Indeed…you figured out the obvious", replied her boss lamely. Miranda, still standing outside, looked at Andy somehow expectantly.

By the time it finally had sunk in, Andy made an attempt to leave the elevator, when just at the same time Miranda decided to step forward and both women collided. Andy could feel how her upper body came in contact with something very soft and blushed instantly when she realized it was Miranda's chest. Andy could also feel the older woman's warm breath in her face and a subtle waft of perfume. Could it be Dior's_ Poison EdT_? It smelled oriental. The scent appeared to be hypnotizing! Absorbed in the pleasant smell, Andy hadn't even noticed that she had leant forward and with it almost touched the skin of Miranda's neck with her lips. Suddenly Miranda stepped back and Andy flinched. "Shit! I'm sorry!" Good god, Andy thought, I touched Miranda Priestly and I could swear…well, I not only touch her, but bumped into her and felt her…her breasts. She began to stammer. "I just wanted to make room for you… I mean I tried to get out so you could take the elevator by yourself…alone…em… in private…you know."

"I could feel that!" Miranda stated coolly and Andy blushed even more. Her boss went unceremoniously into the elevator and turned around. Andy stayed outside. Thereupon Miranda beckoned Andy with a gesture to enter the elevator. Andrea looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh don't push my patience and get in here."

Andy nodded and almost jumped into the lift, careful not to touch Miranda again.

When they stood silently next to each other, Andy started to sweat. She prayed Miranda would be far too self-absorbed to notice. Andy wasn't accustomed to be so close to Miranda. It felt good and at the same time disturbing. Andy looked down at Miranda's hand that was dangerously close to her own. She wanted to touch it, to feel the perfect peach-colored skin and the warmth of the woman's body. Her gaze wandered slowly from Miranda's arm up to her shoulders, her neck and stopped at Miranda's full lips, when she realized that her boss's blue eyes were watching her attentively.

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly she could hear Miranda's voice very close to her ear, whispering seductively: "I like the shoes."

When Andy finally opened her eyes again, the doors had already opened. Miranda had exited the elevator and was on her way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Andy decided on impulse to escape into the nearest bathroom to calm down. Her face greeted her deathly pale and sweaty in the mirror. The young woman leant her head against the cold surface. Was she already in some creepy state of delusion? But she had heard Miranda's whispering voice in no uncertain manner. Miranda had complimented Andy's outfit. Well…actually she had paid Nigel the compliment. But what the heck…Andy had almost lusted for Miranda…it had been obvious, but instead of commenting Andy's strange behavior with a slicing remark, her boss had even played along. Oh Geez, Miranda's voice had been so sexy and promising. Shit! Shit! Shit! She could still feel the ghost of Miranda's warm breath at her ear. What on earth was Andy suppose to do now?<p>

Just then the door to the Ladies' room opened and Emily rushed in. "Andy, for Christ's sake, I've been looking for you. I am dying behind my desk. Now I had to go and let Miranda alone. Go, go and don't tell her I left the desk before you arrived." Emily stopped her stream of words when she spotted Andy's face in the mirror. "Hell, what happened to you? Did Miranda say something awful or did somebody die?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders. "No, everything is fine, I guess!"

Emily smiled mockingly. "Yeah, Stacy said the same thing before she just messed everything up. You know, Miranda has been even tenser during the last couple of months. I think it's because of her divorce. You know, it gets rougher now that Stephen and she are on the home stretch. So I tell you be careful and don't piss her off for the sake of both of us."

Andy nodded, but Emily had already disappeared behind one of the doors. Sitting behind her desk again, Andy wondered what she would do if Miranda wanted her to come into her sanctum to make notes of her orders. When Miranda finally in fact called for her, nothing extraordinary happened. Her boss assailed her with orders.

"Get me Pierre from D&G on the phone and after that go to the Sam Ash Music store and buy two iPod shuffles one in orange and one in pink. The twins are going on a hiking tour with their dad the upcoming weekend. I want them to be prepared if their father starts talking for hours and hours about silly flowers and other botanic stuff. When you made it back, we'll visit James Holt. He wants to show me some samples for his fashion show next Monday. That's all."

Andy had even bought some slipcovers for the twins' new iPod shuffles in fitting colors and was very pleased with herself. She wanted it to be perfect for the twins. She tried to imagine how they must be feeling now their third dad had vanished into thin air and their mom wasn't around much either.

She put the mp3-players without a word on Miranda's desk and went back to her workspace, waiting for some response. Moments later Miranda already appearing, wearing a tight red leather jacket with a standing collar and gesturing Andy to follow her out.

While they were waiting for the lift, Miranda commented: "To buy some slipcovers as well -very thoughtful of you, Andrea! The twins will be delighted."

Andy couldn't help herself, but to smile her brightest and broadest smile at her boss. "It was my pleasure, Miranda."

This time they rode the elevator silently and didn't speak with one another in the car either. Miranda was calling various people to organize the upcoming photoshoot with Marc Jacobs for the September issue. Andy tried to look out of the window or to focus on something else like Roy, but she caught herself more than once staring at Miranda's hands, her moving lips, Miranda's flawless skin or her knees and her delicious collarbone that Andy couldn't even see quite well because of the jacket and cursed herself for being so terribly ill-disciplined. But to her relief, Miranda didn't seem to notice even one of Andy's yearning looks.

When they exited the car, her boss rushed into the building and Andy had her hands full to keep up with Miranda.

* * *

><p>Miranda Priestly wasn't exactly intrigued by the new collection James Holt had put together. She had pursed her lips more than once and James was literally on the edge of hyperventilation when Nigel convinced Miranda that some of the pieces weren't that bad after all. Miranda just listened to Nigel for a while who whispered reasons in her ear and then she finally nodded.<p>

"James, I thank you, but I must admit to be a bit…well…disappointed, even alarmed by your dullness this season. I think the cocktail dresses will do. That's all."

Before Andy rushed to the Mercedes, she drew Nigel aside and asked: "What was this helping-James-Holt-thing all about? I thought you hated him. I mean did you forget how he humiliated you last year in Paris?" Nigel gave her a little smile. "There is more between heaven and earth than your pretty brain can grasp. You'll understand, darling. See you later, Six!"

Today Andy didn't have to wait long for _The Book. _She entered the townhouse at nine pm. This time, to Andy's disappointment, Miranda didn't call for her. Andy put _The Book _on the desk and opened the wardrobe to hang up the dry cleaning.

But then she stopped and felt the texture of the satin coat she held in her hands. It was so genteel and delicate. Andy dared to take a look in the small garderobe. Everything was so sumptuous and elegant and the scent that came from the wardrobe was the same odor which had captivated her in the elevator. It was a mixture of perfume and Miranda Priestly. Andy shivered and touched a familiar black dress. It was the one her boss had worn the night she had come too late to Nate's Birthday, the night she had done something right when she had known the Ambassador's name. Miranda had looked beautiful in the strapless dress. The white flawless skin of her shoulders had appeared to be made of china. Oh, Andy wanted to touch and kiss that skin. She let herself go and embraced Miranda's clothes almost tenderly, inhaling the intimate scent of the woman.

"What are you doing?" suddenly the voice of a child asked behind her.

Andy spun around and looked wide eyed into the sleepy face of one of the twins. She tried to compose herself and pretended that nothing was wrong at all. "I brought back the dry cleaning."

"No, I mean, why did you almost crawl into it?" The kid seemed to be very interested.

Andy blushed and lied: "I didn't, well, I did. I just lost my balance for a moment."

"Liar", the child said.

"Are you Cassidy?"

"No I am Caroline, but never mind, for you the difference doesn't matter anyway."

"Why do you say such a thing, Caroline?" Andy tried to distract the girl from her own odd behavior.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You'll leave us in less than two weeks anyway, so why make huge efforts and try to distinguish between two identical looking children you won't see again? Did I make point?"

Suddenly they heard Miranda's sharp voice up on the edge of the staircase. "What is going on down there?"

Andy gulped. "Good evening, Miranda. It's me. I just brought _The Book_."

"…and the dry cleaning", added Caroline with a devilish smirk.

Her boss came down the stairs and looked at her daughter. "Why aren't you in bed, Caroline?"

"I couldn't sleep. I think I don't want to go to this hiking trip with Daddy. I want to stay here."

Miranda smiled at her affectionately. "That's impossible, honey. Mommy has to work. You know it will be the Fashion week."

Caroline complained: "Sure! You always have to work and I don't want to climb and walk for days because you don't have time for us."

Andy felt like an intruder. "I think I'll leave then, goodbye."

When she grabbed the door handle, Caroline blurted out. "She was in your wardrobe."

Her mother shook her head. Andy froze on the spot. But Miranda only stated: "Of course she was. Andrea put in the dry cleaning."

"That's not what I meant!" Caroline folded her arms in front of her chest.

Miranda gave Andy a quizzical look, but then said: "Good night, Andrea."

Andrea Sachs almost dashed out of the townhouse and into the cool summer air. Once again saved! Now she would be more than glad to have a drink with Nigel. She definitely needed one!

Tbc.

_Comments are appreciated! Note: Dear readers, I'd like to tell you that I decided to update once a week – at least I'll try to! I am a busy girl, so don't be disappointed if you will have to wait a little bit longer from time to time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada doesn't belong to me, if Miranda and Andy were mine, they would have been a couple long ago. _

_And here we go! __ My thanks goes to my Beta Erua and you guys, special thanks to: Miss Speshington, lolwrwg, caradens, JuliBee,_ _Auraya Kairi Black, Inipro, samz, ChronoCresentFlames, Kthac, Jjulksy and Amerah. Please keep your reviews coming. They are much appreciated!_

**Chapter IV**

Nigel was already sitting in Parker's bar when Andy arrived. He waved her over and even stood up from the table to hug her.

"Nigel, I'm bit late…I had to deliver _The Book_ first." Andy enjoyed the embrace.

"Of course, my dear, first things first. What can I order you?"

Andy looked up and down the menu and replied with a smile: "I think I'll take the roast beef since I'm single and don't care about my weight anymore."

"Well, I suppose I'll take the fitness salad then since I am not and my boyfriend is completely into muscle building and abdominal workout right now."

Andy chuckled. "Oh Nigel, it's so cute. I'd die to know who he is."

"Yeah, I know, but tell me, how have you been lately?"

"Huuh, I think I have been fine, well at least until my dad called yesterday night and now he hates me, because I'm Miranda's girl again and I won't be at home when they celebrate my sister's birthday on Saturday because of the photoshoot. But what else is new?"

Nigel sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. I haven't seen my dad since I told him I wouldn't get married until gay marriage is permitted all over the globe."

"Was it a long time ago?" Andy asked.

"1979 if I remember correctly." Nigel chuckled.

"Oh boy, that's awful!" Andrea took Nigel's hand and smiled compassionately.

"Welcome to the paradise of gay people in the 21th Century, sweetheart. The world is full of gay haters and often it's your own family who despise you the most."

"The young boy from Rhode Island reading Runway under the covers at night with a flashlight you told me about, that was you, right?" Andy asked.

"Yep! It feels like centuries." Nigel nodded and took a sip from his Chardonnay. "Why is it that you got time off so early during your contract with the newspaper?"

"Well, I asked for it weeks ago, because I wanted to make a full-scale research for my next article and so I need to interview some people and go to the library more often you know…that kind of stuff…so I guess my boss is very content with my way of working."

Nigel frowned. "But when will you do the interviews and the research when you're at Runway and with us all the time?"

Andrea smirked. "Well, the article I'm working on has something to do with the fashion industry, so I'm even doing research right now."

Nigel smiled back. "What a coincidence, one may say!"

Andy desperately longed to know one thing, but didn't dare to ask. "Em…Nigel…may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Six!"

"Stop that!" Andy snarled.

"What do you mean, Six?"

"I hate it when you say that." Andy giggled.

"I know, Six. That's why I like it so much!" Nigel teased her with a smile.

The waitress arrived with their food and Andy shifted nervously on her seat. When they were alone again she asked quietly: "So I wanted to ask… well…do you know if Miranda…I mean do you think she is completely straight?"

She couldn't read Nigel's facial expression until then all of a sudden he leaned forward and started to laugh uncontrollably. His eyes were full of tears and at first he couldn't speak at first, but after a couple of seconds he replied: "Why? Did she make out with you in the elevator?"

Andy blushed and stammered: "No, uuhh…nooo…" but she couldn't explain herself because Nigel already burst out in laugher again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Andy, it's just…well… I have such an imaginative mind."

When Nigel had composed himself to some degree, she tried to speak again. "It's…I was only curious you know."

"I see" replied Nigel still smiling. "Well, guess what? She has been married three times. Do you think that was only camouflage to hide all her lesbian lovers and wild affairs from the press?"

Andy felt like an idiot now. "No, of course not, I'm certain she loved all her husbands."

"I am not", commented Nigel suddenly very bluntly.

Andy was irritated. "Why? I mean, don't you think so?"

Nigel picked at his salad and replied rather thoughtfully. "Well, she was looking for someone special, but I think in the end she just took what the market had to offer. If I remember rightly, Richard and Miranda were happy together…at least for a while, but only for a short time. The divorce happened not long after the twins were born and the guy before…well, just forget him. And when it comes to Stephen, well, you know, Stephen aka Mr. Priestly whined a lot, lot until he finally went away like all the others did. And do you know what else? Miranda didn't fight - she has never tried to save her marriages. Not once! So, Six, what does that tell you about Miranda's undying love for her Priestly men?"

Andy stared down at her plate, filled with red meat and a huge mountain of mixed salad and didn't know what to say. She was highly surprised that Nigel was being so honest with her. "I don't know, I'm sure she must have tried something…at least for the sake of her kids."

"Are you sure?" Nigel lifted one eyebrow. "Well, let's come back to your question. Actually I do remember a rumor about Miranda having an affair with a woman back in Paris before she became Editor in chief of Runway. She lived in France for almost ten years before she had her breakthrough in New York's fashion business."

Andy's eyes went wide. She couldn't hide her excitement any longer. "Wow, really? Do you know who that woman was and why they broke up?"

Nigel made a strange face. "I don't know if I should tell you…well…after all it's only rumors." The man began to whisper. "They say it was no one less than Jacqueline Follet."

Andy gulped and suddenly had a hard time to keep breathing. The shock reached her core at the moment Nigel started to speak again. "Are you all right, sweetheart? You look pale!"

She stammered: "No, I'm not. I am…shocked. Miranda Priestly and Jacqueline Follet? Are you kidding? I thought they hated each other from the bottom of their hearts?"

Nigel smirked. "Well, obviously that hasn't been always the case. The rumor says Jacqueline dumped Miranda when she met the man who became her first husband. He was a big shot in the French fashion industry. She didn't even blink an eye when she left Miranda to promote her career that way. I think it broke Miranda's heart. So Miranda left Paris and returned to New York, soon after she met her first husband and the rest is history."

"Wow, holy shit. I can't believe this. That must be bullshit! Someone made that up to fuck with everyone!" Andy emptied her entire wine glass with one gulp. "And who else knows about that?"

Nigel looked like he was pondering his next words carefully. Andy sat up straight and looked at him intently.

"C'mon Nigel, put me out of my misery. I need to know. I have to!"

"You need to know? You have to? What's going on, Six?"

"No…nothing. I just have to know!" Andy whined.

Nigel leaned back in his chair. "Nobody knows apart from me and now you know it, too!"

"I thought there were rumors? Many people must know." Andy asked looking confused.

Nigel smiled conspiratorially. "There was a time when Miranda and I were very close, a time when she needed a friend, a time when she still sometimes revealed a glimpse of her inner world. One night during a Burberry fashion show in London she was very drunk and desperate. She felt vulnerable and lonely and needed some support – it was not long before her second marriage failed. We were sitting in her suite and had emptied the third bottle of champagne …and suddenly out of the blue she told me everything about Jacqueline and her relationship. But we've never spoken about that night again, ever!"

Andy nodded. "Wow…yeah…it's like a door that opens only for a short amount of time like into a different universe where Miranda is permeable and sensitive and then suddenly the gate closes again and everything's completely the same like before."

Nigel was baffled and Andy thought about the one moment she had experienced what Nigel just had described her. She remembered Miranda, sitting on a sofa in a hotel suite in Paris without any make-up and almost crying, because her third divorce had been sealed. She had wanted to comfort Miranda so much. Andy had wanted to take the woman in her arms to hold, to shelter and protect her from the cruelty and unfairness of the world. But that was impossible – Miranda would not have let her do that.

She still heard Miranda's voice in her ear: _"Just imagine what they're gonna write about me: The Dragon Lady, career-obsessed, Snow Queen drives away another Mr. Priestly."_ But she had worried about the girls and talked about Stephen as another disappointment and another let down…and then this silly sentence about where to place Donatella Versace and the intimate moment between Miranda and her was gone – lost forever. And instead of comforting Miranda, Andy had left her alone to go and fuck Christian Thompson to compensate …something.

And that was the point when Andy started. "But Nigel, that's awful, that means Jacqueline tried to dump Miranda for the second time…I mean the entire plotting with Christian Thompson and Irv Ravitz behind Miranda's back. Jacqueline is such a bitch! I'd love to kick her scheming skinny ass!" Andy burst out.

"That's not very ladylike, Six, and you will do no such thing. If you do: those will be the last Jimmy Choo's you'll ever wear. Oh my god, Miranda will hunt me down for being far too chatty and spreading details of her personal life all over the staff. So, don't talk! Is that clear?"

Andy grumbled: "Yeah, absolutely!"

"Good!" Nigel replied and asked further: "Why do you keep going on about that matter anyway? I mean, it's not like Miranda and you are close buddies."

Andy blushed. "Well…we're not, but I like her and I have the highest respect for her…and don't you see that Jacqueline may be the reason why Miranda doesn't trust anyone? What I mean is, you said, she broke her heart back in Paris. Maybe that's why she's so heartless and bitchy all the time."

"You take that stuff far too seriously, Six. That was a long time ago and Miranda Priestly has been a heartless, calculating Ice Queen since I met her for the very first time, sweetheart. That won't change, not even if a white knight in a shiny armor would suddenly ride around the corner."

"Or an Amazon!" He suddenly added playfully.

Andy didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she only replied: "Okay then, let's chat about something else…your mysterious boyfriend for instance?"

Nigel rolled his eyes and ordered another glass of wine.

* * *

><p>That night Andy couldn't sleep at all. At 4 am she was still wandering around her apartment and couldn't think of anything else but Miranda and Jacqueline. She imagined them being together, kissing and caressing each other. Jacqueline wasn't her type at all, but the woman didn't look utterly bad either. Well, Andy couldn't remember everything about her in detail, but what she had seen those few times looked suspiciously like plastic surgery. At least Jacqueline's lips couldn't be the original version anymore; they had looked as bloated as car tires last year. On the other hand Andy couldn't be certain if Miranda was still 100 percent Miranda. She had to take a closer look at older photographs the next time she was in the townhouse.<p>

Damn! What did she even care? She desperately needed to go back to sleep. Miranda and she had to be at an appointment with someone from the _Marie Claire_ magazine at 7 a.m. sharp. They wanted to make an interview with Miranda for the column: Most successful women of the year. Well, who would be more suitable than Miranda Priestly?

At 5 a.m. Andy decided to get up and take a shower. She had slept less than one hour and remembered her dream quite vividly. In it Miranda had been with Andy in her bed. The woman was naked and sat on Andy's chest. Her perfect white skin had been soft and Andy's breasts and stomach had felt warm from Miranda's hot and wet lap. Her boss had leaned down so that her silvery hair tickled Andy's face and whispered in her ear: "I like your shoes." Andy had been so confused about the weird content of Miranda's statement that she had woken up from it.

When she finally stood under the warm and cozy jet of water, she closed her eyes and imagined Miranda with her, nude and soft, stroking and kissing Andrea's entire body. She moaned, frustrated, aroused and embarrassed about her loss of control at the same time, but unable to restrain herself, she eventually gave in and began touching herself.

* * *

><p><em>6:30 am, Thursday, Elias-Clarke Building<em>

After Andy returned from the art department, where she had gotten properly dressed, she sat impatiently behind her desk, waiting for Miranda to arrive. Emily was nowhere to be seen yet. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Miranda Priestly's office." Andy answered.

"It's me, Andrea. I am waiting for you in the car!" Miranda's curtly voice stated.

"Oh, good morning, Miranda, I'll be right there!"

Miranda had already hung up and her nervous assistant rushed down the hall.

Andy reached the limo and took a deep breath before she entered the car and sat next to Miranda. She smiled her brightest smile at her boss, trying not to think about what she had done only hours ago in her shower. "Good morning once again!"

Miranda looked back at her with a blank expression and only nodded while she pressed a button and the tinted windowpane between the front and the backseat ran up.

Andy felt ridiculous about getting that nervous immediately. Miranda had never done that before. What was it that she didn't want Roy to hear? She could already smell Miranda's perfume and didn't dare to look at her boss's dress again. What she had seen so far was enough to let her own body burst into flames. Miranda was wearing a deep plunging, night blue blouse that in addition was slightly transparent so her black bra was visible underneath. Miranda had crossed her perfect legs, which had made her black silk skirt ride up a little, and Andy could see Miranda's thighs at least partially.

Andy wrung her hands in her lap and sighed quietly. She decided to close her eyes and turned her head to the window to calm down. If she wasn't able to see Miranda's kissable lips or her patrician nose, not to speak about her delicious neck, collarbone, and shoulders and chin, only then Andy would be able to slow down her heartbeat and fight back her urge to faint.

Hiding in the darkness behind her eyelids was helpful, but suddenly she could feel Miranda slowly moving closer and Andy had no idea what to do. So better kept her eyes shut. Andy was trembling with fear and anticipation when the other woman took one of her hands out of Andy's lap and led it in her direction. First she could feel silken texture and then warm skin. Andy gasped, but still refused to open her eyes, because she had the feeling, if she would do so, Miranda would stop whatever she was doing, but Andy didn't want her to.

Miranda lay Andy's hand on top of one of her knees and paused. Andy felt her boss' flawless and soft skin, and desperately wanted to caress it. She started drawing invisible circles with her thumb on Miranda's knee and very slowly moved up her thighs. When she heard a soft moan, Andy thought that it was one of the sexiest sounds she'd ever experienced in her entire life even if everything seemed to be completely surreal right now. Andy even dared to close in further to gain a more comfortable position and to have better access to Miranda's body.

Andy turned to her and couldn't stop herself, when she reached with her other hand for the older woman's face. But because her were still closed, it was like searching for the light switch in a dark room. Suddenly she felt Miranda taking her hand, and leading it again, but this time to her cheek. Andy's fingertips moved tenderly until they reached Miranda's chin and further down her neck. Andy's other hand caressed Miranda's inner thighs now. She could feel the other woman's breath quickening.

Andy couldn't think straight anymore and her panties were nothing but a wet mess, she was aroused by Miranda's scent and warm skin; she wanted to touch, stroke, feel and kiss every centimeter of the woman's body.

"I…I wanna kiss you. Will you let me do that?" Andy whispered, her voice shaking.

Tbc.

_Note: I know I am a mean bitch. Hehe…don't be mad with me. I wanted to do a cliffhanger since forever…and now was the time for it! Don't worry I am already writing on the next chapter! And I'd like to say that I want you to feel free and make suggestions of any kind! If you'd like to read something in particular, just tell me and I will see if it fits into the plot. Just let me know. _

_By the way I thought about writing a Mirandy oneshot – kind of "got-stuck-in-an-elevator-together" cliché PWP. I thought that would be funny, especially because we all know very well, how much Miranda hates it to share an elevator with someone – even if it's Andy darling! What do you say? See you next week! XX  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes, guys, nothing belongs to me, but my inspiration! The Devil wears Prada belongs sadly still to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox! Thanks for your reviews guys! I appreciate them very much!_

**Chapter V**

Miranda didn't respond, so Andrea leaned forward until she could feel the other woman's breath sweet and hot against her lips. Intoxicating, was all Andy could think, but she was abruptly pushed away.

"No! That's enough!" Miranda said harshly.

Andrea opened her eyes wide, but the moment she looked into Miranda's piercing eyes she flinched and was back on her side of the backseat in less than one second. She didn't dare to look at Miranda again, but instead forced her eyes to watch the scenery behind the glass. She wanted to die of embarrassment. Her heart was almost throbbing through her chest when the car finally stopped and Roy got out opening the door on Miranda's side.

For the remaining day Miranda barely spoke to Andy at all. The interview with the _Marie Claire_ reporter didn't go very well either. After Andy had waited in front of the studio for thirty minutes, Miranda left the room, passed Andy without a word and mumbled something like "never again"; while rushing to the car.

Andy seated herself next to Miranda receiving the most hostile look ever. If looks could kill, Andy would have died on the spot! During the drive back to the office Miranda called Nigel and bitched around on the phone for almost twenty minutes about the incompetence of the interviewer until they finally arrived at _Elias Clarke_.

* * *

><p>Miranda had ordered Andy to leave the car so that Roy could drive her home immediately. Andy was glad for having to deal only with Emily and the phone during the afternoon, but she could barely focus on anything because of the car …<em>accident<em>? She didn't even know how to name what had happened between Miranda Priestly and her. Oh god!

Andy somehow expected Miranda to call Emily and order her to deliver _The Book_ to the townhouse that evening to avoid seeing Andy again. But nothing like that happened. Andy didn't want to think about what could happen later. She was afraid to be alone with Miranda. Well, they wouldn't be alone entirely – the twins would be there, too. That was actually the first time Andy wished to see the twins…or at least one of them…maybe not necessarily Caroline.

Maybe she should just apologize? But that would be ridiculous; in the end it had been Miranda who had started the thing in the first place. Or maybe it would be wise to avoid the whole topic completely and pretend nothing had happened at all? Andy was doomed to fail anyway! Fuck!

She would have liked to talk with someone about it, but with whom? There was nobody on the whole planet who would even believe her. Well, she could hardly believe it herself. When _The Book_ was finally lying on her desk, it was 9:30 p.m. and she had agonized over the disastrous situation for the total amount of seven hours.

She didn't chat with Roy this time, Andy was too nervous to concentrate on a talk about heavy traffic or his new girl friend Kate, who didn't want to go to some boring baseball match last Sunday. Not that she didn't like Roy he was a very friendly guy, but sometimes all the pettiness of their talks made her tired and now that she felt super fucking tense she couldn't bear it at all! So she just kept staring out of the window until they arrived in front of the townhouse.

"Good bye, Andy and chin up!" Roy gave her a smile.

"Yeah, goodbye Roy, thanks for the ride!" Andy replied while getting out of the Mercedes feeling particularly bad about her silence during the drive.

Andy felt lost when she unlocked the door and set foot in Miranda's home. She tried to hurry through her tasks, she sneaked to the table and the wardrobe greatly relieved not to hear her name called from somewhere inside the house.

The moment she turned back to the front door, it opened and a big Saint Bernard bounded into the house, passing Andy without giving her any notice, followed by Miranda wearing her Calvin Klein Sunglasses, which seemed pretty ridiculous because it was already pitch-black outside.

"G…good evening, Miranda. The dry cleaning is already in the wardrobe and _The Book_ is…" she paused and reached for it, handing it over to her boss. "…here. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She couldn't see Miranda's blue eyes, but noticed with horror her pursed red lips.

"Indeed…you have to organize a new cleaning lady. I fired the last one today."

"Why did you do that? I mean, what was wrong with Ginny?" Andy didn't know why she was even asking, but considering that this was already the second one Andy had hired and Miranda had fired during the short time frame of three days, she dared to ask.

"She was inefficient. Ginny, if that's her pathetic name, didn't clean the new renovated oak parquet, but almost ruined it. I don't know which flooring she herself cleans at her, most probably, if not certainly shabby apartment somewhere in the Bronx, but it seems to withstand all kinds of floods." During her speech Miranda deposited her Prada handbag and emerged from her jacket, helped by Andy who walked around her to take the coat and put it automatically in the wardrobe.

Andy considered her reply, but couldn't stop asking. "And now you were out all on your own to walk Patricia? It's already dark outside."

Miranda refused to answer, but went to the kitchen. Andy followed her, only god knew why.

"Where are the twins?" Andy asked.

"With their father – they're having their hiking tour remember?"

"Of course, but it's only Wednesday?" Andy wondered.

"Why are you asking all these questions? Which kind of relationship do you think we developed recently…I am curious, Andrea?" Miranda had seated herself at the table and flipped through _The Book_.

Andy jumped at that question. She didn't have a clue. None at all! "I…I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't want to be impertinent."

"But you are! And why is it that you feel such a huge urge to apologize all the time? It's pathetic!" Miranda didn't even look up.

Could it get any worse? Andy stammered: "I am sor…I mean…I don't know. I guess I wanted to apologize for my completely inappropriate behavior in the car today." And there she went, blaming herself even if it meant embarrassing herself all the worse.

At that point Miranda paused and looked up at Andy appraisingly. "And how come it is you who's apologizing?"

Andy looked at her, dumbfounded. "Well…I mean, I touched you…and…and" her voice broke and she couldn't speak any further, but felt that she was blushing and had someone turned up the heater? Suddenly it was unbearably hot in Miranda's kitchen.

Miranda, still gazing at her, remarked coolly: "I was under the impression you wanted me to let you touch me".

What was going on? Andy couldn't believe her ears, but tried hard to build a whole sentence when she returned: "Well, yeah I…I figure I did…it was … good."

Miranda's eyebrows almost shot up to her hairline: "Good?" She repeated incredulously.

Andy hesitated, but finally dared to close the gap between them. She was now standing very close to Miranda.

"No…I mean I liked it very much. What about you?" Andy felt ridiculous.

"I tend to agree." And there it was, for the first time, a small smile flashed over Miranda's face.

Andy reached for Miranda, touched her flawless cheek tenderly and whispered: "But you don't want me to kiss you."

Miranda leaned back against the touch and closed her eyes. "That's nonsense! I've never said such a thing."

"But you said…"

She couldn't finish her complaints when Miranda rose and pressed her lips on Andrea's still moving mouth. Andy trembled with the unexpected emotional and sensual overload she experienced. The other woman's lips were so soft and caressing. By the time Miranda's tongue demanded permission to enter Andy's mouth, she clung to Miranda's body for support. Her hands were stroking Miranda's shoulders and over her back while their kiss deepened. Andy was at risk of getting lost in Miranda Priestly's scent and taste. She wanted to melt into the other woman's body, she longed to disappear in their embrace and never come back to reality.

Suddenly her crappy phone was ringing and Andy moaned in Miranda's mouth. "Oh no!" She hoped for a sec the jingle would stop, but it didn't. Miranda withdrew from the embrace immediately and stepped back. Andy was uncertain if she should pick up the phone. She looked with doggy eyes at Miranda, who sighed with annoyance and turned away from Andy.

"Oh please, take it. I can't bear the noise anymore", she said, making an indefinite gesture with her hand in the air.

Andy rolled her eyes and mumbled rather thoughtlessly: "Well, that's the _noise_, as you call it, that I have to hear hundred times a day thanks to you."

"Beg your pardon?" Miranda hissed.

Andy covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my god, did I actually say that? I mean…I'm sorry!"

Miranda only nodded, took _The Book _and strutted past her to leave the room.

Andy gulped, but finally answered the phone. "Yes?" It was her sister who clearly wanted to lament about Andy cancelling her birthday visit.

"What took you so long to pick up, Andy?" Jill asked obviously in a grumbling mood.

"Sorry…couldn't find my cell." Andy tried.

"So, Daddy told me you won't come to my birthday, which means that you don't care about seeing your nephew either. Well, you know what, I'll just show him a picture of his aunt and tell him that she's far too busy, or should I say self-absorbed, to ever see him, or worse, she just doesn't care enough. What do you think, Andy?"

Andy leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling defeated somehow. "I don't know what to say…I mean…you're absolutely right. I'm a bad sister and a lousy aunt, too. But I do care…I care a lot. I wish I could see Isaac and I'm sorry, Jill to make you sad and mad about me, but I…I need to be here."

"Oh, it's so easy for you to say _I'm sorry_, you do it all the time, apologizing is your new hobby, isn't it!" Jill snorted in the phone.

Andy winced. "Not fair", she whispered.

But Jill didn't stop. "Not fair? No, it's not fair that you always put your work before your family. It's not fair that you use your favorite excuse for almost everything."

She started to ape Andy. "I'm so sorry, Jill, I can't visit you, Miranda wants me to do fashion bullshit, please forgive me…I can't leave her alone, she needs me to tie her bootlaces. God damn it! We understood when you couldn't leave New York 'cause of your new job, but now it's _her_ again! C'mon Andy, I'm tired of that crap and so are mom and dad." And with that Jill hung up.

Andy stared at her cell phone, trying hard not to cry, but it didn't work. It was absurd; she was sitting in Miranda Priestly's townhouse kitchen crying about her sister's reproaches, which had happened right after she had received the most marvelous kiss of her entire existence from certainly the most stunning … and unpredictable woman she'd ever known.

When Andy felt calm once more, she left the room looking for Miranda, who was sitting in the parlor, busy reading and annotating _The Book_.

She waited in silence for a while before a while seemed to turn into an eternity and Andy dared to speak: "Miranda?"

"Hm?" She replied, but didn't look at Andy.

"Miranda? I'm sorry! I had to take that call. My sister Jill called me. She is so mad because I can't be at her birthday party the upcoming weekend…you know, because of the Jacobs photoshoot."

Andy thought the last thing she said, probably sounded like an accusation and added: "Of course it won't be a problem, I'll be there…I mean, that's my job, isn't it." Andy chuckled sheepishly.

Miranda looked at Andy as if she was a complete stranger and replied: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Andrea. I'd prefer to work now. That's all."

It suddenly became clear to Andy that Miranda really was a notorious sadist and not in the good way as Christian Thompson had labeled her in Paris when Andy still had been foolish enough to defend Miranda's bad attitude as something that was necessary to survive in this tough business.

Now Andy realized that the woman's terrible behavior wasn't limited to her existence as editor in chief of a big fashion magazine but was spreading out like a tumor into her private life. Miranda didn't only pretend to be the Dragon Lady; she just became it all through and didn't even try to hide it.

Andy understood that she shouldn't have said that part about the noise and Miranda's calls, but now it was too late and apologizing just didn't seem to be an option when it came to Miranda Priestly. So Andy decided with a heavy heart to leave.

"Good night, Miranda." Andy whispered softly before she went out.

_Tbc._

_Dear readers, did you like it? I need feedback otherwise my muse is going to leave me! Reviews and all kinds of criticism are appreciated! See you next Tuesday! Have a nice week, fellows! ANNA XX _

_By the way: Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I hadn't much time lately because I've been in Berlin last week…I saw all kinds of great fashion stores like Louis Vuitton, Hugo Boss and Gucci…man, how I love that shit!_

_By the way: Did you see the SAG Awards? I loved Meryl's Vivienne Westwood outfit! Really classy and sexy one may say!_

_Next chapter will be about Miranda in an amazing dress and the James Holt International Anniversary Party…some unexpected guests and surprises! Guess, who's going to attend? ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada belongs sadly not to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox! The BETA: Erua, you're the best! Thanks a lot. I would be nothing without you! _

_And thanks a lot to you, readers. I realized I have 24 subscribers now, so there are over twenty people who like the story so much that they want to know what happens next. That makes me a bit proud! Thanks!_

_About the current chapter: you'll see I took a little detour to the party chapter, I hope you don't mind! ;-)_

**Chapter VI**

_Thursday, 11:45 am, Miranda Priestly's office_

Miranda hadn't called Andy the entire morning. If she had needed something, she had always chosen Emily's number over Andy's, which stirred in Andrea feelings of remorse, regret and jealousy. When it was almost noon, she desperately wished to hear Miranda's voice again. The moment Emily went to the bathroom the phone was ringing, so Andy rushed to pick up immediately when she saw Miranda's ID on the display.

"Miranda? Emily isn't available at the moment. May I help you?"

"So make her available," was Miranda's icy reply.

"Oh no, please…let me help you…please. I know I behaved awfully yesterday. I'm sorry. I really am! Of course you have every right to call me as many times as you wish – day and night – always. Please, talk to me. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut and do as you say."

A long moment of silence followed at the other end of the line.

"Miranda? Miranda, are you still there?" Andy asked quietly.

"I see", Miranda stated and informed her: "As you already know the anniversary party of James Holt International will be tonight. I need Emily and you to be there at 7:30 sharp. Get my Vivienne Westwood dress from the cleaning service and deliver it to the townhouse at 5:00. Don't forget to bring the white D&G pumps as well. And I need someone to pick up the jewelry from Cartier. Call Lydia to confirm the hair dresser appointment at 2:00 and the date with the makeup artist at 3:00, then call Nigel and tell him to dress you properly for the evening. I tend to think Emily will be competent enough to do that all by herself. That's all."

And Miranda had hung up.

They were throwing an anniversary party for JHI? James Holt International hadn't even existed for ten months and they were already celebrating its anniversary? What a bunch of egomaniacs – just ridiculous! But the important thing was that Miranda was speaking to her again and Andy would see her in the evening. Andy decided to take care of Miranda's itinerary, ensuring she would be the one who was going to deliver the dress and shoes to Miranda's townhouse.

* * *

><p><em>3:30 pm, Art Department, Runway<em>

"I need something great, Nigel."

"Wait a minute, do you think there is even one piece in my entire wardrobe that wouldn't pass your lousy benchmark _great_?"

Andy got impatient. She shook her head: "No, what I mean is, I need something really breathtaking for the evening. Well, I'd like to surprise Miranda. I want her to see that I care about…fashion…"

"…stuff…how you name it." Nigel teased. "I'll see what I can do for you, sweetheart," he added and headed over to the Prada section.

Andy asked: "What about a Vivienne Westwood dress?"

Nigel raised one eyebrow. "A Westwood dress? Miranda is going to wear a piece of the new Westwood collection. I don't know if she would be pleased or rather mad if you'd wear Westwood, too."

"Why would she be vexed about it? I think she'll be very content with my new sense of fashion…don't you think? C'mon Nigel, show me the Westwood collection, please!" Andy gave him a goofy smile and Nigel sighed.

"Well, let's see if we'll find something in your size."

Andy chuckled happily and whispered: "Nigel? Would you do my hair, too?"

"Oh, Six, you owe me!"

* * *

><p><em>5:00 sharp, Upper Eastside, Miranda Priestly's townhouse<em>

Roy had managed to leave New York's heavy traffic behind and so Miranda Priestly's black Mercedes arrived 5:00 sharp at her townhouse and with it her very nervous second assistant Andrea Sachs. Andy desperately hoped there wasn't anything missing in the huge pile of bags she was carrying. Roy was right behind her, transporting even more clothes and shoe boxes to give Andy a helping hand.

"All right, Roy, thanks for helping me. I guess I'll be okay now. Miranda will call you when she's ready to go."

"What about you, Andy?" Roy asked.

"Me? I'll have to go back to Runway first. I also need to change clothes."

"An-_dre_-a!" Miranda was calling her from in the house.

"Sorry, Roy, I have to go! See ya!" Andy said and rushed into the townhouse.

There wasn't enough space in the wardrobe anymore, so Miranda's clothing was scattered all over the place. Lots of suit bags were lying on the chairs and on the hall's balustrade. Andy wondered if Miranda hadn't decided about her dress for the evening yet.

"An-_dre_-a! How many times do I have to scream your name?" Miranda already sounded annoyed.

"Coming!" Andy hurried to the lounge.

"There you are! Did you get everything I asked for?" Miranda stood right in the middle of an even bigger pile of clothing than the one that was already lying in the townhouse's lobby.

Her hair and makeup artist had done an amazing job. Miranda looked stunning, even if she was still only wearing the very familiar-looking grey bathrobe. Andy liked the item's intimate touch. Nobody apart from the twins and Stephen had seen her this way lately and no one apart from Andy would appreciate more the view of Miranda Priestly's flawless, peach-colored collarbone anyway, because it would be sheer impossible for any human being to praise this vision even more than she did.

Miranda was wearing golden shining eye shadow, white eyeliner and a lipstick in the shade of bronze. So she definitely must have decided what to wear. The makeup was too special and extraordinary to fit to any random dress. Andy was excited and nervous now.

"Yeah, everything's in the lobby. May I help you with something?" she almost chirped.

Miranda seemed to think about it for a moment before she replied. "Well, actually, yes, you may. You will help me with the dress. It will be complicated and I'll need someone to dress me."

Andy gulped. "Dress you? Of course…I'll do my best."

Then she remembered something and added: "But I'll need to fetch my own dress from the art department first, otherwise I won't get to the party in time."

Miranda rolled her eyes and then spoke to Andy as if she were talking to a seven-year-old child: "Don't be ridiculous, An-_dre_-a, call Roy and send him to Elias-Clarke; he'll bring your clothes to the townhouse."

"But Roy just did that stressful journey twice, the city is congested…there's too much traffic right now," Andy stated bluntly.

Miranda gazed at her with a look that almost screamed Andy right in the face how unimpressed her boss was about that piece of information. "Please bore someone else with this inanity!"

"O… okay…I…I'll call him then." Andy mumbled.

"Please do…and hurry. I really hate that tedious waiting."

Andy grimaced. And how much Miranda hated waiting. Was there even one person on the entire planet more impatient than she? Andy doubted it and went to call Roy.

When Miranda showed her the specific dress, Andy had trouble breathing. It was the Gold Label AW11/12 – show dress, which had been designed for a Westwood show in London two months ago. It was so extravagant, in more than one way, that nobody had wanted to spend the small fortune to buy it. "Vivienne gave it to me." Miranda informed her. Andy swallowed. "She…she just gave it to you? Wow, the dress costs…" "…30.000 Dollar but well, it's a show dress, I suppose she thought no one would wear it, but enough now. Just come and help me with the corsage. We don't have all the time in the world." Miranda interrupted her. Suddenly Miranda took off her bathrobe, reached for a golden item and handed it over to Andy. Andrea's eyes widened and for a short moment she lost herself in the contemplation of Miranda's perfect body. A skin-colored string was all Miranda was wearing.

It was far more exciting and arousing to dress Miranda as it had ever been to undress Nate, Andy was thinking while she reached for the golden-colored brocaded corset and tried not to stare at Miranda's bare chest, when she suddenly started to realize that there wouldn't be any other clothing underneath the dress. There wouldn't be a bra either or anything else to cover Miranda's breasts. There was only the corset, but it would support and underline her bosom rather than hide it at all. One would see Miranda Priestly's dark nipples underneath the almost transparent and glittering dress embroidered with ornamentations that looked like golden flowers and plants which seemed to grow and wind up and down and around Miranda's body. Andy corrected herself silently – not one, but _every_one was going to see it!

There were far more of these delicious and precious applications on the lower part of the dress, while the upper part consisted mostly of transparent and fine cream-colored fabric. Only a few little spots around Miranda's breasts and her arms would be also covered by golden floral appliqués. After Miranda had turned around for her, so Andrea could tie the laces of the corset, she held her breath for a long time.

She had to be very careful trying to lace up Miranda's waist, but she wasn't quite able to concentrate as long as she was gazing at the other woman's bare spine and shoulders. Miranda looked more beautiful than anything Andy had ever seen in her entire life. It felt like holding a precious and fragile china figurine in her hands, which under no circumstances should break, otherwise something very unique would be lost forever.

When she had finally finished Andy asked: "Is…is it laced up properly?"

"I think so." Miranda stated then turned around and ordered: "Hand me the dress, Andrea."

She instructed her assistant: "There is a small zipper on the back. You need to be very careful, the material is very fragile, Andrea."

Thereupon Miranda put on the dress very carefully and turned around again.

The dress fit Miranda like a second skin. It was so extremely tight that one could see her well-shaped buttocks. Andy, who tried hard not to tremble too much while she pulled up the dress's zipper on Miranda's back, leaned against the woman's graceful frame so that her thighs touched Miranda's backside; the contact shot immediately into her already burning center and Andy simply lost it.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had embraced Miranda from behind and frantically began to kiss her shoulders and back while pressing her lower body only closer against Miranda's firm ass. Her hands were running up and down Miranda's waist and abdomen, trying to chart her gorgeous body like a landscape. Andrea pushed herself rhythmically against Miranda, imagining for the very first time in her whole life how it would feel to be in a man's body and to be able to enter Miranda completely, to fuck her and fill her and feel her as close and as intensively as possible.

"You'll ruin the dress!" Miranda hissed and moaned simultaneously.

Andy couldn't care less, she sucked on Miranda's neck, her hands moved upwards and felt the other woman's hardened nipple underneath the delicate fabric. Miranda's moaning increased and all of a sudden Andrea came so hard that it felt like her core exploded by the arousal Miranda had triggered in her. She silently screamed against Miranda's soft skin while holding her even tighter to steady herself.

When Andy's heart had finally slowed down again, she began to realize that she had just used Miranda's body like some teenage boy would use dirty pictures to masturbate.

"The dress, Andrea?" Miranda quite suddenly asked with a tone of concern, as if this was the only thing she cared about at the moment.

Andy looked down between their two bodies to check the dress's fabric, sighing with relief: "Everything's in order."

But nothing was, her panties were completely soaked and she started to feel ashamed of herself, but to Andy's relief the bell rang, so she hurried to open the front door to fetch her own dress.

Miranda hadn't made any comment about Andy's loss of control or her wearing a Westwood dress as well; she just sat in the limousine in all her glory, looking like an Egyptian goddess with her dress and the dazzling necklace with three golden lockets. Miranda kept staring out of the window, but Andy was so occupied with her own emotions that she didn't mind.

She gazed at Miranda, indulged in the view, suddenly full of warm feelings for the woman who was sitting next to her. She couldn't imagine herself without butterflies in her stomach anymore. She wanted to stay right there and never ever leave. She felt as if she had always been this way, feeling…something powerful for this woman…perhaps…even love? Yes! She couldn't deny it any longer: she was head over heels in love with Miranda Priestly. And she wanted it to be like this. She longed for Miranda, wanted to be by her side…always near her and with her. She wanted to love that woman even if it meant making a deal with the devil!

When the Mercedes stopped and Roy opened the doors, Andy knew that she would do everything for Miranda – anything!

Tbc.

_Hey guys, I hope you liked it. It was not the chapter I promised, but I just wanted to write the "dressing-scene" between Andy and Miranda. Next chapter will be about the party then. But you have to admit, I updated very fast! ;-) If you'd like to take a look at what I imagined as Miranda's Vivienne Westwood dress please go to: ********_

_****_worldwideweb[dot]viviennewestwood[dot]codotuk[doubleslash_**]multimedia[slash]collection[slash]gold-label#![slash]page-14[slash]look-2670 (I had to change it a bit, otherwise FF is not going to let me upload the link completely ****)**_

_It's the golden and transparent (!) one on the right side of the page! ;-)_

_Next week I'll update a bit later, because I'll be in Berlin again: it's Berlinale time, people and Meryl Streep will be there, too to receive her well-deserved Life-achievement Golden Bear! Cheers!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada belongs sadly not to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox! _

_Oh my f***ing God, Meryl wore a corset at the BAFTA's I saw her and died on the spot, people! You know, I guess, she just read my story and thought by herself "Anna is absolutely right! How great would it be to wear a Vivienne Westwood dress again, but this time with corset" LOL…_

_I promised you the elevator-one shot and I am working on it. It's just a bit too much at the moment, I have to get used to the fact that I'm bound to the FF-world. For now: it's party time! _

_And one thing more: I miss your reviews! You'd love to get some…Are you still out there? Hello? ;-)_

**Chapter VII**

The Hall was crowded and James Holt had spared no pains to make this event a rememberable one. Warm spotlights, lots of exquisitely dressed, good-looking people and an expensive decoration as well as classical music bid Miranda and her assistant the proper welcome.

When Miranda entered the hall, everybody paused with whatever they were doing and stared at the provocative vision the woman in the golden and almost transparent Westwood dress provided. Miranda behaved as if nothing was out of the ordinary, while Andy blushed about the lascivious glances some of the men gave the woman in front of her; James Holt rushed to her as soon as he had spotted the editor-in-chief and welcomed Miranda like a queen. He almost bowed and kissed her hand, sent for one of the waiters and presented Miranda a glass of champagne. She smiled her best business smile and worked her way through the room and to the VIP area where Jacqueline Follet, Massimo Cortiglione, Irv Ravitz and some of the most important patrons of New York's fashion empire stood together whispering agitatedly, but fell silent before Miranda reached them.

Andy just followed Miranda through the hall and tried to not stare too obviously at her boss's mind-blowing ass. Jacqueline walked towards Miranda until they were close enough to hug and kiss one another's cheek.

"You look…stunning, chère Miranda, how are you?"

"Jacqueline! So good to see you. Je vais bien. Et comment ça va?" Miranda chuckled affectionately.

Andy couldn't bear how Jacqueline was looking at her boss. It was a mixture of feigned kindness and a poorly disguised hostility that made her shiver.

"Excellent, my dear."

Fortunately James Holt took over the conversation and started talking about the upcoming men's collection of Dolce & Gabbana. Andy looked around for Nigel, but spotted only Emily, who was talking with a girl named Judith from Runway's Art Department at the other end of the hall. She didn't dare leave Miranda and desperately wished Nigel would show up to talk to her. She felt lost.

"Who is that marvelous girl in the Westwood dress by your side? I think I saw her once," Jacqueline suddenly asked.

Miranda didn't even turn to Andrea, much less looked at her when she replied with a languid voice: "Oh, her. Andrea is my old assistant. She actually works for the newspaper and is now helping out for a while. You know, I had to fire my last second assistant. It seems impossible to find someone suitable right now, so I had to make do with what was available."

_On the market? _Andy suddenly felt like a piece of meat. Not suitable? She wasn't even suitable, only someone she had to bear with and who had cost Miranda only the derisory amount of 7.500 Dollars? Great!

Andy decided to walk over to Emily when Miranda hissed: "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…I just…I thought I could go and say "hello" to Emily, if that's okay with you?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "If you must, but make it short and bring me a glass of Pellegrino, not too cold." She used her commanding tone like nothing had happened between them less than two hours ago. Then she turned away, radiating an icy attitude.

Emily's mouth was still open with awe when Andy approached her.

"Oh my god, she looks so…I can't find the words…she is …did you see her waist and the corset? I think I am going to faint." Emily added her last words rather dramatically, still staring at her boss.

Andrea smiled an empathic smile at her. "Yeah…she looks amazing today…I mean…not only today…if you know what I mean…" Shit! The last part had been unnecessary. Oops.

"Amazing? She looks like a goddess, Andy!" Then Emily continued in a whispering tone: "I really do hope that my breasts and ass will be as firm as hers when I'm in my early fifties…gosh!"

Andy blushed at the thought Emily's remark had triggered in her. She had touched Miranda's breasts and had felt her sexy ass and Emily was right, Miranda's breasts were firm and soft at the same time…and her skin was so flawless. Oh no, she had to think about something else.

Thereupon Emily scanned Andrea's dress. "So…you're wearing Westwood, too? Was it Nigel's idea?"

Andy smiled, slightly proud of herself. "Nope, I asked for the dress. Do you like it?"

The first assistant wasn't exactly known for complimenting people, but admitted with an approving look: "Well, I think, it flatters your appearance. It's black, very classy, I like that there's only one strap, makes it special somehow."

Andy beamed at her.

"Good evening, ladies, I see Westwood is everywhere these days." Then the man lowered his voice like Emily had done before and added: "But no, not everywhere…I think Miranda forgot to cover some exquisite spots." He smiled mischievously.

Andy gulped. Oh please, not him! Why the heck was Christian Thompson here? Hadn't he already had enough of Jacqueline, who had obviously dumped him for her new position at James Holt International? Didn't he possess even a glimpse of pride?

Andy smiled a fake smile and replied: "How have you been? Long time no see."

Christian smiled: "Indeed. I am quite fine. I read your columns from time to time, not bad at all! I would say you've improved your skills since last year. But what are you doing here? Couldn't you bear the thought not serving the Dragon Lady's coffee anymore?"

What a slimy imbecile! Andy chuckled. "Oh, Christian, thank you. It's such a huge compliment, especially when it comes from someone like you," Andy answered with an ironic tone in her voice which was impossible to misinterpret.

Andy tried to end the conversation before Christian could backfire. "I'm helping out a bit. Miranda is my boss for two weeks. But I can't tell you now, I have to go, I have a mission to accomplish."

"A coffee mission, I bet!" Christian teased.

What a fucker! Andrea sighed, but remembered Miranda's Pellegrino immediately, nodded in Emily's direction and just ditched him.

**...**

Andy arrived with the water glass at Miranda's side. Her boss took it without a word or even a glance and continued her discussion with Irv and James. Andy tried to catch Miranda's attention with a bright smile, but got nothing in return. Instead, to Andrea's confusion, Jacqueline started talking to her.

"Bon, Ms. Sachs, Miranda told me you're currently a journalist at the New York Mirror. How interesting. I'd like to hear more about it. Do you write about fashion or politics, culture…which is it?"

Andy looked at her dumbfound for a moment, then smiled bashfully. "Um…no…actually I don't write about fashion. I wrote an article about NYC's poor middle class and last month about the development of immigrant's cultural projects in Brooklyn."

"That sounds very ambitious. Bravo." Jacqueline looked at her appreciatively.

Andy started to enjoy the conversion and further explained that she was going to write another article, this time about NYC's fashion industry, but not so much about fashion itself, but rather about how the system itself worked and the establishment of the network between fashion people, chairmen, consumers and the media.

Jacqueline seemed to be intrigued and asked various kinds of questions. Finally she offered: "You could come to JHI and I will give you an interview."

Andy chuckled happily. "Really? That would be amazing. I was looking for an opportunity to talk to someone like you. The research will be so much easier now. Thanks a lot, Ms. Follet."

"Oh, please call me Jacqueline…it doesn't sound so old…you know…!" She whispered.

Andy couldn't believe she had despised the woman thirty minutes ago and now Jacqueline was actually willing to do something nice for her. She glanced at Miranda, who was standing right next to her. Suddenly Andy froze. Miranda's eyes were scanning her face as if she were searching for the one weak spot where she could shoot destructive and deathly beams through Andy's head. Her eyes seemed to say: _What the hell are you doing? Traitor! Collaborator! Cheater! _

Andy blushed and began to stutter: "Th..anks…again, I think I'll call you then…I mean, in case I need your help."

She turned back to Miranda, just stood there silently and listened to her and Irv's conversation. She hadn't even been able to follow it and didn't have any clue what they were talking about!

Suddenly, however, Miranda asked her: "So what are your thoughts concerning the topic…I mean, you as an interested and ambitious journalist must certainly have some opinion about that kind of problem?"

Andy blushed. "What? Sorry, I couldn't follow your conversion entirely. I…um…was distracted." Irv already turned his back on her with a rather bored expression on his face.

Miranda pursed her lips disapprovingly. "I see. Maybe you should bring me another Pellegrino then, 'cause obviously you're not with us and I really don't see why you aren't able to appreciate my effort to include you in a complex conversation. So go and fulfill simpler instructions. That's all." With that she made a dismissive gesture with her hand and turned away.

Was she jealous, because Andy talked to Jacqueline? Why was she so hostile again? Oh why? Andy felt miserable. Would there be a time at which Miranda would treat her like an equal or someone valuable, or even loveable? Andy wished for it more than anyone could imagine.

**...**

On her way to the bar she caught a glimpse of Nigel, who was standing next to James Holt. Suddenly both had disappeared around a corner. Andy was dying to see Nigel, so she left the counter and followed the two men.

Both men had vanished to some place on the first floor. Andy climbed the stairs and suddenly stood in a big hall with several doors lined up left and right along the hallway. This had to be several companies' offices. Andrea read the name tags on the doors until she stood in front of James' room. Just when she was about to knock, she could hear strange sounds echoing through the office door.

When she realized what was happening behind the door, Andy covered her mouth with both hands, giggling and laughing. She tried to keep her balance and leaned against the wall, so she couldn't avoid hearing how the men's dirty talk went on.

"Yesss, give it to me…" Nigel's voice said.

"Ohhh…god…I had no idea you were so fucking good at it!" James moaned.

"And this is only the beginning…I'm warming up, James."

Only seconds after that Nigel's lover pleaded: "Ahhh…please!"

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Nigel replied coolly and he added: "Talk to me baby!"

"Faster…harder…" The other man cried incoherently.

The moaning became louder and more ecstatic, when suddenly to Andrea's horror the jingle of her phone started. By the time she had finally turned off the phone, it had become dead silent inside the office. She didn't dare to move, but stood completely still and held her breath until suddenly the door was ripped open and Nigel stared right in her face.

"God damn it, it's you! Are you trying to kill me?" Thereupon the art-director literally grabbed Andy by her arm and pulled her into the room.

"What is she? A fucking stalker or what?" James Holt hissed while zipping up his trousers.

Andy was still incapable of any sort of reaction. She imagined she must be staring like an idiot.

"What are you doing up here?" Nigel finally asked while James approached her with a menacing glance.

"Does it even fucking matter?" James Holt grumbled and added: "Tell someone what you heard or saw and I'll take care of your career, lady!"

Andy's eyes went wide and she looked at Nigel, seeking for help. He put one hand on James' shoulder and patted him. "Now…James…don't worry, Andy has her own things to hide. If she tells someone…I will spread her little secret, too." He smiled at her confidently.

"Nigel…what…I just wanted to see you!" Andy croaked. What did he know? She hadn't given away anything about her and Miranda. What could he possibly know about it? And why was he threatening her? Wasn't Nigel her friend? Had he never been her friend at all? Oh gosh…at one moment the situation had been funny and now…everything was fucked up. James was looking very nervous, as far as Andy could tell. Maybe she should reassure him that she wouldn't tell anything to anyone?

"Lll..ook…I won't tell …I promise. I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything and why the heck does it even matter? I mean w…what's so bad about you and Nigel being a couple anyways?"

Andrea's phone rang again. It was Miranda…of course. For a moment she looked at the display, but decided to let it ring.

"She doesn't get it!" James yelled with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Ssshhh...James…you've got to calm down." Nigel returned and then turned to Andy.

"Andrea, you'll go downstairs and pretend you've seen nothing. Go, we'll talk later."

Andy just nodded. James didn't react anymore, but stared out of the window while Nigel repeated: "For Christ's sake, go!"

**...**

When Andy reached the hall, Miranda was nowhere to be seen. She rushed out of the building and to the street to barely see how her boss's car took off and disappeared into the traffic of New York.

Andy now stood on the roadside and cursed, feeling like a dumped lover. "Shhhit! Shit! Shit!" She waited impatiently for another couple of minutes to flag down a taxi.

Finally sitting in the car, she started to thrum with her fingers on the armrest. What the hell was she thinking when she talked to Jacqueline Follet in front of Miranda? She must have been devastated. Andy _was_ a traitor. Oh God and she hadn't called back after Miranda had tried to reach her even twice. Andrea had just forgotten to call Miranda, because she had been too distracted by the fact that she had finally found out who Nigel's secret lover was: no one less than James Holt. She still couldn't believe it. But Miranda…oh Miranda…how was she able to explain everything to her without revealing something about the two men?

But anyways, she had to apologize and to explain something to Miranda immediately! Andy leaned forward to address the driver. "Sorry…I changed my mind; please I need to go to the Upper Eastside, 416 Park Avenue."

The moment she reached the townhouse, Andy's heart pounded like a drum and the turmoil in her stomach made her sick. She took a deep breath, and reached for the doorbell.

Tbc.

See you next week, dear readers!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger & 20**__**th**__** Century Fox blablabla…**_

_Well, here we are…Meryl-freaking-Streep finally won her well deserved third Oscar (it was about f*cking time) and in order to celebrate that, I'm going to release this little Mirandy-smut-feast! Enjoy, because this chapter cost me a lot of time and nerves, people._

_Hey, thank you very much for your response…I guess when you politely, sincerely ask for reviews you get them! ;-) _

**_Special thanks goes to: segir, Brithna, R. Sterling, anonymouth, Miss Speshington, caradens and ssmiaka…please keep telling me your thoughts!_**

_**And also special thanks to my Beta Erua, who's always there to rescue my language and grammar! ;-)** _

_This time it's really M+ rated…if you're not a lover of explicitly written femme-slash, please stop reading and go somewhere else. Thanks. _

**Chapter VIII**

Only seconds passed by before the front door of the townhouse opened. Miranda didn't say anything, just stared at Andy and stepped aside, keeping the door open for her so she could pass her boss and get into the hallway.

Miranda gave the door a push and it snapped shut. Her icy blue eyes showed no feelings, all still seemed to be carefully hidden behind a curtain of boredom and superiority. She stretched one of her hands out, looked down at her brightly polished fingernails and spoke:

"Did you lose your cell phone again?"

Andy blinked. "What? N…no…I just…" She had no idea what to answer. She couldn't explain anything for Nigel's sake and for her own. She went silent again and stared at the floor, feeling rather silly.

Miranda walked down the hall and in the direction of the lounge. She wore her grey bathrobe and underneath still the golden Westwood dress. She wasn't wearing her shoes anymore, so walking seemed to be a problem because the dress was far too long now and she had to be careful to not lose her balance or stumble over it.

Andrea wanted to touch Miranda again, she couldn't think straight when they were alone and in Miranda's home. The woman in front of her looked irresistible even without make up and in her sulky mood.

When Andy stood right behind her, Miranda turned around and all the anger and frustration Miranda had had under control only seconds ago erupted like a thunderstorm.

"The way you're treating me is unacceptable! I've never been treated like that. I called you two times in a row and you didn't even have the decency or sense of duty to pick up or at least call me back."

At that she folded her arms defensively in front of her chest and continued.

"I pay you a lot…I haven't asked anything unfulfillable or beneath human dignity, have I? In fact I asked you to help me…but it seems you're not even capable of performing the simplest tasks. Instead you've used your working time for your private amusement at my expense."

Andy kept silent, but a million thoughts went through her mind like a torpedo that was still targeting its objective, but somehow missed the right coordinates on its way.

"A million girls would kill for your job, but what I am telling you…you obviously don't care…oh I'm so tired…I can't tell you how much." Miranda tried to take a seat, but couldn't manage the dress and this made her even more angry and upset.

"Oh my goodness, I can't even sit down with this catastrophe of a dress. I'm devastated…and it's clearly you who are to blame."

Andy reacted immediately by approaching her and whispering softly: "Will you let me help you?" Her hand settled on one of Miranda's shoulders.

Miranda nodded. "For Christ's sake, liberate me from it."

She put the bathrobe aside and Andrea pulled down the zipper, once more exposing Miranda's flawless porcelain-white shoulders and back. Andy sighed quietly at the view. Before she was able to restrain herself, she started caressing Miranda's spine and felt the woman's incredibly warm skin. Miranda sighed and relaxed into the touch, but still complained: "It's absolutely not…Andrea…I haven't finished yet. Are you even listening?"

Andrea listened, but couldn't understand a word, kissing Miranda's shoulder while undressing her. Suddenly Miranda turned around and pushed her off.

"Stop it, right now! What do you think you're doing? Do you think this is a silly children's game? I'm not some preposterous girlfriend of yours who can't wait to make out with you. Do you understand?"

What kind of a stupid mind-fuck was this? She didn't give a damn. She just wanted to be with Miranda. Miranda insulting her turned Andrea on even more. Of course, she wasn't some silly moron – she was Miranda-fucking-Priestly - who drove Andy slowly, but with certainty to insanity.

Andy was shaking now. "I'm sorry for wanting you…" was all what she could bring out.

Miranda gazed at her as if Andy was speaking in a foreign language.

Andy experienced how feelings of devotedness and submission took over. Oh… she wanted to gorge herself on Miranda's sight, who just kept gazing at her.

Suddenly Andrea slowly brought herself on her knees and crawled like an animal on all fours until she cowered right in front of the other woman's bare feet, whispering: "Please, punish me."

Saying those three little words gave Andy the thrill of her life. To say she was aroused would have been a fucking understatement. She was crazy for Miranda's body. She wanted to ravish her, but remained submissive, desperately hoping for Miranda to give in and share her need.

Andy wanted to look up, but didn't even dare to move her head, afraid of destroying the moment. It was so silent in the room; she could listen to her heavy breathing and was the other tune her heart that tried to pound itself through her chest?

"Get up!" Miranda's demanding voice said all of a sudden.

Andy was on her feet in no time. She stood right in front of her and stared at the ground. Miranda's long, elegant fingers reached for her chin and forced her to look her straight in the eye. At first Andy flinched slightly at Miranda's soft touch.

"Now it's beginning to get interesting, don't you think?" To Andy's surprise, Miranda's lips curled into a gratified smile. She seemed to be particularly satisfied with herself. What was happening? Nothing made sense anymore.

Miranda bent over to her and whispered: "I could kick you out of my house so easily and on top of that fire you. You know, you've been a real tease today, Andrea."

Should that be her punishment? But Miranda wouldn't send her away – not now – not when she was willing to do anything to touch and kiss and fuck her.

"Rip the dress!" demanded Miranda.

Andy hesitated. Oh shit…she couldn't do that…it was a 30.000 Dollar dress! If he only knew, Nigel would kill her for such a sacrilege.

"Do it!" Miranda's voice sounded impatient now.

Andrea reached for the fabric on Miranda's neck and tried to tear it apart…she used lesser force at first, but when Miranda made a sound full of annoyance, she pulled at the material with all her might and finally it ruptured. The beautiful floral pattern broke and Andy could pull down the fabric with one motion.

And there it was: more flawless skin, Miranda's filigree ribcage, collarbone and her gorgeous breasts with dark brown nipples propped up by the gold-colored corset. Andy went on her knees again, leaned her head against Miranda's pelvis and wrapped her arms around her waist. She inhaled the other woman's scent, feeling warm skin against her face. Her hands were caressing Miranda's back and ass.

"Like what you see?" Miranda asked her. Andy nodded slightly while kissing Miranda's hip bone.

"Well, then, give me what you allowed yourself when you brought yourself off so shamelessly on…me-e." She expressed the last word in a strangely prurient way.

Andy grabbed the train of the dress and ripped it in half. She pulled up the material as far as she could to expose Miranda's thighs and higher, more exquisite parts of her body. Andy gasped when she touched the other woman's thigh for the second time. Her hand and mouth were burning when she felt Miranda's skin.

She kissed her way up until she reached the fabric of Miranda's almost none-existent thong. Andy used her teeth to pull it down a little and then took her free hand to rip it off completely. Miranda gasped at that. Andrea couldn't resist, delving her face into Miranda's private parts and smelling her. Andy moaned while tenderly kissing the other woman's pubic mound as if it was the most sacred place.

She didn't know how to do it; she'd never kissed a woman down there before…In fact Andy had never had sex with another woman in her entire life. She felt overwhelmed by the sheer possibility and Miranda's soft and delicate body. Could anything be more perfect than this gorgeous woman in front of her? How could she ever have felt attracted to Nate or any other man when this felt so right, more than anything before?

The moment Andrea's tongue got in contact with Miranda's clit, the older woman reached for her shoulders to steady herself, her fingernails digging in Andy's bare skin. She threw her head back and an elongated moan left Miranda's mouth. Her moaning had an even more arousing effect on Andy.

She wanted to lick the woman out, suck her clit and slick folds until she would come all over Andrea's face. She continued teasing Miranda's entrance with her tongue and suddenly all her insecurity dissolved and her only purpose was to serve Miranda's sexual desires. Miranda's taste was intoxicating; Andy dipped her tongue deeper in the other woman's wet flesh, making Miranda cry out.

One of Andy's hands squeezed and kneaded her ass while the other one stroked her thighs. Soon Miranda started to whimper, grinding her front feverishly against Andy's mouth.

"I need more. Use your hand! I want your fingers inside of me." Miranda demanded huskily.

Her hand wandering from Miranda's thigh to her entrance, Andy looked up at Miranda when one of her fingers entered the other woman. Miranda's eyes were closed and her red lips were forming an "O".

Andy gasped at the amazing sight Miranda showed in this moment, but she was even more intrigued about the hotness and slickness of Miranda's pussy. Andy added one more finger to penetrate her more efficiently, moving them rhythmically in and out of Miranda's body while sucking the sensible bud that was her clit into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

Miranda began to ride Andrea's fingers, moaning and sobbing, Andy wasn't sure anymore if it was out of pure pleasure or pain, when suddenly Miranda stopped and her body became stiff and hard and Andy could finally feel how Miranda's hot walls contracted around her fingers. She was fascinated, feeling the other woman's orgasm washed over her like a hot and powerful shock wave. She couldn't quite comprehend that it had been she who had brought Miranda over the edge.

The room went silent and Miranda got on her knees. Her body collapsed against Andy's shoulder and chest, who embraced Miranda's waist to steady her. Both women ended up sitting silently on the wooden floor, holding each other in their arms.

Andy could feel the other woman's racing heart and Miranda panting against her bare neck. Fighting her own need to pleasure herself and get rid of her arousal, Andy thought instead: If you only knew how much I love you, Miranda, you'd run away, you're my temptation. Andy sighed softly and smiled, clinging to the beautiful woman close to her.

After a couple of minutes went by, Andy finally dared to break the silence: "It was…you were beautiful." She whispered into Miranda's warm skin, still having the woman's intimate taste on her lips. She looked at Miranda and smiled, bringing her mouth closer to Miranda's: "I want you to taste yourself…", but Miranda looked back at her with seriousness.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

Andy was baffled. "Who?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Jacqueline Follet of course."

Andy winced at that. "No...no, oh god, I don't like her at all."

"Why did you talk to her then…I mean for so long?" Miranda replied.

"Um…I just tried to be nice and polite." Andy stammered.

Miranda gazed at her disapprovingly and whispered in an icy tone that could split the air in front of her: "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand?"

Andrea nodded hastily. "Yeah…okay…promise."

"Good." Miranda just stated and added: "So…how do I taste then?" With that she leaned towards Andy and captured her lips with her own. Their kiss deepened and transformed almost immediately into a battle of tongues, fighting for dominance.

Andrea wanted to come so bad and started to whimper after minutes of kissing and licking the other woman's sweet mouth. Miranda paused. "What do you want, Andrea."

"I…I want you to…to touch..." Andy's voice failed.

Miranda smiled at her mischievously.

"Touch you? No, say it out loud, what exactly am I suppose to do?"

Andy moaned. Why couldn't Miranda just do what she so desperately needed…only for once?

But Miranda persisted: "Say it!"

"Finger-fuck me, please!" Andy begged.

Finally Miranda reached with one hand into her soaked panties and without hesitation entered her with three fingers.

Andrea closed her eyes, arching her back and cried out: "Oh god…oh…Miranda!" Feeling Miranda's fingers thrusting into her and stretching her entrance made her come almost instantly. When her hot center exploded, Andy could see bright stars behind her eyelids. Her face was pressed against Miranda's neck. She didn't even realize that Miranda had embraced her to hold her upright and safe in her arms.

Andy looked at the nude woman in her golden corset in front of her, when the emotional and physical afterglow had begun to fade. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She'd liked to express how much this moment meant to her, how very much she had longed for it, but would have never guessed that it could really happen. But Miranda left her no time for only one barely formed sentence of devotion and appreciation.

"Leave now."

"Leave…?" Andy repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes…leave…which part of such a short word do you not understand?" With that Miranda let go of her and rose from their position on the floor. She reached for her bathrobe, put it on and walked out of the room.

Andrea shook her head and got on her feet. She was still completely dressed, even when her dress was rumpled and pushed up to her hip. How could she possibly just leave? But she had to…nothing was more certain than that this night together with Miranda had come to an end. There wouldn't be any point in discussing or lamenting the fact. Andrea reminded herself that she wanted to play the game the way they did. She had started to shape their relationship this way when she had fallen to her knees in front of Miranda and had begun to beg. But there existed this indescribable fear in Andy…not knowing…what Miranda would decide…if she would ever let Andy touch her again…this nerve-wracking uncertainty drove her crazy.

**…**

Finally, standing in front of the townhouse, Andy knew it, she was certain that this woman would break her heart into pathetic, whiny little pieces. It was only a question of time, but sooner or later it would happen, no matter how hard she'd try to prevent herself from getting hurt. Even if Andy knew that Miranda wasn't nice, had never been nice and would never be … Andy started wondering if Miranda Priestly could love Andy the way Andy loved her? Was it even possible for her to love someone else than her twins or her job? What kind of game was this anyway? A game to gain someones love or rather to overpower the other?

First Andy wanted to flag down a cab, but soon she decided to walk a part of the way home…just to think about the craziness and mess that was her life at the moment.

_**Tbc.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox**_

_Dear readers, I know some of you are hanging on the edge of their seats and probably asking themselves: What is she doing? What's that thing about Miranda being so mean to Andy? Is it really necessary? But you know, guys, I decided to write Miranda in character: not nice, not fluffy, not lovely…she is as insecure as Andrea is and she's bloody afraid of feeling something for someone. So give me time, people! 'I will stand by principles or I won't stand at all!';-) I will make the one promise: it gets better! Trust me!_

_Thanks to Erua: you know, how it goes, I love you, girl!_

_Also thanks to all the readers who sent me their thoughts and appreciated my story. It means so much to me. Special thanks to:_ _Marla-Kojak_ _, Vogue-Diva, shycoyotegirl, segir, canthearshit, caradens, Lady Labrat, Refreshingly Original and ssmiaka._

"You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare – either way I don't wanna wake from you!"

**Chapter IX**

_Saturday morning, 8:00 am at Runway_

Almost the entire staff of Nigel's Art department as well as Andy and Emily were on the move. Today was the day, a very special photoshoot with Marc Jacobs and Vera Wang was scheduled for 11 am sharp and Miranda would kill everyone, who'd dare mess up this job. She had courted Jacobs and Wang like a king and queen for months to get them for the cover of the October issue, which would include one of the most visionary articles since the groundbreaking photoshoot between Lagerfeld & Vera Wang on the cover of the September issue in 1998.

Actually it wasn't the magazine's policy to put men on the cover, even if they were as famous as Karl Lagerfeld, Christian Dior or like Marc Jacobs now was, but if they were joined by powerful women then Miranda Priestly tended to make an exception.

Miranda wanted Andy to be on the set by 7:00 am to message her every 10 minutes, if everything there was going according to plan, while Miranda had to attend the last meeting of Runway's board before Fashion Week until 9:00 am. Andy was very nervous. She felt like a spy, just standing there keeping all actions under surveillance. For half the time she even had the feeling that she was standing in her colleagues' way. Nigel was very tense, too, because he bullied his staff like Andy had never seen before.

"Oh no, no, not this one, Rafael, don't do that, don't mess my decoration up with your junk, okay!" Shouted Nigel and moaned, now addressing Andy: "How many times have I told him, not to use those kinds of colors when we're having a photoshoot? We're not shooting a new version of Lolita here for Christ's sake!"

The set was filled with mirrors and aluminum foil. It looked as if they wanted to wrap Jacobs and Wang in silver paper and showcase them as gifts to their readers.

"You're almost sounding like Miranda now," Andy commented absently.

Nigel looked at her, even more annoyed. "Don't like it? Get lost and spy on somebody else."

She'd never experienced so much hostility in Nigel's presence. Was there something wrong with James and him? Andy hissed back: "I'd love to do something else, but Miranda told me to inform her about what's going on here."

"Yes, yes, great, then do your job and I'll do mine." He walked away to speak with the electrician.

Just great, Andy thought, when her cell phone made a sound and she knew that Miranda had texted her...again.

_What's going on there?_ _M._

What was she going to write? Nigel hates me already for getting in his way and overseeing him as if he was a damn amateur and by the way I miss your hot tongue in my mouth?

Of course Miranda Priestly trusted no one, not even Nigel Kippling, but was it really necessary to show her doubts and mistrust so blatantly obviously? She never cared about other people's feelings. Everyone would be much more efficient, if Miranda would have a little more faith in her staff, but instead her subordinates were bound by fear, insecure and hyper-nervous. Just the thoughts of committing a mistake sent some of them into a state of panic. Everyone around Miranda Priestly was on the edge of mental breakdown. Finally she wrote back:

_Everything seems to be fine. Don't worry. Andrea _Then she deleted "ndrea" and texted instead "A." to adapt to Miranda's style of writing and sent it. One moment later her cell beeped again.

_Seems to be? Clarify! M. _Miranda wrote. Oh my god, this woman was driving her crazy in no time...especially after yesterday night. Andrea didn't permit herself to think about their intimate encounter, but sheltered herself from all those gigantic emotions and anguishes. She had walked the streets for hours. She'd been in her flat at 2 am in the morning and had still been unable to sleep. She had stared at the ceiling above her lonely bed, thinking of the woman she so desired, loved and at the same time feared.

_Everything's all right! A. _Andrea felt like she was texting her mother from some obscure school trip where mountain climbing and water rafting was all-inclusive.

Finally the cell went silent again and she decided to catch a coffee somewhere when Emily rushed towards her with huge eyes and a look in her face that spelled trouble – BIG trouble.

"Andrea, you have to call Miranda. We're in so much trouble. I can't tell you how much...oh gosh, I think ...I can't breathe anymore." Emily had been always melodramatic, but this time she looked really pale and almost sick.

"What is it?" Andy laid one hand on Emily's arm to comfort her.

"Teresa Williams isn't coming. She has the flu. It came over night...oh God Miranda is going to kill me, especially because I was the one, who suggested T. for the job."

Teresa Williams was one of the really fine free journalists who worked sometimes for _Runway_, but also for several other fashion magazines to interview the famous people. She was supposed to do the interview with Jacobs and Wang.

"Isn't there someone else we could call?"

Emily shook her head, already sweating like she had attended the New York Marathon twice: "No...I just...I mean...oh dear lord... she is going to fire me...I'm sure she will..." Emily already started to cry, when Andrea's phone announced Miranda again.

"Miranda?" Andy picked up.

"Yes, who else?" she stated. "I'm on my way, Andrea. Did we have any disturbances so far? I don't want to hear any triviality...well actually I'm expecting everything to be in order...the board meeting was so dull...I really think Irv should take his leave...he's getting more boring every time I'm forced to speak with him...I can't bear him or his completely brainless utterances anymore. I have headaches."

Andy gulped. "A...um...actually we've had some inconveniences."

"Inconveniences?" Miranda almost spit out the word.

"Yes, Teresa Williams has the flu and there is no one who's going to do the interviews."

Thereupon Andy heard a soft click on the other end of the line, which meant Miranda had hung up the cell.

Emily shivered. She was standing right next to Andrea, wringing her hands. "What did she say?"

"Nothing...she just hung up."

"Oh my god, please...I'm so freaked out right now."

"Don't worry. We could say, I recommended Teresa to you, so it would be actually my fault."

Emily looked at her with astonishment in her face. "Why would you do that?"

Andy smiled: "Because I won't be here in a week, will I? So to me, it wouldn't matter anyway." This was the moment when Andrea realized, that she would indeed return to her life as a journalist at The New York Mirror, which meant, she wouldn't see Miranda on a daily basis anymore. It had only been a week so far, but to be with the woman every day again, felt so natural, that she couldn't imagine how she had been able to manage the eight months in between. It hurt to think about being without Miranda again.

**...**

They didn't have to wait long for the editor's arrival. Andy looked out of one of the windows and saw that a black limousine came to stop right in front of the old industrial building, where they were staying right now and which they had booked for the photoshoot so many months ago.

Andy watched the way Roy held open the car' door and Miranda stepped out, determined, but gracious and elegant as always. Her heart skipped and her throat went completely dry. She didn't care about the photoshoot and the interview anymore. The memories of last night flooded her mind with a force she wasn't familiar with...all those bits and pieces of short memories of Miranda's arousing sounds and hot body and how she had tasted.

When Miranda finally stood in front of Emily and Andy, she pursed her lips like every time she wanted to kick someone's ass and just waited for Andy or Emily to explain the disaster to her.

Emily was the first to speak, or rather stutter: "I...I'm so sorry Miranda, I don't know why I didn't think about having someone up my sleeve in case Teresa was ill."

"I'm really not interested in your bubbling and incompetence, Emily. Instead I'd appreciate it if someone had an idea how to get those interviews done." With that she suddenly glanced at Andrea and after a second her face wore a lesser rigid and tense expression, but changed into a calculating one.

"You will do those interviews, Andrea."

Andy flinched and replied with panic in her voice: "W…what? Why me? I'm not prepared and...I mean you yourself said I don't understand a thing when it comes to fashion!"

At that Miranda touched her forehead and winced in pain. "Nonsense! Are you a journalist or not?"

Andrea nodded in defeat. "I guess so."

"Fine, then don't bore me with your misguided selfdoubt any longer and come along."

Andrea looked at Emily in disbelief. Emily seemed to be flabbergasted as well. She rushed forward and addressed Miranda. Regardless of the fact that one doesn't ask Miranda anything, she did, with a trembling voice: "Am I fired?"

Miranda paused and looked at Emily dismissively. With a casual tone she replied: "No...not yet. But shouldn't you be on your way to meet Marc and Vera in front of Elias Clarke right now?"

One could literally see how that took a load off the assistant's mind. "Yes, Miranda, thank you, I'm on my way." Emily turned around on her four inch high heels and rushed down the stairs like she was on fire.

Andy was worried. How to interview two people without any knowledge of their lives, biographies and achievements in their jobs? Of course, she knew that Wang and Jacobs were famous designers known for their expertise and outstanding skills to set new trends in fashion industry all over the globe, but that was all. She took a deep breath as she walked behind Miranda, watching her in the huge mirrors, when she noticed that her boss was looking back at her.

She must have worn a highly concerned expression on her face, because Miranda suddenly seemed to feel the need to say: "I'll help you, of course. I'll give you all the information you need to conduct the interviews. You'll have four hours to prepare. The shoot will take place before the interviews." Miranda reached into her handbag and handed over her silver-colored Macbook to Andrea.

"You'll need that, too."

When they reached the end of the corridor, Miranda opened the door to an office.

"There was a time when they used this place to shoot movies as well...a long time ago...I think they shot some scenes for 'Sex and the City" here. I haven't seen the movie yet. I think the twins watched it once, but I fell asleep during the film...terrible dresses, though...especially the ones of the main actresses...but whatever."

Where did this flood of words come from? Andy wondered. Maybe Miranda was in fact as nervous as she was? Otherwise she couldn't explain, Miranda being chatty...what a ridiculous situation.

They sat down at a small round table in the middle of the room and Andy booted up the computer. To at least say something she asked: "Will there be two different kinds of interviews, or will they attend the interview together and I'll speak to both of them at the same time?"

Miranda was massaging her temples. "I didn't think about it, did I? We planned to fill six pages of the next issue with it, so I guess it'll work either way."

Andy already thought about the pictures and the questions and brainstormed: "Wouldn't it be more intriguing to interview them both at the same time? I mean, they'll have their photoshoot together, so it'd be great to have a shared interview as well. I'm just saying."

Miranda stroked thoughtfully with one of her hands through her silver-grey hair. "Well, yes, and we could place the pictures into the interview itself so that text and pictures wouldn't appear to be too much separated from one another. And on top of that I could spare two more pages for Dior's autumn collections of belts and jewelry. Perfect!" Miranda almost whispered it, which meant she was first of all speaking to herself, then to her assistant.

Miranda kept talking for almost two hours. Andy had a hard time because she almost had to shorthand Miranda's remarks. The moment Miranda had given Andy enough material to deal with and come up with some really good questions; she left her and went downstairs to greet Jacobs and Wang and to supervise the photoshoot. Miranda herself was wearing a black Jacob's jacket-skirt combination and red Westwood patent-leather shoes. There wasn't anything underneath the jacket, a bra maybe...thought Andy when she stared at Miranda's back before turning back to her task.

**…**

Miranda came back upstairs after one hour to read through Andy's interview preparations. When she took a seat next to Andy again, she handed her a glass of water and a Starbucks coffee - decaf latte of course.

"You must be exhausted. Drink this and try to relax while I read your questions." With that she took out her reading glasses and put them on.

"Thank you, Miranda", Andy beamed and drank her coffee hastily.

One of Miranda's long filigree fingers touched her tongue, before she turned over to the next page. Andy's eyes grew huge while she looked at Miranda. She hid her face halfway behind the Starbucks cup, watching Miranda's motions eagerly. Andy was exhausted, but she couldn't help, noticing how sexy and seductive Miranda looked when she had to concentrate herself on something so intensely.

About five minutes later, Miranda placed Andy's writing back on the table in front of her and said: "I think this will work. Most of the questions are very reflective and thoughtful, delete the sixth and the eleventh one and we're in business. Thank you."

Thank you? Wow. Miranda thanked Andy for doing something right? She didn't even thank her yesterday for liberating her from her dress or for kissing and holding her, not to mention for the earth-shattering orgasm Miranda must have had experienced. Andy finally felt appreciated, at least as a journalist, if not as a human being or a lover! She suddenly released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding the entire time.

"I'm glad you liked it, Miranda."

"Good, then let's go downstairs. We have to get your makeup and hair done."

"What for?" Andy asked.

"I want Nigel to take photos after the job is done for Runway's archive and because you're part of the inner circle of the shoot now, you'll be in the picture as well."

Andy hesitated, but asked while getting on her feet. "May I ask why you wanted me back?"

Miranda already stood in the door. She didn't turn around when she replied: "I think I told you before. I needed your help."

Andy nodded: "Yes, you did, but I wanted to know, if there was perhaps another reason."

"None", Miranda stated bluntly.

The simplest of all words cut through Andrea's heart like a knife. She whispered: "I see...I just thought because of yesterday..." She went silent again.

Miranda turned her head slightly and replied: "I think this conversation is futile and above all it doesn't belong here. Now is neither the place nor the time. We should discuss this..." She paused and reformulated her sentence: "If you wish to discuss our interpersonal relationship we have to do it another time, I'm sure I could make time for it in my schedule. But I must admit I for one do not even know what to say any further." With that Miranda left the room and went down the stairs.

Andy could feel hot tears make their way down her cheeks; she ran her hands over her wet skin and sighed heavily. So yesterday had only been some accident in Miranda's eyes? Perhaps some kind of weakness she allowed herself once in a lifetime and now she thought ...nothing of it? Andrea felt like something Miranda used until it got old and worn out like a pair of fucking Gucci pumps that she would just put into the next garbage bag to forget about them. Did she already belong in the trash? She doubted it. Miranda seemed to be so tense, but hell…had there been a time when Miranda wasn't stressed out? Andy couldn't remember one single time when Miranda Priestly had let herself go, apart from yesterday night, when Andy had caught Miranda in her arms…to hold her oh so close.

She had to get a grip on herself. It wouldn't be very helpful to show up like a whining little mess when she had to interview two of the most important contemporary fashion designers. At least Miranda had enough confidence in her qualities to let her do that job. So she would do it the right way. Andy would do what she was really skilled in – being a journalist. She wouldn't do it for Miranda Priestly, but for herself.

And without any doubt, she would survive the upcoming week by all means. She just had to. Andy would insist to speak to Miranda about their so called "interpersonal relationship". She refused to give up on Miranda Priestly so easily, so Andrea reached for her notes and made her way downstairs to get ready.

**Tbc.**

**Have a nice week, dear readers and remember, my inbox is hungry! ;-)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger & 20**__**th**__** Century Fox.**_

_Dear readers, thank you very much for your wonderful reviews, some of them really touched me…so nice and flattering. Thanks a lot. I tried to write fast, because the next couple of days I'll be very busy and I don't want you to wait too long..._

_I hope no one of you feels offended by this chapter, I had to integrate two REAL people…but whatever…I always wanted to write about Marc Jacobs anyways…;-)_

_Special thanks to my Beta Erua and to: _Miss Speshington, Gun Brooke, Brithna, Marla-Kojak, caradens, merylfanfic, watersnakes1, ssmiaka

**Chapter X**

Nigel stood behind Andrea, taking care of her hair when he suddenly asked: "Six?"

"Yeah?" Andy was distracted by the sight, in front of her, where Miranda, Marc Jacobs and Vera Wang stood talking and laughing. Andrea could look right at Miranda's back and ass in the tight black Jacobs' skirt. Shit, shit, shit! Don't get distracted now, was all she could think. Meanwhile the staff was already busy, removing and carrying off pieces of the _Runway_ set.

Nigel stroked softly over one of Andy's bare shoulders to get her attention. "I'd like to apologize for my terrible behavior earlier this morning. I'm sorry, Six…it's just…I was so damn nervous and…"

Andy interrupted him by reaching for his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm very sorry, too, Nigel. I don't want us to fight. It makes me sick, you know! Is everything okay with you and…you know who?"

Nigel chuckled friendly: "Yap, but thanks for asking. He's totally stressed out so close to Fashion Week…like we all are. How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

Andy chuckled: "Oh yes, definitely, you've no idea."

Nigel patted her arm. "Don't be. Vera is a beautiful woman, you're gonna love her and when it comes to Marc, well, he's a professional. They won't let you down. Don't worry!"

Andy took a deep breath. "Thank you, Nigel!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart, and here we go. You're ready for your first exhibition fight, baby!"

**…**

"May I introduce my personal assistant Andrea Sachs to you? She will conduct the interview today. Andrea is currently working for The New York Mirror. She studied at Northwestern University and she was the editor in chief of…well….the Daily Northwestern. I would say she has become quite familiar with the fashion industry, while working as my second assistant last year."

Andrea had a hard time, suppressing a snort of laugher about Miranda's completely overstated introduction of Andrea's Curriculum Vitae; instead she reached for Jacobs' and Wang's hands and shook them friendly.

Andrea had a hard time, suppressing a snort of laugher about Miranda's completely overstated introduction of Andrea's Curriculum Vitae; instead she reached for Jacobs' and Wang's hands and shook them while giving both a friendly look.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Wang, Mr. Jacobs; I am looking forward to work with you." Andrea smiled brightly like she always did.

Both of them gave a friendly nod. And Marc commented with a twinkle in his eyes: "Like the dress."

"Yeah…me, too…the designer is one of my favorites!" Andy chuckled. Everybody knew she was wearing Jacobs. Miranda herself had ordered her to do so.

Vera Wang was wearing a wedding dress from her own collection while Jacob's looked like her bridegroom, flown in directly from the 19th century via time machine. The concept of the photoshoot was quite clear to Andrea. Wang was famous for her wedding dresses; almost every celebrity who had gotten married over the last ten years had worn one piece of Wang's various collections. To dress up now as a bridal couple was a reference to their next season's collaboration. It was a brilliant stroke to bring this new development to the buying public that way. No doubt, it had been Miranda's idea.

The interview went quite well. Miranda had indeed given her all the information she needed to go smoothly through her long catalogue of questions. Andy was intrigued by how responsive both designers were to answer all her questions. Wang was an American woman with Chinese roots. Her parents had come from Shanghai during the Second World War; they had lived in New York City from the very beginning on and never went back to Asia. She was in her early sixties now and still looked like she was in her late forties. Wang was a polite and very formal person, but nevertheless laughed a lot during the interview. She and Jacob's seemed to have an excellent working relationship and on top of that a lot of fun with one another.

They explained to her how they imagined their co-operation. Both designers were eager to expand to Asia, especially to Japan, China and India, therefore the program of the new wedding dresses was a trans-cultural mix …the fashion of the garments was oriented on European models, while the colors and patterns would be oriental and exotic. Time was flying by. Before Andy realized, they had come to her last question and she was almost disappointed about how fast they'd reached the end.

Miranda was nowhere to be seen during the interview. Andy had felt relieved, because she hadn't been quite sure if she would have had enough strength to concentrate on her task in Miranda's presence. She returned one hour later, with Emily in tow, while Wang, Jacobs and Andy were waiting for Nigel, who was organizing the last technical details of the photo call.

She nodded towards Wang and Jacobs and beckoned Andy over. Wang and Jacobs were busy drinking champagne and talking to Nigel when Miranda whispered to her:

"How did it go?"

Andy smiled at her. "It was awesome…so intriguing and exciting."

Miranda's facial expressions relaxed and a slight smile played around her lipstick-red lips. "If you say so!"

Jacobs came towards them and said: "Miranda, I must say, you've found a fine personal assistant with Andy, and we've had such a good time together, eh?"

Andy chuckled again: "Yes, I guess so."

He patted Andy's arm. "Oh c'mon, darling, we had so much fun. Let's have the photo call then." And to Miranda, in a teasing tone that she would have never permitted anyone else: "La Priestly, what did you have in mind…what are we four beautiful human beings going to do now?"

Miranda's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Have in mind? I thought, we'd just take some pictures together and then leave for an early dinner."

Jacobs, who was already on his way back to Vera, stopped in his tracks and turned around again. "Oh no, no, let us have some more fun. Why else would we be wearing festive garments?"

Then he called his co-designer. "Vera, Vera darling, let's go find your suitcases. Do you have one more wedding dress and maybe a fitting men's suit for women? You know, the ones, that are so hot at the moment?" He seemed to have endless energy. Andy found him an attractive man.

Vera nodded. She had come right from the airport and had just returned from her shopping tour in Paris.

Jacobs had a bright smile on his good-looking face when he addressed Miranda and Andy again. "So, tell me ladies, which one of you is going to be the groom and who wants to be the bride?"

Andy eyes went wide. She swallowed hard and replied: "Um…what?" What was happening here?

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know, Marc, this is ridiculous."

"Oh c'mon, we've done what you wanted the entire day; now it's time for you to return the favor." Marc obviously thought about it as a little distraction or game to amuse him.

Miranda exhaled and sighed. "Very well then, what do you say, Marc? Who's going to be the bride?"

Marc took both women in the crosshairs and stated after a moment: "Well, she's a six and you're a four, Miranda, I'd say you're going to wear the men's suit and she'll have the dress, because you know, she has more bosom, and you'd look breathtaking in a suit." He chuckled and added: "Oh, yes, it will be gorgeous!" Jacobs made a little jump in the air as if he was a little boy who'd just won a tour to Disneyland.

Miranda looked at him indignantly, but didn't say a word.

Vera had already returned with a bunch of clothes. Andy looked at the dress in astonishment. It was beautiful. Vera smiled at Andy's amazed gaze.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it? It's one of this season's collection, its name is 'Hayley'. I'd personally prefer this for my own wedding. As you can see it is strapless, a very soft ball-gown with a draped corset bodice and an asymmetrically swept floating organza petal skirt with pleated tulle."

Andy didn't understand one word. The dress had a name? But sure, it was awesome.

"Well, yeah, I'd love to try it on." She glanced over at Miranda, who was already holding a men's suit in her hands. The woman looked extremely unhappy and annoyed while Jacobs talked insistently to her. Andy chuckled slightly, the sight was just priceless.

"Come with me, Andrea." Vera said.

Andy followed her upstairs, still staring at Miranda, when suddenly Miranda returned her gaze with piercing blue eyes. Andy blushed instantly and looked away.

**…**

After an amount of time that felt like hours, Andy seemed to be ready for something of which she wasn't quite sure what it actually was. She was wearing a wedding dress, for Christ's sake. When she walked down the stairs, everyone was staring at her. Miranda's mouth stood open and Jacobs started to laugh.

"Oh Vera, you're a genius. She looks like a freaking fairytale princess. I love your dress, darling!"

Andy took a look into the mirror and froze. Oh wow, she really looked beautiful in it. Jacobs hadn't exaggerated a bit. The dress fit her perfectly. The dress accentuated her shoulders, her waist and her breasts in a very becoming way…wow she'd love to wear more wedding dresses if it wouldn't be completely nuts.

Miranda cleared her throat, obviously trying hard to look unimpressed. "Well, yes, Vera your dress is quite …enchanting."

When Miranda began to speak, Andy looked for the very first time at her unfamiliar appearance. Miranda Priestly was wearing a tight black men's suit with a satin red tie and varnish red pumps. And underneath the jacket…Andy gulped…oh god, a satin red bra…her head was spinning now. Was she going to faint, right now, in front of everyone? Andy closed her eyes.

Nigel had a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You look pale."

Vera looked worried now, too. "Oh…is it the corset? I think I may have been a bit overzealous with it."

Andy tried to reassure everyone that she was okay, even if she wasn't.

"No…oh no, I'm fine."

Marc, satisfied and smiling, clapped his hands. "Then let's start and get it over with. I'm already starving."

Bastard! Now he was hungry? Andy couldn't believe it. She went over to Miranda to stay right beside her, careful not to touch her. Vera went over to them, too, only Marc was still standing next to Nigel. He looked at them, rolling his eyes.

"That isn't working, guys! You're a bridal couple, Miranda! Andy, you have to touch each other, get closer. Andy, take Miranda's hand and kiss her on the cheek."

Andy stared at him with horror. What? She wasn't allowed to touch Miranda in public. She wouldn't…she couldn't. Miranda would kill her…later…but the next moment her world turned upside down, she felt Miranda's warm hand touching hers. Both stood there hand in hand and Andrea was on the edge of some crazy emotional overload.

"Go with the flow, girls, I want the kiss!" Marc said cheerfully.

How hard could it be? Yesterday Andy had gone down on Miranda, had tongue-kissed and touched everything in her reach and now she was having trouble, kissing her on the cheek? Oh gosh…

She desperately tried not to think of yesterday night, when she leaned closer to Miranda; her lips touched the woman's skin as soft as a feather. Just this innocent contact made her almost moan and she could already feel the sticky wetness between her thighs.

Nigel's camera produced lots of flashlight and Marc still wasn't satisfied yet, because he smiled at them and commented:

"Oh you both look so hot together. I wanna have a complete photoshoot with you, ladies. Miranda, would you take her in your arms, I'd love to have a photo of that, too."

Miranda rolled her eyes now. "Marc, you're like a child. Isn't this enough?"

He shook his head. "Nope, give me my Miranda-Andy moment, ladies, I want it so bad."

What the fuck? Andy looked at him; now Nigel chuckled, too, supporting Marc in his bizarre mission.

"Marc has a point, I must admit, you both look stunning together. We should take more pictures, just for the fun of it. It won't hurt, will it?"

Nigel had no fucking idea how much it already hurt. Andy pressed her thighs together, when Miranda closed the last tiny gap between them and embraced her as if she would kiss Andy right away. She could feel Miranda's breasts on her own and her arms around her shaking body. They looked one another in the eye and Andy could feel her heart racing and pounding like crazy. Miranda's hot breath ghosted over her burning lips and she just wanted to give in, wanted to reach for Miranda's neck to push her only a little more in her direction so that their lips would join.

"This is incredible; you two have so much chemistry. You should take more risks here. Wow, Nigel did you get this?"

"Oh shut it!" Miranda snapped in his direction, but when she turned back to Andy, their faces were suddenly closer and their lips touched accidently.

Andy should have just backed off, but wasn't able to. Instead she reached for Miranda's neck and pressed her lips harder onto Miranda's wet mouth, only for a moment.

Marc rejoiced at the sight in triumph, wrenched the camera from Nigel and suddenly Andy was blinded by flashlight that brought her back to reality. She retreated from Miranda as fast as possible and looked at Nigel, whose face reflected astonishment and disbelief. Emily looked at them wide-eyed and covered her mouth with one hand. Nobody else had seemed to notice that this hadn't been acting anymore.

Miranda backed away from her and smiled artificially at Marc. "Are you happy now? I think this is it. Enough! Please, Marc, Vera, join us for the archive pictures!"

Vera walked towards them and now stood next to Andy. Nigel, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, tried to be professional again and concentrated on the task while Marc took his position between Miranda and Andy, looking into the camera as if he hadn't done anything else his entire life.

**…**

Finally they were sitting in Elias-Clarke's white stretch-limousine on their way to the Hudson Hotel at 356 West 58th Street. Andy was glad about the change of clothes. In the end she had felt rather awkward in the wedding dress while Marc had convinced Miranda to keep on the men's suit, for it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, which was, without doubt, a complete lie, but anyways, Miranda had seemingly felt flattered and therefore hadn't changed back into her Jacobs' skirt and jacket.

Marc's excellent mood seemed to go on and on as he suddenly stated: "Oh how I love that place! Have you ever been there before, Andy?"

Andrea just shook her head, still paralyzed.

"You'll love it. The Hudson bar is like Ludwig XIV. meets Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey and the food – exquisite. You'll see."

Vera smiled. "Marc's absolutely right, the interior is quite intriguing."

Andy wasn't sure if she'd even be capable of eating anything. She felt sick to her stomach, sitting next to Miranda, who stared out of the window, obviously unimpressed by Marc's fascination for the hotel's bar.

"And it's convenient, I'm living in Hudson's penthouse while my townhouse is getting renovated…it's divine…the light, the interior…white furniture practically everywhere. I like white things, you know? Do you like white, too?" He looked at Miranda, who hadn't spoken one word during the entire ride.

Miranda smiled at him, business-like: "Oh yes, Marc, I love light and white, clear places, if the furniture's clear and white, that's even better." Andy thought about it, she hadn't seen a lot of Miranda's town house yet, but it wasn't exactly light and white, she remembered lots of brown- and red-shades…anyways…what was she thinking.

When the limousine finally stopped, Miranda was the first who stepped out of the car. She didn't even wait for Roy to open the door for her. Andy, Vera, Nigel and Marc got into one elevator while Miranda stayed outside, waiting for the next to ride the lift on her own. No one dared to speak.

The moment the elevator-doors shut, Marc started to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god, she really does that? I can't believe it. She doesn't share elevators?"

Andrea had to laugh, too. "Yeah, she is…well, ta-ta, that's Miranda Priestly."

"La Priestly, you know." Nigel added.

Vera only smiled.

"How is it possible to work with her? It would kill me…I mean, she's fucking brilliant and yeah, she's the hell good looking, but her manners are…wow…"

Andrea found herself once more in the position to defend her boss. "Well, she acts oddly sometimes, but apart from that…like you already said, she's brilliant and unique and I wouldn't miss a day of my time of working for her." Andy realized that she had sounded like a lovesick puppy and winced quietly.

Nigel jumped to her side. "Well, Andy has a point, she may behave strangely from time to time, but what would _Runway_ be without Miranda Priestly, not to think of New York's fashion world." It was rather a statement than a question.

Marc agreed: "That's true, Nigel."

The doors of the elevator opened again and the four of them went out, waiting for Miranda in front of the Hudson bar. Andy wondered how the upcoming dinner would turn out, she was highly nervous and afraid…would Nigel asked her about the kiss? What could she possibly say? And what would Miranda say?

**Tbc. **

**See you next weeks, dear readers and you already know...my inbox's always hungry and likes all kind of food! ;-)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox_

_Dear Readers, you are the best ones an author could wish for. Thank you very much for all your excited, nice and kind reviews. It's so much fun, writing for you. ;-) I cannot believe I've already written eleven chapters; all I can say is: wow…_

_Special thanks goes to Erua, you rock, girl! _

_Also thanks to: Brithna, shycoyotegirl, CaptainStone, Xena3733, ssmiaka, dominicqueShizuma, anonymouth, Marla-Kojak, perks123, Kathrine, caradens!_

**Chapter XI**

Without any doubt Emily had taken care that the group of New York's most famous fashion people got the best table available at the Hudson' Bar. When they passed the doors, a bunch of young women – better described as complete fashion victims, but without any taste – rushed towards Jacobs, asking him for his autograph and offering their Louis Vuitton bags, but the designer refused, looking rather devastated: "Sorry, girls, but I won't participate freely in the destruction of my own creation."

He passed them by without another word and went to the reserved table, he turned around Miranda, remarking: "Tss, it's unbelievable, don't they have any brain cells left in their pretty heads? Signing my bags…they're fucking perfect the way they are, for Christ's sake."

Nigel grinned and Miranda nodded. "It's a disaster, poor Marc."

Andy rolled her eyes. Seriously, it wasn't like Jacobs had had some severe accident, or worse, an earthquake had happened, or even worse, another civil war in Ruanda had started, it was only fan-girls and stupid bags.

The Louis Vuitton bags with the repeating pattern of the LV-initials weren't even famous anymore. Everybody had one and that was downright boring. No one who cared about being trendy would dare to carry an LV-labeled bag, but well…she couldn't care less…

They seated themselves in a corner while Nigel sat at the head of the table. Marc had insisted to sit opposite Miranda and Andy, so Vera sat next to him. Andy was of course glad to sit next to Miranda. It was easier than having to look her in the eye for the entire evening.

The interior was quite impressive, the floor was completely made of transparent glass and the furniture was a mixture of late Baroque and postmodern items. The room appeared huge and bathed in light. They were located in a little corner on the window side while the bar was in the middle of the room.

Apart from the fan-girl accident, Marc still seemed to be in a splendid mood, too splendid for Andy's taste. No doubt, he was a nice fellow, but he was also even more extroverted than Miranda and on top of that in a wholly different way. While Miranda was well…Miranda, Jacobs impressed people with his endless optimism and smiling attacks like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Andy came to the conclusion that she rather preferred Miranda's bad temper over Jacobs' incredibly good mood on a permanent basis. Miranda also seemed on the verge of what she could possibly bear. She looked defensive and oddly tense. Andy smiled compassionately at her, but Miranda didn't make eye contact.

The waiter approached the table to bring the menu. Jacobs, who obviously wanted to engage in direct conversation, rather than reading the menu himself, asked the waiter to list him every cocktail, all of the available appetizers, the main course and on top of it even all of the desserts.

Suddenly Miranda stated out of the blue: "I've read bad reviews about this place…mostly about the staff and the food and the interior looks…well…how can I put it into words…unconventional, perhaps."

"Now she's complaining. La Priestly, be nice and polite to the staff and try to enjoy the evening, darling!"

Andy was still shocked about the way, Jacobs was talking to Miranda Priestly. She didn't understand his secret and started to feel rather uncomfortable with Nigel looking at her all the time. What did he know? He had already mentioned his knowledge about Miranda and her during James Holt's party, but hadn't specified anything since then. Did he know everything? But how was that possible? Had Miranda told him? But she wouldn't do such a thing…but how else could he know? Damn it, Andy had to know.

* * *

><p>The appetizers were pretty tasty; everyone took the Carpaccio, apart from Vera, who was a vegetarian and had settled for a salad. Andy didn't dare to move at all, afraid to touch Miranda accidentally with her arm, hand, or even worse - her knee.<p>

Before the main course was served, Nigel went to the bathroom. Andrea was like a cat on hot bricks. After a moment she got up, too, excusing herself: "I need to make a phone-call. It's my sister's birthday. It won't take long."

"Of course, darling, but don't forget to be back on time for the next course." Marc smiled at her sympathetically, then he returned to explaining his plans to expand into Asia in the future.

Andy left the table and the room, waiting impatiently in front of the men's bathroom until Nigel finally showed up again.

"Nigel...hey…" Andy stuttered.

The director of the Art's department grabbed her arm, dragging her along and out on the terrace.

"Andy…I mean Geez …what's going on? Are you nuts? What have you done?"

Andrea panicked, she was shaking now.

"Oh gosh…you know…I mean, how did you find out? We…it just happened. I was in the townhouse and she…I mean we ...I had to dress her for the party, you know…and then, I just touched and kissed Miranda and we…um…shit."

Nigel's mouth stood open now. He looked even more shocked than before. What was going on?

He took a deep breath and whispered: "What did you just try to tell me? That…you…you... there's more than the kiss at the photoshoot? You and she? Oh. My. God!"

Andrea's eyes grew wide. "What…? You mean you didn't know?"

"Oh fuck…no…how could I possibly know about that crazy shit?"

"But…but you said you knew, when I caught you and James…"

"Oh Andrea, are you kidding me? I fooled you…I didn't have a clue about anything, I only wanted James to calm down."

Andy started to realize, that she herself had just confessed everything to Nigel. He had only known what she had shown him…the kiss. It felt like someone had poured out a bucket with icy cold water over her head. Shit! But she wasn't able to explain herself any further.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the main course's waiting." Jacobs was suddenly standing in the French door to the terrace and grinned.

Andy turned around abruptly and forced a smile on her face. "Thanks, Marc, we're coming."

She hoped that Jacobs would turn around and go back inside to give them another minute, but it didn't happen. He waited until Nigel joined him and both men went back to the bar.

Andy's head was spinning now. She had just ruined everything. If Miranda found out, she'd kill Andrea for telling Nigel, but Nigel would never…tell her…would he? She wasn't certain…well, now he definitely had something on her…he and James could be sure as death that she would rather lose a leg than tell anyone about their affair.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the table, the waitress was about to serve the main course. Nigel avoided eye contact with Andy and instead addressed Miranda: "Do we have to meet tomorrow for the debriefing of the photoshoot or will Monday morning do?"<p>

Miranda took the cutlery and cut through the bloody red piece of steak on her plate as precisely as if she were operating on some organ with a scalpel. "I won't have time tomorrow. I promised to pick up Caroline and Cassidy directly from the airport and after that I'll have a meeting with my attorney. I'm still in the middle of my divorce…in case you've forgotten."

Andy gulped.

Nigel shook his head. "No, of course not, I'm aware of that. So I'll schedule our meeting on Monday at 8:00 am. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine, I suppose." That was all Miranda replied, putting one piece of meat into her mouth and tasting it. She swallowed it and commented: "Reviews don't lie…it's an insult to my taste buds." With that she pushed away the plate and downed her glass of Pellegrino in one gulp.

"I think a headache's coming up. Andrea, call Roy, I want him to be here in five minutes." She stood up and went up to Vera, kissing both her cheeks. "I'm very sorry, Vera, but I think, I need to rest."

Vera took Miranda's hand. "Oh, don't worry; we've had such a wonderful day – even if it was work. I'm so excited to see the results."

Nigel and Jacobs got up, too and bid their goodbyes. Andy dialed for Roy's number. "Hey, it's me, Roy. Yes, we're ready to leave; Miranda wants you to be in front of the Hudson Bar in five minutes. Thanks. See you later."

Andy didn't know what to do. Did Miranda want Andy to accompany her or should she remain in the bar to entertain Jacobs and Wang?

Jacobs was visibly disappointed about Miranda's sudden departure. "Oh. It's a shame. You can't leave now, La Priestly, I'll miss you. Take care of yourself. I hope we'll meet soon to plan our next common project." He chuckled.

Miranda gave him an irritated look. "Which project are we talking about here, Marc?"

He kissed both of her cheeks and laughed: "The Mirandy-photoshoot of course. You know, Nigel will send me the test shots…and we'll decide together about our upcoming project. It should have something to do with gay marriage, and wedding dresses, of course."

Andy spit out the water she was just drinking while Miranda blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Well, I don't know if that would fit the company's policy. I suppose Irv wouldn't be exactly happy, Marc. I'll get back to you." With that she turned around and walked away.

Andy got up, collecting Miranda's items and ran after her boss. "Miranda, your bag! Your coat!"

"Andrea, you should bid a proper farewell. Anything else would be very rude. I'll be waiting in the car."

Andy stared at Miranda, holding her bag in one hand and the Chanel coat in the other, but her boss was already on her way to the elevators.

* * *

><p>Andrea got in the car, breathing heavily because she had tried to be as fast as possible on four inch heels. When Andy had fastened her seat belt, she informed Miranda: "Nigel's going to pay with his <em>Runway<em>' Express card."

"Of course, he will," Miranda replied, looking out of the window, massaging both her temples with her gloved fingertips, and then she addressed Roy: "Window!"

"Very well, Ma'am." Roy answered and the darkly tinted window, that separated Miranda and Andy from the driver's seat started to move up.

Fascinated and scared at the same time, Andy looked at how the mechanics worked. She was confused about what Miranda wanted to discuss. Maybe she should apologize for her loss of control right now. "Um…you know…I'm sorry, Miranda, for the kiss and…"

"Shut up," Miranda replied, unbuckling her seat belt and moving closer. "This afternoon has been quite torturing, don't you think."

It wasn't a question at all. Her hands were already all over Andrea's body, trying to gain access to her skin underneath all the clothing. Andy looked at Miranda's still tense, but breathlessly beautiful face.

"What…what are you doing?" Andy whispered, but she already started, to help Miranda unbutton the black Jacobs blouse she was wearing.

"I'm trying to relax and rewarding myself for getting through this terrible day." Her hands were on Andy's skirt, pulling it up to her hips. Andrea's heart pounded heavily and she began to shake with mere anticipation.

"Turn in my direction and spread you legs." Miranda commanded.

"But…we need to talk," Andrea whispered, but Miranda pinned her with a look that tolerated no dissent. Deciding to do as she was told, Andrea felt like a paralyzed puppet on a string, nevertheless happy to submissively obey any order Miranda would like to give her.

Miranda was now sitting between Andrea's legs, caressing her inner thighs. She was still wearing her black leather gloves. "You're so beautiful, it's astonishing. One would say someone who's a six couldn't look so well-proportioned. It seems I have to reconsider my rating scale imperatively."

Andrea leaned towards Miranda to kiss her, but the woman ignored her. Instead she bent down, her lips lightly touching the sensitive skin of Andy's thighs. Andrea's hands took hold of the leather seat, her fingernails digging into the fabric. "Oh god…Miranda…I can't…"

"Ssshhh…" Miranda covered Andreas' mouth with one gloved hand, while her other hand pushed aside the thin material that separated her from the part of Andy's body she intended to access.

When Miranda's tongue licked over her swollen folds for the very first time, Andy had to cry out, but the sound was muffled by Miranda's palm. She couldn't quite believe this was happening. She couldn't comprehend that Miranda wanted to do that…to touch and to lick her. Soon she wasn't even capable of thinking anymore; the only thing that existed in Andy's world was Miranda Priestly's tongue that worshiped her hot, wet flesh. Andy was trembling and sweating now, Miranda licked her clit evenly which brought Andrea to the edge, but it wasn't enough for her to come, she needed to feel filled.

"Please…" She moaned.

Miranda took her hand from Andy's mouth and slowly, very slowly pressed two fingers deeper and deeper into Andrea's center; she had stopped using her tongue, but now rubbed slightly with her thumb over the pink button. Miranda looked at Andrea, focusing on her face. Her expression reflected anticipation. It was the interplay of Miranda's hand ministrations and the look she gave her that let Andrea experience an orgasm that almost shattered her into pieces. Miranda's lips were still wet with Andy's fluid and her stern icy blue eyes were clinging to Andy's, when her body convulsed for a long moment, before waves and waves of releasing contractions shot through her. She could feel her pussy tightening around Miranda's fingers, before she got completely still and relaxed.

Miranda took off the gloves that were wet and soaked with Andy's come. The Mercedes stopped and the backseat's intercom was activated. Miranda pressed the button, when Andy whispered: "Please…we need to talk, Miranda." Andrea tried to catch her breath.

"Roy, give us a minute."

"Sure, Ma'am." Roy's voice sounded odd via loudspeaker.

Miranda pursed her lips, her eyes focusing on the glassy diversion between the front and rear seat.

"Good. Let's talk. I want you to understand that there are four basic constants in my life. Firstly: the twins. I'm a mother and I will do everything that's in my power to shelter them. Secondly my job as editor-in-chief. I will not let it be destroyed by any scandal. Which leads us to the third point: I'm a public figure and have to maintain my reputation. That brings us to the last point: I am straight. If you have something to say that could make me rethink those four points, go ahead. Otherwise I would suggest this talk about our interpersonal relationship has come to an end."

Andy's mouth stood open. She felt like a herd of elephants had just trampled over her aching heart – again!

"Tt..that's it? That's what you call talking about it?" Andrea pulled down her skirt, feeling extremely vulnerable.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "What did you expect? Would you like me to invite you in? We could sit in the parlor, huddling against each other, pretending we were equals discussing something real. Would you like that? I consider it a waste of time."

Andrea closed her eyes. She had exactly two options now, leave the car hurt and crying and never look back, or brace herself and just recognize Miranda's reaction for what it really was: fear. She was living in denial about their feelings for each other and if Andrea wouldn't find a way to take away Miranda's anxieties, no one ever would and Andy would feel miserable for the rest of her life. She hesitated, but then took Miranda's hand in her own. The older woman's face reflected sheer perplexity.

Andy smiled warmly and without disguise at Miranda. "I know, you're scared and I know you care about me…I can see it and I can feel it. That can't be denied, no matter how hard you try to push me away…you care about me and that's what scares the shit out of you, Miranda Priestly."

Miranda looked indignant at Andy's choice of words, but said nothing. Andy could feel Miranda's hand that suddenly squeezed her own, that encouraged her to go on.

"I won't say those three little words that have so much power and meaning out loud, but if you didn't know…you at least can conceive now, how much you mean to me, Miranda. I didn't come back for the money or out of a sense of responsibility towards _Runway_. I came back, because there was something missing in my life and that is you!"

Miranda remained silent and Andrea dared to move closer, kissing her soft cheek and caressing her flawless skin with her fingertips. Miranda looked tense; her mouth was only a thin line.

"This will never work out…" she whispered.

"We don't have to name the child yet. Let's just try something, huh?"

With that she kissed Miranda on her lips and murmured between tender little kisses: "Please, trust me." Andy straddled Miranda's lap, embracing and kissing her over and over again until the other woman's resistance was broken and both indulged in each other's scent and taste. Andrea let her hand wander, feeling Miranda's collarbone, the soft skin of her chest and her neck, kissing her way back up to the sweet mouth she'd recently started to adore so much.

"You'll be the death of me, Andrea Sachs." Miranda moaned when the intercom system interrupted their togetherness.

Andy smiled against Miranda's lips and leaned her forehead against Miranda's.

"I have to go." Miranda sighed.

"Yes, I know."

When both women had decided that their appearance wouldn't reveal what had happened earlier in the car, Miranda opened the door on her own and stepped out of the limousine. Standing in front of it, she turned around once more.

"I'll see you on Monday."

Andrea nodded. "Yeah, see you then." Miranda closed the door and walked up the stairs to her home.

Andrea's eyes followed Miranda's graceful motions until she had disappeared inside the townhouse. Only then she operated the mechanics to bring down the cutting disk and addressed Roy.

"Take me home, please!"

**Tbc.**

**Did you like it? Feel free to submit a review! :-) See you next week, dear readers!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox...but whatever…_

_I'd like to thank Erua as always…she's the reason for this is readable at all!  
><em>

_And thanks to all the reviews, it's nice to know, someone's still reading…special thanks to caradens, lubnaq, , Marla-Kojak, Shermie29, ssmiaka, JUJUChick16, Brithna, CaptainStone and angelrose78! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<strong>

Andrea's flat felt even emptier tonight than on any other random day. Back when Nate had left her she hadn't cared much being alone in the apartment. On the contrary, she had felt liberated during the first weeks, she hadn't had to apologize anymore for being late or to clean the dishes when she had come home late, feeling too tired to even eat or sleep with her boyfriend, who had rather changed into a roomie during her last months at _Runway _anyway.

When their shared life had only consisted of an endless string of apologies and mutual reproaches, Andy had caught herself more often thinking it would better to separate for a while, at least until her time at _Runway_ was over, but then she had also thought how useless and pathetic a relationship was that couldn't even survive the pressure of the daily madness.

Back then she had thought that her personal ordinary madness was the madness of every employer in Manhattan, but she had been wrong. At the end of month six, she hadn't had any friends anymore – apart from Dough and Lily of course, but even those friendships had hung by a thread and every time they discussed Nate's and her relationship, both her friends had defended Nate and his reservations against Miranda and _Runway_.

In the end she hadn't even cared about most of her personal relationships anymore…she couldn't count how many times she had forgotten someone's birthday party (shit, Jill's birthday!) or any other invitation to some random event. She had been obsessed with her work - or rather with Miranda Priestly. She had wanted to do everything …well something right…no matter how high the price was she had to pay, to earn Miranda's appreciation…to mean something to her had been the goal behind all her actions. Now she knew that it had been her fault that Nate's and her relationship didn't work out. She hadn't wanted it to work out anymore…she had wanted something else…someone else.

Everything had changed. She asked herself several times a day what Miranda was doing: if she was at home and if so, if she was eating or sleeping or working or talking to the twins or walking the dog…her mind was occupied with thoughts about Miranda's daily routine. But now she had a reason to, hadn't she? Suddenly she was a part of Miranda's life, someone she cared about. Andy wasn't some random employer anymore, but... Miranda Priestly's secret affair? Um…that sounded weird, but exciting and also very frightening.

Andrea tried to keep herself busy, starting to write her new article, cleaning the place, watching some kind of horror-comedy- movie about two complete crazy bitches, who were fighting over some guy that wasn't even sexy or smart, but an alcoholic and a former plastic surgeon, who was now painting corpses for their funerals…well and those bitches took some elixir from some other Italian bitch that kept them young and beautiful or turned them into even more beautiful women…anyway…the odd thing was that one of the bitches reminded Andy of Miranda…just because the actress looked a bit like her…but whatever. She was the reason Andy didn't turn off the TV to do something more creative with her lonely evening. She wondered for the thousandth time if she could call Miranda before they'd see each other on Monday. She wanted to, but maybe it was reasonable to just wait.

Andrea got another beer bottle from the fridge and sat down on her sofa again when her cell started to ring. She looked at the display and sighed.

"Nigel; how are you holding up with Jacobs and Wang?"

"Hey Six, they're gone and I'm free tonight. I was wondering if we could speak about you know…this crazy stuff that's going on lately."

Sooner or later they had to talk, hadn't they? So Andy replied: "Yes, that would be great. Would you like to come over? I'd like to stay at home tonight!"

"Oh okay, but I've never been there before, so where do you live?"

* * *

><p>Andrea was rather nervous when she opened her apartment's door to let Nigel in.<p>

"Well, welcome to Andy's castle." She smiled shyly.

Nigel held out a bottle of red wine to Andy. "Thank you, Andy, I brought something."

"Oh good, I wasn't sure if you drank beer. I only have some bottles of Heineken left."

"Heineken…wow, Six, I must admit I'm glad that I thought of this Chianti from Montefalco. I've been there myself last summer…it's a beautiful little town in Umbria, not far from Perugia. We were drinking wine almost the entire day, but I suppose that's what American tourists do in Italy…at least most of the time."

Nigel obviously tried to break the ice with that one. Andy smiled. "Sadly I've never been to Italy, but please come in."

Nigel's elegant, black Armani suit stood in a strange contrast to Andrea's cheap and rather randomly mixed apartment equipment.

"Sorry, it's not exactly Côté or Terzani, but it works for me."

Nigel gave her a friendly smile. "Please, Six, do you think my apartment is stuffed full of design furniture? I have a sample of Marcel Breuer's Bauhaus designer chairs and that's it, the rest is pretty ordinary."

"You do? I love Bauhaus furniture. Isn't it great what they did back in the 20s and 30s? I mean, hey, everything looks so modern, as if they already knew that pragmatic, simple and functional stuff would prevail over 90 years later."

Both finally made it to Andrea's sofa, when she suggested: "Let's sit here, I have no dining table anymore…you know…Nate took it and I just haven't had the time or been in the mood to buy a new one."

Andy rushed over to the kitchen counter to fetch the wine glasses and a cork-puller.

"We won't need one," Nigel commented while Andy handed him the screw.

"Nowadays almost every bottle has a screw plug."

Andrea giggled. "You sound like my Dad." She tried to impersonate him and spoke with a deeper voice. "The good old days are over, sweetheart."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "I would never have dreamed I'd get compared to your father someday."

"He isn't that bad…only sometimes." Andy mumbled.

"Especially when it comes to Miranda…" she added.

Nigel nodded, but said nothing.

Both drank their wine silently for a while, staring at the TV screen. It was still showing the movie with the two bitches and the loser-boozer, but Andy had turned off the sound.

"Death becomes her." Nigel finally stated.

"Whom? Miranda?" Andy asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Nigel laughed heartily. "Oh Six, it's the title of the movie."

"Oops… well…haha… who'd have guessed!"

Andy was laughing, too, now. She felt relieved that Nigel was obviously still having a good time in her presence.

"But um…you wanted to talk." Andy remarked.

"Yeah…let's talk about Miranda Priestly! What's going on between Miranda and you?"

Andrea nipped on her glass of wine. "Honestly I don't know either…I mean…" Suddenly it was hard to speak and her voice was breaking.

Nigel looked at her compassionately. "Six? Are you alright?"

Andrea felt overwhelmed. She had never talked openly and freely to anyone about her feelings for the woman. Even if she wasn't good at it at all, she'd always taken care to hide her true emotions under a surface of professionalism. She had to fight the tears.

"I …I'm just not used to talk about her this way…I mean, I'd never thought she would even consider to…to like me. I thought I was the only one…you know."

"I understand. Would you like to tell me, what happened after Miranda and you had left the Hudson Bar?"

Andy told him everything except for the most intimate part of their journey. She didn't leave it out either, but tried to cut it very short. "Um…and then she said I'll be the death of her and we … dressed up properly again and she left the car."

She poured in another glass of wine and handed the bottle over to Nigel, who, lost in thoughts, filled up his empty glass, too.

"Wow…but didn't you define your relationship in any way?" he finally asked.

Andy shook her head. "No, no…we didn't. I mean, I'm not even sure, if she'll take everything back tomorrow…well actually she didn't say anything, she just didn't say 'no', but she hasn't said 'yes' to anything either."

"Hm…it's hard enough to believe that she did and said all of those things you told me. You see, I always wondered why she was so devastated about your departure last year. I had assumed that it was because of her injured pride. She was in a bad condition for weeks after you had left."

Andrea's restless fingers played with the hem of her shirt now. "I thought… maybe I could have my job at _Runway _back."

"No Six, don't do that. _Runway _isn't the right place for you. No doubt, you've been a good second assistant and you're needed now, but don't let your personal feelings rule over your professional life."

He turned around to face her. "Don't you see what made you interesting for Miranda in the first place? You stood up to her, Six. You chose to leave, because you didn't agree with Miranda's way of live and moral standards. In fact you decided to leave because she had betrayed me to, let's just say it, save her own ass! And I'm by the way still thankful for what you did."

Andy smiled at him. "Oh Nigel, but me leaving _Runway_didn't do any good; it changed nothing."

Nigel disagreed. "Of course it did. It has affected Miranda in a way I've never seen before. Suddenly she felt remorse; she felt ashamed about what she had done to me. She wasn't able to look me in the eye for weeks after Paris. Well, of course she would never admit that, but I've known her for so long…believe me…you changed her and she doesn't like it at all!"

Andy doubted that. "I don't know, she seems to be very confident in her basic attitude and the way she approaches certain…well… issues."

Nigel gave her a surprised look. "Do you really think she believes in all the Mickey Mouse bullshit she repeats over and over again like it's her personal mantra? All this stuff that she's the only living human being, who's fully capable of being editor-in-chief of _Runway_? C'mon, that's acting and a well practiced masquerade. She needs to do that; otherwise Ravitz would already have dumped her for some random Jacqueline clone years ago."

Nigel reached for the bottle, only to notice that all the wine was gone.

"But she is powerful; everybody knows that and respects her." Then Andy added with a smirk: "Heineken, perhaps?"

"So be it!" Nigel sighed.

When Andy came back with two bottles of beer, Nigel continued. "Yes, she is powerful, but she's been working against the clock for a couple of years now. Do you think Irv's little intrigue was the first one? Oh no…it was only one of his little games to dethrone her. It's only a matter of time until he will have gathered enough of Miranda's enemies around him, trust me, she has a lot of them, and then he will banish her from the fashion throne forever without blinking an eye."

Andy's eyes widened. "Do you mean he won't stop until Miranda will lose her position as editor-in-chief?"

"Exactly, he hates her, you should see how he and some peers bitch about her, when she's not around. Jean Paul called her New York's oldest living fossil during some dinner last week and Ravitz laughed so hard he almost choked on his roast beef. You see, Miranda Priestly is like a wounded animal and it's well known that injured beasts are the most dangerous and unpredictable ones."

Andrea was aghast about Nigel's revelations. She had never liked Irv Ravitz, but she wouldn't have guessed that he' loathed Miranda so much."

"What has she done to him that makes him despise her so much?" The alcohol was already making her head spin and suddenly she felt tired.

Nigel smiled at her paternally. "It's not personal. It's all business. He wants to have the best possible editor for his company and he doesn't think that this is Miranda Priestly anymore. Money doesn't grow on trees and Miranda, at least in his eyes, wasted at lot of his money for unnecessary stuff like re-shootings that cost him millions, only because she wanted to be number one in Vanity Fair. Well, she's a brilliant businesswoman, but her two main weaknesses are exaggerated pride and stubbornness. Sometimes she just doesn't know when it's time to stop."

Andy sighed; sitting closer to Nigel on the sofa she leaned her head against his warm comfortable shoulder and took a deep breath. "I dunno what to do, Nigel, all I know is that I'm in love with her."

Nigel, staring at the screen, laid a hand on her head and caressed her hair. "I know, Six, I know."

* * *

><p>"Six!" Someone's voice cut through a mist of darkness and dreams to her subconscious mind.<p>

"Hey Andy!"

She could feel her soft, warm pillow was suddenly moving under her. Slowly awaking, she mumbled: "What?"

"My poor arm has gone completely stiff, please, move!"

Nigel? Andy opened her eyes and looked into Nigel Kipling's warm brown eyes, framed by Alexander McQueen eyeglasses. His smiling lips began to move. "You fell asleep."

"Oh…really? I'm so sorry…it's just, the day turned out to be very exhausting." She raised her head and sat up.

Nigel left the couch. Now standing right in front of her, he rubbed his stiffed arm and shoulder.

"I'd better go, Six."

"Yeah…thanks for stopping by."

Reaching the apartment door, Nigel said: "Andy, please do me a favor, don't let Miranda play mind games with you. Don't let her hurt you. Take your time and think about your next step. You're so young and …well…honestly I just can't see how this is possibly going to work out."

Andy gave him a weak smile. "Now you're talking like Miranda." He was damn right, but the point was, they'd started their mind game a long time ago.

"Yes…okay…but be aware of the fact that she's more than twice your age, your boss and not precisely what you would call a lovely person. I don't want you to be the one, who's crying in the end, but you know when it comes to Miranda, it's always the other person."

That wasn't the truth, Miranda Priestly had shed tears the night Stephen had called her to inform her that he wanted a divorce. Maybe she hadn't cried for him, but she had definitely cried because of the twins losing their latest father figure. But Andy was too tired to argue now, so she just nodded.

"I promise…and I'm sorry, that we didn't talk about you and James!"

"Oh don't worry, Six, we'll have plenty of opportunities to talk about my fucked up relationship another time." He chuckled, patting her hand.

Andy lifted a hand to wave him. "Gird your loins, Nigel!"

He smiled. "Um…hey…" then he turned at the head of the stairs. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away!"

"I've always wanted to know…you see…how is she when she's …um?"

Andy suppressed a laugh. Could it get any more awkward? She made an indefinite hand gesture in the air and twinkled with her eyes, whispering playfully: "Naughty!"

_tbc._

**_Dear readers, I hope you liked it. All kinds of criticism will be appreciated. Next chapter will be from Miranda's PoV!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. _

_Everything is Mirandy and nothing hurts!_

_Thank you very much, Erua, you're the best Beta one could wish for._

_And thank you very much, dear readers…_

**Chapter XIII**

Miranda could feel soft and warm skin beneath her own nude body. It was so dark she couldn't see anything, only the shape of a woman's body, clinging to her. Her fingers were touching strange lips and she could feel someone's breath against her palm, accompanied by a quiet moaning. The other woman's skin felt like velvet and her little noises had an arousing effect on Miranda. She started to kiss her way down, further down, burying her face in dark curls. That's when she heard the woman speak for the first time, whispering her name. It sounded so fragile when the voice suddenly said: "Hold me, just hold me, please." Miranda wrapped her arms around the body and replied: "But I can't stay." Now she felt a hand clasp her wrist almost painfully, but the voice still sounded alluring. "You always go away, but I won't let that happen anymore." Fingernails started digging into her flesh. Miranda bit her lower lip, trying not to scream, when suddenly the room was illuminated by light, dazzling her sensitive eyes. Then she heard a familiar voice saying:

"She ruined everything."

Miranda opened her eyes, seeing two children standing in front of her. She felt around for the blanket, but couldn't reach it. The strange woman was gone. She held her arms protectively in front of her nude body.

"I don't want to go to school anymore!" Cassidy shouted at her.

"Me, neither, I don't want to be a freak!" Caroline cried out, too.

Cassidy jumped up and down ridiculously, her arms folded in front of her tiny chest. She glared at Miranda. "It's all your fault! You're the reason why I don't have any friends anymore!"

"Me, neither!" shouted Caroline again.

Both now screamed in unison: "You're the freak, mom! You! You! You!"

Miranda gulped. "But girls…I'm…"

"Shut up!" Cassidy yelled and added: "We don't like you anymore!"

Suddenly Stephen was there, too, smirking now. "Oh Miranda, you made everything so easy for me. I'd like to thank you. My attorney loves you. She said a lesbian love affair of yours was the best that could have happened to me and my agreement on the consequences of divorce. You were so good when you thought out this marriage settlement. All I can say is thank you, thank you for being a dyke." All started to chant: "Dyke, dyke, dyke."

* * *

><p>Miranda started up from her sleep, feeling disoriented. She opened her eyes, looking up at the flawless white ceiling of her bedroom. She slowly sat up in her bed, taking a look at her clock. She hadn't even slept five hours. It was only 7 am on a Sunday morning without the twins.<p>

She felt so tired and wanted to sleep for ages, but the dreams and the working pressure were too overwhelming to go to sleep again.

In the bathroom she took her first daily look in the mirror. "Wrinkle, wrinkle …" She sighed. Oh she looked awful, almost as old as she actually was. The wrinkles were spreading around her mouth and eyes…like tiny spider legs. They were multiplying with each passing day. The mere thought that someone could see her like this – without any make up – let her shudder. Yes, Andrea had seen her in Paris last year, the pathetic, whining and red-eyed version of Miranda Priestly.

Andrea - she of all people - she had seemed to be shocked. The young woman had remained professional and in control, but under the surface…Miranda had detected a shift in her eyes – there was this short glimpse of pity, but also irritation about a side of Miranda that Andrea had never thought she would experience or see. And there was something else…helplessness.

This glance had told Miranda that she had really been in a bad condition that very moment. She hated to be at the other end of someone's pity – particularly if this one was Andrea Sachs – a naïve thing from where – Ohio – please, for Christ's sake – she knew nothing about the world's cruelty – not to speak of the horror of aging, especially in an environment that worshiped youth and beauty as if it were a religion or the goddess of beauty, Venus, herself.

In fact Andrea Sachs was everything Miranda Priestly wasn't anymore: young, naïve, beautiful and full of drive, but soon enough she would figure out about the torment every aging woman went through. Once you became successful and life started to give you everything you had dreamed of…on top of your career – when you thought you'd finally figured out how to play the goddamn game, you had to start watching your body wilt and wither with each day. Shit! What a cruel joke of nature.

Miranda could not understand what it was, that made her so irresistible to Andrea Sachs. What could it possibly be? Her holding a powerful position in a multi-billion-dollar industry? Her being a powerful woman? The first time she had perceived one of Andrea's warm, emotional and admiring glances, Miranda had been shocked to the core. She hadn't envisaged such feelings from someone who hadn't seen anything, but her controlled, businesslike exterior. She could not quite comprehend.

All she saw in the mirror was a fading shadow of the beauty she had once possessed. And concerning the fact that people rumored she still had flawless skin …tss…maybe twenty years ago…god bless her brilliant make-up artist and hair stylist Leonard Miller. If he wouldn't be around, she wouldn't be able to take as much as two steps out of her front door.

Stephen was the only one who really knew what she looked like early in the morning…sleepy, untidy, crumpled…and he had left her, hadn't he! She had been incapable of saving their marriage. She had failed another time.

The last time she had accidentally seen Stephen was when he had been sitting at some business dinner in the La Fayette. He had looked good and pleased with his new life without her – without him waiting for his wife again – who had always made Stephen feel unwanted and humiliated. Anyway, he had raised his hand in the restaurant to greet her, but she had looked away and pretended that she hadn't seen him at all. It was her injured pride that had forbidden her to do the 'Oh we're in the middle of our damn divorce, but we're adults and treat each other respectfully and politely' shit. Where had his damn respect been, when he had left her – via cell phone? Stephen – the coward – didn't have the guts to see her in the eye while he dumped her. He had given her the boot as if she was some silly teenage girl.

And only one day later Andrea Sachs – her second assistant – had dared to dump her, too, just like that. And here she was, over one year later, still stuck in the middle of her divorce procedure – fighting with her almost ex-husband over a fucking beach house and an old Saint Bernard dog – and as if that wasn't enough – she, Miranda Priestly – had asked her ex-second assistant to come back to her…even if only temporarily.

Miranda undressed and got into the shower. She couldn't bring herself to turn on the cold water as she did every morning to wake up… Andrea had looked her in the eye, confessing her love to Miranda. She had not said "I love you", but that was what it had actually meant. Andrea Sachs was in love with Miranda Priestly. And what did she feel about the smart and pretty brunette?

Miranda had given up loving anyone else apart from her daughters a long time ago. She had been content with Stephen's and her relationship; he had been a sufficient substitute for Richard after their divorce. He had been a friend of her former divorce attorney Ray Bernstein. Stephen had been so easy to seduce and then their relationship had turned out to be highly convenient in the beginning. He hadn't been interested in her life style at all, to separate her private from her professional life wasn't a question during their relationship…Stephen had only entered the stage of the fashion theatre when Miranda had asked him to join her for a couple of social and business events.

Everything had gone fine, until the pressure of success had forced Miranda to choose her work over her private life almost every weekend and every upcoming holiday with Stephen and the twins. She wasn't selfish, only responsible; she had felt sorry so many times, she had apologized to Stephen promising she would make up for it another time…countless times.

But the point was, Runway's chairman Irv Ravitz wanted to see her fail, he couldn't wait for her downfall, and the man had plotted against her for years now.

And last year he had finally almost prevailed. Her last choice was to bring a pawn sacrifice: Nigel Kipling – her longest, her most loyal colleague. If she had allowed herself a sentiment like friendship, it would have been with Nigel. The joke seemed to be on her, because no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, her own actions backfired at her. She was standing on a broken field, so much time wasted for relationships that never fulfilled what they'd promised to be in the first place.

She had always fought her wars alone in the end. The twins would leave next year. They were turning thirteen the upcoming December and they had decided on their own to go to a private elite school away from New York.

Of course, they had to study harder, because at the moment they were more interested in trash TV, all kinds of bad noisy music and some utterly untalented boy named Justin whatever. That had to change urgently, but the main reason for the decision had been that all their friends would go there, too.

In the end the dog and she would be the only ones left. Maybe she should give up on Patricia? Stephen wanted her so badly. Patricia had been his birthday gift to the twins for their sixth birthday. But if she gave away the dog, she'd be entirely alone in the townhouse. Three empty floors would remain. No kids, no husband, no dog, only silence and emptiness. So what? She had to get a grip on herself. She could finally and fully concentrate on her career, or what was left of it. Wasn't that what she had wanted for the last ten years?

* * *

><p>She walked Patricia for almost an hour after breakfast, and then finally decided it was late enough to call the twins at their father's house in Chicago.<p>

"Good morning, bobbsey, is your sister already awake?"

"Oh, mom, don't call me that. That's embarrassing! By the way, it's half past eight on a Sunday morning, couldn't you have waited? I'm so tired. Cass's still asleep, we were partying yesterday night."

"I've always called you 'bobbsey' and you've never complained about it before, sweetheart. And what's that part about you being at a party?"

"Yeah, always, when we were little, now we're teenagers, big surprise, mom. Please address me with my given name, thanks. Um…Stephen said it's okay."

"Okay? You're too young to go out, Bo…Caroline." Miranda couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"But Susanne…oh…um…forget it." The young girl went silent.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Who the hell is Susanne?"

"Um…Stephen said I can't tell you yet."

"Excuse me? I don't care what Stephen told you, would you please inform me about the new developments in Chicago."

"Well, fine, it doesn't matter anyway, you'd find out sooner or later. Susanne is his new girlfriend. She's a former client. He likes her a lot. She's a singer at the opera house. She's kind of cool."

Miranda's heart was beating faster now; she felt the rage boiling in her veins.

"Don't tell me, he brought her to your hiking trip?" Miranda's voice was barely audible.

"Um…yes he did. Is that a problem…I mean, she's really nice and stuff, really, she rocks."

Miranda was silent for a moment. That bastard was playing happy little family with her kids. He wasn't even their biological father, for Christ's sake!

"I want to speak to Stephen right now." Miranda demanded.

"But Mom, he's still sleeping and I don't wanna go in there, you know, I could barge in during... something and that'd be really creepy…huh." Caroline was whispering now.

Miranda closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. "She is there? With you? In his apartment? Right now? Give me Stephen, immediately; I couldn't care less, if I interrupt his precious dreams."

"Okay, mom, hang on a sec."

Truly, what was going on lately? Miranda waited impatiently until she finally heard Stephen's voice at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, morning, Miranda, how're things going in the Big Apple?"

"Are you serious, Stephen? After all I've heard you must have had a wonderful weekend with the girls. How was your little family trip? Why don't you fill me in about Susanne?"

"Great! Miranda, let me explain…" But she didn't.

"What the hell where you thinking? What do you think you're doing anyway?"

Stephen sighed. "Well, I suppose, I'm living my life. You should try that sometimes! It's amazing!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Those are my children and you let them go by themselves to some party somewhere? Since when are you so irresponsible? Is it that woman? Did you want to have some cozy hours with your new girlfriend?"

She heard Stephen saying: "Caroline, darling, would you let me speak to your mom privately?"

"Sure!" Caroline's bright voice replied.

After a moment Stephen addressed her again: "That's ridiculous, Miranda."

Stephen sighed. "I know my girls, they had their cells with them, and they could have called me anytime. We had dinner in a restaurant around the corner. Susanne and the owner of the youth disco are friends."

"I don't give a shit! They are only kids." Miranda shouted now.

"They're young people, Miranda. Believe me, I know them better then you do, I spent the last eight years watching them grow and I may say I spent more time with them than you did, so don't lecture me about your children."

"What is it you're trying to tell me? That I am not a good mother to my children? That I put my career before my family?"

Stephen cleared his throat. "No, all I'm saying is, these are my children, too and I know exactly what's good for them."

"I see, so you think it's an excellent idea to invite your kids and your girlfriend at the same time in the middle of your divorce and without their mother's approval? You made Caroline lie to me. That's not what I'd call being a good parent, Stephen."

"Yes, that was a mistake, I give you that, but I only did it, because I knew how much fuss you'd make about it and I was so right, wasn't I?"

"I do not even know this woman!" She let it sound like an accusation of course.

"Well, what's there to know? She works as a singer at the Civic Opera house here in Chicago, she's thirty eight years old, divorced, no kids. Her full name is Susanne Katherine Martin. I think I'm in love with her." He had annoyance in his voice now.

The last sentence gave Miranda's heart a strange sting.

"How long have you known her?"

"Are you asking me if I cheated on you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry if I have to disappoint you, but I met her only six months ago. So it still remains your fault our marriage has failed so gloriously."

He had turned the tables so fast on her, Miranda huffed. "Fine, when will the twins be at JFK?"

"The departure will be at 2:55 and the arrival at 6:10 pm. It's a plane from American Airlines. I booked two first class flexible tickets. You never know…just in case."

"Good."

"Do you still insist on keeping Patricia?"

"The dog stays where she is," she replied with a resolute tone.

"I was afraid you would say that. See you in court then."

"Take my word for it, Stephen."

With that she turned off the phone and threw it on the kitchen counter. She hated not being tough enough when it came to Stephen. She felt so damn vulnerable. Every time she had opened up to someone like him she had later regretted it. He knew her too well; she couldn't treat him like her employers or business associates. Stephen knew too much about her, Miranda had given too much away to him…all the days and nights they had been together he had learned how to play her. Miranda couldn't help it; she wasn't able to keep him out or to appear strong and inviolable.

She had the attorney's appointment at 11, so her afternoon was free. She could work or she could meet someone…she could meet with the girl…they could talk. She could try to get to know Andrea. Was she sending the right signal with that move? Andrea. Her physical attraction to the brunette was evident. She couldn't deny that any longer. She could still feel the texture of Andrea's soft skin and could hear those little moans the young woman had made right before she came. Shit. Miranda reached for the phone and dialed the assistant's number.

The other woman answered the phone call immediately. Miranda had to smile about the evidence of astonishment in Andrea's voice.

"Good morning, Miranda. Is everything all right? Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, please stop acting as my assistant. The call's occasion is purely personal."

"Oh, okay, that's kind of unexpected." Andy admitted.

"It has been known that sometimes La Priestly does unexpected things. I wanted to see you. So you don't have time for me?" Miranda replied.

"Um…no, no, it's a perfect time, I mean, you're not interrupting anything. I was just wondering what to do with such a beautiful and sunny day. Do you have any plans? I thought you had to meet with your attorney?"

"That is correct, but I'll be free in the afternoon, the twins won't be back in New York before 6 pm."

"Great, I mean, I'd love to see you and talk to you. That would be absolutely awesome."

Miranda rolled her eyes. If god wants to punish you, he answers your prayers.

"I will pick you up around 1:30 then."

"Yeah, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, generally I spend my free time with the twins and in that case I'm not the one who decides."

"Would it be okay with you if we'd go outside? I mean, would you like to take a stroll? We could go to Central Park. I haven't been there in months." Andy sounded enthusiastic now.

"Good, Central Park it is. I'll see you in the afternoon."

Miranda couldn't bring herself to say anything more and hung up. That hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. In fact she could have been more open-hearted; she would try to be more sensitive, she didn't want Andrea to behave like a submissive puppy around her. How could she possibly get to know her better? But she seemed to trigger that demeanor in Andy, which had been very intriguing in certain situations, but it could never be the basis for something else.

She couldn't remember when she had last taken a walk in CP. Must have been years ago. She could take Patricia with her; the poor dog hadn't seen a shred of fresh grass for ages. But first she had to meet with Peter Larkin. She still wasn't fully convinced about her new attorney. He didn't seem to have enough punch to do the job. Well, if he turned out to be useless, she could still get rid of him.

Miranda knelt down next to Patricia, who was lying in front of the large glass door that led to the garden, petting the dog's head. "Yes, you're a good girl, aren't you?"

The Saint Bernhard dog took advantage of the rare opportunity and turned on her back. Miranda smiled while stroking through the dog's frizzy hair. She whispered: "You and me till death do us part."

**Tbc.**

**Are you still there? If yes, see you next week! ;-)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. _

_Once again a huge 'thank you' to my beloved Beta Erua!_

_And thank you, dear readers for your kind and encouraging reviews, special thanks to: , CaptainStone, Brithna, caradens, JUJUChick16, anonymouth, heymovie1 and Nocturna16_

_You know it: Everything is Mirandy and nothing hurts!_

**Chapter XIV**

A black Mercedes stopped at point 1:30 pm in front of Andrea's house. The huge, perfectly polished black limousine looked slightly misplaced in this kind of residential area, which was mainly inhabited by the lower middle class. Andrea lived to the south of Central Park; the houses in this part of the city were older and not renovated.

Andrea picked up her cell.

"Hello, Miranda, where are you?"

"We're in front of your building. I'd suggest you hurry, we're waiting in the second lane and hindering the traffic."

"Oh, okay, I'll be with you in a minute."

Miranda hung up.

Andrea felt like a thousand butterflies were flying in her stomach. Miranda had really showed up. She hadn't turned her down at the last minute, but would spend her afternoon with Andy.

The moment she arrived downstairs, the limousine had already created lots of traffic; at least twenty cars were waiting in a row, blocked by Miranda's waiting car. One driver had left his car and shouted at Roy, who stayed utterly calm and leaned casually against the limo, smoking a cigarette. The picture was rather funny. Miranda sat inside the Mercedes, completely unaffected, while the face of the Saint Bernhard's dog was pressed against the tinted window. Patricia was licking the glass with her huge tongue. Half of the window was already covered with dog slobber.

"Are you deaf? I said move your damn car out of the way or I'll call the police," the agitated man shouted into Roy's face.

The driver gave the man a friendly smile, which only made the stranger angrier.

"Don't fuck with me. Do you think you've got special rights because you're rich or what? People like you think they own the world. Shit!"

Now a second man joined the first. "He's only the driver! We have to speak to that woman!"

He knocked roughly on the window of the limousine's backseat: "Hey lady, tell your driver to move the fucking car, will you!"

Roy made a grim face. "Hey buddy, don't touch the car!"

Patricia started barking while Miranda only looked down at her nails, visibly bored by the stranger's approach.

When Andy had finally crossed the street and arrived at the car, she tried to calm the two men down. "It's all right now, we're sorry, it's entirely my fault. We'll be gone in a sec."

"You better be!" one of the men replied. The other one went back to his car, shaking his head and mumbling: "Retarded bitches!"

Andrea opened the door and slid next to the dog that was now sitting between the two women, panting with excitement while her fuzzy dog face looked as if she was smiling at Andy.

Miranda smoothed the texture of her skirt with her palms, her eyes still focused on the front seat.

"Nice neighborhood," she stated coolly.

Andy petted Patricia's head and giggled. "Yeah, I know, they're lovely."

She drank in the other woman's appearance. Miranda looked gorgeous. She wore a short burgundy skirt tailored like a kilt, a white blouse with a standing collar and a tight brown leather jacket. Her red Jimmy Choo pumps completed the sexy outfit.

"Hi…by the way." She smiled and took Miranda's hand, squeezing it tenderly.

Miranda's features softened. "Ready for a stroll?"

"Yeah, can't wait!" Andy patted the dog again.

"It's so good to see you, Miranda. I missed you."

Miranda raised one eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous, Andrea, we saw each other only yesterday and you already missed me?"

Andrea blushed now. "Um…yes, I did."

Miranda suddenly became aware that the window between the front and back seat had started to move up. Andy looked in the rear-view mirror; just in time to catch Roy winking at her. When they were out of earshot, Andy bent forward and over Patricia. She asked, smiling: "Do I get a hello kiss?"

"If you insist!" Miranda forced a smile on her face.

Andy couldn't hold back a giggle, while she brought her face closer to Miranda. "Are you afraid you could fall in love with me?" she whispered before she kissed Miranda, only for a moment, but very tenderly on her closed, oh-so-soft lips.

"Are you always like this when it comes to personal relationships?" Miranda asked.

Andy looked at her, puzzled She moved away from Miranda again. "What do you mean?"

"Do you always act like a bull in a china shop?"

"No…no…do I?" Andy frowned.

Miranda looked over her sunglasses. "Has nobody ever told you that one usually starts a conversation by asking after someone's well-being, for example 'How are you'? Or more specific in this case would have been 'How was the appointment with your attorney, Miranda'?"

Andy sighed. "Oh, no, of course I haven't forgotten your meeting. I'm sorry, so how was it?"

Miranda smiled now. " Relax, Andrea, you don't have to act as if I would fire you on the spot. I'm only questioning the way you approach people. That doesn't mean you have to please me immediately by acting exactly the way I suggested."

Andrea clasped her hands in her lap, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was still so anxious when it came to Miranda. She wanted to be herself, but obviously Miranda didn't appreciate all of her characteristics. No wonder she felt tense and insecure.

"I dunno…um…how to be with you!" She whispered.

"Goodness, this is becoming awkward. Calm down, Andrea. Just be yourself."

Surprisingly she took Andy's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. "Let's have a nice afternoon. I don't want to argue with you. I'm already well provided with such inconveniences."

Andy nodded and that was when the car came to a stop. Suddenly Miranda put on a headscarf, which together with her huge sunglasses looked like the newest Grace Kelly retro-look.

Andrea smiled brightly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing myself for a walk. What do you mean?"

"Well, you look like …I dunno, do you want to hide or something?"

"Yes, that is exactly the purpose of a headscarf and sunglasses, don't you think?"

Andy felt silly now. "Is it because of me…do you feel uncomfortable with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea." Miranda exited the car and Andy walked around the limousine to meet her.

"But I don't want to see my face on page six tomorrow morning." she added.

Andy looked around. "What do you mean? Do you think somebody followed us to the park?"

Miranda pursed her lips, observing the setting now, too. "There is always someone. C'mon, we're going." She gave Roy a dismissive look, tied the dog leash round Patricia's neck and started walking. Andy followed her.

"Did I tell you about Maurice?"

Andy closed up to Miranda and replied: "No, who's Maurice?"

"He works for New York's Daily News and he's been following me for years now. I seem to be his special object of interest. I suppose his only task is to stalk me all day long for some exclusive pictures for their tab. Last year I could barely prevent that they showed pictures of me and the twins wearing only swim wear. He had followed us to some friend's house. They had thrown a pool party and he had somehow managed to take pictures of us. Fortunately some of the other guests were affected too, so we filed a class action lawsuit against NYDN and won."

Andy turned around. "And you think he's here now?"

Miranda shrugged. "I wish I knew, but let's talk about something else."

Andrea couldn't believe that someone got paid only to stalk Miranda Priestly. She had to smile at the thought and commented: "Damn it, he's got my dream job."

Miranda knitted her eyebrows, looking reproachful. "I daresay you wouldn't have much fun, as you already know I'm a very busy woman and I assume Maurice doesn't get much sleep."

Andy laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, poor paparazzi! And now I have a far better position anyway!" With that she reached for Miranda's hand, but abruptly stopped holding the other woman. "I…I am sorry, I didn't think about…"

She went silent, when Miranda took her hand and held it again. Miranda's soft fingers entwined with her own and the woman smiled genuinely at her.

Andrea felt her heart skip a beat. Miranda appeared even more beautiful when she smiled like that. Andy had seen her smile many times before, but it had always been artificial and businesslike in a way and it had never been directed at her. For a moment Miranda looked fragile and vulnerable. Then, to Andy's regret, the smile disappeared again from her face.

She asked: "Tell me something about you, Andrea. I want to know you better."

Andy was surprised. "Oh wow, I don't know…what do you want to know, Miranda?"

"I just realized that I don't even know when your birthday is."

"It's the 17th of July, so you missed it." Andy smirked.

"I see, so you're what? 26? 27? Actually I'd better not want to know."

"Nah, c'mon, I turned 25."

"Oh my goodness." Miranda shook her head in disbelief.

Andy squeezed Miranda's hand and looked at her. "I don't care and I don't see how that is important!"

"But I do, Andrea. I do care about the fact that you're more than half my age. I'm …" Miranda paused; she looked like she had a very hard time to continue her sentence. "I'm 56, did you know that?"

"Yeah, of course, I looked you up on Wikipedia."

Miranda had to smile. "You did what? Is that what professional journalists do nowadays? Wikipedia?"

Andy kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you smile again. I can't tell you how much I enjoy seeing that."

Miranda changed the topic. "So where do we go anyway?"

"I dunno, I thought we could cut across the park to your place. I know it's not around the corner, but we'll make it."

Miranda looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then nodded. "Why not, but please, let there be a café on our way. Do you know Central Park well?"

Andy nodded: "Yeah, I've been here with…um… Nate a lot and well…when I was a kid, my parents came to New York a couple of times and we went to Central Park every single time. But to answer your question: we could walk to the Sheep Meadow café and from there we could go in your direction."

Miranda looked down at her shoes. "We'll see how far those Jimmy Choo pumps will carry me."

Central Park was not exactly crowded, but there were some couples, families and people on their own walking their dogs on the way. Nobody seemed to care about the two women and the old Saint Bernhard dog. Miranda started to relax, enjoying the sun as well as the soft wind breeze and Andrea talking about her first stay in New York after her graduation.

The girl looked so happy, her smiling and laughing mouth with its white teeth and full lips never stood still. Miranda was impressed about the ease with which Andrea spoke to her about personal issues. Did she never fear that Miranda could judge her? The almost pleasant simplicity and naiveté with which she spoke about things so openly touched Miranda somehow. She had to admit that she kind of liked it when Andrea presented herself so undisguised. It was the opposite of everything Miranda witnessed every day, everywhere and from everyone.

"And did you see The Gates project in 2005? I mean, I came to New York to live here the exact same year that Jeanne-Claude and Christo installed their exhibit project in Central Park. I loved it. Do you like contemporary art?" Andy looked at her with anticipation.

"Yes, I like it. You surprise me by mentioning it. I have an original sketch of Jeanne-Claude in my study at the townhouse, but it's from the project 'Surrounded Islands'. Ever heard about that one?"

Andy smiled brightly. "Of course, they did it in Miami; they surrounded eleven islands at Biscayne Bay with pink polypropylene floating fabric. I saw some pictures in a book my mom had bought my dad for his birthday a couple of years ago. Well, I'd have loved to be there, but I didn't see it myself...I was simply too young when the project took place. When was it?"

"May 1983, you were not even one year old!" Miranda stated.

Andy wondered. "You can remember the exact year and month? Why?"

Miranda smiled. "It was one of my wedding gifts to see that project. James, my first husband, and I flew via helicopter along the islands. One may say it looked quite spectacular during sunrise."

"Wow...that's the most beautiful wedding gift I've ever heard of, Miranda." Andy beamed at her.

"Perhaps, but the point is...the point is our marriage lasted only three years." Miranda looked away from Andy. "So sometimes something that starts very promising turns out to be rather disappointing."

Andrea wanted to know why Miranda's first marriage failed, but she didn't dare to ask. They walked the next couple of minutes in silence. Miranda had freed the dog, but Patricia still plodded next to her and showed no ambition whatsoever to enjoy herself on the meadow or do a sprint through the park.

Andrea gathered all the courage she had and started. "Um...why...", but Miranda interrupted her.

"Subsequent to the events I can only say I didn't love him. He was a substitute. At the time I married him, of course, I wasn't aware of that. Everything went so fast. I had returned from France and six months later James proposed to me and I just said yes, I suppose, because I thought it was about time to start a family life and such things. I wanted to feel grounded and centred in a solid relationship that would offer a certain security."

Andy tried to comprehend all the information she had just received. She was overwhelmed by Miranda's sudden attempt to speak about her past...her private life. James as substitute for what...Miranda came from Paris...Jacqueline Follet?

"Um...how did you know?" Andy asked.

"What?" Miranda still refused to look at her, but focused on the path ahead.

"I mean, that you weren't in love with him?" Andy added.

"I cheated on him...several times."

"Oh...okay...so it was a good thing that you broke off...in the end."

"I suppose you're right." Miranda whispered lost in thoughts.

Andy took her hand again. "Hey, and you know what, if you'd have stayed with James, the twins wouldn't have existed...and that would be a real shame, huh?"

"No, I assume there would have been someone else..."

"Triplets!" Andy chuckled.

"Good god! No! What a terrible idea! That would have ruined my figure completely!" Miranda finally gave in and smiled at the younger woman.

They arrived at the café and seated themselves on the terrace. Andy got up to order the coffee when she realized there wasn't any waitress at all and one had to buy the things at the counter. Miranda took off her sunglasses, leaned back in the chair and let the sun shine on her flawless face.

Andy sighed happily at seeing the older woman like that. When she arrived back at the table, she put the coffee very carefully in front of Miranda so as not disturb her. Leaning back as well, she indulged in watching the woman she so admired for a moment.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Miranda blinked at her. "Is it possible to get even more personal? I was under the impression I had talked about my personal life for the last hour?"

Andy giggled. "Yeah, you're right, you did. And I'm still under shock."

"Perhaps I should portion the information so your sensitive and faint mind can better process the things I tell you." Miranda teased.

"Um…no, I've waited too long to get to know you better." With that she reached for Miranda's cheek and caressed her very tenderly.

Miranda closed her eyes again. "So tell me, Andrea, what is it you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you, by any chance, ever had a relationship with a woman before."

Miranda pursed her lips at that; her body language became defensive and rigid and she turned her face away from Andrea's. She sat upright again and put on her glasses.

"I've already told you that I'm straight and I don't like to repeat myself. You know me well enough, I think. So to answer your question: no, I have not."

Andrea was confused now. Why was it such a big deal to speak about being interested in both sexes? Was it because it had been Jacqueline Follet? Did Miranda feel embarrassed by the sheer thought of it? Andrea tried to hide her disappointment about Miranda's lie.

"Oh…okay…I get it, Miranda. No offense!" Andrea looked at her lap, playing with the coffee spoon in her hands. Then she added shyly. "B…but what is it then what we have?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "I don't know yet. But I assure you, I'm in no mood to discuss that right now. Only yesterday you told me we don't have to name it and now...you're behaving like an ungrateful child."

"Give her an inch and she will take a yard." Miranda added quietly, speaking rather to herself.

Andy knew Miranda was right, she suddenly felt completely immature. "I'm sorry, Miranda, it won't happen again."

Suddenly Miranda's blue eyes were hard and cold. "Don't push me, Andrea, I warn you. I don't like it if someone puts pressure on me, I don't like it at all. If you push me I'll distance myself from you faster than light. Do you understand?"

Andy gulped. "Yes!"

"Good."

After they had finished their coffee and Patricia had emptied a bowl of water, both walked silently side by side, watching strangers passing by. Andy didn't know how much longer she could bear this kind of highly reserved taciturnity.

She understood that it was one of Miranda's techniques to maintain the barriers around her soul, the woman inside so carefully and attentively protected. Still Andrea felt more and more how waves of insecurity and sadness floated to the surface of her inner self-esteem. Would their psychological game of cat-and-mouse ever change into a relationship of trust and sincerity? Andy had always tried to gain Miranda's faith by being honest and trusting, but that had never been a reciprocal understanding. Miranda reserved the right to expect and count on the other one's willingness to give everything away, but those rules didn't pertain to Miranda Priestly. She so naturally excluded herself from that unspoken interpersonal law of give and take, as if she considered herself something else – maybe someone beyond Andy's or anyone else's class. Who knew? She remembered what Nigel said to her the other night: Miranda wasn't a nice person. If Andy decided to go further down the path of this love, she had to accept the woman next to her entirely, including all her flaws and extravagances.

Suddenly Miranda interrupted Andy's inner monologue. "You know, Andrea, you can't treat every situation as a matter of life and death, because you'll die a lot of times."

She paused and looked in the younger woman's deer-brown eyes. "I can see your inner battle; don't think I am blind to your inner struggles about me. You have to know you're free to retreat or leave any time you wish to. It won't be held against you. I will understand."

Andy had stopped, too, staring away into the distance until she suddenly turned around; she heard her voice, strong and confident, saying: "No!"

Andrea closed the remaining gap between their two bodies, wrapping her arms around Miranda and kissing her lips hard. She repeated: "No! No, I don't wanna leave you and I won't retreat either."

Her kisses became even more intense and almost frantic. Andy pressed her body into Miranda's and her hands ran up and down the other woman's back. The fear of losing Miranda had overwhelmed her and she clung to her as if she was scared she'd drown if she let go. She wanted to caress Miranda's skin, she wanted to kiss and touch her everywhere, every part of Miranda's body. She didn't care about them being in the open and having other people around. She kissed Miranda's neck, her hands wandering down to the well-shaped ass, when Miranda whispered, clearly aroused: "Please, Andrea, please stop. You…you're out of your mind."

Andy paused for a moment, giggling while her forehead leaned against Miranda's shoulder. "Yeah…you're right, I must be out of my mind!"

But then she started to kiss Miranda's neck once again and her hands reached under Miranda's skirt, touching her silky thigh, and she whispered between kisses: "I wanna fuck you, Miranda, right now, in front of all those people. I want to stick my fingers into your hot pussy and finger-fuck you until you cum in my arms."

Miranda closed her eyes, suppressing a moan. She didn't dare to take a look at the people who passed them by, but whispered instead: "Where're we now?"

"Somewhere along Central Park loop…why?"

Miranda started to dial her driver's number with shaky hands.

"Roy, I want you to pick us up immediately."

Andy listened to the driver's faraway voice.

"We're somewhere along Central Park loop." Miranda repeated Andy's words, feeling the young woman's demanding fingers between her legs. Of course this information was worthless. The loop went around the entire CP. She searched for something special that would help to describe their exact position.

Suddenly Andy whispered: "The dog" and pointed in the direction of a statue less than forty feet away.

"Roy, we'll wait at the Balto statue!" Miranda informed him.

The driver's reply seemed to darken Miranda's mood. She spoke now quietly, but sharply: "I don't care if it's forbidden, make it possible anyway!"

She hung up and kissed Andrea back. "He'll come for us to bring us to my place."

Andrea nodded. Her eyes cloudy, she smiled at Miranda. "Yeah, he'll come for us and then you'll cum for me!"

**_Tbc._**

_Did you like it? Please let me know! See you next week, my lovely readers!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada belongs not to me, but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox_

_Dear readers, thank you for your patience, much stuff is going on right now, I am busy with work and have to discipline myself to get all my shit done. This time I'm really insecure about the chapter. I found it rather difficult to write! ;-) So don__'t kill me, porn isn't my field of expertise! LOL_

_Special thanks, as always, goes to my Beta Erua. She's my hero! And thanks to: sospicee, Kelevra2501, ssmiaka, Marla-Kojak, JUJUChick16 and CaptainStone!_

**Chapter XV**

Andrea put the hell of an effort into restraining herself in the car to not ravish Miranda on the spot. Her kisses were wet and hot, but she never felt satisfied. Her hands were practically all over the other woman's body and Andrea whispered naughty things into Miranda's ear while caressing her legs and thighs, kissing her cheekbone, her neck and her lips again. She loved to explore Miranda's mouth cavity with her tongue. She lost herself in the other woman's warm and sweet scent and taste. Andrea kissed her way up to Miranda's ear and whispered: "You're so beautiful. You taste good and you smell good. Everything about you is perfect. I don't know which part of your hot body I want to worship first. I'm so lost, Miranda."

With that she licked the skin of Miranda's neck. "Should I kiss your delicious soft neck?" Then her kisses wandered down. "Or should I lick and bite your shoulders and shoulder blades?" She lightly bit into Miranda's porcelain-white skin.

Miranda's eyes fell shut; she moaned and her hands were searching to take hold of something. Andy just continued and licked Miranda's sternum. "This seems to be also a place worth to paying attention to."

Andy smiled when Miranda made another moaning sound. "Yes, you like it as much as I do, I know." Andrea's hand reached between Miranda's legs. "Oh god, you're so wet. I can barely wait to get to your place!"

"Look at me, Miranda!" Andrea whispered.

The older woman opened her eyes, her hands reached for Andy's shoulders to steady her shaking body. Andy was kneeling in front of her, looking up at Miranda's face. She whispered: "Will you let me fuck you in your bed?"

Miranda was incapable of answering her verbally, so she just nodded. Andrea's fingers continued to unbutton Miranda's blouse, her fingertips ghosted over the woman's cleavage and chest. She pulled down Miranda's bra, tenderly touching Miranda's breasts. The last time she had done that, she had stood behind the other woman, not able to see how her dark nipples had hardened under her ministrations. This time she could not only feel it, but see it happen.

That was the first time she actually wanted to lick and suck another woman's nipple. She used her tongue to circle the cream-colored, soft-textured areola, licking the dark nipple and sucking it into her mouth. At first she felt slightly embarrassed about the feelings this experience triggered in her. She was imitating children's behavior. Feeling Miranda's soft and at the same time hard flesh between her teeth, aroused her in an unfamiliar way.

She wanted to do this forever, couldn't stop, she was lost in the warm feeling of Miranda's body, secure like a beloved child again. Of course she couldn't remember how it must have felt to snuggle against a mother's chest and breast, but she felt strangely safe once again. Apart from the fact that she was obsessed with Miranda's flesh and skin in an entirely different way; not at all asexual, but highly sensual.

"I love this," she heard herself murmur while one hand caressed Miranda's other breast, kneading the nipple between her thumb and index finger. Her mouth found its way down to lick over Miranda's ribcage and stomach. Suddenly Andrea opened the fly of her jeans and began to touch herself. Miranda, watching how Andrea's fingers moved between her thighs, licked her lips.

Andrea moaned. "What are you doing to me? I can't stop wanting …" She was silent when Miranda's hand came to rest on her own.

The older woman whispered: "Don't."

Andrea complied, looking deep into Miranda's eyes. Her wet glistening tongue once again moistened her red lips, icy blue eyes staring at Andrea, absorbing every one of her motions. Andrea closed her eyes, whimpering and grinding against Miranda's hand. Suddenly Miranda appeared shy and full of anticipation. Then the car came to stop in front of her townhouse.

It felt like an eternity to Andrea until they finally stood alone in Miranda's entrance hall after Andrea had shut the door and Miranda had unleashed Patricia, who trotted away, rather unimpressed by the two women, and went looking for a quiet place to snooze.

Miranda didn't say anything, just stood at the edge of the staircase, waiting for Andrea or what Andrea would do with her. The longing in Miranda's eyes to carry on where they had stopped was evident, but Andy had the feeling that Miranda wanted to surrender her control over the situation to Andrea. She didn't know why, but somehow she had always presumed that Miranda would be the dominant one in their sexual relationship. She'd never have guessed she'd ever see Miranda give up being in charge and it seemed that the other woman hadn't anticipated it either. But as strange and unexpected as it was, suddenly it felt so right and natural.

Andrea approached Miranda at the staircase, her hand reached for Miranda's face, her finger's slowly stroked over her red mouth, when her lips parted and the tip of Miranda's tongue licked over Andy's finger.

Andrea embraced Miranda's waist, bringing both of their middles together. She leaned in and kissed the older woman's mouth, sucking on Miranda's bottom lip for a moment before she hungrily devoured her mouth once again. Her hand became lost under Miranda's skirt, stroking her inner thighs and upwards between her legs. Her fingers rubbing against the soaked satin-texture of Miranda's lingerie, Andrea breathed: "Oh you're so ready. Do you want me to take you right here on the stairs?"

The older woman pressed her thighs against Andrea's hand, shaking her head. Andrea pushed the lingerie aside and entered Miranda with two fingers, whispering: "I can't hear you!"

Miranda gasped at the sudden feeling. She shook her head again and forced herself to speak. "No, not here."

Andy started to move her fingers very slowly in and out of Miranda's wet entrance. She smiled. "So tell me then, where do you want me to fuck you?"

"Upstairs."

Andrea smiled, her fingers quickened their ministrations.

"My bedroom…I want to you to fuck me in my bed." Miranda almost cried now.

Andy didn't know if she would be strong enough for this, but she wanted to do it, so she whispered: "I want you to embrace my waist with your legs. Can you do that for me?"

Miranda looked at her with confusion, but nodded and did as she was told. Andrea took hold of Miranda's back and ass, lifting her up and against the railing.

Miranda's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She mechanically wrapped her arms around Andy's neck.

Andrea smiled. "I think I can do that."

With that she started to walk further up the stairs, kissing and carrying Miranda. When they reached the first floor, Andrea's heart pounded heavily. Squeezing Miranda's body back against the wall and her forehead against Miranda's, she smiled. "Oh god, don't tell me it's the second floor."

Miranda's lips curled. "No, we're almost there; it's the last room on the left."

Andrea looked down at the floor and then back at Miranda's smiling face. Miranda's cheeks were red and Andrea could feel the woman's hot, damp center pressed against her belly.

Miranda chuckled, then suddenly she tapped Andrea's ass with her heels and said: "Giddyap!" She couldn't be serious, but started to giggle uncontrollably.

Andy shook her head in disbelief. "What did you just say? Gidd-yap?"

Miranda couldn't speak. She nodded and moved her heels against Andrea's ass for a second time.

Andrea whispered in her ear: "It's a shame you have no crop to run and ride me."

Miranda stopped laughing. "Would you like that?"

Andrea didn't reply, but instead lifted her up again and carried Miranda into her bedroom.

When they arrived, she lay Miranda down and pushed her back on the bed.

"I don't know how many times I've pictured this very moment with you," Andy whispered gently, lying on top of Miranda, stroking tenderly through the woman's soft, silver-shiny hair.

"And? Did it fulfill your expectations so far?" Miranda tried to sound cool.

"No!"

Miranda frowned. "Why?"

Andrea smiled and kissed one of Miranda's elegantly curved eyebrows. "'Cause reality's so much better."

Her tongue made her way over Miranda's cheekbone, to her chin and mouth. "Because…" she licked the other woman's lips and murmured: "…in dreams you can't taste…and smell the other person and strangely I couldn't hear you, but I wanted to hear your voice, the sounds you make, when you're hot and turned on…"

Andrea's hand found the woman's center again, pushing down Miranda's lingerie. Her thumb pressed against the highly sensitive spot. Miranda's fingers dug into the sheet. Another passionate moaning sound left her lips.

Andrea smiled. "Yeah, sounds like this…make me crazy…I get wet when I hear your voice, but you know that, don't you?"

"No, no I don't. Tell me…"

Andrea sat up, her hand still circling Miranda's clit. "You don't know? So I have to tell you then. Your voice turns me on when we're on the phone….all I think about is touching myself, I can barely concentrate on the words…because I so much want to push my fingers inside of me and fuck myself while hearing your voice. Especially words like 'confirm' and 'incompetence', 'I want you to', 'inadequate', 'impossible', 'issue', 'skirt', 'cerulean', 'the Book', 'dull', 'Demarchelier' and most importantly my name 'An-dré-á'..."

"Oh…is…is there something you don't like to hear?" Miranda could barely speak, but breathed the words between moans.

She raised her head, to kiss the younger woman, but Andrea didn't react. Instead she said sincerity and light hurt audible in her response: "Yes, I don't like it when you say "that's all", because that usually means, I'm dismissed."

"For…for how long have you…" Miranda went silent when Andrea shushed her. She continued, unbuttoning Miranda's blouse and slowly pulled down the skirt.

"I wanna see you…all of you."

When Miranda finally lay fully unclothed in front of her, Andrea travelled Miranda's body with her fingertips. Her eyes bathed in the other woman's body. Andy sighed.

"Oh, your body is breathtaking, like a snow-white landscape…" Her fingers danced over Miranda's sternum and along her collarbone to her breast.

"Like a white desert where your breasts are smooth dunes, your belly's the plain and your mound is an oasis." Andrea blew her hot breath against the silky skin, whereupon Miranda shivered and trembled slightly in response.

She had the urge to touch and taste every part of Miranda's body at the same time. She almost felt despair about the fact that she herself couldn't literally wander around the other woman's body like an explorer that discovered and maybe even conquered a foreign and exotic land.

Only her eyes, her mouth and her fingers could gain access to this place…she wanted to drink in the sight…absorb and memorize every detail of the scenery.

She feared if she wouldn't touch everything, wouldn't kiss every bit, wouldn't see every single peculiarity she would regret it later…to not have paid enough attention and therefore forget about it.

She knew it was impossible to own this land, but she could occupy it for a while. She longed to worship and indulge in Miranda's body, but felt so overwhelmed.

She gazed at the woman lying in front of her and asked quietly: "Help me, Miranda, I wanna do everything to you and don't know where to start first. It's crazy." She chuckled bashfully.

Miranda pulled her closer and embraced Andrea's waist with her bare legs before she started to undress her, too. She whispered: "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Andy nodded, already busy, taking off her shirt and bra. Miranda's long fingers pulled down Andy's jeans, stroking her hipbones and her bare buttocks, Andrea groaned loudly.

Miranda smiled when she drew down Andy's panties. "These also have to go."

Andrea couldn't wait anymore, she pulled at her jeans and underwear until they were gone and her nude body covered Miranda's. The woman's warm velvet skin was almost enough to make her come. She breathed heavily, her heart pounding like a wild animal in her chest.

She kissed Miranda again, hungrily fucking the other woman's mouth with her tongue and thrusting her fingers inside that hot wet pussy.

Miranda's thighs squeezed her waist harder and closer against her body. Andy was amazed about Miranda, who moaned rhythmically and ecstatically with each of her fingers' motions.

She kissed the woman's wet temple and whispered: "Do you like that?"

Miranda only nodded, lost in Andy's ministrations. Andy smiled and asked again: "Do you want it faster? Shall I fuck you harder?"

Andy could feel Miranda's fingernails digging into her buttocks while she breathed: "Oh god…yes, fuck me, harder!"

Andrea very carefully inserted two more fingers, so that her entire hand except for her thumb was enclosed by Miranda's hot flesh. First she remained still to give Miranda time to adjust before she started to move again, penetrating her deeper. Andy focused on Miranda's emotions, which were written all over her face. The woman's eyes were closed while her swollen mouth was half open. Biting her bottom lip, she sucked in the air and her brows were contracted as if she was in distress, but she made strange sweet sounds, that displayed otherwise. Her face looked so beautiful when she was in an oblivion-kind of state.

Andy accelerated her pace of in-and-out strokes when Miranda's body trembled and passed over in convulsive motions that make her pretty small breasts with those stiff dark nipples move, too. Andrea reached forward to pinch them, not taking her eyes off of Miranda's face, when Miranda opened her eyes, looking at her, and whispered: "An-dré-á".

The young woman felt how tears made their way down her cheeks. She smiled, thrusting harder in and out now. Miranda's eyes showed confusion. She seemed to be torn between the pleasure Andrea gave her and Andy's face, wet with tears. She reached for Andrea's face and caressed her cheek.

"Why so sad, sweetheart?"

Andrea sighed at Miranda's words. Sweetheart? How could she ever let go of that woman when Miranda would leave her one day? What a bittersweet moment. Andrea cried and smiled at once, still feeling Miranda's wonderful wet pussy squeezing her fingers inside of her. Andrea pressed as deep as she could into her, massaging her clit at the same time, making Miranda moan even louder.

"I'm not sad, Miranda. It's just…I don't want to miss this sight of you ever again. You look more gorgeous than ever," she said softly, looking into those cloudy blue eyes she loved so much.

Andrea smiled lovingly when she felt Miranda's walls convulsing around her fingers. Her eyes flickered and Miranda's red mouth trembled, half-open. Her chest rose and fell very fast and slowly her thighs released Andrea's waist from their hold. Andy caressed Miranda's chest, breasts, and shoulders and licked Miranda's fluids from her sticky fingers before she put her arms around the woman, cradling her like a child.

Miranda pressed her forehead against Andreas shoulder. Still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm, she whispered: "You make me feel so good."

"That makes me happy." Andrea replied quietly.

They sat there for a while – silent – Miranda had lost track of time. She started to worry. Taking a glimpse at the buzzer on the nightstand, she realized they still had two hours until she had to be at the airport. Her hands stroked up and down Andrea's back.

"Would you lay down with me for a while?"

Andy nodded. "Of course!"

Both women lay next to each other. Andrea snuggled against Miranda's back, caressing her thighs.

The room was quiet and peaceful. Soft light shone through the white curtains. Miranda could feel Andrea's wet curls against her backside. She reached for Andy's hand and placed it on top of her chest.

"Sweetheart?" Miranda whispered.

Andrea's heart ached with joy at that term of endearment. She pressed herself more intensely against Miranda.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I have to rest only for a while…before I'll return the favor."

Andy sighed happily, kissing Miranda's hair: "If I had my way, I'd lay next to you like this forever."

Miranda chuckled. "Are you kidding me?"

Andy smiled against the other woman's skin. "What do you mean?"

Miranda reached behind herself, finally finding what she was looking for.

Andrea protested. "Oh no, don't do that, don't touch me there."

The older woman's fingers stroked through wet curls and dripping folds. Andy moaned, pressing her forehead against Miranda's shoulder.

"Oh…you…you're such a…" Andy sighed.

"Bitch? Sadist?" Miranda suggested.

"…thrilling experience," Andy added, giggling and pressing her front even more demandingly against Miranda's ass.

_Tbc._

_Kill me, please, because next chapter follows the sequel to this sex scene…help!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada as well as Miranda Priestly and Andy Sachs belong not to me, but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox_

_Thanks Erua for still being with me… I'm blessed with someone like you as my Beta! And of course thanks dear readers for staying with me and my two girls. Special thanks to: perks123, sinadino, JUJUChick16, CaptainStone and smiaka._

_This chapter contains mostly sex, but I'm planning to go back to the plot and some more development the upcoming chapter. I hope you don't mind! _

**Chapter XVI**

Miranda could feel the brunette's steady breathing against her shoulder. Andrea had fallen asleep. She very carefully entangled herself out of her lover's embrace to sit up and watch her.

Andrea looked peaceful; Miranda could only see half of the young woman's face because the right side was pressed against the pillow. She had hugged Miranda's blanket as soon as she had lost contact with the other woman's body. Andrea's long legs were pulled up to her flat, bare belly. From time to time she sighed quietly in her sleep as if she were dreaming. It must be a pleasant dream, Miranda thought.

Andrea's face was framed by her shimmering chestnut brown hair. Her almost obscenely full lips were slightly parted. Every man would love to kiss those lips… oh not only kiss, Miranda corrected herself, men would imagine Andrea's delicious lips around their cocks…they would want to thrust their hard flesh into her mouth again and again. The thought aroused her somehow.

Miranda felt the sudden urge to reach for Andrea's lips. She wanted to touch them with her fingertips, but resisted to not disturb Andrea's sleep. Instead she bathed in the sight of her young lover as long as possible.

How could this relationship possibly remain untouched and unharmed by all the temptations, distractions and opportunities life had to offer a young, smart and beautiful woman like Andrea Sachs?

She would leave Miranda sooner or later, if not because Miranda would drive her away with her unbearable attitude, then because there were other younger men and women everywhere just waiting for a chance to meet someone like her Andrea who was so wonderful in- and outside, always optimistic, stunning and lovely - a force of nature. Her life had just started yesterday, compared to Miranda's that was moving – she had to admit it to herself – in the entirely opposite direction.

She felt vulnerable. Andrea seemed to be indestructible in her youth and beauty and with all the potential a young life like hers had to offer. What was it that Miranda had to offer? She looked down at herself. Only a few more years and she would finally have to decide if she was strong, or better indifferent enough to live with an old and aged body or if she would run to the nearest specialist for plastic surgery to start her monthly Botox-sessions and what else she could do to delay the inevitable. There would be no other options left.

And to imagine walking the streets old and wrinkled next to someone like Andrea Sachs – that was impossible and ridiculous. She just wouldn't do that to herself. Sure, she could pretend not to care about the gossip and the judging gazes on the street and in their neighborhood and circle of friends and last but not least their families, but deep inside her, Miranda knew, she wouldn't be tough enough. Nothing could prepare you for it – it would break her. Fortunately she'd never been the kind of person whose character included any self-destructive tendencies. She had always chosen to fight and to survive. Weakness wasn't an option for Miranda Priestly –it wasn't now and it would never be.

Andrea opened her eyes, first lightly disoriented to see Miranda sitting in front of her. She smiled at the older woman. The white room and the sun, that shone through the window bathed Miranda's naked body in daylight. Everything on her was so smooth, except for her face. There were those subtle little wrinkles around her eyes and mouth that, apart from her patrician nose, her icy-blue eyes and her resolute chin, gave Miranda's appearance the distinctiveness and uniqueness she so adored.

Miranda caressed Andrea's bare legs, smirking. "Did we take a little nap?"

Andrea stretched her arms and legs and looked at the alarm clock next to her. "Oh, half an hour, why didn't you wake me up?"

The older woman's hands travelled up to Andy's thighs now, pushing her legs apart. "Since there's still enough time to do what I want to do with you, I preferred to watch you dream."

Miranda touched Andrea's curls, her fingers stroking through wet folds. She asked: "What did you dream, Andrea?"

Her young lover moaned consensually.

Andrea couldn't remember her dream at all, her brain was malfunctioning, and she couldn't concentrate, feeling Miranda's long fingers, caressing her throbbing entrance.

She replied: "Oh god…I dunno…it must have been about you, your hot trembling body under my hands, the delicious sounds you made when my fingers worshipped your pussy."

Miranda lowered her head down between Andrea's legs, tasting the woman for the second time. To her surprise she enjoyed it tremendously. She remembered her sex with Stephen. She had never liked to take his cock in her mouth. She had done it, of course, to please him, but actually she couldn't stand the taste. She had always felt uncomfortable giving blow jobs and when it came to oral sex with a woman…there had been only one…Jacqueline.

She liked how Andrea tasted; the scent of the younger woman's sex aroused her. She not only wanted to lick her pussy, but fuck her with her tongue. Andrea surrendered her body so willingly to her, it made Miranda dizzy. Andrea made love with Miranda the same way she talked to her, she gave herself completely, she opened herself up to Miranda, and her feelings were entirely transparent. Her trust in her lover allowed Andrea to forego any remaining self-control.

Andrea raised her head, but couldn't see much of what Miranda did. Suddenly a frustrated sigh left her lips.

Miranda paused. She looked at her lover with irritation. "What?"

Andy raised her upper body, resting upon her elbows. She smiled apologetically and whispered: "Sorry, it's just…nothing…"

"Andrea!" Miranda's voice was demanding now.

The young lover sighed again and reached for Miranda's hand. "It's ridiculous…it's just…I wanna see you doing it, but I can't. Please, don't stop."

Andrea saw Miranda leave the bed. She regretted her words instantly, but Miranda just stood in front of her, a small smile gracing her face. The younger woman looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I want you to sit at the edge of the bed, sweetheart," Miranda informed her while getting on her knees.

Andy tried to catch up with what Miranda could possibly want. She did as she was told and sat down in front of the now kneeling woman. Miranda's head was on high of her hip. Miranda laid her hands on Andrea's inner thighs.

"You have to spread your legs further apart."

Andy did.

Miranda approached her, until she sat between Andy's legs, her eyes focusing on Andrea's.

"Now you can see what I'm doing." With that she leaned forward to slowly lick over Andrea's wet folds.

"Oh god…yes…", Andrea moaned, looking down. Seeing Miranda's face pressed against her folds made her forget everything else. She watched how the woman's beautiful nose was pressed against her pubic mound, which stimulated Andy even more.

She could feel how Miranda used her fingers to open her outer labia to enter her with her tongue, licking and sucking her sensitive flesh. She rubbed her flat tongue up and down the entire length of Andrea's vulva. Andy couldn't take her eyes off of the woman's face between her trembling legs. Miranda's chin pressed against her perineum while her tongue was fucking Andrea torturously slowly.

Miranda avoided to touch Andrea's clit directly, but instead circled the little bundle again and again, only to return to the inner labia. She sucked the hot and wet folds into her mouth, hearing Andrea's increasing moans and little cries. She took her time. After a while she entered Andy's pussy with one finger to carefully exert pressure on the upper part of the opening and used a second finger to caress Andy's anal region.

Andrea still watching Miranda's actions, chewing her bottom lip and breathing heavily. When Miranda's finger pressed into her anus while her tongue steadily circled her pussy, Andrea pushed her hips forwards to press herself even harder against Miranda's face and hand.

"Oh fuck….oh god…fuck!"

Miranda chuckled. Breathing against Andy's hot glistening flesh, she teased her: "You really should watch your language, Andrea!"

Andy moaned. She wanted to say 'fuck' and she did: "Oh shit…Miranda…please…oh yes…fuck me…" touching and teasing her stone hard nipples simultaneously.

She had always known performing oral sex on a woman was an art, but she hadn't been aware of the fact, that Miranda Priestly had perfected it. She had suspected it when Miranda had licked and finger-fucked her to an orgasm in no time in the car, but now they weren't in a hurry anymore and the older woman obviously enjoyed herself driving Andrea little by little insane with her mouth. Nate had never had enough patience to bring her to orgasm with his tongue…

Miranda's tongue pressed against her clit while she used two fingers to massage Andrea's upper vaginal wall. That was the point when the younger woman lost it completely. She placed her hands on the back of Miranda's head, feeling the woman's soft hair against her palms and a long guttural sound left her mouth while her convulsing walls clamped around Miranda's fingers in her pussy and she climaxed hard.

Miranda stopped sucking her clitoris, but instead watched Andy's face that was consumed by ecstasy. She wiped her cheeks and chin clean with the back of her free hand, licking her wet lips. Andrea looked back at her, exhausted, but smiling brightly, she mouthed: "Thank you."

Andrea kissed Miranda deeply and passionately for a long time, whispering words of tenderness in her ear and wrapping her arms around the woman that made her so happy.

"I'm crazy for your touch; I'm crazy for you, Miranda. I wanna touch you and I want to get touched by you all day; I could fuck you the whole day." Her hand was again between Miranda's legs; she couldn't wait, but pressed her fingers into the woman's entrance. Andrea chuckled when Miranda moaned. She thrust her fingers almost roughly in and out, licking Miranda's mouth that still tasted of her pussy.

She whispered in Miranda's ear: "For the first time I wish I had a cock."

Miranda closed her eyes. Riding Andrea's fingers, she asked: "Oh…w…what would you do?"

Andrea sucked at Miranda's earlobe. "I'd thrust into you very deeply and then I'd fuck you fast and hard…I wanna know how it feels to be inside of you like that. If I had a cock I'd push you against a wall or I'd fuck you from behind…my dick wouldn't leave your sweet hole ever again."

"Ahhh…" Miranda came right away.

Andy smiled and whispered against the shuddering woman: "So you like it when I talk to you?"

Miranda shook her head in disbelief about how successful Andrea was when she talked to her like that. She didn't know dirty talk could have so much effect on her.

"Oh, this is getting out of hand." Miranda still breathed heavily.

"No, I think, this is perfect." Andrea smirked when she pulled her fingers slowly out of Miranda while lovingly kissing her jawline and cheek.

The older woman turned around to check the watch and froze.

"Shhhhit…" she almost jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her.

Andrea glanced at the alarm clock. It was ten past five. Miranda would need at least forty-five minutes to reach the airport. Andrea rose and went to the bathroom door, knocked and asked:

"Shall I call Roy?"

She heard Miranda's muffled voice through the door. "No, no, I'll go on my own."

Andrea shrugged and went back to Miranda's huge and now ruffled bed. For the first time in hours she had the time to take a closer look at the furniture and interior. The bedroom was light and the walls were white. Some pictures of different older and contemporary artists decorated the room.

She got up to look at the pictures. There were pictures of Paul Klee and Wassily Kandinsky – Miranda obviously favored abstract art and contemporary celebrity photographer Helmut Newton. Black and white photography, of course. One picture showed two women. One of them was naked while the other one wore a tuxedo and looked very androgynous. It was some commercial for Yves Saint Laurent. Andrea grinned and whispered to herself: "So not gay, Miranda!"

Andrea looked out of the window into the backyard. Apparently the Priestly family didn't have much time to cultivate the garden or even make use of it. The grass grew knee-high and the garden furniture had seen better days.

Like a jungle, Andy thought, before she looked at the twins' picture on Miranda's dresser. It was taken recently and Andy could see the similarities between Cassidy, Caroline and her mother. Even if their eye color was different, they still had their mother's look – stern – too serious for the eyes of twelve-year-old teenagers. Their hair was gradually changing into a darker, more brownish shade now. They also had Miranda's flawless skin and her chin, but the nose and mouth of their dad.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal a hectic Miranda, who was already perfectly styled and fully dressed in a black Armani jacket-skirt combination and black Louboutin heels. She looked reproachfully at her naked lover.

"You're still not dressed." She sounded irritated.

But Miranda seemed to consider her manners and sighed. "If you'd like to use the shower, do it now. I need to hurry. It will be best if you shower and dress and just close the door behind you when you leave. Try to not set the alarm while doing so. I need to go."

"Um…Miranda?" Andy wasn't prepared for the woman's fast change of mood.

The older woman stopped at the doorstep, but didn't turn around.

Andrea had to fight not to say the words she so desperately wanted to, but instead closed the gap between them to press her body against the soft black texture of Miranda's back. She embraced her from behind. Feeling the other woman's tension, she whispered: "I loved today. Could we repeat this some time?"

"Maybe if you'd let me go so my prepubescent children won't pelt me with nasty questions why her mom came to meet them so terribly late at the airport."

Andrea sighed in defeat and stepped back from Miranda, just when the other woman's hand reached for hers and squeezed it. She still didn't look at Andrea, but added in a soft tone: "I'll see you tomorrow morning…sweetheart."

The young woman couldn't see the tiny smile that had ghosted over Miranda's lips, but to hear the intimate term of endearment again, filled Andrea with warmth and happiness for a long time after Miranda had left the room and the house to get into her red BMW convertible, leave the Upper Westside and drive towards John F. Kennedy International Airport.

_Tbc._

As always I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts. My review box is always hungry!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada belongs not to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox._

_Dear readers, thank you for kind reviews and the encouragement to continue this literal journey. I for myself can say, it's still fun and I hope you enjoy the emotional ride as much as I do._

_Of course I wanna thank Erua…what a surprise…for her steady and wonderful work as my Beta. And last, but not least thank you: heymovie1, ssmiaka, Marla-Kojak, ilovettt, CaptainStone, caradens._

**Chapter XVII**

Andrea sits at her desk, trembling with anticipation. She tries not to think about yesterday, she tries not to think about Miranda's hot shaved pussy, she tries not to imagine the editor's perfectly shaped breasts bouncing while riding Andy's fingers to an earthshaking orgasm.

Andrea pretends she's working. Andrea pretends hard she's concentrating on planning Miranda Priestly's schedule for New York's fashion week. She tries to figure out, if it would be better for the editor to visit Tom Ford's show at Wednesday 9 pm or to attend a dinner party with Karl Lagerfeld around the same time. She wonders how Miranda would get in time from Ellie Saab's show to Vivienne Westwood's in only 25 minutes. The shows are scheduled so closely to one another that it would be difficult to switch between locations. The arrival and departure dates between the shows must be planned perfectly.

She wants Miranda to be pleased, but all she can think of is to please Miranda Priestly in an entirely different way…with her tongue and fingers and she remembers her moans when she came after Andrea had finger-fucked her. She thinks of Miranda's lips and hips, her white collarbone and small tits with their delicious dark nipples. She is horny. Her lingerie has been soaked for hours.

All she can think of is, wanting to fuck Miranda once again. Andrea thinks about all the things she hasn't done to Miranda yet, but couldn't wait to perform. She wishes for the tenth time this morning that she had a cock. She thinks she will go mad when she only imagines Miranda and a dick…her dick…whatever. She imagines not only herself fucking Miranda, but strong men without faces and with large cocks, fucking Miranda's hot sweaty body until she climaxes with a loud cry.

She wonders when the fucking hell Miranda's going to show up at Runway. She wants to stare at her. She wants to revel in the woman's beauty. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why the hell is it so complicated to just deal with the shit that has to be done?

"Hello-o? Earth to Andrea Sachs? Is someone home?" Emily's voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"W…what?" she just stammered.

"Oh I see, Miss Sachs' a bit distracted today. Would you be so kind to turn that off until Miranda arrives? She sounded like a dragon that's going to spit fire any bloody moment."

"She called you?" Andy blurted out before she could think otherwise.

Emily made an odd face. "Excuse me? I'm her assistant, why shouldn't she?"

Then Emily expression became one of suspicion and disdain. "You must think I'm blind!"

Andy gulped. What the fuck? Oh no, she got it. Saturday's photo-shoot. So much had happened since the kiss that Andy hadn't thought of it. Emily must have been shocked. But their departure after the Jacobs shoot had been so abrupt that she hadn't had the time to check on Emily.

"Huh?" Andy articulated.

"Do you think I'm deaf or what? Of course I get it, I understand that you think you can show up after months, just because _she_ neeeeeeeds you and all of a sudden you'll be number one again? Did you think that she would assign everything that's important to her automatically to you? Wake up, Andy, she needs you as her personal slave…you fetch the coffee and I do what I always do, care for the significant stuff."

That wasn't exactly the truth, but anyways!

Oh my, not that again. Emily's jealousy about the apportionment of work got on her nerves. As if Andy gave a shit about who did what. Why oh why was it necessary to bring that bullshit up? She was so lazy and busy with her thoughts she found herself in absolutely no mood to argue with the first assistant.

Andy rolled her eyes. Hiding her face behind the computer screen, she mumbled: "It's as clear as mud."

"Excuse me?" Emily hissed.

"Well, nothing, it seems you've already figured everything out."

The redhead glared at her. "Do you know what, I really can't believe that you're still sitting here, unharmed, after what you've done."

And there she goes, Andrea thought.

"I mean, you…you touched her, well, you…argh… kissed her…in public."

After a small pause Emily pointed her finger at her, as if to somehow mark or rather stigmatize her with her sheer willpower. "It's a miracle she didn't fire you. How did you manage? Did you fall on your knees and beg her for mercy after Saturday night or what?"

Well, falling on her knees would have been fun. Anyway, Andy tried to counter: "Well, you know, it was necessary, didn't you notice, Jacobs wanted it to happen, he wanted this…um…you know picture…and I just thought…huh…I dunno…it just happened…it was only acting. And besides, she was the one who wanted me to come back…do you really think she'd fire me when she knows quite well, that I'll leave anyway after fashion week?"

Emily waved at her dismissively. "Whatever…I've got to go to the A.D. Nigel needs the latest pictures of the Dior shoot."

Andy just nodded and got back to her own work…well…or rather her sexual fantasizing about her boss.

Only minutes later Andrea heard the clatter of heels. She rolled her eyes about having to deal with Emily so soon again when she raised her head and looked into the unexpected blue eyes of Miranda.

"Good morning!" Andrea gave Miranda the brightest smile she was able to produce.

"Spare me your outrageously splendid mood. The only good thing about this morning is that it will end at noon." Miranda rolled her eyes before she went into her office. She looked at her empty desk and pursed her lips.

"Where's my coffee? Where the hell is Emily? And why aren't there any pictures of the Jacobs' photo-shoot on my desk? Why's no one ready?" She sighed dramatically.

Andy went to Miranda's office door, uncertain if she was allowed to get in or not.

"Are you okay?" Andrea whispered, wide-eyed.

"Oh c'mon in and shut the damn door." Miranda put off her coat and Gucci sun glasses.

Andrea still smiled at the woman. She wanted to say 'hello' properly and closed the gap between them. Standing in front of Miranda, she took her hand and squeezed it.

She felt like a shy school girl when she breathed: "Hi beautiful woman, I thought about you the entire morning. What happened?"

Miranda gazed at her, but suddenly calmed down a little. "It's Cassidy. We had an argument."

Andrea waited for Miranda to elaborate, but the woman kept silent.

"So um…tell me…what did you fight about?"

Miranda turned to the window. "She …it's nothing…this is ridiculous. I need to concentrate on my work. There's so much that has to be done. And I still miss my Starbucks. I want you to look for Emily. And now I need to make some phone calls. That's …" but she trailed off in time and just added: "Please go."

Andrea ignored Miranda's near faux pas and whispered instead: "Miranda…please…what's bothering you so much?"

The editor put on her reading glasses and seated herself behind her desk, already busy looking up the newspapers and magazines Emily had lined and arranged for her earlier this morning. Finally she remarked, as if she hadn't heard Andrea's question at all: "If you like you could write something in the next issue for our "social responsibility" part. We still have two pages left. Think about it."

Andrea sighed and left the sanctum. So coffee it was then. She was disappointed and what was even worse, she was worried about Miranda. What had happened? Was Cassidy okay? Did they fight about something serious? Why was it so hard for Miranda to just talk to Andy?

In the hall Andrea met Emily, who was on her way back from the Art Department.

"Hey Em, Miranda wants to see you!"

Emily didn't reply, but passed her by and just kept walking.

Andrea shrugged and made her way to the elevators. She felt odd. Suddenly that coffee assignment made her feel uncomfortable. She rather wanted to talk to Miranda about her private issues than get treated like a random employer. This "working and fucking" arrangement really got to her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted it this way for another week, but she had only returned to Miranda to help her, because the editor needed her as an assistant. She couldn't turn down her responsibilities just like that to be with Miranda as her girlfriend…well, her lover. Miranda counted on her, didn't she?

* * *

><p>The day went by and Miranda spoke only to her when she needed Andy to call someone or to make arrangements for the upcoming days. Not a nice word, no secret looks, no hidden touches, no small talk…well, Miranda wasn't the kind of small talk person anyway, but Andy had hoped that something between them would change, even if she didn't have a clue what exactly it was that she wanted to be different. She would have loved to flirt with Miranda from time to time, even if that would have meant acting highly unprofessionally. She wanted to see that Miranda now felt differently towards her – really felt something for Andy.<p>

But the editor in chief still wore her cold and professional mask of indifference. If Andy wasn't 100 percent sure that they had had phenomenal sex only yesterday, she would have believed that it must have been nothing else than a fantastic dream. There were no indications on Miranda's side whatsoever that showed otherwise.

Miranda had a dinner to attend at 8 pm. Irv, some other important guys from the board and the editor had to discuss the increase of the funding for Runway's winter issues. Miranda intended to replace ten percent of the commercial pages with content about politics and social topics and therefore needed the board's approval.

Irv had been already pissed off…they shouted it from the rooftops…Ravitz was obviously under the impression that women who had an interest in fashion didn't possess enough brain to read and inform themselves about political or social issues. His goal was to keep hundreds and hundreds of advertisements instead, in order to avoid spending more of his own money.

Emily and Andrea were completely drained when the clock passed 7 pm. Miranda was on her way to leave the office. Andrea had the feeling she'd spoken to a hundred different people to arrange Miranda's show-attending schedule. Miranda had disapproved with Andy's first two timetables, so she'd had to re-organize it completely. The editor had decided to go to Tom Ford's show and turn Lagerfeld's invitation down. She loved Tom Ford's creations, everybody knew that, so Andrea should have known, too, but she clearly hadn't paid enough attention to it in the morning.

Emily left to fetch all of Miranda's outfits for the week's occasions and Andrea was still sitting at her desk, printing out the new schedule when Miranda passed her by.

"Um…what's about the book? Shall I bring it to your place tonight?" Andrea begged every god to hear her prayers.

Miranda looked at her in surprise. She had obviously been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she'd forgotten about it completely.

"No," she replied.

Andy just nodded. Disappointment was written all over her tired face.

"I'll pick up the book at your place. I suppose the meeting will be finished by 10."

Andrea couldn't believe her ears. Miranda wanted to come to her apartment? Oh Jeez. That meant she had to clean first. But well, they would see each other alone, only the two of them, no twins. Actually it was perfect… apart from the tiny fact that Andy wanted to freak out when she imagined Miranda Priestly in her small, shitty place on the Lower Eastside. To hell with it. Andrea considered herself a lucky girl. She couldn't suppress a bright smile.

"Yeah…great…I'm looking forward to it." No one was around, why were the two of them still so tense? Andy didn't get it.

Andrea stood up to hand Miranda the coat, when their fingers accidently brushed. Andrea chuckled as Miranda hastily withdrew her hand.

"Oh Miranda, c'mon, we're alone."

The woman smiled weakly. "Yes, you're right, but this is our job, Andrea, I don't want to confuse things."

Andrea sighed. "It's not like I'm gonna fuck you on your desk any sec."

Miranda blushed. "Andrea!"

Then she stated coolly: "How naughty of you…but wouldn't it be too much of a cliché? How about your desk?"

Andy started to enjoy their little game and countered: "How about Emily's desk so we both wouldn't have to mess up our own work space?"

Andy giggled. Miranda looked pretty when she turned even redder from embarrassment.

Teasing her, Andrea whispered: "Oh I'm so tempted …I love your Alexander McQueen skirt…by the way." She winked at Miranda and stared on purpose at the other woman's thighs.

Miranda raised one eyebrow: "Who talked a sense of fashion into you lately?"

"You did! I do read Runway, you know!"

Miranda gave her a pleased smile. "I can't tell you how glad I am! See you at ten."

* * *

><p>Andy bought flowers at a gas station on her way home. When she arrived in her apartment she put the bouquet on the kitchen table and looked around. Everything was dusty and really needed to get cleaned. She still had enough time. She wondered not for the first time when the last time was that New York's Fashion Queen had cleaned up on her own? Or cooked? She paid people for almost everything. She had her own nanny for the twins, a cook, a hair dresser and make-up man, a gardener, a cleaning-woman, someone to clean and iron her clothes and not to forget two very busy assistants. She got pampered and spent a great deal of money for it.<p>

Andy's anticipation grew when she had finished her task. She took a look at all the things and congratulated herself silently for making it on time. The Book was waiting for Miranda on the sofa and so was Andrea, who decided to pour herself a glass of Chardonnay. Andy jumped when finally the doorbell rang.

And there she was. Miranda Priestly looked devastated, almost defeated. She stood in front of the door – rather anxious and obviously not willing to step inside.

"Andrea." She nodded. "Maybe I should just take the book and go home. The meeting turned out to be utterly exhausting."

Andy reached for Miranda's cheek. "Oh no, please, come in. I'm dying to speak to you."

Miranda hesitated, but finally gave in. "Very well then."

Standing in the tiny room, that was Andrea's living room, made Miranda feel uncomfortable. She couldn't explain it. She felt completely out of place. The apartment was basically one room. There was a kitchen and also a bedroom, but nothing was really separated. The living room ended in a small niche that appeared to be the cooking place and there was a window that divided the kitchen from the bedroom.

"Your kitchen is next to the bedroom?" Miranda asked, astonished. She was sure this was the most unusual thing she'd ever laid her eyes on concerning architectural failures.

"Yeah, it's… well… a little unconventional, I guess."

Miranda didn't ask for permission, but just went into the bedroom and looked around.

"You like Ikea…," she noticed and couldn't help, but want to see the bathroom as well.

Andrea gulped. "Like" wasn't the right description exactly. She had bought the furniture because it had seemed stylish and functional at the same time, but the important thing was, it had been cheap.

"There's no bathtub," Miranda stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right again. As you can see, there's just not enough space inside." Andy sighed.

"I think I have to move out anyway," She added.

Miranda raised one eyebrow while looking out of the dirty window and onto the tagged wall of the neighboring building.

"Why?" she finally asked.

Andy sighed again. "Um…well, because I can't afford to live here on my own anymore. Nate and I paid the rent together…but now that I'm alone…you know…Manhattan's just too expensive for me."

Miranda nodded. Then her attention went to something else. "How do you cook in this small kitchen?"

Andrea barely used the kitchen, apart from the microwave, of course. Nate had been the cook, but he had often complained about the size of the kitchen.

Andrea mumbled: "I just don't cook!"

"Never?" Miranda gave her a look of surprise. "So what do you eat?"

Andy thought about it for a sec. She should rather not mention that she ate all kinds of fast food quite often.

"I dunno…salad…mostly I eat on my way to work and during the breaks and, well, on my way back home."

"Hm..." Miranda pursed her lips.

She left the kitchen area and entered the living room again. The woman with the five inch Louboutin heels and her black Chanel suit with a standing collar didn't fit in with the surroundings at all. The contrast almost hurt Andrea's eyes.

Andy had changed into something comfortable after work. She wore a grey North Western hoody and blue jeans. Her hair was a mess, while Miranda's looked just perfect.

"So…um…how did your meeting with Irv and the director's board go?"

Miranda didn't reply immediately, but seemed to be highly interested in Andrea's book shelves.

"I suppose you read a lot?" Her long elegant fingers skimmed over the spines.

"Honestly? Lately I haven't had much time on my hands and I have to read so much stuff for work…I watch more TV now…you know, I just feel too exhausted to read in my free time, too."

"I see…" Miranda finally sat down on Andy's sofa. Reaching for the Book, she said: "It seems Ravitz convinced the board that advertisements are more valuable for Runway than twenty pages about politics and society. The directors voted against my proposal."

Miranda, as always, seemed to be more angry than disappointed.

She continued: "Irv Ravitz rejected my idea not because it was a bad one or it would be too expensive for the magazine. He abandoned it, because it came from me. That's the saddest part. If he would do what's best for Runway he would have voted for a change."

Andrea sat down next to Miranda and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He should take his leave. It's a shame the board still wants him as a chairman for Elias Clarke. They could do so much better than that."

"Indeed."

Both sat silently next to each other for a while. Suddenly Miranda rose, saying quietly: "I should go. It's late and the twins are waiting for me."

Andrea tried to hide her disappointment. "Yeah, right, I'm truly sorry about Ravitz being such a jerk."

Miranda seemed very thoughtful now. "Maybe I'm the one who should take her leave. Obviously the magazine's quality suffers because I'm still the editor in chief. If Jacqueline Follet…"

Andy interrupted Miranda's trail of thoughts. She got up, too, whispering: "Oh please, don't go there; it's absolutely not your fault. Ravitz messed it up; he's the one who should be ashamed, acting so small-mindedly."

"But as long as we both are working for the magazine, nothing will change. We're stuck with each other. There won't be any progress. So the only solution is one of us must go and if he's not willing, I'll be the one. I won't accept this stagnation any longer. I'm not taking part in the destruction of something I've invested years to build up in the first place."

"B…but I can't imagine Runway without you." Andy looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Me neither," Miranda admitted and turned to the door.

Andrea swallowed. "Um…do you really have to leave so soon? It's…I miss you."

Miranda closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and touching her temples with her fingertips, she replied in a small voice: "I'm so tired, Andrea, please, let me go."

She wanted to be sweetheart again. Suddenly "Andrea" wasn't enough anymore. Andy felt rejected. She wanted to be supportive of Miranda, but it seemed the woman only perceived her presence in Andrea's apartment as another obligation. She had hoped Miranda could find comfort and relaxation in being with Andy.

"I want to make you feel better." Andrea's eyes travelled over Miranda's face, her nose, her cheekbones, lips, chin. She came closer and started to trace Miranda's features with her fingertips.

"I want to be there for you. You don't have to be alone."

She bent over and kissed Miranda's lips very tenderly. At first Miranda seemed reluctant, but Andy kept on kissing the woman's lips and jaw-line while caressing her back. The editor gave in and kissed Andrea back, but rudely and impatiently. Andy embraced Miranda and started to back up, dragging the older woman along with her to the bedroom.

Andy stared at the ceiling. When they had finally dashed their clothes all over the room, they hadn't made love, but had mindlessly fucked each other until both laid on their backs, completely drained. That hadn't been the plan, but it seemed Miranda had left a lot of not only sexual tensions behind. She appeared to be more relaxed now. One hand rested under her head while the other still stroked Andy's thigh.

Andrea looked at the beloved and familiar face of the woman next to her. Her make-up had turned into a mess. Miranda's face was sweaty and the eye-make-up was smudgy. La Priestly suddenly looked like a real person. Those fine wrinkles around Miranda's eyes were arranged like rays…not unlike sunbeams around the sun.

"I love your crow's feet." Andy couldn't believe she said that out loud.

"Oh…I mean…oops." She started to giggle.

"How charming!" Miranda hissed, snapping back into reality.

Andy slid closer until their chests touched. She whispered: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to tease or anger you. You see, I really think you're very beautiful. Everything about you, even your wrinkles."

"Hm…" Miranda hummed.

Andy's fingers played with a strand of Miranda's hair. "So do you want to tell me about your fight with Cassidy?"

Miranda sat up, looking for her clothes that lay all over the ground. "It turned out that my soon-to-be ex-husband introduced his new girlfriend already a while ago to my children without telling me a single word about it. I vented my displeasure perhaps a little too harshly and suddenly Cassidy was yelling back at me. She has never done that before. She has never shouted at her mother. It was quite a shock."

Andy nodded sympathetically. "Your twins are having a hard time right now. I remember when I was a teenager…"

Miranda listened only halfheartedly to Anddrea's babbling. She dressed herself and went to the bathroom to re-apply her make-up, once again thinking about how unstylish and poorly designed Andrea's apartment was. She had tried to ignore it for a while, but a constant feeling of irritation had remained with her. She checked her face a last time in the mirror, surrounded by Andrea's toothbrush, towels, white Nike bathrobe, drying rack and other things. It just didn't feel right.

When Miranda returned to the bedroom, Andrea had gone to sit on the sofa in the living area. She was still nude and browsed through something that looked suspiciously like a photo album.

Miranda tried to keep calm as a strong wave of panic washed over her.

"Hey, look what I found. Do you want to know what I looked like when I was in Cassidy's and Caroline's age?"

Andy grinned at her, held the book towards Miranda and chuckled. "I looked so awful when I was twelve…oh my god! Do you see my front teeth; I needed braces until I was fourteen."

Miranda looked at the picture of a twelve year old Andrea, smiling happily into the camera. Her mouth seemed even bigger than now. She took a deep breath and said: "I really have to go. Thank you …", but paused, thinking for what exactly she was thanking the young woman. A moment later she finally added: "… for the comfort."

Andy's embarrassment about Miranda's rejection of the very intimate situation was written all over her face. She went red. She didn't get up, but crossed her arms in front of her bare chest. Swallowing hard, she snapped the book shut. She felt so fucking vulnerable.

Miranda was already wearing her coat and holding The Book in her hands. "Tomorrow the madness will have its first appearance. I hope you'll be dressed properly; at the opening night all the important people will show up at the Metropolitan. I'm counting on you; I hope you've memorized all the faces and names by heart." And that wasn't a question at all.

Miranda remarked further: "As we already know, it's not exactly Emily's strong point."

Andrea bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Good night, Andrea."

"Where has the 'sweetheart' gone so suddenly?" Andrea whispered.

Miranda hesitated, but eventually reached out to awkwardly pat Andy's shoulder and force the words out of her throat. "All right, sweetheart."

She then abruptly turned around and left the room; taking two steps at once she hurried down the stairs, fled the apartment and got into the car. Only when she had crossed the 5th Avenue at the corner of 65th street, she could finally bring herself to slow down.

Tbc.

_Any thoughts about it? Let me know! See you next week!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox._

_Dear readers, thank you for your support, I guess we're now at something that can be described as a crossroads. I wasn't certain for a long time how exactly I wanted the story to turn out, but now I'm on my way. _

_Thank you, Erua, for staying with me all the time. Notice people, I'm nothing without my Beta and friend!_

_And thanks to all the readers who took the time to review my story: caradens, CaptainStone, JUJUchick16, ilovettt, merylfanfic, ssmiaka and LethalPoison._

**Chapter XVIII**

In front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art the Red Carpet had been rolled out to bid New York's fashion society, as well as celebrities and political figures, an overwhelming welcome. Huge headlights turned night into day. Countless designers and other important patrons busied themselves with speaking to journalists of television networks, fashion magazines, newspapers and radio stations.

The editor-in-chief of Runway got out of the black stretch limousine in front of the Met at precisely 10:00 pm. As soon as the professional fashionista set one heeled foot on the ground, a furious flurry of camera flashes started.

Miranda Priestly was wearing an Alexander McQueen dress, which looked absolutely divine; the fabric was a nude synthetic net appliquéd with roundels in the shape of chrysanthemums embroidered with red, gold, and black silk thread with black ostrich feathers. Her dark Chanel sunglasses amplified her appearance as New York's fashion Ice Queen even more. The woman's pinched red lips formed a hard contrast to her snow white made-up face.

The five-inch-heel red Salvatore Ferragamo's didn't prevent her from almost flying up the stairs in order to avoid the press line. Some of the journalists were pissed off about Miranda's obduracy and shouted at the editor to get her attention.

"Miss. Priestly...only one question, please?"

"Miss Priestly...?"

"Hey...c'mon, we're waiting for hours here!"

"Only one statement...Miss Priestly?"

But Miranda didn't pause or even look at the press on her way into the building. A large elegant man, wearing a black tuxedo and exiting the Mercedes behind her, had difficulties to keep pace with his companion.

Andrea watched the spectacle from the double-door which led into the distinguished old building, Nigel Kipling, who had just ended his last interview stood next to her. Miranda's companion had caught up with her when both entered the hall. Andrea noticed immediately that the unfamiliar man had reached for Miranda's hand and that Miranda hadn't complained about the physical contact. They were holding hands in public now. Andrea's mouth stood open. Her heart was racing at the sight. Miranda only nodded at her and Nigel, but didn't deign to talk to her employees.

The music was loud and modern and the interior dainty and posh. Madonna's song 'Vogue' sounded through the big entrance hall. The event was staged for the public. It shouldn't appear only classy and elitist, but entertaining for New York's high society and a handful of lucky normal people who had bought their tickets at auctions.

It seemed the 90s were sassy again. Waiters and waitresses were wearing carnival costumes; some of the women were dressed like masked ballerinas, others like harlequins. They had erected a stage in the middle of the hall where models continuously walked the runway. They were dressed by different designers and Andrea couldn't recognize any logical pattern the order in which they appeared or if there was any choreography.

Suddenly someone approached her from behind and covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who it is?"

Andrea couldn't help but smile hearing the familiar voice.

"Um...I'm guessing it's some fashion guru...well...huh? It begs for Louis Vuitton! Gotcha!"

"I'm so unique, I know, sweetheart! How are things going, beauty queen?"

Andrea giggled, even if her stomach was twisted and she wanted to cry out.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Jacobs!" Andrea turned around to the designer and smiled brightly.

"Touché! How are you, sweetheart and how's the Ice Queen doing?"

Andrea's eyes searched for Miranda and her companion in the crowd, finding them on the edge of the staircase. Miranda's hips swayed seductively as she walked so elegantly up the steps. Andrea sighed, tearing her eyes away from the woman's sight.

"I'm...uh...good and my boss's good, too, I guess. How have you been?"

"Productive!"

Nigel patted Jacobs shoulder and the designer shook his hand. "Kipling, old boy, what's Runway's A.D. doing?"

Then he leaned closer to the other man and whispered: "And what's even more interesting, how's James doing?"

Nigel looked surprised and Jacobs chuckled. "You know news travel faster than light these days, especially such delicate things as your little ... tête-à-tête."

Nigel nodded: "I see…he's…"

Andrea had lost the thread of the conversation. The realization that Miranda was in fact attending the party with someone else as a date was very slowly getting absorbed into her mind. Suddenly Andrea could hardly breathe. She felt nauseous while her body went numb.

Gazing after Miranda's and the stranger's back both disappearing in the crowd, she whispered: "N...Nigel? Tell me this isn't happening; tell me this is only some weird fucking dream?"

If only Nigel could come up with a good explanation, she thought, the universe would feel right again.

Her colleague seemed to be as puzzled as she. Patting her arm comfortingly, he said: "I don't know, Six. He looks familiar somehow, but I can't place him right now. Maybe he's a friend."

Jacobs looked confused now.

Nigel's last words made no sense at all, Andrea thought. Everyone knew that Miranda didn't have such thing like a friend.

"S...she is...she is dating, Nigel, Miranda's dating someone", she finally stuttered, grabbing his shoulder for support.

"Oh baby." Nigel fished desperately for accurate words, but obviously had difficulties to present her with something meaningful and consoling.

"What's up, guys? Did I miss something?" Jacobs asked.

Andrea pressed her hand to her aching heart. She didn't know what to feel or think or do anymore, but there was no time...Miranda appeared on the balustrade, obviously looking for Andrea. Finding her assistant still standing next to Nigel near the entrance, she slightly shook her head in irritation and beckoned Andrea to come over.

"Don't freak out, Six, try to keep calm. Things will straighten out." He smiled at her confidently.

"Yeah, keep cool, whatever is going on here...there's no alternative anyway." Jacobs chuckled and nipped at his champagne glass.

Andrea nodded, paralyzed, and started walking even when she felt like a robot...completely remote-controlled.

She passed Irv Ravitz and James Holt on her way through the crowded room.

"There you are, Andrea." Miranda looked at her admonishingly before her facial expression fell back into her false business smile. "May I introduce my personal assistant Andrea Sachs to you?"

Andrea shook hands with Miranda's companion and a couple she identified as Adam Cooper and Margaret Herold, two members of Elias's Clark's board.

"Ms. Herold, Mr. Cooper, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"So um…who's your companion, Miranda?" Andrea didn't think much, she just asked, despite of what might be in store for her.

Miranda chuckled artificially, as if she wanted to compensate for her assistance' impudence.

"Well…you're fearless, huh?" Miranda's companion remarked.

Then the stranger smiled his Clooney smile at her. "Nice meeting you, too. My name's Anthony Wayne. I'm a new member of Elias Clarke's advisory board. Miranda brought me in." His looked at the woman next to him, thereby almost caressing her skin with his eyes.

Andrea desperately tried to ignore the indescribable pain in her chest. She nodded and asked: "So what is it that you do, I mean if you're not advising, Mr. Wayne?"

Anthony chuckled. "You mean apart from being a fashionist? Well, I guess being the owner of America's third biggest bank keeps me rather busy on a daily basis!"

Cooper and Herold were laughing now, in contrast to Miranda, whose disapproval of Andy's libertine attitude was clearly displayed on her face.

"I think you've amused the board enough with your naïve lack of knowledge now, Andrea."

She finally rolled her eyes and looked away.

Andrea felt silly. The chairmen didn't laugh with, but at her. How the fuck was she supposed to know that this Clooney clone was _The _Wayne from Wayne City Banks? It wasn't like she had looked up all the faces of all of New York's celebrities and businessmen …well only the ones Miranda had told her to learn by heart for the evening and Wayne hadn't be one of them. As if it mattered anyway. Andrea's head was spinning.

"Your dress is pretty, darling," Ms. Herold stated suddenly, obviously to cheer up the mood.

"I think a vintage Chanel dress is an excellent choice for you. I mean, Adam, look at her, don't you think she bears resemblance to Audrey Hepburn in her little black dress?"

"Yeah, you're right, the young lady looks magnificent." Mr. Cooper nodded.

Margaret Herold smiled at her. "See, you've already learned so much about fashion, darling."

Andrea looked at the beautiful nightmare that was Miranda Priestly, who again was watching the crowd. That was when she noticed Wayne's hand on the woman's back, stroking tenderly up and down Miranda's spine.

Andy felt like chopping off the bastard's hand, but first she wanted to break each of his fingers. But as if that wasn't enough, Miranda leaned into his touch; Andy couldn't bear it any longer.

"I…I need to speak with you right now," she blurted out.

Miranda glared at her. All eyes were focused on them.

"Not yet," the editor simply replied.

"I apologize, but I have to insist." Andrea avoided her eyes.

The woman's nostrils flared and she spoke in a dangerously low tone now: "I don't appreciate having to repeat myself. I said 'no'!"

Andrea's hands got sweaty and her heartbeat quickened. "It really can't wait!"

"You'd better have a very good reason to behave like that," Miranda whispered sharply.

She turned to the board members: "I have to apologize; I really don't know what possesses my assistant tonight. She seems to be simply overwhelmed. We'll be back in a minute!"

The board members nodded and Mr. Cooper replied in a friendly tone: "That's really not an issue, Miranda. Take your time."

Miranda smiled sweetly. She turned around, and walked gracefully down the stairs. Andrea ran after her until they finally reached a quite empty corridor that led to a different wing of the museum.

Miranda folded her arms in front of her chest. "What was that supposed to be?"

Andrea couldn't believe Miranda was asking that. "You can't be serious."

"Excuse me?" Miranda hissed.

"Who the fuck is that man and for how long have you guys been dating behind my back?"

Miranda snorted: "How dare you interfere with my evening because of this triviality."

Andrea gulped. Had Miranda lost her mind? Didn't she grasp that she was about to crush Andy's heart beyond recovery?

"Was that it?" the editor asked icily.

"Miranda!" Andrea screamed the woman's name in despair; her voice reverberated through the huge building and she was trembling.

The editor looked at her as if Andy had become insane. Andrea wondered if Miranda was really so blind not to comprehend what damage she was doing to her. The young woman tried to hold back the tears, but her cheeks were already wet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice failed and she started sobbing.

"Oh please, get a grip! What will people think?"

Despite the feeling in her throat, Andy countered: "Is that all you're concerned about? What people could think of you? Is that why you started dating some random guy, because it fits your public image?"

Miranda was still ruthless. "I told you again and again I'm straight and you know as well as I do that I'm a public figure. So as it happens, yes, I do care what people think; I have to."

Andy looked at her in disbelief. "But you said you would give it a try. I don't get it, I mean…oh god…we fucked only yesterday."

Miranda cleared her throat. "This was never meant to be exclusive."

Andrea buried her face in her hands. "Oh no, I can't…" her voice failed again and she turned away from the heartbreakingly beautiful, but cruel woman.

Miranda stood there in silence. Andrea, still sobbing and crying, whispered now: "Are you really not aware?"

The older woman paid attention to the floor clock in Victorian style next to her, saying distractedly: "I really must return…I have to give the ceremonial speech in exactly twenty minutes and I strongly suggest you go to the ladies' room and reapply your make-up."

Andrea laughed desperately. "No chance, Miranda."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want to look like that for the rest of the evening?"

Andrea turned around, looking Miranda straight in the eye, she simply said: "Actually, yes. I quit!"

"You wouldn't dare." Miranda was furious now.

Andrea shrugged, but when she turned away, Miranda reached out, and brutally grabbed her wrist.

Andy tried to get free, but the older woman squeezed her arm even more.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." Andrea shouted at her.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay with me until the end of Fashion week. Do you understand?" Miranda's voice sounded high-pitched.

"No! Fuck you, Miranda," Andy gasped.

Both of the women were so close to each other that Andrea could smell Miranda's perfume and feel the woman's breath on her face. She couldn't stand to be so close to her anymore.

Andrea screamed in frustration: "Don't you see…that you're killing me?" Andy's eyes travelled over Miranda's motionless face, her brows, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth, chin and back up to those captivating blue eyes, which pierced her with a penetrating look.

Andy's lips trembled when she brought out: "I… I hate you, Miranda."

Thereupon Miranda's expression changed slightly and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Now you're lying, Andrea!" Her grip on Andy's hand loosened.

"Damn you!" Andrea sobbed "…yes, I do!"

She closed her eyes. Leaning her forehead against Miranda's shoulder, she whispered: "I love you so very much."

The older woman took pity on her. Stroking Andrea's hair with her free hand, she whispered in her ear: "I know that."

Andy raised her head and looked at Miranda in surprise.

"I know that's what you want to call your infatuation with me. But it will never be anything more."

Andrea's eyes widened. "How can you say that?"

"Because I can't be what you want me to be. I am what you see, sweetheart. There is nothing deeper hidden under this exterior. This is me."

Andrea shook her head in disbelief.

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment as if to compose herself and said: "I should never have let this happen. I let myself go. I apologize. I lost myself in the idea that someone like you cared so much for me…it has been quite flattering. You're lovely, smart and caring. You're a wonderful person; I hope you know that, Andrea. I thought it could make a difference…"

She paused again, but eventually added: "But no, it doesn't. I'll remain who I am and I will carry on the way I started. You and I were nothing but a wonderful dream. It can never turn into something real, Andrea."

The young woman stepped back, looking defiantly at her and answered: "You're a coward, Miranda!"

Miranda seemed to remain unimpressed. "If that is what makes it easier for you."

"Oh don't be so fucking virtuous! You make me sick!"

Miranda straightened herself. Glancing at the clock again, she stated: "Anyway…I have to go. I understand completely if you wish to be released from our contract. I will initiate the corresponding actions. Of course you'll receive the full amount of the salary at the end of the week."

"And there she goes…her mask of the invincible businesswoman back in place. I wonder, Miranda, does it hurt sometimes, being so fucking alone?" Andrea asked bitterly.

"One gets used to it." Miranda replied coolly.

"I pity you, Miranda, I really do."

Miranda smiled weakly.

"You will regret that." New tears were rolling down Andrea's cheeks.

"It seems probable." Miranda pinched her lips together in a fine line.

Suddenly both women heard the clacker of heels and only one moment later Emily appeared at the end of the hall. She hurried towards her boss, wearing a professional expression.

"Miranda, are you okay? Everything's ready for your speech, it's time."

When Emily noticed Andy's tearstained face, she blinked in irritation before she forced herself to look away, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary.

Miranda nodded, and then said to Andrea, avoiding eye-contact while she did: "You are free to leave. Good night, Andrea."

Emily looked at Miranda in astonishment, but her boss was already making her way down the hall, leaving her yet again former assistant behind.

Tbc.

_Thanks for the read. I hope you liked it! So…um…I'm quite excited myself about what will happen next! Do you have any criticism or comments? Fire away!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. Amen!_

_Thanks to my Beta Erua! You already know, you rock, babe!_

_Also thanks for all your reviews and comments. This time your response was quite overwhelming. I think I've never gotten so many feedbacks for one chapter. I guess I always need to write Miranda being a cold-hearted bitch – that brings kudos! ;-)_

_Special thanks to: FaberryQueen, CaptainStone, JUJUChick16, merylfanatic, ilovettt, Marla-Kojak, anonymouth, Red, caradens and LethalPoison._

_It seems a warning is appropriate: This chapter is not for the faint-hearted! Contains explicit graphical anal sex between Miranda and a male OC! It was hard, but I decided to write this scene because it shows how Miranda deals with emotional issues in my opinion. _

**Chapter XIX**

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to this year's…" Miranda listened to her own voice as if it were that of a stranger. If she had ever had something like an out-of-body experience, it was taking place this very moment.

Suddenly Miranda understood that she just had bereaved herself of everything by denying Andrea Sachs what she herself wished, longed and searched for so desperately all the time: reciprocated love - to be loved and to love back.

The impact of that realization was so powerful that Miranda had to gasp in shock. She fell out of time and space for only a tiny moment until her professional mask slipped back in place and she continued her speech as if she just had paused for effect.

Nobody surmised that the speaking woman behind the lectern had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What an excellent speech, Miranda! Congratulations to your brilliance!" Wayne smiled, handing his beautiful companion a glass of champagne.

"So will you tell me now, why I had to play your gigolo in front of that little assistant of yours? And where has Audrey disappeared to by the way?" He smirked.

Miranda emptied the entire glass at once.

"I'll tell you in the car." She took another glass from the tray of a waitress that just had walked by and downed it as fast as the first one.

"Why in the car? Are we going somewhere I don't know about yet?"

"Precisely!" Miranda smiled conspiratorially.

"You're full of surprises, La Priestly." Wayne possessively put one hand on her ass, placing a kiss behind her ear.

"You can say that! But first I have to go and speak a word to my remaining assistant. So if you'd excuse me for a minute."

"Don't make me wait so long," he whispered, his eyes greedily consuming the sight of her body.

Miranda strode toward Emily, who was standing not far away from her, in a circle of Runway's employees.

"Emily!"

The assistant jumped, hearing Miranda's voice behind her.

"Miranda? What can I do for you?"

"Will it be an issue that Andrea won't be on the payroll anymore?"

"W…what? You fired her?"

Jocelyne, Serena and Nigel looked back and forth between Emily and Miranda.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Would you please spare me your prattling and kindly answer my question, Emily!"

Emily winced: "I'm sorry, Miranda, but Andrea was the one who planned your schedule for the entire show week. She knows all your appointments and she was the one who arranged them."

Miranda huffed. "I wonder what you did while Andrea organized all this."

"I…I cared for your outfits and the Dior shot! B…but I'm sure I can contact her somehow for all the information I need to undertake her duties."

"Good, that's what you will do."

Emily nodded.

"What are you waiting for? That's all!" Miranda hissed.

"Of course, Miranda! Very well, Miranda!"

Emily searched hectically for the cell phone in her Tom Ford handbag. When she finally found it, she hurried out of the loud hall, punching in Andrea's number.

"Um…where _is_ Andy?" Nigel dared to ask.

"Back being a journalist." Miranda stated.

Nigel shook his head and mumbled: "This is so sad!"

"Excuse me?"

The director of the art department shut his mouth. "Nothing."

"Mind your own damn business!" Miranda snapped and walked back to Anthony Wayne, who was now waiting for her at the exit.

Both left the Met and Wayne asked, curiosity in his voice: "So what is it that you need me for, huh?"

When they sat in the car, Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling empty as a void.

"So tell me, does your assistant have a little crush on you?" her companion teased.

Miranda cleared her throat. She nodded once and turned her face to the tinted window.

"Seriously?" Wayne laughed out. "One has to pity the poor girl. I suppose the Ice Queen crushed little Audrey's sweet soul like a bug shell? "

Miranda winced slightly at his words; Wayne didn't notice and continued his jabbering.

"Well…she's hot…her lips and breasts…huh…great, but you wouldn't care anyway, unless…"

Miranda interrupted him harshly: "Her name is Andrea! And I would prefer not to speak about her anymore!"

"Your wish is my command, your majesty!" He chuckled.

He caressed Miranda's bare arm. Kissing her cheek and jaw-line, he whispered: "McQueen's a bastard. The dress lets me see all the beautiful things I cannot touch."

"Not yet!" Miranda replied casually.

The man's eyebrows rose.

* * *

><p>"This took an interesting turn, don't you think?" Wayne smiled.<p>

Both had entered the man's penthouse and were now standing in his entrance hall, kissing and touching each other. Wayne's hands groped their way along her waist and up to her breasts again. He pressed his front against her and Miranda could feel the bulge in his pants.

"I'm glad the gigolo gets a real chance to seduce the so-called-Ice Queen!"

"Oh please, will you shut up. And by the way who's seducing whom?"

He took her hand and dragged her along behind him to the generous master bedroom. They didn't need much time to undress.

Anthony sat down in a chair. His hands reached for Miranda who stood naked in front of him.

"Care for a ride?" he smirked.

Miranda looked down at his fully erected cock that literally begged for her attention.

"No." She shook her head.

"That's sad." Anthony's hand began to stroke his erection, looking at her intensively.

"What can I do for you, my queen? No ride then…don't tell me you are so ordinary you'd like me to be your missionary?"

Miranda closed the gap between them. Laying her hand on top of his, she whispered: "I want to do things differently tonight."

"Huh?" Anthony gasped when her fingers came in contact with his sensitive flesh.

"I'll do as you wish; I'll fuck your delicious body in any possible way."

"But not without a condom!" Miranda smiled and pushed away his hand to stroke his length herself.

She opened a wrapper and unrolled the condom easily over his penis. Anthony closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch. "Oh god, I can't tell you how much I wanna fuck you, Priestly!"

"I want you to take me from behind," Miranda eventually said.

Anthony reached for her waist and pressed her front against his body.

"Oh shit yes, I like doggy style." Then his hands reached around her body, grabbing her ass.

"…and I like your ass! You're a vision! Everything about you is hot!"

Miranda let go of his cock and went slowly to the bed. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Yes, but…" she hesitated.

Anthony gave her a curious look.

"What do you want?"

Miranda looked directly into his eyes, her voice quiet, but firm and almost businesslike: "I want you to fuck me in the ass."

"Use me!" She added, equally emotionlessly.

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Miranda looked at him a long time.

"I want you to use me!" Miranda finally repeated this time annoyance clearly audible in her voice.

Wayne gave her a serious look. He kept silent. She started to feel awkward.

"Oh just forget it!" She attempted to get up, but Anthony approached her promptly, pressing her body back into the mattress.

"Don't go now!" He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and his hands between her legs, circling her entrance with his fingers.

"Do you wanna play a little game? Do you like role-playing?" He licked her mouth and down her throat, placing his knee between her legs.

Miranda's face was blank again. She just nodded: "Yes, a role-play. You will fuck me as hard as you can, because I need to be punished."

Wayne looked at her for a moment; as if he had to be sure that she was serious. Then he kissed her, this time roughly and impatiently. He took her hand and led it to his cock.

"Can you feel how ready I am for you, bitch?"

Miranda only nodded, looking at him in anticipation.

The man moaned when she stroked him again and her motions eventually quickened. Wayne tongue-kissed her for a long time, until he suddenly grabbed her hand to stop Miranda's ongoing ministrations.

"Enough! Turn the fuck around. On your hands and knees!" he commanded.

Miranda did as she was told. She stuck her bare ass towards him, trying not to get overwhelmed by fear and embarrassment. Her hands grabbed the sheets to have something to hold on. She waited intently.

Wayne reached down and opened the drawer of his nightstand to get something out.

"Well, it's not like I haven't fucked asses before."

Thereupon he started to rub lube all over his penis, his fingers and around Miranda's opening.

Suddenly his fingers were between her wet folds, dipping his fingertips into her pussy. Then they wandered to her ass and she could feel one of his fingers pressing into her virgin hole.

She gasped at the strange new sensation. His fingers already seemed too big for that tight entrance, but somehow he managed to thrust a second and third one inside of her, before Miranda's entire body went stiff, transfixed by pain.

She had never allowed one of her men to ass-fuck her. She had always thought of it as inappropriate and humiliating. But she wasn't here to feel good anyway.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, but made no sound yet.

Wayne's fingers moved slowly in and out – in and out – again and again. When she finally thought she could get used to the unpleasant feeling, he stopped and her hole felt empty again.

Miranda exhaled sharply, but the relief didn't last long, when the man behind her clasped her hips forcefully and she could feel the tip of his cock and how it started to push into her, stretching her flesh agonizingly slowly.

Finally she couldn't bear the pain anymore and screamed out, pressing her forehead violently against the bed's wooden headboard.

Wayne paused and she could hear his small voice penetrating the shroud of pain that surrounded her.

"I'd better stop."

Miranda moaned and hissed: "Damnit! No!"

"I don't know." His grip loosened.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!" she cried out in frustration.

Silence followed.

"Don't be such a fucking wuss!" she added provocatively.

"Allright, you crazy bitch, here you go! Take as much as you can!" His voice sounded angry now.

And only one moment later Miranda thought she would have to pass out from the incredible pain that shot through her and that threatened to tear her entire body apart. Her ass burned like fire and her legs were trembling with the amount of pain.

"Oh god!" she cried out.

"Oh shit!" Wayne moaned. "You're so fucking tight!"

He had forced himself with one motion as deep as he could inside of her still far too tight hole, thrusting hard in and out.

"Do you like that, Miranda? Do you like a taste of your own medicine?" he hissed.

Tears were streaming down Miranda Priestly's face, when suddenly she could hear Andrea's resentful voice inside her head: "Does it hurt sometimes to be so fucking alone, Miranda?"

The woman wasn't capable of holding back her emotions any longer, but sobbed and cried uncontrollably. She felt helpless and sick at heart and she was suddenly too weak to give a shit about her pride or integrity.

Miranda welcomed the physical pain to join her inner-torment. She couldn't get enough of the overwhelming feeling. She longed to fall apart. There was a burning fire, building deep inside of her. She wanted to be punished and tortured and liberated by sorrow.

Suddenly she felt the man's hand slipping between her legs and his fingers started to circle her clit.

Slowly, very slowly pain and pleasure joined inside of her. Miranda saw Andrea in front of her closed eyelids, smiling at her that precious, loving smile Miranda would never be able to see again. She could see Andrea's beautiful body trembling with ecstasy underneath her own. She could hear the brunette's sweet sounds. Andrea looked at her, drunken with pleasure, tenderly calling her name and Miranda finally found release.

Wayne moaned with each single hit.

"You…"

"…are…"

"…so…"

"…sick!"

It didn't take long until he got off, groaning loudly. Wayne's grip on her hips intensified like a vise when he reached the climax.

The moment he had caught his breath again, the man instantly let go of her and shook his head.

"You're sick, Miranda."

He looked at the woman who lay motionlessly on his bed. She had covered her face with her hands and didn't respond.

"You should see a shrink! This isn't normal. I don't want to hurt people. It isn't fun, you know."

Miranda raised her head, looking at the man with disdain.

"Yeah, it's so sick and so little fun that you jacked off like a horndog."

"Fuck you, Miranda!" He got up and walked into the bathroom, banging the door behind him.

Only seconds later Miranda could hear the shower. She lay on her belly and felt her sore body. Miranda's legs were still slightly trembling. She wondered if she would be able to walk. She sat up very slowly, feeling dizzy, and looked for her dress and lingerie, which were lying around the floor.

Miranda felt sweaty, dirty and disgusting, but didn't want to stay one moment longer. When she was finally dressed again, she tiptoed very quietly to the front door and impatiently rode the elevator, avoiding the mirror, her eyes focused on the plain metallic doors.

When she finally stood on the street, her Prada handbag in one hand and the five inch Ferragamo's in the other, she decided to walk home, feeling more pathetic and empty than ever before.

* * *

><p>It was a way after midnight when Miranda arrived at her townhouse. She tried to open the front door very quietly, but shrieked in surprise when the light in the hallway turned on and she saw Caroline sitting on the stairs, wearing an angry expression.<p>

"Finally!" the girl said.

"It's two in the morning. Where have you been?"

Miranda gulped.

Caroline looked in astonishment when she noticed the unfamiliar sight of her mother's tear-stained face.

"W…what happened?" She sounded scared now.

What was she supposed to say? Miranda looked at her coldly.

"Nothing…I want you to go to bed."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I won't. I'm not a baby anymore, you know? You can tell me things. I want to know what happened to you, mom."

"You're not wearing any shoes!" the girl added.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Yes, I know, Caroline. Where is your sister?"

"She's sleeping."

Caroline didn't move, still waiting for an explanation.

Miranda sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. As you already said, it's late. It has been a long day and I'm tired."

Miranda hesitantly approached her child. She bent down, putting her arms around Caroline to hug her in an awkwardly rigid way.

Caroline didn't hug her back, but said in a disgusted tone: "Ugh! Don't! Sorry, but you smell!"

Her mother backed away from her.

Caroline got up and said: "Good night, mom!" before rushing up the stairs.

Miranda stood there, frozen in place as she heard a door snap shut.

_Tbc._

_Are you still with me? What do you think? Let me know! __My inbox is hungry!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: The Devil wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20__th__ Century Fox._

_I wanna thank my Beta Erua as always, because she is quite simply the best!_

_Dear readers! _

_Thank you as always for all the comments and thoughtful reviews. I think some of you were truly shocked, but I do hope that you're over it right now and ready for some more. I still believe I did the right thing, developing the story-line this way, even if I have to say that I didn't expect so many readers would complain…I mean, in the end, it was content sex between two adults and well yes, it's hetero-sex…sorry…and I also wanted to express that generally I have absolutely no problem with anal-sex. ;-)_

_And I'd like to remind you: I am no native speaker…so sorry for odd mistakes…_

_I personally want to thank: __I'mAMoshQueen__, CaptainStone, FaberryQueen, caradens, vanessaDgne, __AltheaV__, Lurker, JUJUChick16, ilovettt, Marla-Kojak and Red. _

**Chapter 20**

„Fuck!" Emily exclaimed.

Nigel approached her. "Hasn't she answered her cell yet?"

"Nope, and Miranda will kill me for it. Fabulous!" the assistant hissed.

"You were there? What happened, Em?"

Both were standing in front of the building. Neither of them had listened to Miranda's speech and now she had already left with that board guy.

"Bloody hell, I don't know! I was looking for Miranda and found her standing there with Andrea. Andy looked so miserable. She was crying and Miranda was as cold as ever. I didn't ask, I mean, you don't ask Miranda anything, especially not when something's so obviously wrong."

"Of course," Nigel exhaled sharply. "Why should you even care about Andy?"

"What's that supposed to mean? That's not fair! Is it my bloody job to care about Andrea Sachs or to comply with Miranda's every wish? I still think it's the latter. And by the way, since when do you care?"

"Watch your mouth, Em."

Emily looked at Nigel as if she wanted to slap him right in the face. He didn't notice her glare, but was already busy, flagging down a taxi.

"I'll leave, too. If Miranda calls you, tell her I will look for Andrea at her apartment."

"I need the password for Andy's computer to get access to Miranda's schedule," Emily cat-called at the director of the art department, who was already getting into a cab.

* * *

><p>Nigel got worried when he had rung the bell for the third time, and still not received an answer. He waited until finally some of the renters left the house and he could enter the building. He took two steps at once.<p>

When he stood in front of Andrea's apartment door, he hesitated. Why was he here? Not to get the password for Andy's computer, but there was something, a certain feeling inside of him that told Nigel that it was time to return the favor that Andy had done him in Paris last year.

He wanted to be there for Andy. He wanted to be the friend she needed now.

After he had knocked for the third time he called: "C'mon Six, open up that damn door. It's Nigel!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh man! What a load of shit!" Nigel turned to go down the stairs, when finally the apartment door opened.

Nigel looked at the girl, who was standing there. Andrea's eyes were swollen and her make-up was completely messed up. She was still wearing the Chanel dress, but no shoes and she held a half-empty bottle of red wine in one hand.

She didn't say a word, but just turned around and disappeared back into her flat.

Nigel gulped. Walking behind her through the dark apartment, he almost stumbled over Andy's heels that she had thrown carelessly on the floor.

Andy sat down on her sofa. Not looking at him, she asked coldly: "What do you want?"

"Hey Six, I'm not the enemy. May I sit down?"

"I don't give a shit." Andy stared at nothing in particular, taking another swill of the wine.

"I see." Nigel tried to stay calm and reasonable. "You know what, I still haven't got a clue what happened between you and Miranda, but I suppose she wasn't exactly nice to you…something bad happened and I'd like you to know that I feel sorry about whatever she has done to you."

Nigel waited for a reaction, but Andy didn't say something or even look at him.

"I'd like to help you, Six. Do you hear me?"

He hesitated, but eventually continued: "Well, I'm really not good at this, but I'm sure you need a person who cares about you right now and I'd like to be that person – I want to be your friend."

Finally Andy raised her head and looked at him. Biting her bottom lip, she whispered: "You…you care?"

Nigel smiled compassionately. "Of course I do, Six."

He took her hand and caressed it. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. You don't deserve being treated like that."

Andy's swollen eyes went wet again and new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I was so wrong, Nige." Andrea's body was shaking now.

Nigel dared to approach the trembling girl. "What do you mean?"

Andy sobbed and had a hard time speaking. "You were right, Nigel…um…you warned me about her, but I wouldn't listen. You told me…I would be the one…t…the one who would get hurt in the end…and…it happened…so fast…I…I… " she couldn't speak further, but turned to him, pressed her head against his chest and started crying like a baby.

Nigel put his arms around the sobbing girl, cradling her to calm her down.

"You know what; I don't want you to stay here all by yourself. We could pack some of your things, your laptop, some clothes, books, whatever you want and you could stay with me for a while…I mean as long as you like. What do you think, Six?"

He stroked rhythmically up and down her spine for a long time until the trembling slowly decreased.

Eventually she looked at him and nodded. "Th…thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He smiled and looked around. "Is there something you absolutely need, apart from your laptop and a toothbrush? I mean, we could just leave and come back later for the other stuff?"

"No, no there isn't…let's go."

Andrea wished nothing more, but to escape from there. Everywhere she looked was Miranda. She saw the woman touching her books; she remembered Miranda standing in her bathroom and kitchen. She could see the woman nude and moaning, lying on her bed after their lovemaking. Andy put the empty bottle on the table and rose from the sofa.

She went into the bathroom and started packing her nightgown, underwear, her North-Western hoodie, her toothbrush, dental floss and her hairbrush. Andy didn't care about taking any make-up with her. She wouldn't leave Nigel's place anyway. She intended to write that stupid article about the fashion industry and that was it. Nothing more would happen in her miserable life until she had to face The New York Mirror again on Monday morning.

When she returned back to the living room, Nigel had already packed her notebook, the network cable and the books that had been lying on her desk.

The man opened the apartment door, giving her a quizzical look: "Are you ready to go?"

Andy took a deep breath: "Yap, let's get the hell outta here!"

* * *

><p>"248 Centre Street, Soho, please!" Nigel instructed the driver and helped Andy in the back seat before he walked around the cab to get in on the other side.<p>

"You live in Soho." Andy tried to sound interested; she didn't want to appear completely apathetic.

"Yeah, I wanted to live near to Runway, but not on the Upper Eastside or something. Actually I wanted to move to Little Italy until I found out, that part of the city doesn't exist the way I imagined it any longer."

"Why is that?" Andrea found herself calmed by Nigel's voice.

"You see, before I came to New York, more than 20 years ago, I thought it would be nice for someone who comes from an Italian-American family to live next door to his community, but the community has almost disappeared now. There were many Italian immigrants in the 19th Century, but nowadays, I think we make up less than 5 percent of New York's population. And Little Italy today's only a tiny quarter between Broome Street and Canal Street and so, to cut a long story short, I ended up in Soho somehow."

"I didn't know your family came from Italy. That's nice."

"Yeah, my family on the maternal side originally comes from Bari, Apulia while my dad's an Englishman."

"So do you…" Andy's cell rang again.

"…why is Emily calling me for the 20th of times?"

Nigel cleared his throat. "She needs the password for your computer to get access to Miranda's schedule."

"I see…Miranda's girl."

Nigel smiled weakly. "Yes, she is."

Andy sighed. "No, I mean, Miranda's girl's…the password."

"Oh…" His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of affection.

"Do…do you mind if I text it to Em.?" He finally brought out.

Andrea stared wordlessly out of the window, shaking her head.

"Thank you," Nigel whispered and started typing.

"Where do you think she is now, Nigel?"

He looked at her. Nigel had hoped the question wouldn't come up. He didn't want to hurt Andrea even more. But just as little did he want to lie to his friend.

"Please, don't, Andrea! Don't do this to yourself."

Her huge brown eyes were already filled with tears when she answered for him. "Miranda's with him, this Wayne guy, isn't she?"

Nigel shook his head. "I dunno, they left the building together, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's with him now."

"She's with him. I know it. She's fucking him." The last words came almost hysterically out of her mouth.

"Stop it immediately!" Nigel grabbed her wrist, talking insistently to her: "I beg you, Six. You're going to drain yourself if you continue with this. Do you hear me? We know nothing. She very likely went home to her children. Why should she go with him? It doesn't make sense, Six. Don't you think?"

Andy shook her head reluctantly. "You don't know her at all."

"But you do?" He sounded angry now.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm familiar with her strategies of suppression."

The car came to a stop and Nigel hurried to pay and get out. Both rode the elevator silently until they reached the top floor.

"Et voilà, welcome to the most sublime loft in the whole of Soho," he smiled at her.

Andrea didn't want to appear ungrateful and smiled back. The loft was bright and generous. Nigel hadn't exaggerated when he had told her about the furniture.

"Oh, Nigel, they are truly beautiful." Andy went to the chairs and sat down, caressing the armrests with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I told you so, they are original Marcel Breuer chairs, year of manufacture 1925."

Andy just sat there silently and examined the room and everything that was in it. It was living room, kitchen and study all in one and it appeared to be enormous.

"How big is this loft?" Andy asked.

Nigel had gone to another room, but she could still hear his voice when he answered: "I think, it's about 1500 square feet."

"Wow…that's huge!"

"Yeah, I have two bedrooms, two bathrooms and I think that money-mad renter counts the deck in the contract as well."

He came back, sitting down next to her. "Fortunately for you, Six. I always hated spending the night on someone's sofa, especially when it was more than one person."

"Yeah, I always felt I didn't have any privacy when I had to stay with my aunt or parents during the holidays."

"Have you seen your family lately? Maybe you should take a break and visit them?"

Andrea bit her bottom lip. "Um…no, I don't think that would be a good idea. They're not exactly supportive …at the moment. And I guess I have disappointed them in more than one way lately. I better not…you know…call them yet."

Nigel decided to skip the parent's issue for the moment to not pile the pressure even more. "Sorry to hear that, Six. Would you like to drink something? Water? Wine? Gin? Or brandy perhaps?" He stood and went to the house bar.

"Brandy?"

"Excellent decision! Here you go. It's a Vecchia Romagna from Italy."

Andy whispered: "Thanks…so would you like to tell me more about your family?"

Nigel handed her the glass and sat down again.

"What do you want to know?"

Andrea had no clue; she just wanted to listen to something – anything – that would distract her from the sure feeling that Miranda Priestly was fucking Anthony Wayne this very moment. She would give her right hand to not feel the pain causing havoc like a hurricane inside of her. She couldn't prevent unwelcoming images flooding her mind. She could see Miranda and him nude in an unfamiliar place, some random apartment, Miranda's body worshipped by Wayne's mouth and tongue and dick. Her beautiful Miranda…no, no, no she couldn't go there. Andrea shook her head in disgust as if she could dispel her anguish, but she was consumed by it.

Nigel looked at her in concern. "Andy? Are you all right?"

"No…Nigel…I'm not. I'm sorry, just tell me about Bari…tell me anything…okay?"

He nodded: "Very well, so let me tell you something about a beautiful old town in Southern Italy…and let me say in advance…you won't find a lovelier place in Italy…"

* * *

><p>The moment Andy finally lay in Nigel's guest bed she was completely drunk. The room was spinning and the feeling of nausea slowly rose in her, but there was no way she could get up to empty her stomach into the toilet bowl.<p>

So she tried to ignore the feeling by thinking positive thoughts, but all that came to her mind was the afternoon with Miranda, their stroll through the park, Miranda and her lying in the woman's large bed, sunlight suffusing the room. She had felt so happy, kissing and making love to the one person she loved the most. Hearing Miranda's voice in her head, calling her sweetheart, made her cry again.

She turned on her belly and sobbed into the pillow to muffle the noise. She didn't want Nigel to wake up. She didn't want him to feel even more obliged. Why did this woman have to destroy their feelings for each other? Why was it impossible for Miranda to be happy? Was it too much to try to make it work just for a little while? Was it so easy for Miranda to walk away from them? Just like that? That was it? Andrea would never talk to her again? She would never feel Miranda's skin against her own again? They would never ever kiss again? She would never be allowed to touch Miranda Priestly again?

"Oh, no, why!" Andy cried out, punching her fists into the mattress. How could she possibly deal with all the pain? Her heart hurt too much, she couldn't breathe! She felt so miserable and pathetic at the same time. Andrea couldn't remember the last time she had been so drunk and beyond hope.

She couldn't figure out what had happened between yesterday and tonight that had caused Miranda to push Andrea away from her like that? What had she done wrong to deserve that?

The scene in the Met repeated itself in her mind over and over again. She had said it out loud. Finally – she had confessed her love to Miranda. Andrea Sachs was in love with Miranda Priestly, but Miranda Priestly wasn't in love with her, but she had known...

She couldn't stop crying anymore. She cried for hours until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again, it was still dark outside. Her head and eyes hurt from the weeping. She felt drained, but couldn't go back to sleep.<p>

Andrea slowly got up and tiptoed to the door. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water. She went to the Bauhaus chairs and sat down again. She didn't bother to turn on any light. Her aching head needed darkness.

Miranda had already been reserved when she had visited Andy at her apartment, Andy thought. Was it really so simple? The millionairess had seen the way Andy lived and decided to make a run from too much reality? Miranda was superficial… that was not a secret. She cared about her reputation. She had freely admitted this fact only hours ago.

Well, and of course the photo-album…why the hell had she had to annoy the woman with her silly childhood pictures?

But this didn't explain why Miranda had had to drag Wayne along with her? Fuck! Was it only to hurt Andy, or to show her that she wasn't the only one or important enough? Why was it necessary to break her heart? No, no, she wouldn't go there again.

Andy's head hurt. She stood up and went to the window. She still felt dizzy and nauseous, but it wasn't as bad as moments before.

She looked at her bag and sighed. If she wasn't able to sleep she could at least work. The article had to be finished on Sunday, but she hadn't had even one hour to work on it during the last couple of days. Andy started up the laptop, first of all checking her e-mails.

She scrolled half annoyed and half bored through the trivial stuff until she paused and her eyes widened when she read one of the senders' names. Holy shit, Jacqueline Follet had e-mailed her. What the heck? She hesitated, but eventually opened the document.

To her surprise, Jacqueline repeated her offer to be available for an interview with the young reporter. But she couldn't accept. Miranda would be devastated about it. Well, Miranda's feelings about the subject weren't an obstacle any longer…let alone from a professional perspective. Andy had the right and, more than that, the obligation to develop important contacts as a journalist. If Jacqueline Follet wanted to speak with her, Andy was well-advised to grasp the opportunity.

She worked until six o'clock. Then she decided to take a shower and prepare a light breakfast for Nigel and herself. She had no clue about Nigel's daily routine, but she hoped that he would at least drink coffee before leaving his home.

"G'd morning, Nige." She grinned at him when he finally left the bathroom. He was already perfectly styled and dressed, smelling of some outrageously expensive men's fragrance.

"Oh, hey, Six, you're up already…so…um how do you feel?" He reached for the coffeepot, grateful for Andy's help.

"I'm good…" she mumbled, hiding her tired face behind the computer screen.

"C'mon, Six, did you sleep at all?"

Andy sighed in defeat. "A couple of hours, but then I woke up and…um…there was too much in my head."

Nigel nodded. "I'm sorry, Andy, but I'm already late. There is the Donna Karan show at 9 o'clock and I need to fetch something from the office first."

"Don't worry, Nigel. I'll be fine."

Nigel looked at her doubtingly.

"Really…I…I will write…um…do you have a second set of keys? I may have to leave for some hours."

"Sure, but don't you think you should stay here and rest, at least until tomorrow or something?"

Andy shook her head. "Nope…I'd better work…you know I can't sit on my hands the entire day…I'd go bananas."

"I understand." He put his mug into the dishwasher and asked: "If you really want some distraction…well there's a cocktail party at James' tonight…I mean you would be still surrounded by fashion dudes, but…"

Andrea hesitated and Nigel added: "You don't have to worry, she won't be there. She has to attend…"

"I'm still aware of her schedule, Nige. I know that she will attend Tom Ford's show at 9 pm."

"Of course, you are, sorry darling! So…it's just an idea. I'm sure it will be a nice little party. Marc will be there…and well…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"Actually…I should mention Jacqueline Follet. I would understand if you…"

Andy interrupted him again: "I'm fine with it!"

"Great…so I'll see you in the evening then…I'll pick you up at 8."

Andrea smiled genuinely. "Yeah, good, see ya at 8."

The moment Nigel left the apartment; Andrea took a deep breath and reached for her cell, dialing Jacqueline Follet's number.

The French fashionista didn't need long to answer the phone. "Allô, Jaqueline Follet' speaking?"

"Hello! It's Andrea Sachs…um you e-mailed me and offered an interview appointment...for the New York Mirror."

"Bonjour, Andrée, bien sûr…I did…what a pleasant surprise to hear from you!"

_Tbc._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox._

_Thank you to my Beta Erua as always I'm very grateful._

_Dear Readers! I'm rather relieved that I finished this chapter in time. Thank you for all your nice comments and reviews. I still appreciate it very much and it motivates me to move on. Special thanks goes to: Ilovettt, CaptainStone, , heymovie1, Red, JUJUChick16, Nan, caradens, FaberryQueen, I'mAMoshQueen, vanessaDgne._

„One of the hardest lessons I've ever learned is that there are some things that just can't be fixed."

**Chapter 21**

Red was the color of the upcoming season. Every second piece of Tom Ford's collection was in the shade of cardinal, crimson or scarlet. Miranda wouldn't wear it herself, but she enjoyed most of the designs Ford had brought up this year. Many skirts and dresses were made of thin latex; the entire collection was, without doubt, inspired by the fetish fashion industry.

What she didn't enjoy was the highly unpleasant fact that Anthony Wayne had obviously decided to ruin her most important evening of New York's fashion week with having to bear his sheer presence. She wasn't able to even half concentrate on the beautiful pieces, but still wore her dark Escada sun glasses, complimenting herself for even choosing the item for today's turnout.

It was September in New York and the heat hung above the city like a thick oppressive veil. Miranda hated that kind of weather condition. She refused to sweat the entire day– it was disgusting. Fortunately the building where the show took place had a well-functioning air conditioner.

What the hell was she thinking anyway?

Anthony had grinned at her like an idiot when he had spotted her at the beginning of the show and he was still doing so. Wayne was seated on the opposite side of the catwalk and dared to look at her the entire time. He drove Miranda crazy. She wanted to walk over to slap the ugly grin off his boyish face. An admittedly stunning young man sat next to the board member, looking at him puppy-eyed. Miranda felt the urge to vomit. She still wasn't speaking with Caroline. In fact she had avoided the girl by getting out of the house very early. She could have lied. She could have told the child she felt sad about the divorce, but somehow she hadn't been able to do that. So Miranda had just escaped from Caroline's huge questioning eyes.

Oh god, it was insufferable. She forced herself to focus on the models, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to care. There he sat her failure, her disaster no, no she didn't give a shit about Anthony Wayne or that he was possibly thinking that, because he had stuck his cock into her ass, he had any power over her not now, nor at any time in the future. He was a fool if his thoughts had led him in that direction. Still he was the embodiment of her loss, her cowardice and her self-deception. The music played loud and ruthless. Miranda couldn't ignore the lyrics.

„You've got me wondering why I like it rough,

I like it rough,

I like it rough.

I'm shiny and I know it…"

Anthony Wayne shook his head very slowly. A knowing smile ghosted over his curled lips.

Miranda looked away. Embarrassment painfully dug its claws into her flesh. She blushed heavily behind her huge glasses, which fortunately covered half of her face. She wanted to be somewhere else. She could feel the first trickles of sweat making their way down her spine.

She cursed herself for wearing a piece of Jil Sander's spring/summer collection 2009. The green coat was more than superfluous, the short black trousers and the white D&G blouse would have been enough. But now it was too late to pull of the jacket. The blouse was transparent enough that everyone would see that she was sweating like a pig.

She opened the first three buttons of the jacket, moaning quietly in annoyance, hoping that the show wouldn't last much longer.

Tom Ford, who was seated next to her, tapped his feet nervously up and down. He obviously assumed Miranda was dissatisfied with his collection. She wouldn't have cared if it was any other designer, but she admired Ford's work, so she leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"You've outdone yourself this year, Tom."

The man looked at her, showing how relieved he was with a genuine smile. He mouthed"Thank you!"

Miranda leaned back in her seat, praying the event would soon be over. She wondered how Anthony's and her working relationship would turn out the upcoming months. Miranda was in desperate need of his assistance. She had brought him in as a kind of secret weapon against Irv. He was charming and powerful and smart. She hoped that as part of the directorial board, he would soon have the influence to turn the tables and let her do what she thought was the best for the magazine despite Irv's endless complaints. Wayne was a huge charmer, he had the ability to convince people to do things they had actually never wanted to do in the first place. A quality she always appreciated in people.

Finally everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Ford had left his seat and was now climbing up the stage. Well, he had always been rather unconventional. Miranda stood up as well, clapping and smiling on autopilot. She tried to avoid Wayne's eyes, but he was already walking around the catwalk, with the obvious purpose to approach her. She gulped.

When he eventually stood next to her, she didn't know what to say and Miranda Priestly was never at a loss of words.

"You left without a word the other night. I didn't want it to end with a fight," he whispered with an insufferably soft voice.

"I was doing us a favor," Miranda whispered back, her eyes still focused on the catwalk, Ford and all the journalists and their cameras.

"You're so right; we have to maintain our professional relationship. Rough fucking is passable, but cuddling afterwards would have been totally inappropriate." Wayne smiled into the cameras. Reporters took pictures of the editor in chief and the member of the board.

Miranda smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad we came to an understanding, so now if you'd excuse me…"

She left his side and approached Tom Ford, who kissed her cheeks. Both stood there, more frenzy of flashing cameras in their faces. One of the reporters ruthlessly shoved his microphone into Miranda's face and asked"What's your opinion about the newest pictures of a nude Vivienne Westwood in Cosmo magazine? Will Runway be the conservative sibling? What's Runway's position on depicting older women on fashion magazines in general?"

Miranda blinked in surprise. "I didn't know this issue was controversial. I must say Jürgen Teller is one of the most gifted photographers of our time and…"

The reporter interrupted her rudely. "Yeah, yeah…sure, but his talent didn't do the pictures much good."

"I beg your pardon? Is this going to be a discussion about mature women not being allowed to model for fashion magazines?" Miranda already regretted that she didn't just ignore the guy and walk away.

"Yeah…it is!" some woman, holding a recorder device into Miranda's face, shouted.

"It's not modeling; it's showing rotten flesh…," another guy blurted out.

That was going too far. Miranda straightened herself and started to speak in a very subtle, quiet tone, her voice almost caressing the words while they left her mouth. The reporters had to lean in very close to understand what she was saying.

"One mustn't confuse youth with a major essence the fashion industry needs and consists of: beauty. Beauty, as it is common knowledge, is in the eye of the beholder. It is not a thing that's static or simple, but highly complex. To create beauty one must be courageous, spontaneous, creative and individualistic. To be young or using youth in order to create beauty is only one way, but isn't crucial. Beauty is ambiguous, it likes to invent itself over and over again in different shapes and forms."

She paused. Tilting her head, Miranda smiled predatorily at the attentive crowd. "I'd like to say that even if Cosmo magazine is fierce competition, I fully support their decision to publish those wonderful pictures in their last August issue. As I already explained, beauty has many faces and if someone like Vivienne would offer me to pose in front of my photographer's cameras, I would happily take the opportunity and thank her very, very much for adding her own and special magnificence to our magazine. That's all."

She turned around to leave, but Anthony stood still behind her, looking at her with a challenging smile.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit; I'm rather impressed. You're such a good liar, Miranda. I almost believed you were serious about that 'beauty and youth are not the same' bullshit."

Miranda only smiled artificially, trying to pass him as fast as she could, but he addressed her again"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, I did!" Miranda hissed, looking around, not ready to face his judging eyes.

"I must say, I prefer less red, it too much pains my sensitive eyes," Wayne stated bluntly.

"I see. I'm sure you know that already, but it's not all about color. It's also the fashion of the garment that adds to one's appreciation."

"Oh, you liked it without a doubt, my dear!" Wayne winked.

"I really don't know what you're referring to."

"If you say so…" He smirked in an unbearable way, but didn't make any effort to leave her alone.

Miranda sighed and whispered insistently"May I speak to you in private?"

Anthony grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why so shy suddenly? It's not like there was any professionalism left between us."

Miranda knew it. She knew he would abuse what they had shared. Bastard!

He added in a quiet voice, still smiling for the cameras which surrounded them as if their talk were nothing but decent small talk"I fucked your arse; don't treat me as if you've forgotten…"

"I assure you, I haven't. But would you be so kind and follow me to a more private place."

Eventually both were sitting in Miranda's car. Roy waited outside, smoking.

"You are in no position to intimidate me. I don't need you, Anthony. As soon as I snap my fingers you will leave the board in less time than I needed to bring you in." Miranda looked at the man, showing her best poker face.

"Oh yes, you do. And by the way, I and my partner are highly interested in things continuing to go smoothly over there. We poured a lot of our money into it. I don't want someone to fuck it up. You have no idea how much we invested into Elias Clark stocks. I'm not your puppet, Priestly. You have a pretty face and a pretty ass, but I'm the one with the fucking money. Do you understand?"

He leaned in and whispered into her ear"You should be careful. Only imagine how fucked up you'd be if I suddenly came to the conclusion that not Ravitz, but you're the company's problem. Just think for one moment how easy it is for me to align myself with your worst enemy. Ravitz and I would destroy you in no time."

Wayne laid one hand on her bare knee. Smiling maliciously, he added"So kindly treat me with some fucking respect, will you!"

Miranda looked down at his hand and then back at his face. Her eyes pierced him like laser beams while her expression was completely blank. "You've made yourself perfectly clear. Now, would you be so kind to leave my car?"

Suddenly his smiled turned into an almost genuine one. Patting her knee, he chuckled"Oh c'mon, I hate being like this. Let's be friends again. And you know what; consider yourself lucky, because I can't stand the imp. As long as you don't forget your manners, I will remember our little arrangement."

Miranda kept silent, looking out of the window.

Anthony tapped against the tinted window until Roy opened the door from the outside.

"I'll be seeing you, La Priestly."

She only nodded; resting her head against the back seat, Miranda closed her eyes as if she could shield herself from the outside world in doing so.

* * *

><p>Andrea had been restless the entire afternoon. She now stood in front of the mirror, examining her appearance. The color of the dress was mango, summery and fresh, but it was also nearly transparent. The material felt pleasant on her skin, though.<p>

"The dress looks completely fine on you, Six, let's just go," Nigel pushed.

"Don't you think it's too…um…sexy?" She didn't want someone anyone to look at her she wanted to be a plain Jane tonight or even better for the rest of her life.

"Oh please, how in the world can a garment on a beautiful woman be too sexy? That's impossible. Even I know that and I'm queer as a football bat, darling."

"I dunno, maybe…maybe I should better stay here…writing or something?"

"No, no, no, Six, I smuggled that gorgeous Ralph Lauren's long Scoopback Crepe Dress only for you out of Runway's closet. You will wear that and you'll have some fun while doing so!"

Andy still looked skeptical.

"Hey didn't you tell me, you phoned Jacqueline Follet for an interview? She will be there, too, remember? You could have a chat; get to know each other a little. Just pretend it's some kind of homework assignment."

There he had a point. She had called her and Jacqueline Follet had seemed eager to meet her. In fact she wouldn't have time tonight, but they had set their appointment for the next day. The president of James Holt International was going to have lunch with her.

"Okay, Nigel, you're probably right." Andy sighed.

"Good, good, good and here we go!" He gave Andy a tiny push in the direction of the door and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>Andy had once seen James' stylish apartment while she was working for Miranda. She remembered meeting Christian Thompson there. Not a very pleasant memory.<p>

The large floor and all rooms were crowded, but Andy was comfortable with it so much the more because many people meant having a certain anonymity. She could just remain at the bar, having a good time with a glass of sparkling wine or her favorite party cocktail. She could pretend to be all right, she could act as if her heart hadn't shattered into a million little pieces. She could hide the fact the she wanted nothing more than to be new again.

But no such luck. Nigel didn't let go of her hand, but dragged her along with him and directly into the middle of the party zone. James Holt, Marc Jacobs, Vera Wang and of course Jacqueline Follet stood together in a circle and laughed collectively about something Jacobs had said earlier.

"Oh gosh, I wish I had been there, too. That must have been a funny show," James commented Marc, while he shook Nigel's and Andy's hand and smiled charmingly at both.

"Hey, good to have you with us, guys! Andrea, Nigel, I already missed you!" Marc kissed both their left and right cheeks while Vera smiled shyly as it was in her nature, holding out her hand to shake Andy's and Nigel's.

Jacqueline waited for both to approach her first. She gave Nigel only a handshake, but leaned in and kissed Andy on her cheeks.

"Bonjour, ma chère. 'Ow are you? I'm looking forward to our interview tomorrow," the French woman chirped.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I can't wait shooting my questions at you. I have so many. Really, thank you so much for taking the time. I'm so grateful."

"Nah…this is nothing. I'm delighted if I'm able to 'elp you. But now we celebrate. No work today, chère." She handed Andrea a full glass of champagne, drinking a toast to her.

Andrea smiled and mirrored the gesture while she wondered why James and Nigel still pretended nothing was going on between them. She sighed quietly. Andy felt sorry for Nigel. She was almost certain that it was James who didn't want to go public.

But why? She guessed everyone, including Jacqueline and of course Jacobs, already knew about their affair. Well, as long as one didn't say something out loud, one could pretend it wasn't real. Hadn't it been the same with Miranda and her relationship? Miranda had constantly pretended there was nothing hadn't she repeatedly said to her she was straight…like a mantra…to protect herself from…what exactly?

"Hey Andy, did you see the pictures?" Marc interrupted her thoughts.

"W…what pictures?"

"Nah…the hot ones with the Dragon Lady…gosh…everyone in the business must have seen this awesomeness by now!" James Holt laughed.

Andy gulped. "N…no…do you mean the one's from the Jacob and Wang photoshoot?"

"Bingo, hun, they are all over Manhattan as we speak." He chuckled.

Nigel looked with concern at his young companion. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Andy just nodded. No, she wasn't, but did that make any fucking difference? She wanted to cry.

"Where are they? Can I see them, James, please?"

"Hell yeah, you should. They are hot. I didn't know Miranda would be so experimental. You two look stunning." With that he left the room.

Andy was trembling by now.

Nigel patted her arm. "I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it, but I thought, well, I'd better save that one for later."

Jacqueline looked at them like a raptor. Andy didn't notice.

"Oh Nige, it's okay, I mean, it's not your fault."

"What's not his fault? Anyway…no it's not, it's mine and I'm proud of it…the Mirandy pictures are sexy and gorgeous. I already ordered them poster-sized," Jacobs joked.

James came back with a bunch of pictures in his arms and handed them to Andy.

"You can keep them, if you like, they are only prints."

Andy closed her eyes for a brief moment before she looked at the first picture. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt as if it would tense up in her chest every second. She stared at Miranda and herself as a bridal couple. Miranda looked stunning in the men's suit. They were holding hands. She smiled into the camera while Andy looked adoringly at the older woman. It looked so real. At the time they had still had so many possibilities. The editor smiled a faked smile, but still, they looked so sweet together…so beautiful and she herself looked happier than ever before.

Unconsciously she stroked Miranda's face with her fingertips, feeling a tear making its way down her cheek. Before she could prevent it, the tiny drop fell down and splashed silently onto the glossy paper.

"Yeah, I already thought they could be a great commercial for a famous queer magazine or something. What do you think, Andy?" James asked excitedly.

"Let's send it to Instinct Magazine! I'm chummy with the editor in chief there!" Jacobs chuckled.

"I bet!" James teased. "So what do you say, Andrea?"

Suddenly all eyes went into Andrea's direction. Andy looked up through wet eyelashes. She shook her head absent mindedly. "No, no, you can't do that to Miranda."

She was sobbing now.

"Oh what's up, darling? Why are you so sad? We surely didn't want to offend you with that," James stated.

Thereupon Jacobs hugged her friendly. "C'mon darling, don't worry, it was only a joke. We would never publish the pictures somewhere. No one here wants to die a painful death caused by Dragon burns, you know," he chuckled. "Relax, Andy!"

"I…I'm sorry…it's…," she tried to get a grip. "If you don't mind I'll just go and get some fresh air for a moment."

Marc smiled compassionately while James nodded. "Of course, get as much fresh air as you need, my dear."

"Would you like some company?", Nigel asked.

Andy shook her head heavily. "No, no, I'm fine, just give me a sec." Holding the pictures close to her chest; she went out to comfort herself with the coolness of the night air.

* * *

><p>Having the deck all to herself, Andrea sat down in a chair and skipped through the pictures. She moaned when she found the one where she and Miranda kissed. She stared at it, until her eyes were so watery, that she had to wipe the tears away.<p>

"May I sit down?"

Andy raised her head, looking into Jacqueline Follet's questioning eyes.

"Sure…" Andy's voice sounded strangely sore.

"Can I 'ave a look at them?"

First Andrea's grip around the pictures became more intense, but eventually she gave in and handed them to the woman now sitting next to her.

"Thank you," Jacqueline whispered and looked at each of them very closely. When she came to the kiss photograph she raised one eyebrow and looked at Andy.

"Oh, I see." Jacqueline returned them, clearing her throat.

"What…what do you see?", Andy stuttered.

Jacqueline smirked. "I was once in your position, you know."

"No, no, it's just acting…"

"No, it isn't," the woman next to her stated bluntly.

Andrea closed her eyes. "Yes…and no, you weren't. You went away. You left her behind."

"As I've 'eard, you did the same in Paris last year."

Andrea looked at her wide-eyed. "That was different. I had no choice and it was nothing like you may think. I was her assistant…nothing more. I had to express my disagreement with her personnel policy."

"So did I. Whatever you may 'ave 'eard, my story is a different one," Jacqueline said very softly.

"What are you trying to say? I was told you left her for some business guy."

"That is only 'alf-true. Yes, it's true; I married a man soon after I left Miranda, but that man wasn't my reason to escape."

"So what was it then?" Andy asked straightforwardly.

"You see, I was pretty young at the time, about your age. Miranda was in 'er early thirties. She was very ambitious and fearless. Back in Paris I was 'er assistant for quite a while and I was 'er lover. Miranda didn't care that I brought 'er the coffee and shared her bed at the same time. She always wanted everything or nothing. I was so madly in love with 'er. I would 'ave done anything for 'er, but at some point I realized that the feeling wasn't mutual. She always put her career before everything else. I gave 'er an ultimatum. I wanted 'er to invest in us."

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"She didn't even take me seriously. She took my love for granted and one day I just left. I 'ad an offer from a competitive magazine and I took it. I was so desperate at the time. I couldn't imagine myself, being with 'er like that any longer. It slowly destroyed me. So one morning she woke up and I was gone. Several months later I met my first husband. That is the story 'ow I experienced it."

Andy sighed. "Did she never get in touch with you again, I mean privately?"

"No, no, we never spoke about it ever again."

"Do you think she loved you?" Andy asked.

"Certainly, she'd never told me though, but a mutual friend of ours once told me about 'er confessing to 'im about 'er broken 'eart. So if you 'ave a broken 'eart, you must 'ave been in love before. Don't you think?"

"Oh…I guess that's true," Andy whispered.

"Do you think she is in love with you, Andrée?"

Andrea shook her head. "I dunno…I guess not."

Jacqueline smiled slightly. "If you knew for sure, would you want to try to get 'er back?"

Andrea laughed desperately. "How? How could I be sure? As you already said, she'd never say the words. She treated me like shit, Jacqueline. I'm not even sure I ever want speak to her again. And by the way she was the one who dumped me."

"Just answer the question," the woman said.

Andy bit her bottom lip. Of course she would fight if she really knew Miranda was in love with her…she would do anything to convince the editor that it could work out…that they could be happy together. Was she pathetic?

Andy breathed deeply. "Yes…yes, I would do anything."

"Then don't wait for 'er. You'd wait forever. She is weak. If you want to be with 'er you 'ave to be the strong one. She is one of those people who don't know what they've lost until it's gone."

"But if you knew, why didn't you fight?"

Jacqueline tilted her head and replied thoughtfully"I suppose because I wasn't strong enough either."

With that she got up and smiled mysteriously. "Bonne nuit, Andrée, I need to go. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at lunch."

Andrea nodded. "Yes, me, too and good night."

Andy stayed behind, staring into the distance. What was she supposed to do? She looked at the picture again and tried to feel all the emotions she had experienced when she had been with Miranda. She looked at the woman in the picture she loved so much and who had hurt her more than anyone had ever done before. Was there any possible way to overcome her grief and wounded pride?

But even if she did and tried to gain back what Miranda had blown up so gloriously, no one could guarantee her that Miranda wouldn't do the same again. She wasn't sure if her already injured heart could survive more emotional damage. Aside from that she didn't even know if Jacqueline was right. Maybe Miranda was a coward and had only protected herself by ending their…whatever it was, but that didn't necessarily mean that she wanted Andrea back or something. There was this Wayne guy after all and Miranda had literally made very clear to Andy that she didn't mean anything to her.

Her head was spinning faster with every minute. She couldn't decide now. Andy had to think about it. There was always tomorrow. She stowed away the pictures and got up, deciding to at least try to enjoy the rest of the evening.

_Tbc._

_As you already know, comments and reviews are highly welcome!)  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

_ Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox. I own nothing, but my imagination!_

_Thank you Erua, as always, you are the best!_

_And as always thanks to you, readers, for your comments and reviews!_

Chapter 22

It was around 10 pm when Miranda opened the townhouse's front door. The twins were still up and obviously watching TV in the living room. She wanted to do at least something right and called their names instead of using the nicknames she had become so used to.

"Caroline, Cassidy, I'm home."

But no reaction followed.

Miranda walked into the parlor, seeing Cassidy first. The redhead hadn't been able to hear her greeting. She wore a big headset and was so engrossed in her laptop screen that she didn't even notice her mother's arrival. Caroline was sitting in front of the TV. She looked up when Miranda crossed the room and smiled at her mother.

"Hey, you're home. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

Miranda smiled warmly at her. "It's late enough, honey. How are you?"

She came closer, stroking over Caroline's hair. Her daughter took Miranda's hand and led it to her cheek. Miranda was relieved that Caroline didn't reject her.

"I missed you. You left this morning without waking us up."

"Yes, I know, I have to apologize. I was harried, Caroline…and about yesterday night…" Miranda paused.

Cassidy took off the headset and greeted her mother. "Mom, you have to see this. I wanna go to this concert. It's so cool. Do you know where to get tickets for Avril Lavigne in Central Park?"

"Hello to you, too, Cassidy. And yes, I think I have some useful contacts in that area, but first I'd like to be properly welcomed."

Cassidy got up, so that she was standing on the sofa, and opened her arms wide, smirking at her mother. "Let's get it over with!" she stated coolly.

Miranda chuckled and hugged her daughter. "Oh, now you're almost as tall as I am."

"Almost and by the way you're still wearing high heels, mom."

"Yes, sweetheart, I suppose I can't fool you any longer!"

"Nope!" Cassidy decided that their hug had been long enough and slumped back into the sofa, directing all her attention at her laptop again.

Caroline looked at her mother observantly.

"Are you okay, mom?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes, quite okay, would you like to join me in the kitchen? I need something to drink."

"Okay." Caroline turned off the TV station and followed her mother through the house.

"Don't you want to tell Cassidy as well?" Caroline whispered.

Miranda didn't even want Caroline to know what really happened. In fact she didn't want to lie to either of her children, but she could hardly tell the truth.

"You know how sensitive Cassidy is. It's just…I don't want her to be worried."

Caroline sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Miranda to join her. Playing with the tablecloth, she asked: "Is it because of the things we told you about Stephen's new girlfriend?"

Miranda poured herself a glass of organic orange juice and wordlessly offered another one to her daughter, joining her at the table.

"Partially," she finally admitted.

"What else happened that you were crying like that, mom? Did somebody hurt you?"

Miranda winced, but couldn't bring out a word.

"Um…I'm really scared sometimes, mom. I mean…I dunno…you're always so busy and now you must feel very lonely. Do you feel alone, mommy?"

Miranda looked into Caroline's huge eyes. The question stirred her up. She had to collect all of her strength not to lose control over her emotions. She wanted to run upstairs into her bedroom and cry her eyes out.

"Oh Caroline, don't be scared, I'm fine. I mean, I'm very devastated about the divorce and I feel so sorry for not living up to your expectations. I was angry at Stephen because I wanted him to tell me first if there's a new significant other in his life. Can you understand that?"

"Yes…I guess…but why did you cry? Do you still love him, mom?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, sweetie, I don't."

She took a deep breath and added: "You know, I've done something completely wrong…something I feel very ashamed of. Don't ask any further, because I won't tell you. I just can't, but I want you to know that everything will be alright."

Caroline tilted her head, not sure if she was content with her mother's explanation.

"So…will you let us see Stephen and Susanne?"

"Yes, of course." She took Caroline's hand and whispered softly: "I want you to know that I'm completely aware of how attached you two have become to Stephen during the last few years. He has filled the father's role without hesitation and I'm very grateful to him for that."

"Will you tell him that you're not mad at him anymore?" Caroline asked quietly.

Miranda closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "If you insist."

"I'm not sure if you'll like it…"

Miranda smirked. "Don't beat around the bush, Caroline. You know how that frustrates me! What is it? Come out with it!"

"Um…so Cassidy and me I got invited by Susanne to her next concert…the thing is…that would be on Saturday and I know…it's…but you know, we thought it would be cooler to spend the upcoming weekend with Stephen in Chicago because you won't have time anyway and then…when Fashion week's over we could stay at home two weekends in a row."

Miranda pursed her lips.

Caroline screwed up her face.

Her mother couldn't keep up her poker face. Watching the girl's expression contort into a funny looking grimace, she suddenly smiled.

"I think we have a deal. I'll book your flights for Friday afternoon, but you'll return to New York on Sunday night. No back talk!"

"Yeah…thank you!" Caroline cheered and jumped off her seat.

"I'll go and tell Cassidy."

Miranda held her back. "Wait…Caroline?"

"Um…mom?" The girl turned around, waiting in the doorway.

"Do you think Cassidy is okay?"

Caroline kept silent for a moment and then whispered: "Yesterday she said to me she wasn't sure if you still loved us."

The girl first hesitated, but eventually added: "But I told her that she's wrong and that you're only very busy at the moment. Isn't that right, mom?"

Miranda tried not to fall apart. "Yes, Caroline. Come to me…come here."

The child put her arms around Miranda's waist and pressed her head against her chest.

"It's just…we never see you anymore…we miss you so much!"

Miranda stroked tenderly up and down her daughter's back. "Oh god, I know and I'm so sorry.

"Mom?"

"Hm…?" Miranda hummed.

"We have to tell Stephen that we're coming."

Miranda nodded. "Of course, but you'll call him yourself and tell him I'd like to speak to him when you've finished your talk."

Caroline smiled with relief. "Okay, no worries." She freed herself from her mother's embrace and stormed out of the kitchen.

The moment Caroline disappeared to tell her sister the news, Miranda covered her mouth with her hand, gasping in pain. She wouldn't lose her children. She had to be careful. They were slowly slipping through her fingers and she hadn't noticed it until now. She had always thought they were tied together by blood and shared memories, so that there was no way her girls and she could be driven apart so fast. Yes, all her husbands had left her, but she had never felt abandoned because the certainty of having her twins around had made her feel invulnerable. How could she have been so wrong?

Miranda busied herself in her study. She had to reply to tons of emails. She sighed. After replying to only three of them she was already exhausted. Suddenly she couldn't prevent thinking of Andrea. She wondered what her former assistant, former lover…former friend was doing right now. Would Andrea ever be able to forgive her? Would she ever recognize Miranda's behavior for what it actually was? Still looking through the emails she stumbled over one of Marc Jacobs. She opened it, only to find some flattering lines about their photo-shoot and his recommendation to open the attachment as soon as possible.

She rolled her eyes, but did so.

"Oh, Andrea!" she moaned sadly, scrolling through all the magnificent pictures. Andrea looked beautiful like a fairytale princess in Vera's dress…so lovely and fragile at the same time. Seeing Andrea's love for her in the girl's eyes pained her beyond what she imagined was even possible. She closed the attachment and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

She had fucked everything up.

"Mom, mom…Stephen's on the cell!" Caroline pressed the phone into Miranda's hand and stated, out of breath: "I'm going back downstairs…'Friends' is on TV and the commercials? will be over soon."

Miranda gave her a slightly reproachful look: "It's almost 11 and bedtime."

"Yeah…," the girl only replied and was gone.

Miranda shook her head in irritation, answering the phone. "Hello, Stephen. How are you?"

She got up and went into her bedroom, slipping out of her shoes to lie down on her bed.

"I'm good, thanks. So I heard you'll let the girls come to Chicago again?" Stephen sounded doubtful.

"Yes, I think it will be good for them. They're very fond of you and …Susanne." Miranda was proud of herself for being able to say it out loud.

"Um…okay…it's an unexpected move, but I appreciate it."

"Thanks, Stephen. I'd like to ask a favor of you."

The man on the other end of the line exhaled sharply: "Are you just about to trade our children like cattle?"

"No, of course not. I need your help. Actually you're the only one who could possibly help me with this issue."

"I see…so tell me, what is it?"

"Do you remember Anthony Wayne?"

"Oh, that asshole, what about him? Do you have issues with him? I heard that you brought Wayne in as board member? I told you he's full of shit."

Miranda took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, and as it is often the case you were absolutely right. I need to get rid of him very soon."

"What have you done, Miranda?"

"Let's better not talk about it, Stephen, just tell me if you can help me!"

"Well…I don't know. I could do some research; reactivate some old contacts at the prosecution. Everyone has skeletons in their closet; one just has to find them!"

"What did I marry an attorney for?" Miranda smirked.

"I can literally hear your grin, Miranda!" Stephen seemed to be rather amused now.

"Do you think you could arrange something?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"If I find something…he's a powerful man, Miranda. But I guess I could leak what I've found to the press, so nobody would know who's responsible."

"Okay, but tell me first before you take action. Let's hope it's something huge."

"Everything comes with a price," Stephen stated.

"What do you mean?" Miranda pulled the blanket over her body.

"We're still fighting over Patricia."

"Oh the damn dog, of course, I knew you would eventually bring her up." Miranda huffed.

Stephen chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Miranda. Don't be upset. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why wouldn't you?" Miranda was puzzled.

"Because…," He sighed. "…because I loved you once."

Miranda kept silent.

"Are you still there?" Stephen whispered.

"What made you stop?" She suddenly whispered back.

"Do you really want to know, Miranda? Are we having a real adult talk right now?" Stephen sounded surprised.

Miranda sighed. "Yes, I suppose. It's long overdue anyway."

"Wow…okay, I assume I stopped because we lost each other somewhere on the way. I can't remember the exact moment, but one day I just thought I couldn't live with you any longer. I couldn't bear all the lonely evenings and all the waiting and all your iterative excuses and apologies anymore. I didn't even know what I was waiting for. I suppose I persuaded myself for a very long time that those bad feelings about us would pass, that they were only temporary, but then, when you were in Paris and I was alone with the twins I somehow understood that it would be always like this. That you'd never change…that you obviously never felt that something between us was going completely wrong."

Miranda swallowed. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Oh Miranda, I tried that so many times. Do you remember our last fight before you went to Europe? The one we had when your assistant came up the stairs?"

Miranda winced. "Yes, of course. I apologized for keeping you waiting in the restaurant."

"Yeah, you did, but that wasn't enough anymore. I had hoped for you to say that you would try to not let it happen again. Even though I knew at the time that it would of course happen again and again and again. I admit it freely, I felt redundant, like someone who was in your way. I always wanted to be supportive, but I ended up being frustrated and feeling constantly drained."

"What else?" Miranda asked.

"Well, honestly I didn't want to live your life anymore…at times it felt only as if we would live yours and I had forsaken my own life sometime during our marriage – all the compromises I made for you – but I never felt that you ever compromised in order to meet me half-way. I guess I just wanted to have my life back."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Miranda finally stated.

"You're welcome, but don't get me wrong, I fell in love with you because you are such a strong-minded person. I've always admired your strength and your perseverance. I still do, but it turned out that dealing with that thoroughgoingness of yours in our private life was too much…at least for me."

After that an uncomfortable silence expanded between the two of them. Miranda just didn't know what to say.

Eventually Stephen cleared his throat: "I know I have flaws, too. Sometimes I just overreacted and I drank too much in the end. It's just…I felt helpless and I wanted to feel better, so I drowned my sorrows. But I want you to know that I was never drunk when I was with the twins."

"I know that."

"So what will you do now, Miranda?" her almost ex-husband asked.

"Getting divorced, I suppose! But don't worry. I'm experienced in that matter." Miranda chuckled bitterly.

Stephen didn't laugh. "No, seriously, do you want to go ahead like this forever?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Miranda replied, even when she was uncertain if she really wanted to stay on the phone to hear what Stephen had to say.

"Miranda, listen to me, you have to trust someone, you have to compromise. You need to let someone in! Open up for once in your life and try to learn how to really manage a relationship with someone who loves you. You have encapsulated yourself all your life. I don't know why you never told me anything about what happened to you before we met or if you were always like that, but I constantly felt there was this last impregnable wall between us I'd never be able to penetrate and that's what makes people feel lonely around you. Our divorce is the third you're having; we both know there is only one constant in that equation.

She remembered Andrea's question: _I wonder, Miranda, does it hurt sometimes, being so fucking alone? _Would that remain stuck in her head forever? Andrea was right and she had to confess to herself she never would have guessed that Stephen had figured her out so completely, too.

"Miranda?"

"Hm…?" A sudden feeling of emptiness overpowered her.

"Are you alright?" Stephen's voice was full of concern.

"Of course, thank you, let's talk about the upcoming weekend. Let's just get it over with. I'm tired." And tired she was.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Andy long to get drunk. She had sworn to herself not to touch alcohol tonight, but then, all of a sudden, she was in need of feeling relaxed, so what was better than sparkling wine and light conversation? She hadn't talked much, but that really wasn't necessary, because James and Marc seemed to be a dream team when it came to entertaining the crowd.<p>

Just when she was about to ask Nigel when they would be leaving, Anthony fucking Wayne appeared in the doorway.

Andrea felt like vomiting and not only from too much alcohol, that was for sure. She wanted to kick that man's ass so badly. Why the heck was he here anyway? Whom did he know at James' party?

Andrea rolled her eyes and whispered to Nigel: "What does this fucker want here?"

He shrugged: "No idea, I mean, practically everyone in the business knows that James is throwing a party tonight. I've got to speak to James for a moment before we leave."

Andy was grateful for Nigel's emphatic disposition at the moment.

"Okay I'm waiting for you at the front door. Please, hurry!"

"I will, Six."

Andy broke her way through the crowded room. Just when she thought she had arrived unseen at the exit, a familiar sounding voice addressed her from behind.

"Audrey! What a surprise meeting you here!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! She wanted to vanish into thin air there and then. Slowly she turned around, faking a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I just left Tom Ford's show. What an event! I tell ya, too much red and fetish stuff. I met your boss there. She seemed to like it." He blinked at her.

"So what's up, Audrey? Have I missed anything here?"

Andy was still smiling. It felt like the expression had frozen on her face.

"Miranda isn't my boss anymore and by the way my name's Andy and no, I don't think you missed anything." _And we didn't miss you either, fucker!_

"Well…well, Andy, or should I better say Andréa? What a shame you and Miranda aren't working together any longer. Yes, yes, I remember, she told me yesterday night. You know we went to my apartment and had some fun. She talked about you in the car."

He blinked again. Andy gulped. What was Miranda doing? Was she insane? Wasn't it enough to fuck this idiot? Why did she have to expose Andrea in front of such an asshole?

"I don't think it's any of my business what you and Miranda did and honestly I don't think my relationship to Miranda is any of your business either."

"Wow…you are tough for someone who just got fired for falling for the boss." He smirked.

"And you're pretty chatty for someone who's working in the banking sector! Never heard about something called discretion?" Andy crossed her arms in a defensive gesture in front of her chest.

"Huh…someone's jealous…must be hard not to know how it feels to fuck her and also knowing that you'll never find out," he whispered.

Andrea began to wonder what exactly Miranda had left out of their story – obviously everything apart from the fact that Andy had a crush on her. And that asshole thought he ruled the world!

She leaned in closer, hissing in his ear: "You are full of shit! Go and fuck yourself!"

With that she ditched him and went out of the apartment, rushing down the stairs. She wanted to twist Miranda's neck for being such a bitch. No, no, she wanted to strangle her for being so stupid as to waste her time with such a pile of shit.

"Andy! Hey, are you okay? I just saw you talking to Wayne." Nigel appeared behind her on the street.

"You know…" She angrily kicked a light post on her way to the car. "…he is such an asshole and…and Miranda as well."

"There, there…just calm down. What did he say to you?"

"Ah fuck…I'll tell you in the car!"

* * *

><p>Andrea felt incredibly tired the next morning. She almost overslept. Nigel and she had had a very long talk until the early morning hours. They hadn't only talked about Anthony-fucking-Wayne, but also about Nigel's fucked up relationship to James Holt. It had turned out Nigel and James' love affair wasn't so unlike to Miranda's and hers.<p>

James wasn't very fond of the idea of going public. Not that everyone already knew he was gay, that wasn't an issue, but he had always been a sunny boy, a charmer and not exactly known for being monogamous and living a modest lifestyle. He didn't want to be classified as someone who had finally settled down with the one significant other. He wanted to be desired and flexible. He didn't want to be unavailable.

Andrea had made use of her free morning to prepare herself for Jacqueline's interview at The Carlyle at the Rosewood Hotel. It was a chic place with expensive food, but Andy didn't care. She would have 7.500 Dollars more on her bank account in less than a week and she couldn't wait to spend it all in order to just forget that she had ever agreed to Miranda's offer.

When Nigel had fallen asleep on the sofa and Andrea had been left alone with her emotional chaos, she had tried to disentangle her mind from the confusion about Miranda's actions and the things Jacqueline had told her earlier that night. The hurtful and unpleasant encounter with Wayne had made it clear to her that she would never crawl back to Miranda. She just couldn't do that to herself. She would never be able to look at herself in the mirror. It was sad, because if Jacqueline was right this realization finalized Miranda's and hers relationship forever and turned it into history. The awareness of the finality of that decision caused her almost physical pain. Her stomach clenched at the sheer thought of never having any interaction with the woman again. She forced herself back to the task at hand and listened very closely to Jacqueline Follet's last answer.

"It is true that Europe is experiencing a financial crisis, so James 'olt International is really forced to expand into Asia in order to open up new markets. Yet it is not only imperative, but an 'ighly creative step for the company. We 'ave already tied interesting connections to promising young Asian designers in Bangkok, Singapore as well as Tokyo and other places in Southeast Asia. Today's fashion world goes global, not only selling its items worldwide, but also by collaborating with inspired people from all over the world. We wish to create fashion that has transcultural routs and emanates from brilliant minds regardless of their origin, language or religion."

Andy turned off her recorder and smiled pleasantly. "Oh thank you, Jacqueline. The interview turned out to be exactly what I need to finish my article. Thank you for giving me such intriguing insights, really."

"You're welcome." The president of James Holt International beamed at her, having a sip of her cappuccino.

"So 'ave you decided yet what you're going to do?"

Andy looked at her in surprise.

"…regarding Miranda…!" The French woman added.

Andrea sighed. Nodding slightly, she replied: "I think I'd better try to move on."

"So, 'istory repeats itself. I must say I'm beginning to pity 'er. She 'ad everything, but she always managed to destroy 'er 'appiness. It's a tragedy. But I understand completely. You prefer not to get 'urt anymore. It's probably for the best."

Andy felt miserable. She tried to read Jacqueline's face, but the fashionista's expression was as sealed as Miranda's had always been.

"W…what do you think?" She wondered.

Jacqueline was beginning to speak, when she suddenly paused, furrowing her brows in irritation at the sight of something Andrea couldn't see, because she was sitting opposite the door.

"Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue…'ow do you say that in English?"

Andrea wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Nah…I think it's 'speaking of the devil', isn't it?"

Andrea's eyes widened. "Oh no, is…is _she_ here?" She slowly turned her face to the door, just to see Miranda, Emily and two men she'd never seen before entering the restaurant.

Andy wanted to hide under the table like a child, but it was too late. Miranda's blue eyes had already spotted Andrea and her companion. Her reaction was one Andy had never seen on Miranda before. The woman seemed to be utterly shocked. She almost bumped into Emily who stood right in front of her, staring opened-mouthed across the room and right at Andrea and Jacqueline Follet.

For an instant the scenario and all its participants seemed to be frozen in time, but after a moment which felt like an eternity, Miranda straightened herself and slowly and very gracefully started to walk towards her. Andrea felt as if there wasn't any air left in her lungs while her heart rate increased painfully when Miranda finally stood in front of her, staring directly into her eyes.

_Tbc._

_Are you still with me? My inbox is hungry! See you next week!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and our beloved Dragon Lady doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox._

_Dear Erua, thank you very much, my Beta, you know, I love you, darling!_

_I'd like to thank all my beloved readers. I'm still so surprised and overwhelmed by your beautiful and kind responses. That's what keeps me going. Special thanks goes to: AltheaV, Marla-Kojak, CaptainStone, Nan, jazz-cat, anonymouth, Andrea316, caradens, vanessaDgne, JUJUChick16, LethalPoison and Xena3733._

_Sorry that I made you wait so long, but my life is very busy and stressful at the moment…_

**Chapter 23**

Suddenly Miranda's eyes softened and a small smile flashed over her face. "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?"

Andrea looked at her, dumbfounded. Had Miranda Priestly just made a nerdy joke about their coincidental encounter?

Jacqueline, who had no idea about the culture-bound background story of the joke, appeared even more puzzled.

Andrea couldn't suppress a smile and replied playfully: "It's a small world, Sir Stanley."

Miranda's face lightened up for a moment, before her professional mask slipped back in place: "Unfortunately my time is limited. I have to apologize, but anyhow I wanted to, at least, say 'hello'."

Andrea kept silent and just stared at Miranda.

"We're already hunting after a new story, aren't we?" Miranda tilted her head and Andy couldn't prevent gazing at the flawless white neck, Miranda presented to her.

"Um…yes…I dunno if I told you about the interview with Jacqueline." Andrea was startled that she was actually able to speak to Miranda in such a decent manner. Was this really happening? It felt surreal.

Miranda nodded at the French woman, but then turned her attention back to Andrea. "No, you didn't, but you're a free woman after all, so you can do as you like."

Andrea, still perplexed, mumbled: "Yeah…I…I know…"

"Yet I need to bid goodbye. Jacqueline, I suppose we'll see each other tomorrow night? At Valentino's?"

"Of course, Miranda, I'm looking forward to it." Jacqueline replied, wearing a business smile that was in no way inferior to the one, Miranda had perfected over the years.

"Wonderful!" Miranda commented.

She didn't wait for any reply, but immediately turned around and walked back to her table.

Andrea wasn't able to detach her eyes from Miranda's back until the woman had seated herself, indulging quickly into a conversion with her companions.

Emily stared back at her, her face displaying clear confusion.

Andrea shrugged almost apologetically. Then she turned her attention back to Jacqueline.

To Andy's surprise the French woman smiled genuinely at her.

"W…what?" She brought out.

"It's not over. Something is still going on between the two of you. It is puzzling and exciting," Jacqueline stated, oddly happy.

Andrea bit her bottom lip, glancing at Miranda and back to the president of JHI.

"Who is Dr. Livingstone, Andrée?" Jacqueline added a curious expression on her face.

Andrea still chuckled, feeling like an idiot, when she began to explain: "Um…Dr. Livingstone was a Scottish medical missionary with the London Missionary Society. He lived during the 19th century and was an explorer in Africa. Well and Sir Henry Morton Stanley was a Welsh journalist and famous for exploring outside of Europe as well. The men didn't know each other and Stanley went looking for Livingstone when he himself made a trip from Bombay to Central-Africa, because Livingstone had been considered missing for over a year at that time. When Stanley met the first European on his way, he just said 'Dr. Livingstone, I presume?' and well…hahaha…it turned out that guy was indeed the famous wanted David Livingstone."

Andy smirked. "I mean, when you think about it, how unlikely is it that you meet only one man from Europe in a place as huge as Africa and that man is actually the guy you were looking for?"

Andy made a funny face.

Jacqueline glanced at Miranda and back to Andy, who still seemed to be amazed at her own story.

"Well, I dunno why this is such a famous greeting now, I only know that Livingstone and Stanley were very different from one another. Livingstone loved Africa, he even learned some African languages and lived there for quite some time while Stanley admitted freely, that he hated Africa. He wrote a book with the unfortunate title: 'Through the dark continent' and no one could back up Stanley's story of their meeting, because nobody except Stanley himself made it back to Great Britain. Livingstone died only a year after their assumed encounter."

"So it is meant as an understatement?" Jacqueline stated.

"Yeah, exactly, as you certainly know, the Brits are famous for it." Andy smiled.

"That is all very interesting, Andrée."

Andrea was confused again. "Really?"

"If one takes the quote seriously, it didn't fit our situation very well. What I want to say is, we already knew each other, so there was actually no point in presuming anything…"

Andy nodded: "Um…technically you're right, but I guess what Miranda insinuated was that she was surprised to meet us here…I mean, after all we could have chosen a completely different location to make the interview."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes heavenwards. "I suppose I'll never be able to figure out your language in its completeness. Anyway…would you like me to take you somewhere? My driver is waiting outside."

Andrea smiled gratefully. The traffic during lunchtime was horrible in Manhattan. In fact, the traffic was always a mess in New York City.

"Yeah…actually…I'd be very thankful. I need to go to Soho." Andy watched Miranda again, who was still engaged in conversion with the two unfamiliar men while Emily sat bent over her notebook, furiously writing down everything that was being said. Andrea still felt so attached to the two women. Suddenly she was sad again. She wished she could rewind their history to a point where a different outcome had still been possible and thinkable and from where they could go their way again…into another direction.

"Actually I need to go to Runway…I still have to clear my desk…and I thought…well, now seems like a good time."

Jacqueline looked at her compassionately. "Andrée, I wouldn't dare to interfere in your personal matters, but…I don't know…it doesn't seem right. Miranda is acting odd...for being Miranda Priestly. 'Onestly, I expected 'er to bring up at least one spiteful comment, but instead she only seemed anxious."

Andrea looked reluctantly at the French woman. "What do you expect me to do? I mean, how am I supposed to act, let alone feel? I can't…no…let's not talk about it anymore…please…I…I'm just glad that she behaved modestly for once."

"As you wish." Jacqueline waved at their waiter and ordered the check.

Miranda noticed their departure. She felt the urge to get up and retain Andrea from leaving, but she restrained herself, trying desperately to focus on the two young designers next to her. When Andrea passed the door, Miranda looked up and their eyes met.

Huge sad brown eyes clung for only a moment to Miranda's face before they quickly looked away. The young woman went out of the door and disappeared.

Miranda focused once more on her companions, but didn't understand a word.

Suddenly she interrupted their conversation.

"Emily, re-schedule my afternoon. I won't be available between 2 and 4. And send Roy to the townhouse for 4.30 sharp to pick me up for the Oscar de la Renta show at 5."

"B…but you'll miss Calvin Klein at 3, Miranda." Emily stammered.

"I'm aware of that, Emily, but…" Miranda made an indefinite gesture, "…I've always found Klein rather dull anyway. That's all."

Both young men looked at her in amusement while Emily stood up to make some phone calls.

Miranda gazed back at the two fashion newcomers, her face emotionless and her eyes icy. "Is there something funny?"

When both men kept silent and stared at her in awe, Miranda stood up herself and went out of the restaurant to make a call and wait there for Emily.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Priestly, I must say, I'm rather surprised to see you after all this time. How are you?" Samuel Smith didn't stop eating his chicken sandwich, but continued in front of her.<p>

The editor felt rather awkward, but forced herself to speak. "Actually, I've come to ask you the same question, because I don't seem to know any longer."

"Would you sit down please? I can't eat calmly when there's someone pacing my room the entire time."

Miranda rolled her eyes, but complied.

"I see. How many years have passed by since I saw you on my couch the last time?" He was still eating and Miranda started to feel annoyed about the noises he made.

"It's been almost eight years, Doctor."

His chewing sounds sustained.

"Aha...I read that you're getting a divorce at the moment. I'm not surprised...not at all."

Suddenly Miranda huffed: "Could you please stop eating, it... I resent it."

The old man didn't stop, but replied full-mouthed: "No, I won't...because you dialled for a speed-date and now we're sitting here...during my lunch break, Ms. Priestly."

"All right," Miranda sighed, trying to focus on something else than his full mouth.

"May I ask then why you aren't surprised about me getting a divorce?" Miranda folded her arms in front of her chest.

"As I've already told you years ago...you've been kicking a pile of personal issues down the road for more than twenty years now...do you really think it will suddenly disappear when you try hard enough to ignore it?"

Miranda pursed her lips. "I suppose not."

"So why are you here?" The man had finally finished his meal, wiping his hands clean on the fabric of his trousers.

Miranda was disgusted with the habit. Looking out of the nearby window, she finally replied: "I want to know what it would cost me to change my life the way is necessary to make it work."

Smith shook his head. "Cost you? You still don't seem to understand. It's not about changing your life or adding something to it that was missing before. It's about changing yourself. You have to change your way of thinking, the way you handle things, people...well...I forgot...the Miranda Priestly I remember, doesn't even know that there is an essential difference between those two."

The woman kept silent, still staring out of the window. Her fingers dug almost painfully into her upper arms while she tried to hold herself steady.

"Why do you want to change things? The way I understand it, your divorce is final...I mean...is there someone else?"

Miranda turned her head and looked him in the eye. "Perhaps."

The man sighed. "Do you want to talk or is this some silly guessing game? I don't have the time, nor do you. Tempus fugit. I assume you're familiar with the expression. How old are you now? Fifty?"

"Fifty-seven..."

"Well...then I'd say it's about fucking time you come to grips with your issues. What do you want from me? Who is the lucky man to begin with...for whom do you want to change?"

Miranda hesitated. She couldn't find the proper words. Why on earth was she even here? What had she expected it to be like? But she needed to talk…she was so afraid.

Smith made an effort to get up. "I think we're wasting our time here...if you know what you want, just call me..."

"It's not a he...," Miranda eventually interrupted the therapist, panic in her voice.

"Good...," The man sat down again.

"Go ahead..."

* * *

><p>Andy thanked Jacqueline for dropping her off at Elias-Clarke and smiled.<p>

"It was a real pleasure meeting you, Jacqueline."

"Merci, pareillement and good luck, Andrée."

"Um...well, I hope we'll see each other sometime."

"I bet...," the French woman winked at her before the window automatically ran up and Andy could only see her own reflection in the tinted glass of the black Mercedes-limousine.

Eventually Andrea was back in the office. She still had the key card to Runway. It seemed abandoned. Probably everyone on the floor was attending some fashion event. She nevertheless tried to make as less noise as possible as she went through the things on her desk and in her drawers. There wasn't much anyway. She had come back only for two weeks. She picked up a pair of last season's black Louboutins she had borrowed from Nigel's wardrobe in order to wear them in the office and booted the computer to delete some personal files she had set up to organize Miranda's schedule. When she was sure that there was nothing left, she stood up and took a last glance into Miranda's sanctum, the place where everything had started so many months ago.

Andrea went into the room and walked around Miranda's desk to look at the picture frames. Stephen had disappeared and the place appeared somehow empty now. There was a new picture of the twins and a framed poster hung on the wall which Andrea hadn't seen before. It showed a wrapped bridge. Andy knew without looking at the labelling that the subject was the Pont Neuf in Paris.

She had seen it…they had passed that bridge together in the car…just before Andrea had left Miranda in France. She remembered Miranda's and her talk about Jeanne Claude and Christo's art projects in Central Park. She sighed. Why was everything wrong?

Suddenly Andy's cell rang and stirred her up.

* * *

><p>Miranda felt liberated and uneasy at the same time. Samuel Smith had ushered her out as soon as his lunch time had been over.<p>

His remarks about her condition had offended her pride, but at the same time, as hard as it had been, she had admitted to herself that he was right. She had only once in her entire life felt as afraid as she did now. The last time she had, she had decided to shove the cause of her fear away from her. She had pushed away what she had desired more than anything else in her life, just to be free from anxiety. She had wrapped herself up in impenetrable layers of denial and self-delusion. She had built herself a life she didn't even want, but she had embraced it with all her willpower to make it work. But it had never actually had worked out. She didn't regret her grand delusion because of the twins, but her relationships had been a complete fraud.

She had persuaded herself that it wasn't her fault that so many relationships had failed. That all the men just ran away from her, because she didn't want to sacrifice her career to be a good wife and mother.

Miranda had reassured herself over and over again, that someday she would find that one proper man who'd live up to her expectations, but deep inside of her she had always known that such a man quite simply didn't exist, because no man would ever be sufficient to make her life complete.

She didn't dare to spell it out yet. Maybe she'd never be able to speak out loud what this actually meant. She didn't like it. She was still afraid of it, maybe now even more than in her younger days. She despised it. She wanted to be the one she had pretended to be all those years and yet again Miranda felt relieved. But there was also sadness and the sudden certainty that the one true thing she had denied herself couldn't be saved anymore.

The cab driver had brought her to Elias-Clarke, because she had decided, instead of getting home, to apply herself to that vast amount of emails she still hadn't found the time to answer. She'd just change her clothes at the office and would order Roy there to get to De La Renta's show in time.

The moment she had paid the driver and was about to get out of the car, her motions froze and she stared out on the street. There she was. Andrea Sachs. She stood in front of the building. She was not on her own. The smart, brunette girl embraced another woman in a tight hug, far too intimate, for them to be just friends. Both women clung to each other for a very long time and Andrea stroked the stranger's back while her head leaned against the other woman's shoulder. The woman was around Andrea's age. She looked pretty, but like someone who didn't put much effort in the decision what to wear. Miranda watched Andrea's face that went through a wide range of emotions: surprise, hesitation, deep affection by the other woman's presence and then finally happiness and gratitude.

Miranda closed her eyes. Leaning back in the seat, she covered her mouth with her hands to suppress a sob. The driver watched her in the rear-view mirror – obviously uncertain how to deal with his devastated passenger. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Miranda turned her head away to not let him see the tears that streamed down her face. One hand pressed to her aching chest, she hectically rummaged around in her handbag, her hand shaking, until she'd finally found her sunglasses and put them on.

Her voice was not more than a whisper: "I'm good."

The taxi driver just nodded and Miranda got out of the car.

She passed both women without looking at them.

Andrea looked at her in surprise.

"Miranda…," Andy called her.

Miranda didn't slow down, but instead rushed into the building.

Andrea withdrew from the embrace, looking with confusion at the other woman.

"That's Miranda Priestly?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah…," Andrea was stunned.

"Why was she crying?"

Andy's swallowed. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"So let's go then."

Andy only nodded as she was in some kind of trance. "…'kay…"

* * *

><p>Miranda took off her sunglasses. Seeing her dishevelled face in the elevator's huge mirror, she sighed heavily. The moment she closed the office door behind her, she suddenly lost it and all her remaining containment was gone.<p>

She couldn't stop, but stood sobbing in the middle of her room, feeling pathetic and incredibly lonely.

Miranda had never wasted only one thought on the possibility that Andrea could find another significant other as well and how that would affect her feelings.

She felt hurt and empty and wounded. What was happening to her? Was she experiencing some kind of serious breakdown?

She tried to regain control over her emotions when she heard voices in front of her door. Miranda remained still and silent until someone knocked.

She turned to the window to hide her face, when suddenly the door opened.

"Miranda, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here," Nigel apologized.

She didn't reply or look at him.

"Are you okay?" Nigel asked quietly.

Miranda inhaled sharply. "You'll go to the De la Renta show tonight."

"Yes, of course, I will…I thought that was the plan anyway."

"No…you don't understand. I want you to go instead of me. Take Emily with you."

"Oh…w…why?" Nigel found it difficult to speak to the woman's back.

She suddenly turned around. "That's why."

Nigel stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Consternation was written all over his face.

Miranda's tears streamed incessantly down her cheeks. "I don't know…I don't feel good…maybe it's a minor breakdown…it may be only the stress of the last months."

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine," Miranda hissed with annoyance.

"Bullshit! I know you better than that and even if I didn't, I can see you are not fine."

Nigel added: "You should go home to your children and rest."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Nigel suddenly shrugged helplessly. "Allright. Sometimes I forget you're not human like the rest of us."

Miranda looked at him, aghast.

"May I speak freely?" Nigel crossed the room and looked out of the window.

Miranda pursed her lips.

He decided to ignore that only too familiar sign of disapproval for the very first time and said: "Actually…I've decided a long time ago not to care about you anymore. I freely admit that since last September I've thought you don't deserve my cordial feelings for you to any further extent. You completely and utterly failed in a human perspective. But honestly, I'm not able to stand by and watch you continue your self-destruction."

Nigel avoided her eyes, to not lose his courage.

"As the friend that I have once considered myself, I beg you to stop. You're not only harming yourself, but others and that's where you should draw the line. I must say I'm honestly shocked about your behaviour when it comes to Andy. She would have done anything for you, but you couldn't wait to hurt and crush her as if she meant nothing to you. I really wish Andy would have stayed away from you. She is just too good for you."

"W... what?" Miranda brought out. So Nigel knew. Had Andrea told him? Had she told anyone else?

Nigel smiled weakly. "I went to her apartment after the Met gala. She was a picture of misery. The details aren't crucial, what is important is the fact that you're vicious and cruel and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Miranda kept silent.

"I'd like to understand why. Why are you like that? Maybe if I could understand I'd be able to…I don't know…I could feel something else than pity or contempt for you again."

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

Nigel looked at her. "What are you afraid of?"

"I suppose to feel humiliated…I'm afraid to lose control and to fail."

Nigel sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Stephen told me I'm hiding…and he was right…I'm afraid of the truth and the consequences it would have if I confessed it to myself."

"What truth?"

Miranda walked over to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she replied, sounding more composed now: "It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late. I'd like you to leave me alone."

Nigel didn't answer, but went to the door. As he pushed down the handle, he turned around again and said: "Are you sure your condition has nothing to do with guilt? Anyway, in case you should suddenly feel the urge to apologize to Andy, I want you to know that she's currently staying at my apartment. Feel free to come around."

"And why should I do that? As I understand it, Andrea already found a way to console herself." The bitterness in her voice surprised even Miranda.

Nigel paused, shaking his head he replied without looking at her: "Truly I have no idea what you're referring to Miranda...I'll be at De la Renta then."

He closed the door and Miranda listened to his footsteps until they faded and she was alone with her thoughts and emptiness once more.

_Tbc._

_Dear readers, as always, I'd appreciate your thoughts and opinions. Talk to me! ;-) See you next week!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox._

_Dear readers, I'm very happy to see that many of you are still with me. I must say I'm surprised that my story turned out to be so popular. I'm very thankful for your positive response. It is quite an experience pursuing this journey with you._

_Lovely Erua, thank you very much, too. You already know I'd be nothing without you being my Beta._

_Special thanks goes to: vanessaDgne, Marla-Kojak, CaptainStone, JUJUChick16, PRM, heymovie1, LadyL.L, caradens, Red, Adrianna-Rossetti, ilovettt_

_One of you asked me about the timeline of the story. The story is set one year after Paris. Miranda Priestly is 57 while Andrea is almost 26. I ignore Weisberger's information about their ages and use instead the real age of Streep and Hathaway while they were shooting DWP._

**Chapter 24**

When he finally arrived at the loft, Nigel felt relieved. Up until then he hadn't had the time to reflect on what he had said to Miranda earlier that evening, but he was glad for having confronted Miranda with his opinion at least once. For a very long time he hadn't believed that he'd ever have the strength and courage to do so, but after he had seen Miranda like that, small, weak and exposed, he suddenly hadn't been afraid of his boss any more. Instead he had said what must be said and had even brought up the nerve to walk away after.

"I'm back," he just called out and walked into the kitchen, only to find Andrea sitting there with a young woman he'd never seen before.

"Oh hey, I hope you don't mind." Andy smiled. "This is Jill, my older sister and that's Nigel, my white knight, today in shiny blue armor."

Nigel reached for Jill's hand and shook it, greeting her kindly: "Jill, it's so nice to meet you. How are you?"

Clearly Nigel appeared very chic in his midnight-blue Armani suit, because Jill got up from her chair. Nodding, she replied: "Likewise. Mr. Kipling, I'm really glad and grateful you took care of my little sister the last couple of days."

The older man winked and smiled: "Call me Nigel, please and it's a pleasure. You're certainly already aware of the fact that our Six here's a very carefree roomie."

"'kay…Six?" Jill questioned.

Andy giggled: "He calls me Six all the time, you know, it's because of my size. And by the way…you should call me Four again."

"I bet you've lost weight…all the misery, darling." Nigel patted her shoulder.

Suddenly Andy made a serious face. "A propos 'misery', I saw Miranda today when she entered Elias-Clarke. I was meeting Jill in front of the building when Miranda got out of the car. She passed us without a word and she was obviously crying about something."

Nigel finally caught the meaning of Miranda's break-down. She had seen Andy and Jill and couldn't make sense of it, or rather put one and one together in the confused and hurt state of mind she was in, only to come to the wrong conclusion that Jill was Andy's girlfriend or something comparably ridiculous…

"Oh shit." He sighed.

"W…what? Did something bad happen?" Andrea got very nervous, finding herself once again worrying about Miranda's condition.

Nigel poured himself a glass of gin and started to explain: "It's just…" He paused and considered. "Does Jill know about…you and Miranda?"

Jill nodded: "Yeah, Andrea told me about their…um…complicated situation." Jill reached for Andy's hand and squeezed it.

"Okay then…well…Miranda was devastated when I met her rather accidentally in the office…I'd say she was having a serious breakdown. To be honest, I've never seen her so sad and overwhelmed before. She canceled the De La Renta show and assigned me to attend the event instead of her."

"But why?" Andy's eyes went wide. The Miranda Nigel was describing must have come from an alternative universe…she sounded completely unlike herself.

"I assume you're the reason, at least partially. She saw you and Jill there…and she might have been under the impression that you two…"

Andy shook her head. "No…you must be wrong." Her hands started to tremble. If that was only true, but she didn't dare to believe in the possibility that Miranda Priestly was jealous because of her. What would it actually mean? That Miranda had feelings for her after all?

Nigel smiled and took another sip. "But I get her last words now, she said you'd already found a way to console yourself."

Andy jumped to her feet now and started pacing the room, unable to hide her nervousness about Nigel's information. She was overwhelmed by her own emotional response. Andrea's heart was aching with the thought of a crying Miranda…only two days ago all she had wanted was to let Miranda feel the same pain and despair the woman had caused her, but now she just wanted to tear down all the barriers between them to free both of them from their misery. But still…there was Anthony-fucking-Wayne…

"Um w…why did you even talk about me?" Andy asked.

* * *

><p>The evening at the townhouse had been quiet. Miranda had gone home as soon as Nigel had left her at the office. She had needed quite some time to calm herself down. She wouldn't have believed that Nigel would ever have the guts to speak to her like that. A part of her was relieved to know that he still cared enough to risk his position, but another part had wanted to shred him into pathetic little pieces for fucking talking to her that way.<p>

She had decided to cook something, even if she wasn't good at it. She wanted to spend quality time with her girls before they'd fly back to Chicago for the weekend. The fashion world had to do without her tonight and maybe more often in the future.

"Did you pack all your things?" Miranda asked Cassidy, who was once more digging herself into the couch behind her laptop screen.

"Not yet…but I will…just give me another minute," Cassidy moaned.

"No, you'll do it now. That's all!"

"That's all, that's all…" Cassidy aped her mother.

"Did you just impersonate me?" Miranda gave her daughter a stern look.

Cassidy grimaced. "Sorry, mom…it's just…"

"Could you please stop back-talking and simply do what I tell you!" Miranda sighed while re-directing her attention back to the Book.

Both were sitting in the living room. Caroline was already upstairs to pack her bag.

"Man!" Cassidy shut her laptop rather angrily and got up to join her sister.

"Cassidy?" Miranda looked at her daughter over the frame of her glasses.

"Mom?" The girl turned back around.

"Would you like to tell me why you're so mad at me?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Why is it that I don't believe you, Cassidy?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and replied: "Really! It's nothing. Do you want me to go upstairs and pack my stuff or what?"

"Are you angry because of the divorce?" Miranda tried again.

"Does it matter anyway?"

Miranda gulped. "Yes, it matters. I want you to be happy."

Cassidy smiled weakly. "Mom…you know what…you should have thought about our happiness before you screwed up your marriage – for the third time." The moment the girl had voiced it…her expression changed to one of anxiety.

But, contrary to the outburst Cassidy had expected, her mother only cast down her eyes and sighed.

"That's true enough. I'm very sorry," she finally whispered.

"Oh shoot!" Suddenly the girl rushed up to her mother, putting her arms around Miranda. "I love you, mom! It's just…I miss Stephen so much." The girl started sobbing.

"Oh baby…I'm so, so sorry…mommy loves you, too!" Miranda hugged the girl very tight, so that Cassidy mumbled against her neck: "Mom, you're crushing me!"

Miranda loosened her embrace. "Sorry, darling."

Miranda stroked her daughter's head, enjoying their rare closeness. Cassidy stayed in her arms until her tears had tried and she felt better.

"Darling?"

"Hm…?" The child sighed.

"What if…what if your mom was in love with someone else?" Miranda whispered, not sure if this would be too much for Cassidy to take right now.

The girl sat up straight and looked at her with curiosity. "I dunno…I guess that would be weird, but also good, because you wouldn't be so unhappy anymore and maybe we'd like him, too."

Miranda flinched at Cassidy's natural usage of the masculine personal pronoun.

"So you wouldn't be angry at me?"

Cassidy furled her eyebrows. "Nope…as long as he's nice and you'll still let us see Stephen I don't care."

And there it was again. Miranda had no one else to blame but herself if her daughters had no idea about the concept of alternative lifestyles.

"I think I'll go upstairs now," Cassidy eventually said.

"Of course and don't forget to pack an evening gown for Susan's concert, darling."

Cassidy beamed at her. "Oh, mom, you know what?" She started jumping up and down now.

Miranda smiled: "What is it?"

"We'll do a fashion show. Caroline and I will pick some outfits and you're going to be the audience and we'll decide together what to wear in Chicago. What do you say, mom?"

Miranda playfully pursed her lips.

"C'mom, mom, pretty please!"

"So what are you waiting for?" Miranda smiled.

When Cassidy had joyfully rushed upstairs to join her sister, Miranda snapped the Book shut, staring aimlessly at her cell.

She could just call Andrea to find out who the strange woman was. To what end? She didn't even have the right to ask such questions. And besides she'd completely embarrass herself. Miranda had lost that privilege when she had treated the young woman like crap. Andrea probably wouldn't even answer her calls. If she was in Andrea's position, Miranda would do exactly the same. Why should Andrea take the risk to get hurt another time? Not even Andrea would be so…stupid in her refreshing naivety, which didn't reflect foolishness as much as her unwavering beliefs in the good in man which Miranda had already lost long ago.

And if there was another woman, what was there left to do anyway? Why was she only now ready to throw all her fears overboard? Why not at a point in their lives when it had still mattered? Miranda sighed. Why was everything wrong?

* * *

><p>"I dunno…I should call her. I mean, I don't want her to think that there's someone new in my life." Andrea was still pacing the loft impatiently.<p>

Nigel and Jill stared at her rather helplessly.

"What would you do, Nige?" Andy asked.

Nigel sighed heavily: "Oh Six, I have no idea. Don't you think it's her turn? Honestly I think she should first of all deal with her own issues. And besides, how do you picture it will be? I mean, just think about it, do you think she'll be happier and ready to take you back?"

"Um…I think Nigel is right, because she obviously has a lot of problems right now," Jill commented.

Andy wasn't pleased with their answers. She knew they were right, but she felt the huge urge to do something. She couldn't sit around and wait.

"Fuck it! I'll call her anyway. I have to know that she's okay. I don't want to be a monster!" Andy reached for her cell phone and went into the guestroom. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding like mad while she speed-dialed Miranda's number.

Andy let the cell ring for almost two minutes until she gave up and slumped on her guest-bed.

Either Miranda wasn't in range of her cell or, what would be even worse; she refused to take Andy's call. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say anyway? 'Hi, Miranda, Andy's speaking. How are you and by the way the woman you saw is only my sister!' What a ridiculous thought!

* * *

><p>"Girls, could you please turn down the music a little!"<p>

"Oh c'mon, it's Gaga, mom!" Cassidy moaned.

"Dear God, so would you at least play another song?"

"But it's our favorite song!" Both teens replied in unison.

"Really? I'd never have guessed." Miranda rolled her eyes.

Miranda sat on the ground in front of the children's walk-in closet, examining the twins' outfits while listening to Lady Gaga's 'Fashion' song for the umpteenth time. She hated contemporary pop-music, even if she had to admit that it hadn't slipped her attention that this so-called 'Lady Gaga' woman was a trend setter. She obviously loved Alexander McQueen and had the courage to wear even the more extraordinary pieces, which certainly was a starting point and something Miranda highly respected.

"Oh Cassidy, no, not that one, it's from last year's collection. What about the green D&G dress I bought you last week?"

"No…I think it's too classy. I want to wear something funkier!"

"Funkier?" Miranda raised one eyebrow and Cassidy started to giggle.

"You could wear the Roberto Cavalli dress…you know…the one that looks like painted shreds?" Caroline got the giggles about her own comment.

"Hey shut up, that's my favorite one, twerp," Cassidy shouted.

"Watch your language, Cassidy." Miranda was already on edge and decided to get a breath of fresh air.

Cassidy had already pulled off the last garment and busied herself with going through another pile of clothes on the floor, while Caroline seemed to be utterly pleased with her red Flowers by Zoe dress and just watched her sister with amusement.

"Girls, I think you'll be fine sorting out the dress question on your own. I have to walk Patricia. Do you think you'll be okay?"

Caroline nodded while Cassidy, still rummaging, replied: "Sure mom, we're already fashion experts on our own."

Miranda smiled warmly. "I wouldn't doubt that! I'm proud of you, girls, see you in a bit."

When she had found the old dog lying under the kitchen table, Miranda leashed her, reached automatically for her keys that were lying on the dresser in the hallway and went out the door.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll go to your place then." Jill got up and walked over to her luggage.<p>

"Are you still sure? I mean, you could sleep in my guest-bed if you like," Andy offered for the second time.

"No, I mean, hey, your apartment's empty and my flight will be very early tomorrow morning, so it's perfect if you just give me the keys and I'll take a cab and tomorrow I'll put them in your mailbox."

Andy hugged her sister. "Oh Jill, I'm so sorry for all the trouble. I mean, I'm so glad you aren't mad at me anymore. I missed you and I'm really happy you came."

Jill gave her a serious look. "You know, Andy, now that I've heard the truth I'm far more worried than angry. I don't want that woman to ruin your mental health. This has to stop. If she doesn't turn the corner, you have to save yourself!"

Her sister nodded. "I will, I promise…and tell Aunt Mary I said 'hello'! Oh Jill, I'm so jealous, I'd like to visit her, too. Maine in September's always gorgeous."

"You know her birthday is on Saturday…and let me just remind you of the fact that you'll have plenty of money soon!"

Andy chuckled. "Oh god, yes, I have to get rid of it." She hugged Jill again before she opened the door.

"Take care of yourself, Andy!"

"You, too!"

"Bye!" Nigel called out from his study.

When Andy had closed the door she went to her friend. "Thank you so much, Nigel."

"You're welcome, Six."

"I'm calling it a night, sleep well."

"G'night, darling." Nigel was sitting at his desk and was obviously going through some illustrations of a make-up shoot for the next Runway issue.

Andy smiled and left him to it.

She was tired, but couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She had been highly surprised about Jill's visit. She'd never have thought that Jill would react so calmly about the revelation of her affair with Miranda, not to think about the fact that her sister hadn't been aware of Andrea's bisexuality…well…Andy hadn't known either until she'd met Miranda. She had always felt attracted to women during her time at school and in college, but she'd never actually been in love with one.

Andy was staring at the display of her cell as if she could make it ring with the gesture. She sighed before she dialed Miranda's number again – to no avail, of course.

* * *

><p>Miranda was back at the townhouse at eleven. When she looked for the twins she found them in their beds. Cassidy was already asleep, so she only went into Caroline's room to say good night to her. Her daughter was still reading some youth magazine.<p>

"Hey, did Cassidy find a suitable outfit?"

Caroline put the magazine aside and nodded. "Yap, she settled for the blue Donna Karan dress you bought her for the last school concert."

Miranda smiled approvingly. "Wonderful, see, you figured everything out on your own!"

"By the way your cell rang twice, mom." Caroline yawned.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yeah, Andrea Sachs." The girl lifted her arms, awaiting her mother's hug.

Miranda looked at her daughter, but her thoughts were miles away. She conformed to Caroline's expectations rather automatically, hugging her child, while her head began to spin. Why on earth would Andrea try to call her?

"Good night and sweet dreams, honey!"

Reaching the door, she turned around and whispered: "Do you think you and your sister would be alright if I went back to the office for an hour? I forgot something."

Caroline shook her head. Her voice already sleepy, she replied: "No worries, mom, we aren't babies anymore."

Miranda sighed in relief: "I know, sweety. I'll be back soon."

Miranda cursed herself for being so careless. Now she had to go to the office to find Nigel's employment contract. After all those years she still hadn't any clue where he lived. She didn't even know in which part of New York. She was ignorant, she really was and there was no excuse for it and he had still called himself her friend. So shame was the least she could feel while driving to the Elias-Clarke building late in the evening. She had stared more than once at the display of her cell that showed Andrea's name to assure herself that what she intended to do really was the right thing.

It didn't bear contemplating if she'd stand in front of Nigel's apartment with no excuse whatsoever for actually being there. She needed Andrea to want to speak to her. And she needed her to listen to what she had to say. She just couldn't say those things on the phone.

Miranda needed an eternity to find Nigel's address. She had no idea where Emily had filed the staff's contracts and of course she didn't want to call her either.

The moment she finally sat in the car again it was almost midnight. She turned on the radio and the TomTom and typed in Nigel's address. The twins had requested Snoop Dogg's voice for the navigation system, which drove Miranda slowly crazy. After only five minutes she already regretted her decision to have given in to the children's wish, but she didn't have much choice. She was too distracted and too tired to be attentive enough and find it on her own.

"After 100 meters go around, around about, around, around we go…fifth exit." If Miranda hadn't been too exhausted, she'd have laughed about the pathetic piece of shit that was her TomTom. Who on earth wanted Snoop Dogg's voice for their GPS? And why the hell should she turn around?

Miranda decided to ignore the annoying rapper's voice and just stayed on the road she was supposed to take only minutes ago. There was a slow track in front of her and no opportunity to pass.

"Oh c'mon, just hurry the fuck up, will you!" Miranda didn't know why she was so tempted when it came to swearing in the car, but she just couldn't do without. She guessed it was one of many bad habits she had picked up over the years.

The SnoopDogg-Tomtom was speaking again: "Alright, you wanna find your destination, you betta ask me…turn around, hustlas and bitches."

"Oh shut up!" Miranda hissed. That hideous scrap heap would have to go as soon as she reached Nigel's place.

The truck in front of her had barely passed a crossroads before the traffic light went back to red, but Miranda didn't watch out, because she had bent down to angrily punch Nigel's street in the dash again. Just when she focused back out of the windshield and leftwards she saw huge headlights blinding her and the repeating noisy tone of a motor horn. Instinctively she braked hard, until the BMW convertible stood in the middle of the otherwise empty crossroads. All she could hear was her own erratic breathing. It took her a while until she realized that she had almost crashed head-on into another car.

Miranda slowly pulled over and tried to let go off the steering wheel she was clinging to. Not only her hands, but her entire body was shaking now. She had to stop. She was slowly losing her mind. This condition, this madness had to be over soon. She tried to compose herself to figure out where exactly she was. It couldn't be that hard to find a certain street in Soho, even when Miranda never actually used her own car, except for driving the same way to the airport or the supermarket around the corner. She spotted the Metro sign and tracked in on it to read the name.

Broadway-Lafayette.

Miranda sighed, got out of the car and looked rather cluelessly across the street.

"Hey, can I help you out?"

Miranda turned around to look right into the smiling face of a young woman with a huge black dog sitting next to her.

"Um…yes, thank you, I'm looking for 248 Centre Street."

"Okay, cool, I know the street, it's not far away. You just stay on Lafayette. You'll pass a subway station called Spring Street, then you cross Kenmare Street and after that Broom Street. Centre Street begins right after the crossroads."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was completely lost." Suddenly Miranda had to laugh out loud about the double entendre of her statement.

The woman looked at her puzzled, but Miranda was already on her way back to the car.

It took her another fifteen minutes until she finally found the right house number and another five to gather the courage to get out of the car.

She was still trembling, or rather once again. She didn't dare to ring. She wanted to speak to Andrea. She had no interest whatsoever in being confronted with Nigel at the present moment. Miranda gazed at her cell for a long time and at strife with herself until she finally dialed Andrea's number.

_Tbc._

_Dear readers, I know...another cliffhanger, but I freely admit I quite enjoy to torture you! :-)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20__th__ Century Fox!_

_Thanks to my Beta Erua!_

_Special thanks to: Marla-Kojak, CaptainStone, lvpib, JUJUChick16, VanessaDgne, Adrianna-Rossetti_

**Chapter 25**

Andrea dreamed her phone was ringing until she woke up, only to realize that her cell was indeed making its familiar jingling sound. Her eyes grow wide when she saw Miranda's caller ID.

Andrea was out of breath before she even answered the call.

"Miranda!" she simply said.

"I need to speak with you." Given that Miranda wasn't exactly good when it came to introductions on the phone or in general, that one was by far the worst start for an 'I apologize and have to tell you something important' talk.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to meet somewhere? Should I come to the townhouse?" Andrea hesitantly asked.

"That won't be necessary. I…I'm downstairs," Miranda stated awkwardly.

"Oh…really? How do you… I …w…wait a sec." What was Miranda doing here?

Andy hurried to the front door and let Miranda in.

She waited in the door frame, her heart beating like a drum. When the elevator finally reached the 6th floor and the door opened, Andy couldn't breathe at all anymore. Her hands were cold as ice, but her palms were nonetheless sweating.

At first nothing happened. Andy almost started to wonder if Miranda was even in there, when the woman finally stepped out of the lift and walked into her direction. Miranda looked anxious and nervous, her lips were pressed together into a thin line and her hands were clenched to fists, but just fecklessly hanging down alongside her slightly shaking body.

Andrea wanted to rush up to Miranda to clasp her in her arms, but she felt as if she was rooted to the spot. She just couldn't move, but only stared, feeling completely petrified.

Miranda eventually stood in front of her, but didn't say anything. She just looked at Andrea silently. One of Miranda's blue eyes was covered with a strand of thick silver-white hair, the other one focused on Andrea's face. There were dark circles under Miranda's eyes and her expression mirrored the high physical tension the woman was in.

It felt incredibly good to see Andrea, but Miranda didn't know what to say…there was so much…all those feelings…all those lies that had to be wiped off…all those truths that had to be told. She felt overwhelmed. Miranda wanted to ask about the strange woman, but knew this wouldn't be exactly a proper prelude.

"Andrea...I don't know where to start," she finally brought out. She felt utterly silly, being so lost for words.

"There are only four words I'd like to hear from you, Miranda. Everything else can wait."

Miranda was stunned. What could Andrea possibly mean? Why on earth four words. That was one surplus word.

"Why four? Why not three?"

Andrea couldn't help but smile at her. That question had to be the most beautiful one she'd ever heard in her entire life. Maybe Miranda wasn't aware of the actual meaning of what she just had said, but that only made it more wonderful. Andrea's heart was aching with happiness. Now, if Miranda would only end her self-deception, for Christ's sake, they could start all over again.

"No, I want to hear four." Andrea's smile grew wide when Miranda's mouth stood open and her face just showed how clueless she was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the words," Miranda eventually said and shrugged.

Andrea's smile disappeared and was slowly replaced by disappointment.

"Then any other spoken words would be meaningless between us." Andy sighed.

Miranda looked desperate now. What was the damn fourth word? Wasn't it 'I love you'? 'I love you, Andrea?' 'I'm in love with you'? Too many words! 'I'm sorry'? Not enough words! Damn! What else could Andrea possibly want to hear?

She just shook her head, already feeling like everything she had done and thought tonight would have been in vain. She was about to leave, when it struck her like greased lightning.

Suddenly Miranda closed the gap between them. Looking utterly tense, she whispered: "I am not straight."

Andrea's smile returned, only brighter. Chuckling, she reached out for Miranda's hand and took it with her own.

"Well done," she replied and locked Miranda in her arms.

"I'm so glad you came by," she whispered, rubbing her head against Miranda's shoulder and inhaling the other woman's scent that she had missed so dearly during the past few days.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea and hugged her even tighter. Burying her face in Andy's neck, she whispered: "But I'm already too late."

Andrea suddenly stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Miranda breathed against Andrea's neck, not willing to look up and face those hauntingly beautiful brown eyes.

"The other woman I saw today, isn't she…?" Miranda trailed off.

Andrea shook her head slightly. "But Miranda…there is no other woman. The woman you saw is my sister Jill."

Miranda started to shake with convulsive sobbing now. It felt like all the tension and pressure of the past days left her body and what remained was relief and gratitude.

Andrea paused. Taking hold of Miranda's chin, she coerced the woman to look at her. She smiled lovingly and asked: "Don't you know it has always been you?"

Miranda blinked back the tears that were about to fall.

"Oh sweetheart," she moaned, kissing the corner of Andrea's mouth and her nose and her eyebrows and cheeks, until Andy was too hungry for patience and kissed her lips in need of more contact, more of the woman's taste and just more of Miranda Priestly.

They stood in the hall kissing and hugging each other silently, forgetting the world and everything in it for a long time until Andrea pulled Miranda along with her into Nigel's loft.

Miranda hesitated at first, but didn't have much of a choice, since Andrea didn't let go of her hand and just went ahead.

"Come...," Andy whispered and let her into the guestroom.

"I'm not sure...I don't want Nigel to..."

Andrea put a finger to Miranda's lips and whispered: "Don't worry, he's asleep, he won't even know that you were here. Just come with me."

The moment she had closed the door behind her, Andy walked over to Miranda, who stood in front of the window and looked out at the dark and empty street. Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda from behind and leaned her chin against the other woman's neck.

"I missed you so much. Can you stay?"

Miranda sighed. "I'd love to, but no, the twins are alone at home, that's why I have to leave soon."

"What will happen to us...I mean...what are we going to do now?" Andy whispered.

Miranda shivered, feeling Andrea's hot breath against her skin. She wanted nothing more than to stay and to show Andrea how much she meant to her.

"We'll figure out soon, Andrea. Will you come and see me tomorrow? Cassidy and Caroline are going to Chicago over the weekend. We'd have plenty of time to talk."

"And do other things...," Andy chuckled.

"Hm...I'm looking forward to the so-called other things as well!" Miranda turned around and kissed Andrea on the lips again.

Andrea kissed her back. She didn't want to let Miranda go. They had all the time in the world to talk about their future, a possible relationship and the terms they had to set to make it work, but at this very moment all she wanted to do was feel Miranda and be close to her.

They ended up lying on the bed, caressing each other through their clothes. Andrea's hand found its way into Miranda's lingerie. Before she even could complain, Miranda felt Andy's fingers inside of her.

"I need to feel you here and now, Miranda," Andy whispered against Miranda's lips.

Miranda closed her eyes and gave herself up to Andy.

* * *

><p>Nigel was sitting in his bed, reading when he heard the door and the sound of one pair of high heels and one pair of bare feet making their way through his loft.<p>

First he was anxious and undecided. Should he go and look what was happening, or better stay there and pretend he was asleep? When he heard Miranda's voice, the decision was made. He wouldn't leave his room even if the window curtains would suddenly burst into flames. There was no way he'd throw himself between those two women. Andy and Miranda would handle their issues best on their own and without...any disturbances.

He even turned off the light and tried hard to fall asleep, but naturally that was impossible, so he finally just lay there and listened if there were any sounds coming from the other room. What were they doing? Where they talking at all? Nigel couldn't hear a thing. It drove him crazy. Admittedly, he was a curious person and naturally he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Would they sort things out? He deeply wished for it to happen, not only for the sake of _Runway_, Miranda and Andrea, but for himself, because if two people who were so different from one another could stay together and make something work, he could believe in the possibility that even James and he could work something out...something less fucked up than the current state they were in.

Before he was entirely wrapped up in his thoughts about his own relationship, Nigel was taken by complete surprise when he suddenly heard his boss moaning ecstatically and crying out her former assistant's name more than once.

"Oh fuck me!" Nigel covered his mouth with his hand, trying to make no further sounds. All he could think of was that if Miranda wouldn't stop soon, he'd burst out in laughter and God had better prevent that from happening, because nothing could be worse than a Dragon Lady who was pulled out of an afterglow after fantastic reunion sex with the person she might finally consider her girlfriend.

Fortunately he only had to survive another couple of seconds until it went silent again in his home. The only further sounds he heard that night were Miranda's Louboutins on his parquet floor and Andy who was giggling while Miranda said more than once: "Oh God, oh God, I just couldn't help myself. Do you think he could hear me? Oh, maybe I need to fire him.."

"Miranda!"

"Of course, I will do no such thing, sweetheart."

Typical! Of course he could hear her. Even if he'd been almost deaf Nigel wouldn't have missed that. Andy was still giggling when she went back alone into her guestroom again. Nigel listened for a while to his friend's cheerful sounds until tiredness took over and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Andrea was already up when she saw Nigel coming out of the bathroom. She'd made coffee like the last couple of days and had even gone to the newsstand to buy an issue of The New York Mirror. She had also bought croissants at a French bakery around the corner. Andy really had to catch up with what was going on in the world and she finally felt up to facing it with new and positive energy again.<p>

"Hey, Nige, good morning!" She beamed at him.

"Morning, Six, why so happy?" Nigel pretended to be clueless and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Andrea looked at him, first skeptically, but then a bright smile returned to her almost gleaming face. "C'mon, Nige, you can't fool me."

Nigel tried to make a surprised face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Six. Care to enlighten me?"

Andrea took a sip of her cup of coffee as well and bit into her croissant. "Um...actually...nothing happened except...," but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She jumped to her feet and flung her arms around her friend.

"She said it...she finally admitted it to herself and to me, Nigel!"

"Oh...really...what are you talking about, darling?" Nigel's brow shot up.

"That she isn't straight, that she's bi and wants to be with me and such things and we made love and I know you could hear us...well her, but I don't even care and I don't regret anything...I'm just happy."

Then Andy made a little ridiculous-looking dance in front of him. She paused, arms akimbo, and simply added with a bright smile:"That's all!"

Nigel chuckled. "Wow, that's truly amazing, Six, congratulations."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, let's hug again, 'cause I'm so freakin' happy."

* * *

><p>When Miranda had brought the twins to the airport and arrived back at the townhouse, she finally took the time to think about the night before. She truly hoped she could adhere to all the things she had said after Andy had made love to her and held her in her arms for quite a while. Miranda had whispered tenderly that she would honestly try to make their relationship work. She had confessed how much she had missed the young woman and that Andrea was important to her...very important. She had been too emotional to say the words she wanted to say, she had been anxious that Andrea could think that she didn't actually mean what she was saying and that she only said it because she felt she had to convince Andrea of her truthful intentions. She didn't want to sound desperate, only sincere, so she had just kissed the brunette and begged her to trust her only one more time.<p>

Now very slowly everything else began to sink in, especially the things that were connected to certain responsibilities, like for instance to her daughters or her still not completed divorce, plus the fact the she had to face a complete change of life and the question: how to convey all of those changes and mental course corrections she had made only in a few days to her twins?

She wondered about the power a young woman like Andrea suddenly possessed over her and if it really would be the right action to take such a huge step like coming out of the closet at her age. Irv Ravitz would celebrate a whoopee that would last at least a week the moment he received the news about Miranda Priestly's late lesbian awakening. Shit!

But she wasn't willing to sneak around behind her daughters' backs anymore. She had done that long enough while having a few escapades with models during her marriage. That was over and done. Andrea Sachs wasn't an affair, she'd be her...her proper girlfriend. That sounded enormous and surreal and very frightening, but also promising and wonderful and thrilling at the same time.

Miranda busied herself with The Book until Andrea would arrive. There was a lot to do and she hadn't been exactly focused the last couple of days. But it didn't take long until the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Miranda!" Andrea kissed her on the lips right after Miranda had opened the front door.

Miranda didn't hesitate, but took her soon-to-be proper girlfriend in her arms and kissed her back. She hadn't even cared to close the door first. She still had to adjust to the strange and sensational feeling of those soft lips and her own caressing each other so naturally and with so much pleasure.

"Mi...Miranda?" Andy finally brought out and smiled uncertainly.

"What is it?" Miranda was already getting worried as she closed the door behind them.

"I...I've decided to go to Portland over the weekend."

Miranda tilted her head: "And why would you do that, sweetheart, when we had actually planned to spend the weekend sorting things out?"

Andy nervously played with the hem of her new blue Ralph Lauren sweater. "Um...I...I'd like you to come with me to Maine. What do you say, huh?"

"Oh...I see...why Maine?" Miranda asked, curious and anxious at the same time.

Both walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Miranda poured them a glass of diet peach ice-tea while Andy started to explain: "My aunt Mary lives there. Tomorrow will be her 70th birthday, that's why my sister took the detour to visit me yesterday. She already took a plane early in the morning to help my aunt with the preparations for the feast. She more or less reminded me that I still have a family and responsibilities. She's right. I should go, but I really, really want you to come with me. Don't freak out, of course I don't expect you to attend my aunt's birthday party...I just want to be with you there over the weekend. I mean, we could walk along the beach and talk everything over just as well in Portland."

Andrea bit her upper lip. She didn't want to pressure Miranda into anything, but she had already imagined how wonderful it would be to have the woman she loved by her side and they'd be there free and undisturbed by paparazzi.

"How did you plan to go there?" Miranda eventually asked.

"I...I wanted to rent a car," Andy stated, puzzled.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea, needless to say we'll take my car."

Andrea's face brightened up: "Really? I mean, you'll really come with me to Maine?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Honestly, I thought you'd know me better by now," Miranda commented coolly.

Andrea giggled and flung her arms around Miranda's neck. "Oh jeez, that's awesome, Miranda. I love you. Thank you so much! You can't imagine how happy you make me right now."

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled. "Believe me, sweetheart, it doesn't need much imagination to figure that one out."

But deep inside of her, Miranda was moved beyond words by Andrea's spontaneous declaration of love.

_Tbc._


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20__th__ Century Fox._

_Thanks to my Beta Erua and all the beautiful readers, who left their comments in my inbox. You are highly appreciated!_

Chapter 26

Miranda drove on the Interstate 91 towards Hartford. Andrea was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at an old road map. Miranda had refused to use the navigational system. Of course she hadn't had the time to install a new Tomtom voice and she was in no mood to torture herself another time with Snoop Dogg's version.

"Um...we have to take the exit to the Interstate 84 to Boston." Andrea looked up, but Miranda was concentrating on the road. The traffic was heavy. No wonder, it was Friday afternoon and everyone wanted to leave the hot city to go to the beach or the woods or wherever the hell people were spending their weekends nowadays.

"Hm..." Miranda was tired. She hadn't slept well and she knew there was no way she could just relax when there was so much to talk about. She already wondered why Andrea hadn't tried to speak about their issues during their drive. It seemed that Andrea was as anxious and tired as Miranda.

"Aren't you supposed to attend some final fashion shows? I...I was so surprised you could make it. I mean...I'm happy, though," Andrea tried to start their conversation.

Miranda was about to overtake a slow trailer when she replied, still focusing on what she was doing: "Yes, actually there's the closing gala sponsored by Cartier and Louis Vuitton tomorrow night, but it's the same every year, isn't it."

Andrea smiled at Miranda. "How would I know, I've never attended one, but I appreciate that you're here with me now."

Miranda shook her head and smiled to herself. "Andrea, contrary to popular belief I'm not chained to Runway. There are other things I consider of importance. You know, when I was younger I allowed myself more often to deactivate my editor's persona during the weekends. Stephen, the twins and I spent a lot of time in Edisto Beach, South Carolina. It was where his parents lived and the kids loved it there, so we spent almost every other weekend there. And do you know where Edisto Beach is?"

Andrea giggled: "At the back of beyond?"

"Exactly, and if you think we were in the possession of something called internet – forget it!"

"So why did you stop?" Andy watched Miranda. She looked so beautiful today, even when you could see that she was tired. Andrea had to get used to the woman in more casual clothes. She'd never seen her in tight black True Religion designer jeans, a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt and Nike-sneakers before. Andy was quite amazed about the sight.

"Are you staring at me?" Miranda suddenly asked.

Andy blushed slightly. "Sorry...um...yes. I like your outfit. It's so informal."

Miranda put on her sun glasses.

"I see...would you like to take another look at the map, because I haven't the slightest clue when we're supposed to turn off."

"Oh okay, sure." Andy looked down and missed Miranda's smirk.

Andy couldn't quite concentrate. There was the whole thing with Anthony Wayne that was still eating up her heart. She wanted to know what exactly had happened between the two of them and if Miranda and Wayne were still seeing each other. Everything had gotten so out of hand between Miranda and her that she even believed Miranda might still consider having something with Anthony in public, so she wouldn't be forced to come out of the closet so soon. Oh, she mustn't think of Miranda and Wayne. She didn't want to see all the mental images of them. She couldn't stop herself from imagining them having sex and it drove her insane.

It would break her if Miranda was still seeing this asshole. Her heart was already injured. She somehow envisaged Miranda would disappoint her sooner or later. She had already experienced too many letdowns with that woman to just lean back and believe in true love and happiness for the rest of their lives. They hadn't even talked yet...well, that was partially Andrea's own fault. She didn't want to make it too hard for Miranda. She could only imagine how much it had cost Miranda to bring herself to drive to her in the middle of the night. It wasn't exactly Miranda's cup of tea to show her feelings so openly. So Andrea had been thankful for Miranda to show up at her doorstep at all. It had been enough proof for the moment that Miranda cared beyond everything Andrea had seen from her so far.

"Andrea, don't keep your head in the clouds. I need to know the right exit!" Miranda snapped.

Oh sorry, it's…it's wait...the one after the next exit."

"Good, because we just passed the 'next' exit!" Miranda commented, annoyance clearly audible in her voice.

"You still haven't answered me. So why did you stop going to Edisto Beach?" Andy asked.

Miranda sighed. "Because Stephen's father died two years ago. He owned a hotel there. The twins' grandmother died four years ago and then...well, there wasn't anything left to return to. Stephen had put his parents' house on the market, so we just never went back there."

"Did you like Stephen's parents?" Andrea took another look on the map to make sure they would notice the right exit in time.

"What is this, Andrea?" Miranda didn't understand why on earth it mattered if she had liked Yolanda and Peter or not. They were dead, weren't they?

Andrea moaned. "Oh Miranda, why is it so difficult to talk about it?"

"Because it's of no relevance to our relationship," Miranda replied.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. I want to know you and a part of that is that I ask you questions about your past and the people who were important to you."

"Fine. I didn't like Peter and Yolanda very much, they talked a lot about uninteresting subjects and they were far too lax with the girls. And apart from that..." Miranda paused.

"What? What is it?" Andrea watched her with curiosity now.

"Peter tended to consume far too much alcohol for my taste. Every night we ended up drinking a bottle of his whiskey and then he would talk more moronism and it didn't stop until we were back in our own room. And then of course there was Stephen, equally drunk. It was quite a challenge to shut him up...whatever."

"Oh Miranda, there...it's the right exit."

Miranda turned off at it. "Already done."

Andrea exhaled with relief and dared to ask another question: "What about your own parents?"

"Both dead. What about your parents? Do they know you have something going on with your former boss?"

Andy gulped. "Um...not yet. I guess my dad would go postal. He hates you."

"Great!" Miranda pursed her lips and focused back on the road.

Suddenly Andy giggled.

"Is there something funny?"

Andrea looked at Miranda and nodded: "Well yeah, there is, namely that I don't give a damn what my daddy's gonna say. I mean, the purpose of my life isn't to fulfill his expectations. If he doesn't like it, that's fine with me. I won't like it, but I can't change it either."

"If you say so. What about your mother?"

Andy yawned. "Sorry, I'm tired. My mother? Well, at the end of the day she thinks what my dad thinks. But as I said...I don't care much."

"You may sleep, if you are tired, Andrea. I think I won't need your expertise in map reading any longer."

"'Kay, but I don't want you to be alone."

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not alone, you're right next to me...only you'll be unconscious. And if I need you I'll wake you, don't worry."

Andy smiled and yawned again before she reclined her seat and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, wake up. We're nearly there."<p>

Andy smiled. She would never get over the fact that Miranda was calling her sweetheart. Of all possible words of endearment, this was one of her favorites from now on. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar landscape of Maine she loved so much. The road led along the coast and they had a fantastic view at the sea.

"Isn't it wonderful here?" Andrea had a stretch before she looked at Miranda.

Miranda smiled weakly, obviously rather exhausted by the long journey. It had taken them almost six hours to get to Portland.

Andrea started to feel bad about it. "We should have switched positions halfway. I'm sorry, I just didn't think of it."

Miranda smirked. "Now at least one of us is well rested. Don't worry, Andrea, I'll lie down later."

Andrea took another look at the map. "It's a bit complicated to get there. I know the way of course..."

"Would it be easier for you if you could drive yourself?" Miranda asked.

Andrea hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Well, yes, actually it would, because I wouldn't have to explain the shortcuts and stuff."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the word stuff and stopped the car at the earliest opportunity.

"So let's switch seats _now_." She got out of the car, walked over to Andrea's door and opened it.

Andy looked up at her and grinned. Miranda and she hadn't even kissed today...well, only to greet each other in the morning. Andy had thought about touching Miranda since they had started their journey. She got up and touched the other woman's cheek before she leaned in to kiss Miranda's mouth.

"I hope you won't be too tired tonight," Andy whispered against Miranda's lips before her hands reached under Miranda's shirt to caress her soft skin.

Miranda kept silent and pulled Andrea closer until their chests touched. Andrea's hands wandered around Miranda's body until they laid on her backside. Andy couldn't stop herself from kneading Miranda's firm ass while her tongue licked impatiently over Miranda's lips. Andrea breathed heavily now as she felt Miranda's tongue entwining with her own. She moaned into the other woman's warm welcoming mouth. Her hands wandered back around, opening the zipper of Miranda's jeans.

"Do you think we'll succeed in reaching the hotel before you ravish me right here on the street?" Miranda breathed.

Andrea giggled wickedly as her hand made contact with Miranda's pubic mound, feeling the warm velvety skin.

"We're at a rest area ...oh god...stop it!" Miranda gasped.

Andrea looked around, but only spotted a family sitting in their car on the opposite side of the rest stop.

"Nope, we should throw a tailgate party instead." Andrea's hand reached even deeper into Miranda's pants until her fingers stroked over Miranda's hot wet folds.

Miranda closed her eyes. Breathing hard, she reached for the car's door. Little moans left her half open red mouth. Andrea got even more turned on by the sight of Miranda's sensual expression. She wanted to watch Miranda come and feel her muscles contracting around her fingers. She entered the other woman. Andy began to slowly thrust in out of Miranda as well as the tight designer jeans allowed her to do.

"I can't wait until I'll have you for the second time in our hotel suite and a third time after that, if you aren't asleep by then." Miranda moaned loudly and Andy pushed her fingers deeper into Miranda's hot pussy, kissing and licking her neck.

Andrea chuckled when Miranda couldn't reply with even one comprehensible word, but instead reached for Andy's hand to press her palm even harder against her clit.

"Hold me, Andrea," Miranda moaned.

Andy embraced Miranda's waist.

"Shh...relax...I'll hold you, baby, I'll hold you close!"

Miranda kissed Andrea again.

"You taste so good!" Andy mumbled against Miranda's lips. She held her and made love to her until Miranda finally found release. Andrea moaned when she felt the woman's inner walls moving against her fingers. That was the most erotic thing Andy thought she'd ever experienced in her entire life. And this was only the beginning. They would have days and days to be near each other. It was such an overwhelming feeling. She smiled and looked at Miranda, whose heard was still racing.

"Are you alright, gorgeous?" She gently withdrew her hand from Miranda, but held her close in her arms. Andrea breathed in Miranda's scent and pressed another kiss to the elegant curve of Miranda's neck.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" An angry voice stirred both up from their togetherness.

Miranda and Andrea turned around, only to see a middle-aged woman standing in front of them. She wore conservative business-like clothing and her hair was an unutterably dull blond. She was holding a little girl by the hand and her look was one of disgust and rage.

Miranda blushed while Andrea huffed: "What do you think is embarrassing? Making out in public or being a dyke?"

Miranda shook her head. "Leave it, Andrea, let's go."

Andy looked at Miranda in shock. She couldn't believe it. Wasn't she as angry as Andrea? Andy scowled before she fired back: "No, I won't fucking leave it. I'm a free woman and I have the same fucking democratic rights as you do, ma'am, and I can kiss and finger-fuck whomever the fuck and wherever the fuck I want!"

Andrea folded her arms defensively in front of her chest.

The woman covered the child's ears with her hands, now clear panic in her face. She looked Andy up and down before she hissed: "God is going to punish you, young lady. You're going to hell!"

"What the heck! Who do you think you are? Fucking Saint Peter or what?" Andrea laughed and gave the woman a disparaging look.

Miranda took Andrea's hand and tried to calm her down. "That will get us nowhere. Please, Andrea, I want to leave."

The woman whispered now: "You know, God hates homosexuals."

Miranda winced. "Would you please stop this." Turning to Andrea, she said: "Sweetheart, please."

Andrea clenched her fists in anger. "It's bigots and hypocrites like you who are responsible for making me hate any kind of religion. You are ignorant and small-minded. Do you think only because you're randomly heterosexual, that gives you the right to think you're a better person? How dare you! If your precious god exists, don't you think he is going to punish you for one of the capital sins: pride? I hope he does. Until then: Fuck. Off."

Andrea let go of Miranda's hand, walked around the car and took her seat behind the steering wheel, slamming the BMW's door shut behind her. She wiped away her tears, staring angrily out of the windshield. She wanted nothing more than to leave this fucking place.

When Miranda finally sat down in the passenger's seat, Andy floored the gas pedal and continued scolding: "Really, I may puke."

Miranda pursed her lips. "Andrea, you acted completely immaturely in front of that child."

Andy huffed: "Come again? And you blushed, Miranda, as if you were embarrassed. Are you? I mean, do you think we did something wrong? Do you?"

Miranda sighed audibly. "No, of course not, but I do understand her irritation. We did it in public. How would you feel if you sat there with your little children, having a nice little pick-nick and some couple would make out in front of you and your family?"

Andrea shook her head. "I think you missed the point. She wasn't mad at us for making out, but because we are two women. Do you think if we were a straight couple she would have even dared to approach us?"

"No," Miranda just stated.

Andy raised one eye-brow. "Do you believe in God, Miranda?"

"No, I do not, not anymore, but my father was a deeply religious man."

Andrea glanced at Miranda: "Oh really?"

Miranda nodded, settling back. "He was an Anglican priest."

"For real? Oh I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Miranda smiled.

"That explains something," Andrea said more to herself, thinking about Miranda's anxieties and doubts.

"Beg your pardon?"

Andrea hesitated. "Um...I don't know, your...your...you know, difficulties concerning your own sexual orientation. I mean, your dad would have been devastated if he'd known that you like women, wouldn't he?"

Miranda turned her face away from Andrea and looked out of the side window. "I didn't like women back then. I was married three times, remember."

"What about Jacqueline Follet?" Andrea knew she wasn't being very sensitive right now, but she was so tired of beating around the bush.

"What the hell...how do you know about that?" Miranda snapped at Andy. The young woman cringed.

She didn't want Nigel to get into a hell of a mess, so she answered: "Jacqueline told me herself. She...she told me you and she had an relationship back in Paris."

Miranda snorted: "That is indeed interesting. As I take it you are already well informed about my most personal matters. I do not see the point in elaborating further on that subject."

"Are we fighting again, Miranda? Really? Because I'm so sick of it. Why is it that everything has to be so damn complicated? Is it a matter of trust? Do you even trust me a little? Do you want to be with me or not?" Andrea was so agitated, she could hardly concentrate on the road before her.

Miranda remained silent and stared out of the window for the rest of their ride.

* * *

><p>The moment they reached the parking lot of the hotel, Andrea was on the verge of crying. She wanted to come up with something to break the silence, but her head was a mess.<p>

"I...I need some fresh air. I'll go for a walk, Miranda. I'll fetch my luggage later."

Andrea opened the door, when Miranda turned towards her and just said: "I'd like to apologize. You're right, we need to talk...sooner or later, about everything. I want you to know...well, just go and have your fresh air."

Biting her bottom lip, Andy got out of the car and started walking towards some old buildings at Portland's harbor.

Miranda sighed before she left the car as well. She gazed at the huge modern building that was their hotel. When she had finally checked in at the reception and stood in their room, she felt exhausted.

The Hilton Garden Inn was located near the old harbor and one could see the sea from the window. Miranda was glad Andrea had booked a suite. She was used to having sufficient space and the room rates weren't very high anyway, so there had been no need to rent a room as tiny as a sardine can. Andrea wanted to pay her rate by herself and Miranda didn't want to start an argument over it.

Miranda got out of her sneakers and lay down on the king sized double bed. She was highly dissatisfied with herself. Andrea had been right to criticize her for not opening up to her. But she was too tired to soliloquize now. Sleep would help to relax her mind and then they could have their talk, at least if Andrea would show up and not stay away. But of course she'd come back to her. Miranda bent her knees, laying down in a fetal position. She looked out of the window until her heavy eyelids fell shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Miranda woke up from feeling the weight of another body huddling against her own. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of her deer-eyed girl. A small smile flashed over Andrea's face while one of her hands stroked Miranda's cheek. Those warm brown eyes caressed her with their intense look.

"Are you feeling better again?" Miranda whispered.

Andrea only nodded.

Thereupon Miranda caught Andrea into her arms, pressing her tighter against her body, so that both women just lay their close together – listening to each other's soft breathing sounds.

_Tbc. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20__th__ Century Fox._

_Dear Erua, I'd like to thank you as always for your patience and your commitment to me, your friend, and my baby!_

_And thanks to my readers. I still appreciate your thoughts and comments very much!_

_Sorry for the late update my beta and I were rather busy with social life and work last week! ;-)_

**Chapter 27**

Andrea watched Miranda sleep for over an hour until her empty stomach told her to get up and fetch something to eat. Before Andy left the bed, she placed a tender kiss on top of Miranda's soft white hair. The older woman looked so peaceful. Andy enjoyed looking at Miranda while she lay there so unguarded and undisguised. She'd never seen her sleep before. Andy realized once more how much she was in love with Miranda's flawless face. Her porcelain-like skin, those high cheekbones, those strawberry-colored lips and Miranda's distinctively curved eyebrows made Andrea sigh slightly. Miranda had just fallen asleep after Andrea had returned and both had lain in each other's arms until now. Andrea had savored their closeness and the feeling of Miranda's soft and warm body against her own.

Andy wanted to go upstairs to take a look at the menu of the hotel's restaurant. She was hungry and couldn't wait any longer. She wrote a short note to Miranda and placed it on the bedside table before she tiptoed very quietly to the door and closed it behind her without making any sound.

The restaurant was almost empty. Andy sat down at a table next to the window from where she could see the ocean. It was slightly stormy outside, passing tourists were wearing windbreakers and the sky was dark and cloudy.

"A thunderstorm is coming up." A young waiter smiled at her genuinely, holding out the menu to Andy. The man was a native, as there were still many in Maine. Maybe he was a Passamaquoddy, an Algonquian-speaking Indian tribe that originally came from an area close to the Canadian border.

Andrea took the menu. Smiling back politely, she said: "Haven't listened to the weather report for a while."

"Oh no worries, it's only a summer storm. It's gonna be over soon. Are you alone?" The waiter looked out of the window.

"I trust not. I mean, I'm waiting for my...," Andrea hesitated, but then added shyly: "...my girlfriend to join me."

The waiter just nodded and asked: "Want something to drink while waiting?"

Andy took another look at the menu. "Yeah, why not, I'll have a beer then. Is there something you'd recommend me?"

"Allagash...it's like Belgian wit beer. It's a local brand...it's spiced with Curaçao orange peel and coriander."

"'Kay, sounds interesting, I'll have a try," Andrea replied.

The waiter grinned and pointed a finger at her. "Good choice!"

Andrea watched him leave before she turned her head and watched the churning sea and the drifting clouds. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice Miranda's arrival.

"Have you been waiting long?" Miranda sat down and smiled, still exhausted.

"Oh hey, no, not at all. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer. You looked so tired. How are you now?"

Miranda reached for the menu when Andy took her hand into her own and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better now. Did you already order something?" Miranda asked her.

"Only beer, I wanted to wait for you. Aren't you hungry, Miranda? I'm starving."

Miranda looked at their hands and then at Andrea's beaming face.

"Indeed I could do with something to eat." Miranda took the menu with her free hand and opened it.

Andy was still smiling when Miranda asked: "So what will happen tomorrow? Care to fill me in?"

"Um...well...the feast starts at 1. The entire family will gather for a very extended lunch at my aunt's house that usually lasts until it's already time for dinner. We'll just sit their eating, talking, drinking until the sun goes down. Sometimes we go for a walk to the beach, but usually everyone is deeply involved into their conversations and wants to stay close to the delicious food, so that nobody cares to get up and have a stroll. Actually I'm the only one who always gets bored at some point. Then I go walk my aunt's old dog Friedwart."

"So we'll have the morning to ourselves. Good. It seems this menu consists mainly of fish and lobster dishes. That's delicious."

Andy raised an eyebrow. She was surprised about Miranda being so optimistic. Andy had expected her to complain about the more or less one-sided range of dishes.

"Oh…okay...so you like seafood, huh?" Andy slightly squeezed Miranda's warm hand.

"If it's fresh from the ocean, yes. If it comes out of the deep freezer and probably has been there for months after it has traveled thousands of miles in all kinds of airplanes and trucks...no thanks!" Miranda looked over the ivory-colored frame of her eye glasses.

Andy smiled. "At the bottom of the menu they write that every fish and lobster is local. I like local food. It's sad that we haven't those things in New York...I mean, apart from the more expensive restaurants. Everything we buy there has probably traveled all across America."

Miranda only nodded. Andrea added: "I like that you care...I mean, I think it's great that you like local food as well."

Still studying the menu, Miranda replied: "I assume when you have children, if not earlier, you suddenly begin to question the way food gets produced all over the world. Once you know about the conditions, you get scared and think twice about every single thing you put in the cart before you buy it."

"Yeah, I guess so..., but..."

"Would you like to order something to drink or perhaps your dinner, ma'am?" The waiter was back and gave Miranda a friendly smile.

Miranda gave Andy a questioning look.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, please, go ahead, I'm ready."

"Excellent, I'll have one bottle of iced Pellegrino as well as a glass of Chardonnay and I'd like to have the Grilled Lobster with Orange Chipotle Vinaigrette. That's all." Miranda leaned back, looking out of the window.

„Um...okay...I'll have another beer and your Cajun Lobster Pasta. That's all." Andy started to giggle while the waiter just blinked in irritation and left.

Miranda shook her head. „Really, Andrea, sometimes you behave like a child."

Andrea smirked and stretched her legs under the table,slightly brushing one of Miranda's calves. Miranda rolled her eyes and Andy burst out laughing.

"Give it up! I know you like me being childish. And I like you being mature and strict. In fact I more than like it, it turns me on beyond anything." Andrea looked Miranda straight in the eyes.

Miranda sighed: "Fine. Why do I have the feeling that you're far more interested in avoiding the adult talk than I am?"

Andy stopped with what she was doing and took a deep breath. Now or never, she thought. She gathered all her courage and asked: "I...I wanna know, if...did you like being with Wayne? I mean will you see him again?"

Miranda was fairly surprised by the sudden change of their conversation, but answered immediately: "No, definitely not and no, I won't see him privately. Only at board meetings."

The waiter brought Miranda the ordered Pellegrino and Chardonnay and poured water in Miranda's glass before he left them alone again.

Andrea, who had been holding her breath during the last couple of seconds, exhaled with relief.

"Mi...Miranda...I cannot stop myself from imagining you and him...he approached me at James Holt's party. He told me you and he had _some fun_ together."

"Bastard!" Miranda hissed. She should have let him sign a damn confidential contract before she had fucked that idiot. Hopefully Stephen would find something to cast Wayne off.

"Did you have _fun_?" Andy whispered over the table.

"Andrea! Not at all, but I will not get into detail about what happened between Wayne and me. It's over. It was a terrible mistake and I'm sorry for the way he treated you. That was despicable and unacceptable."

Andy decided to not push the subject any further and stayed silent.

Miranda took a sip from her glass of water, waiting patiently for Andrea's next question.

"Would you like to be with another man again?" Andy asked now.

"Not at the moment, no. Would you rather like to be with a man?" Miranda asked back.

"No, of course not. I prefer to be with you over any other person, no matter if man or woman." Andy took Miranda's hand again.

"I'm in love with you, Miranda. I've never been more in love. Actually, in this very moment, I think I've never loved anyone as much as I love you...not even my parents." And it was the truth.

Miranda closed her eyes for a short moment and then smiled. "You're so sweet, Andrea, but may I remind you, you're in love with someone who's..."

"...twice my age, I already know, Miranda, and guess what? I don't give a fuck!"

"You, as you call it, don't give a _fuck_ yet, but let's think about us in ten years. I'll be over 60 and you'll still in your thirties. This is madness."

Andy took a big sip of her beer and answered: "Call it as you wish, I love you, Miranda Priestly. Granted, I love you now - I don't even know what I will feel in two years. But that wouldn't be different if you were in your forties and I were, let's say, thirty-six or something. Life will always be uncertain and to love someone means taking a risk, but isn't that what all people do, taking risks and living with the possibility that maybe things don't turn out the way they had wanted?"

Miranda smirked. "Yes, but our chances of still being happy together in ten years are virtually zero. People fall in love and want to share their lives to build something together. I'm asking you, what is there to build for us? I'm at the culmination of my career, or actually already beyond that, and you are at an age where everything is exciting and new and a hundred opportunities are waiting for you. I don't see how a relationship would work."

Andrea downed her beer in an effort to fight her tension. "I disagree. For you our life would be new, too. You and me, we both don't know what it feels like to be in a relationship with a woman. We will explore new things together. I'll be working at the _New York Mirror _like before, you'll have _Runway_ and after work we'll have a world of our own. I imagine it will be wonderful. Certainly the twins will have to get used to the fact that your new significant other is a woman, but we live in New York City and you're working in the fashion industry. They already know that gay people exist and that they're not an abomination or something."

They got interrupted by the waiter once more, who brought their lobster dishes. Andy stared down at her plate filled with delicious things. She couldn't help but feel slightly ill.

Miranda took her flatware and eventually replied: "Your mind creates beautiful scenarios, but you're naïve, Andrea. The press will hunt us down and what do you mean with 'a world of our own'?"

Andrea tried to smile. "I mean we don't have to go public if you don't want to. I'd love to hold hands with you on the street, but if you'd prefer to stay in the closet, I'd respect that for now...I mean, if it's the only way to be with you."

Finally Andrea took a bite and moaned: "Oh, it's really good, Miranda."

Miranda tasted her food as well. "Indeed, it's delicious."

Both ate in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, before Miranda got back to their conversation: "What about children of your own, Andrea? Don't you wish to have some in your life?"

Andy nodded: "Of course I wanna have children, but not now. I just found a job, I'd like to be fully committed to work for a couple of years first. I wanna write and nothing else. I have time, Miranda."

Miranda didn't seem satisfied. "What about later? Let's say in five years?"

Andy chuckled: "Oh c'mon, there's always a way. Never heard about sperm donors? I don't need a man to have a child, Miranda."

Miranda sighed: "The point is, I'm old, Andrea. And sometimes I feel old. You've seen me without make-up, you called my crow's feet lovely, but in reality they're reminders of what is to come...more decline and finally death."

Andrea gulped. "Don't...don't speak about your death, please, I can't even stand the thought." She pushed away her plate, taken over by a sudden sickness.

Thereupon Miranda reached for Andrea's cheek and caressed it. "See...you cannot bear the sheer thought of it, but I'll die, and I will certainly die decades before you will, sweetheart. I really couldn't do that to you, Andrea. I...I love you too much for that."

Andrea's eyes were filled with tears when she suddenly jumped to her feet to fall around Miranda's neck, kissing her feverishly. Her heart was aching in her chest for the pain about the possible loss of Miranda in an uncertain future and for finally hearing her say the words she had so very much longed for.

Could one be torn apart by happiness and sadness at the very same moment? One obviously could. Andrea wasn't able to stop sobbing and trembling in Miranda's arms.

Miranda smiled against Andrea's soft hazelnut-brown hair. "Shhhh, sweetheart, no reason for your tears. I'm here now and I don't intend to go anywhere any time soon."

Andy's body was still shaking.

"Andrea, Andrea, stop crying, look at me, sweetheart, will you?"

Andy looked up into Miranda's blue eyes, swallowing her tears and smearing her make-up with the back of her hand all over her face.

Miranda smiled at the young woman's tear-stained and messed up appearance and eventually said: "Oh for Christ's sake, the press will have a field day with this and only my poor bobbseys..."

Andy tried to stop weeping. "What do you mean?"

Miranda sighed dramatically. "It means I belong in a mental institution for agreeing to have a relationship with you, Andrea Sachs."

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't remember the last time she had bolted her food the way she had done tonight. She couldn't wait to reach the seclusion of their suite. She stared at Miranda's ass for the entire walk back, smoldering with desire. Miranda had just closed the door when Andrea pressed her longing body into Miranda's. The older woman was propped against the doorframe while Andrea brushed her lips playfully over Miranda's.<p>

While they shared a deep lingering kiss, Andrea's hands wandered immediately to Miranda's backside. She couldn't get enough of touching and exploring those curves and all the intimate parts of Miranda's delicious body. Miranda's breath hitched when Andy slowly pulled up the tight black pencil skirt Miranda had changed into before they had had their dinner. She enjoyed stroking along those soft tights until her hands wandered to Miranda's sexy firm ass to knead her bare buttocks.

Miranda started to make little moaning sounds. Andy's lips traveled down her neck, placing wet kisses all over her collarbone and on her throat only to kiss her way back up to Miranda's mouth.

Andy started to unbutton Miranda's purple satin blouse to caress her cleavage tenderly with her fingertips.

"Your skin is so incredibly soft." Andy ran her fingers along violet veins that shimmered slightly through Miranda's almost transparent skin.

"So plain. So perfect," she whispered before her tongue slipped again into Miranda's warm mouth, devouring what she now considered her domain. Miranda was surprisingly shy and fragile in her arms. So willing to surrender and let Andrea lead. It turned her on without end that this woman, who was so powerful and made the entire fashion industry bow before her, melted like hot wax under her ministrations. Andy was licking out Miranda's mouth while her hands were busy taking off Miranda's blouse and slipping down her skirt to finally have her standing in front of her only in her black lingerie.

Andrea withdrew a little to drink in the view. There was a faint level scar above Miranda's pubic mound that Andy hadn't paid attention to before. Miranda followed Andrea's gaze to her belly. She reflexively covered the spot with one hand when she realized what the younger woman was staring at.

Andy shook her head and pushed Miranda's hand away. "You don't have to hide it. You can hardly see anything and besides, I have scars, too!" Andy took of her white top and pointed at a scar at her costal arch.

"I didn't see the closed glass door to my grandmother's winter garden when I was five. I just ran right through it and they had to stitch up my wound with thirty stitches. I must have screamed like a banshee. At least my mother told me so."

Miranda relaxed when Andrea began to strip of Miranda's panties, getting on her knees while doing so. Andy stared up into Miranda's eyes, stroking up and down her smooth legs, and asked: "Would you turn around for me?"

Miranda did. Leaning her palms and face against the cool wall, she waited with anticipation for what would might come. The next thing she felt was Andrea's warm wet tongue between her buttocks. She closed her eyes while a loud groan left her mouth. Andy licked all the way from Miranda's tailbone down to her vagina, feeling Miranda trembling under her. She repeated her ministrations several times. Miranda bent forward and spread her legs wider to allow Andy easier access. Andrea felt her own pussy wet and throbbing when she entered Miranda by inserting her tongue as deep as possible.

Miranda couldn't stop herself from moving her hips and pressing her face even harder against the wall. She was breathing heavily, feeling the hot organ fucking her pussy tortuously steady and slow.

"Oh God, Andrea, it feels so good," she moaned, reaching for her clit to rub it and adjusting her tempo to Andrea's thrusts. Andy placed one hand onto Miranda's back while the other continued caressing her ass before Andy's hand wandered further down. She pushed carefully first with her index finger followed by her middle finger into Miranda's anus, moving them slowly in and out.

Miranda's moaning sounds increased, but Andy didn't want it to end so fast. Miranda's hand was still stroking her clit when Andy replaced her tongue with three fingers, which she slowly pushed all at once into Miranda, gasping at how the hot flesh around them instantly clenched her fingers.

"It's impossible. You're still so fucking tight. I love your pussy!" Andy moaned against Miranda's ear.

"Cheers to my C-section," Miranda hissed when Andrea's fingers started to move inside of her.

Andy smiled. She could feel Miranda riding her fingers and pressing her ass against her tights to take her even deeper.

"Harder?" Andy breathed against Miranda's neck.

"Yes, please."

Andy loved to tease Miranda. "Say it. I want to hear it."

"Oh...god...fuck me. Fuck me hard," Miranda cried.

She quickened the pace of her thrusts, pushing rhythmically and simultaneously even harder in and out of both of Miranda's entrances. Andy didn't want it to end. Her eyes were riveted by the sight of her hands and Miranda's ass. She draw her fingers almost entirely out of Miranda's hot wetness only to experience again and again how it feels to shove them inside and getting sucked in by the woman's contracting walls.

"And there I go again, baby, wishing me a huge hard cock that I could drive into you. Oh fuck, only the thought almost makes me cum myself," she chuckled quietly, feeling Miranda's hot flesh convulsing more strongly around her fingers.

"Oh...Oh...I'm coming," Miranda moaned.

"Yes, baby, cum for me, I want to feel you around me." Andy kissed Miranda's shoulder, feeling Miranda's muscles grabbing her hand like a vise now.

Miranda trembled, gasping for breath the moment the climax hit and carried her away. She arched her back, feeling Andrea's soft breasts pressing against her and her wet mouth kissing the place behind her ear. Miranda felt safe and sheltered.

Andrea held Miranda close. She tenderly pulled her hand out of Miranda only to stroke her hips and belly, placing small kisses on the crook of her neck.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Andrea breathed between kisses.

Miranda smiled. "Is this how you'll call me from now on during sex? Baby?"

"Yeah, I think I love that...baby sounds hot and sweet at the same time. Do you mind?"

Miranda turned around. Kissing Andrea very tenderly, she started to explore the younger woman's body with her impatient hands.

"Um...have you recovered so fast?" Andy's breath quickened when Miranda pulled down the straps of her bra and just pushed down the cups so she could brush her soft lips over one of Andrea's nipples, which instantly grew rock hard.

"Come to bed with me, sweetheart," Miranda whispered, pushing Andy backwards towards their soon to be playing field.

* * *

><p>Andrea looked up into Miranda's glassy blue orbs. Her eyes traveled from there over the woman's swollen, half-pursed lips and along Miranda's neck and sternum, which were covered with a thin layer of beads of sweat that were making their way down the notch between her breasts and further down her flat stomach leading to Miranda's shaved pubic bone, which rubbed delicately against Andy's mound.<p>

Miranda sat on top of Andrea, riding her and circling her hips hypnotically. Her hands covered Andy's breasts, playing with her hard nipples which made Andrea groan and whimper.

Miranda licked her lips, speeding up the pace, she whispered: "Do you like that?"

Andrea moaned loudly: "Oh baby, yes, yes…I do…don't stop."

Andy would have never guessed that it could get her off so easily feeling Miranda's wet pussy grinding against her own without any penetration, but it did the trick, and oh so well. She was so aroused and knew that it wouldn't take her much longer until she'd experience another shattering orgasm. Not only their lovemaking, but the sight of Miranda on top of her really turned Andy on.

Andrea's fingers dug into the skin of Miranda's hips, pressing her vagina even harder against her own throbbing pussy when she came for the second time that night. Miranda followed her when Andy's fingers found her hard clit, rubbing the red nub while she watched Miranda throw back her head and let out a sustained guttural tone which made Andrea shiver.

Miranda lowered her body to lie on top of Andy, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Andy's shoulder. Andrea felt Miranda's soft hair tickling her neck and smiled.

"I'm so glad we had the courage to do this. It's the best sex I've ever had in my life." Andy said.

"Likewise," whispered Miranda while she caressed Andy's cheek.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I wanna take a walk with you to the old lighthouse and to the cliffs. The landscape is wonderful. You'll love it."

"I sure will, sweetheart," Miranda murmured sleepily.

Andy looked at the ceiling where the streetlights, the wind and the trees were putting on a shadow theatre for them. She listened to Miranda's even breathing.

"Do you think I'm weird?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?" Miranda whispered.

Andy chuckled: "Because of my dirty talk…you know…me wanting a cock and such things."

Miranda's eyes fell shut. "No, of course not. I like it…it turns me on…"

"Good, because I'm afraid I will talk about it a lot in the future." Andy turned her head to Miranda and smiled as she found her already asleep.

_Tbc._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger and 20__th__ Century Fox._

_Thank you to my lovely Beta Erua!_

_Sorry for the late update, but I'm busy, busy, busy...and my Beta is, too..._

_Thanks to you readers, I'm happy you're still with me. There are only two more chapters to go! ;-)_

**Chapter 28**

"The Goddard Mansion was completed in 1858 for John Goddard on the basis of an Italianate villa design prepared by Portland architect Charles Alexander, who planned other prominent buildings in the area. It was built of native stone and was one of the first grand houses to be built along the Cape Elizabeth shore...Miranda? Are you still listening?"

Miranda wandered around the old mansion, admiring the architecture, but paused when Andy stopped reading.

"Of course I am. Go on, Andrea."

"Oh...kay, well, it says further that Goddard had been successful in the lumber business and then in 1853 he suddenly purchased the Cape Cottage, which was a former summer hotel, built in 1835. Well, apart from being a successful businessman he was a colonel during the civil war."

"Interesting, I've never been to a former military base. That is what it was in the 20th century, wasn't it?"

Andrea read further. "Yeah, you're right. Fort Williams was its name, that's why it's now called Fort Williams Park. Let's go to the lighthouse, Miranda."

Miranda had woken up relatively early and decided that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Andrea before she had to leave for the family gathering at noon. So Andrea had to get up very early, too. They had had breakfast and soon had been on their way to Fort Williams Park in order to see Portland's famous Head Lighthouse at Casco Bay.

The lighthouse was located on a narrow salient. It was a white stone building surrounded by the typical rocky coast of Maine.

Miranda took some pictures with her iPhone. "Andrea, would you like to pose for a picture?"

Andy grinned. "Of course, where do you wanna have me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, just improvise." Miranda looked in the sky to check from where the sun came while Andy climbed on top of a rock in front of the coastline and the old building.

"Hehehe...I'm feeling like a kid I used to do this at times when I visited my aunt together with my sis and my parents." Andy smiled down at her and into the camera.

Miranda chuckled about Andy's goofy smile and took some pictures.

"I'd like to go down there. Is there a way that leads directly to the water, Andrea?"

"Oh yes, it's further down the road back to the parking lot."

Both women walked silently side by side for a while until they came to a small path which led down to the shore.

"I like the air, it's so fresh and salty." Miranda sighed, knelt down and plunged her hands into the cold, clear ocean.

Andrea watched her, amazed about how relaxed and peaceful Miranda seemed to be.

"I wish I could stay with you, Miranda. At the moment...I just...I don't wanna go to the party."

Miranda looked up at her. "But that's why we came here in the first place. You have to go. I bet your aunt will be happily surprised to see you. I won't be bored. In fact, I already made plans for the afternoon."

Andy lifted one eyebrow. "You have? What will you do while I'm gone?"

Miranda got up. Wrapping her arms around Andrea, she replied: "I'll have to work for a couple of hours and I need to call the twins. I haven't spoken to them since yesterday morning. Caroline sent me a quick message that they have arrived safe and sound in Chicago, but that's all and I want to make sure they're all right."

Andrea kissed her lips. "You shouldn't work, it's the weekend, just relax."

"Oh Andrea, I can relax while working. I do enjoy working. I thought you were aware of the fact that I'm a workaholic. I need to work."

Andrea smiled against Miranda's neck. "I know, I know. Actually, I'm glad you're a workaholic because I like to work too and that way I'll never have to feel bad about my workload. It's pretty selfish, isn't it?"

Miranda kissed Andy and replied: "I wouldn't say that it's only convenient for both of us."

"I won't be there for long, Miranda, I'd rather be with you."

Andrea had asked Miranda twice to accompany her to the family gathering, but Miranda had declined. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the Sachs' party. Andrea's parents would probably be shocked to the core if Andrea and she would show up at Mary's as a couple. Apart from the fact that Miranda wasn't quite sure if she was ready for a big step like that. It felt uncomfortable enough knowing that Andrea's parents were of her own age or even younger. Miranda didn't want to think about it yet. Instead she had offered Andrea that she would drive her there and would later come back for her if she wanted to leave. Andrea hadn't complained and Miranda had been relieved.

"We could make a trip tomorrow, Miranda, what about cruising Casco Bay? I'd love to get on a boat."

Miranda nodded: "Certainly, we could do that. But remember, we have to be back in New York around 6."

"Which means we have to get up very early again."

"Exactly."

"I can do that...um...you know, I'm too nervous to sleep anyway...I'm even too nervous to eat properly."

Miranda gave her a worried look: "And why is that?"

Andy chuckled. "Because everything is so new and exciting now...between us and I've wild butterflies flying around in my stomach." She squeezed Miranda's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm happy, that's why!" Andy added.

Miranda nodded. "Good, that is...I'm looking forward to tonight."

Andy laughed: "What's that for a sudden change of topic...anyway...I like the new subject."

"Let's just say I have something special in mind."

Andy giggled: "Wow...really? I'm...I'm...oh c'mon, can't you tell me now?"

"Sure I could, but I don't want to, sweetheart."

"Oh that's so mean, now I'll keep guessing for the entire afternoon. I think I'll call you soon to pick me up there."

One corner of Miranda's mouth crooked to a small smile. "You'll do no such thing, silly girl. Just enjoy your feast. We'll have plenty of time tonight."

"''Kay!" Andy moaned, but suddenly something caught her eye. "Do you see the coast line? All those little shacks along the shore are places where the fishermen take the lobsters after their tours to dry. There are stacks of lobster traps and there is a ship wreck somewhere."

"Are there many wrecks in this area?" Miranda asked.

Andrea hugged her again while both women watched the sea where little boats were moving in the distance.

"Yes, I heard so. Many of them already sunk hundred years ago. They came across the ocean from England. Some of them carried coffee, tea or guns, others money, jewelry and things like that. They say some of those articles were washed to the shore and you can find them buried under the sand if you only dig deep enough."

"Oh...then let's start digging!" Miranda joked.

Andy giggled, but then looked at her wristwatch. Sighing, she said: "Oh, I'm afraid we have to go. I need to change clothes...Oops, and I still have to wrap the present."

Miranda took a last look at the sea before both women slowly walked back to their car.

* * *

><p>Andrea had changed into a light red summer dress. Miranda was already sitting at the desk and looking through some emails when Andy came out of the bathroom.<p>

"Um...how do I look?" Andy asked, insecurity clearly audible in her voice.

Miranda turned away from the computer screen, looking Andy up and down; her face didn't give anything away.

"Come to me."

Andy went two steps into Miranda's direction and paused.

"Stop fidgeting, sweetheart, turn around."

Andrea felt awkward, but did as she was told.

"Excellent, really, Donna Karan looks good on you."

Andy blushed. "Um...thanks, Miranda, to win praise from you when it comes to fashion is rare."

Miranda smirked contentedly. "Come closer..."

Andrea approached her and sat down on Miranda's lap. Andy liked her wearing blue jeans and a traditional Japanese black designer blouse with a standing collar. Miranda let her hand run over Andy's bare arm, which made her shiver.

"Do you think I should tell them?" Andy asked.

"About what? Us?" Miranda continued caressing Andy's arm and shoulder.

"Maybe better not yet, but the thing is, I'm not used to having secrets like that when it comes to mom and dad."

"It's your choice, Andrea, just do what you think is the best for you and your parents."

"Yeah, all-right." Andy kissed Miranda before she got up. There wasn't much time left, so Miranda grabbed her car keys and they left their room.

Andrea was actually happy that she had decided to visit her aunt. It must have been more than three years since the last time she had made it to Mary's birthday party. And she hadn't seen her parents in ages either.

"Oh...we're already there. See...it's the second house on the left, Miranda."

Andrea pointed out to a large wooden house with a view on the ocean.

Miranda stopped in front of it and looked over to Andy, seemingly slightly undecided how to say goodbye to her.

"Um...my cell phone is fully charged, I can hear it, I'll carry it close and well...just call me if you want to, I can leave at any time." Andy smiled awkwardly, holding her bag and her aunt's present tight to her chest.

Thereupon Miranda smirked. "Just relax, sweetheart." She gave Andrea a brief kiss on the cheek and Andy got out of the car.

Before Andrea even reached the front door it went open and a man around Miranda's age stepped out, wrapped Andrea in his arms and kissed her forehead. He said something and Andrea replied, but Miranda couldn't hear them talking. Before both turned and went into the house, the man, who must have been, without a doubt, Andrea's father, looked into her direction. His face showed irritation, but suddenly he gave her a slight nod. Miranda nodded back once before she turned on the engine and backed out of the parking space. By the time she looked up again, everyone had already gone inside.

* * *

><p>"W...was that...?" Richard stammered, before Andy interrupted him.<p>

"Yeah, that was Miranda Priestly, dad." Andy put down her bag and the small package she was carrying and took a deep breath.

"How...I mean, why is she here, in Portland?" Her father's confusion seemed to be only growing.

"I mean, did you meet her by accident or something?"

Andrea looked over to her sister, who stood in the door-frame to the porch and smiled at her.

"Hey Jill," Andy smiled at her, before her attention turned back to her father. "She's here with me. We're spending the weekend together."

Her dad seemed to be even more confused now: "I don't understand, Andy. Is there some fashion show in Portland?"

Andy started giggling about the absurd idea of having a fashion week or something like that in Portland, Maine.

"No, no, dad, it has nothing to do with Runway. We're just here on our own."

Jill had mercy on her father and added: "You know, they're friends now, dad."

"Friends? You must be kidding!"

Andrea gulped. "She's right dad, we're kind of friends. It just happened. Don't worry, everything is fine."

Richard gave a disbelieving look, but couldn't reply, because Aunt Mary appeared in the door to the kitchen and cheered the moment she saw her youngest niece.

"Honey-pie, Andy, you're here! Come here, give your old aunt a big hug."

Andrea walked over to her mother's older sister. Both hugged each other tight, before Mary practically dragged Andy along behind her and out into the garden in the back of the old house.

Richard and Jill followed them outside.

"Joanna, look, your daughter came all the way from the Big Apple."

Andrea's mother sat at a long white table under a huge silver maple tree, talking to other members of the Sachs family. When she saw her youngest daughter, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"My Andreaaah, I missed you so much, sweetie." Andy rolled her eyes about the way her mom pronounced her name, but wrapped her arms happily around her mother as soon as she was within reach.

Jill seated herself next to her aunt, but Richard remained standing, arms folded in front of his chest. He glared at his daughter.

"Miranda Priestly's in town," he informed his wife and with it the rest of the family.

"Really?" Andrea's mother looked at her.

"Wicked!" her cousin Michael blurted out.

Andy only nodded. Could it be more awkward? Why was it necessary to discuss this in front of the entire family anyway?

"What is she doing here?" Joanna asked her.

"Well...," Andy started, but this time her dad was the one who interrupted.

"She's here with our daughter. They're friends now." His voice gushed with sarcasm.

"I don't understand this," her mother said.

"Me neither," Richard added.

"Um...see, we just spend some time together," Andy stammered.

"If she's your friend, why haven't you asked her to join us? I'd be glad to meet a friend of yours." Mary smiled at her genuinely.

"She didn't want to interfere with our family gathering." Andy told them nothing but the truth.

"I'd rather say Miranda Priestly considers herself too good for a bunch of pathetic ordinary people like us."

"Honestly! Richard!" Joanna gave him a stern look and asked her daughter: "Is she okay? I mean, you told us some months ago that she's in the middle of a nasty divorce."

Andy was thankful that her mother remained reasonable and cared about Miranda's condition. "Um...yes, I think so, mom, thanks for asking."

"Oh please, Joanna, why the hell should we care about someone like this Priestly woman? She treated our daughter like shit."

Andrea winced.

"Who is she?" Aunt Mary asked her niece now.

"She's my former boss. She's editor in chief of one of the biggest fashion magazines in New York City." Andy's voice was small now.

"...and you forgot to mention she's a monster!" Richard added.

"Stop it, dad!" Jill stepped in now, placing her hand in a defending gesture on Andrea's shoulder.

"What do you know about her, Jill?" her father hissed.

"You should tell them, sis," Jill whispered.

"What else is there to tell, Andrea?" Her father's voice became loud and angry.

Andrea was on the verge of tears now. She remembered her great speech towards Miranda about her not caring about what her parents would have to say, but she could feel her courage slowly fading. In fact she was frightened by her father's attitude when it came to Miranda. In his eyes she embodied the fiend in human shape. If he was already angry about her spending the weekend with her former boss, what would happen if she told him that they were in a relationship? Andy shuddered.

"I'd rather not...," Andrea whispered, looking down at her trembling hands in her lap. Oh, she was such a coward. She knew she had to tell them sooner or later, but how...

Jill shook her head now and just said: "The way I understand it, and I hope I'm correct, 'cause actually I'm not up-to-date, Andy and Miranda are in love with each other, right?"

Richard stared at both of his daughters in disbelief.

"Is this some bad joke or something?" he asked.

Thereupon Andy burst into tears.

Her cousin Michael gave her a sympathetic look while his boyfriend George, who was a talented prospective screenwriter, stopped eating his strawberry cheesecake, highly intrigued by the family drama that was about to unfold in front of him.

Her mother had a concerned look on her face when she turned her head to Andrea and whispered: "Is it true? Are you having a relationship with that woman?"

Andy didn't speak. She only nodded, trying desperately to gain back her composure.

"This is a nightmare! You have some kind of Stockholm syndrome or something, Andy. That's sick! She took advantage of you. You're not to blame. It's all her fault. There must be some way to sue her," Richard grumbled.

"Sexual harassment?" George interposed, always glad to help his uncle-in-law.

Michael giggled about George's meant-to-be-a-joke comment, but Richard didn't get the meaning.

"Yeah, thank you George, we could bring an action against her for that one."

"Oh calm down, Richard, your behavior isn't very helpful, in fact it's silly and immature." Mary walked over to Andy to pat her shoulder.

"If she were a man I would thrust my fist into that woman's face. Oh, that you can be sure!"

"Richard! That's enough!" Joanna wrapped her arms around her weeping daughter to comfort her.

"Not at all…I could go on for hours about what I find peculiarly disturbing about that relationship. That woman is our age, Joanna, she has two spoiled kids and three raddled husbands. You don't want Andrea to be the unfortunate number four. I experienced her behavior first hand when Andrea and I tried desperately to spend an evening together while this woman couldn't control herself. She called Andy again and again, only to insult and threaten her on the phone and all because she needed her fucking flight from Miami to New York while a damn hurricane was raging in Florida. That person isn't normal, Joanna. I don't want Andrea to be involved with someone like her."

Andy gathered all her courage and protested: "You don't know her at all, dad. That was one evening and she didn't only miss her flight that night, but a concert of her twins because of me. She just wanted to be with her children, that's why she was so upset and demanding."

"It wasn't because of you, it was because of that hurricane, but she blamed you and you, Andrea, took it from her. You can't think straight…she did something to you," Richard stated.

Michael and George giggled. "No, she doesn't think straight at all…" George laughed at his own joke.

"If you think this is funny you're free to leave, smart ass," Richard hissed.

"This is my house, Richard, so I say you're the one who has to leave if you cannot control yourself. Don't you trust Andrea's judgment even a little? Your child is in love, don't you see? You don't know that woman. Would it be so bad to give her a chance?" Mary asked him in a calm, but persistent tone.

Thereupon Richard shook his head and snatched his jacket from the back of the chair in front of him. "Okay, that's it! We're leaving, Joanna!"

_Tbc._

_You know, my inbox is hungry and I'm happy about every single comment or review of yours! See you next week! ;-)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me, but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox. Not even Miranda's pretty ass belongs to me…I just play a little with it._

_Thanks again to my amazing Beta Erua. Without her I'd be truly lost_

_And thank you all for your comments and reviews. I still appreciate and feel happy about every single one of them! _

**Chapter 29**

Miranda was really proud of herself. Only two weeks ago she would have never even considered entering a sex store, much less buy something in it. One reason was that her and Stephen's sex life had been pretty basic and had never included such things as sex toys or lace lingerie, let alone latex or something remotely related. The second reason was that Miranda had been too frightened that, if the press would have gotten wind of it, Miranda would have died of embarrassment. So even if she'd have had a more exciting sex life, she'd have preferred to buy those things via eBay.

Today she felt safe. She wasn't in New York and there was no Maurice or any other paparazzi following her. In fact, nobody knew her and no one cared, so Miranda didn't give a damn either. The moment Miranda sat in the car again, her cell started to ring. She assumed that Caroline or Cassidy was on the other end and was highly surprised when she recognized Andrea's caller ID.

"Hey sweetheart, what is it?" Miranda put on her sunglasses and closed the door.

"Miranda…I…I want you to pick me up as soon as possible!" Andrea's voice sounded fragile and sore.

Miranda paused. Just staring at her image in the rearview-mirror, she asked: "You're not serious, are you? What happened? Are you all right?" Miranda looked at her Michael Kors watch. She had dropped Andy at her aunt's not even an hour ago.

"I can't talk about it on the phone. Will you come?" Andrea begged.

"Of course, I'm on my way. Hold on, it won't take long." Miranda started the engine and got on the road.

* * *

><p>When her father had announced he would leave her aunt's birthday party, Andy had turned to her mother to give her another hug, then gotten up without a word and left Mary's house. She was now standing in front of it, impatiently waiting for Miranda to arrive and rescue her from her father's hostile attitude.<p>

Jill stood next to her. Her sister obviously didn't know what to say either, so both waited there in silence until the front door to her aunt's house opened again and their mother came out.

Joanna sighed. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'll talk to dad. He's angry now, but he won't be mad forever." She looked nervous, moving her fingers through her long dark-brown hair and shifting from one foot to another while she waited for her daughter to say something.

Andrea nodded. "If you say so…I think, it's just…I really get it that he hates Miranda, but as it happens I'm in love with her, which means either dad is going to accept my feelings or…oh mom…" Andy turned around to her mother and locked her in her arms.

"I must say that I've my reservations, too. It came quite suddenly. What I actually want to say is, we just have to get used to the idea, Andrea."

"Are you ready to meet her?" Jill asked all of a sudden.

Joanna blinked. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well…because there she comes..." Jill pointed at Miranda's red BMW convertible that came to a stop in front of them.

Andy withdrew from her mother's arms immediately.

Miranda stopped the car. She looked at the three women in front of her before her eyes caught the item she had bought only half an hour ago. Miranda stared in horror at the passenger's seat before she hectically tossed the purple-colored box onto the back seat and her Prada hand bag on top of it and got out of the car.

An awkward silence followed. Finally Andy began to speak.

"Mom, Jill, this is Miranda, Miranda, that's my mom Joanna and my sister Jill."

Miranda shook hands with both women and replied: "A pleasure to meet you."

Jill just nodded, staring at the older woman while Joanna replied with a weak smile: "Likewise, I wish I could invite you in, but my husband is not very, well… let's call it approachable at the moment and I'd be ashamed if you were to witness his current demeanor."

"I understand perfectly, Joanna." Miranda had already assumed that Andrea had had difficulties explaining their sudden personal involvement. She had no idea how to convince Andrea's parents that everything would be fine. In fact, she was still trying to talk herself into the mental state that everything would turn out bright and shiny.

"We should go inside," Jill suddenly said.

"Um…yeah…you should. I'll call you, Jill. And mom…," But her sister interrupted her.

"No, I mean all of us. We should just go inside and have a nice time together. I don't see why you and Miranda should leave. If dad thinks that their presence is so unbearable, he's free to go…Mary wanted him to leave anyway."

Joanna nodded. "My daughter is right. I haven't seen you for so long, Andrea and I really want to get to know you, Miranda. Would you consider coming inside with us?" She looked at Miranda with the same deer-brown eyes as Andrea and smiled confidently.

Miranda sighed inwardly, but finally agreed. "I really don't want to cause your family more trouble, but if you insist. Of course, Andrea has the last word. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." The truth was that Miranda was still hoping Andrea would turn her mother down. Only the thought of meeting Andrea's angry and resistant father made her feel uncomfortable.

Andrea looked at her in surprise. "You…you'd come inside with me, Miranda?"

"Of course, sweetheart, would you like to?"

Jill smiled at Miranda's word of endearment.

Andrea took Miranda's hand and smiled at her. "Yeah, I wanna go back. I'd like you to meet my family and I want them to meet the woman I love."

Miranda locked the car with the remote control and all four women walked back into the house.

Richard looked dumbfounded when he saw his daughter and the white-haired woman walking hand in hand back into his sister-in-law's garden.

Miranda had put on her most charming smile. Michael and George got up immediately only to hold out their hands to her.

Miranda shook them with a friendly nod of her head while George stammered: "You…you're really you."

"As it happens, yes, it's me." Miranda's smile grew wider and Andrea giggled.

"I'm George Turner and that's my friend Michael. Michael is Andy's cousin. I'm not related to Andy, but a friend. I love your magazine by the way. Do you think that now that we're somehow related to each other I could have a behind-the-scenes tour some time?"

Michael rammed his elbow into George's side.

"Um…hello, I'm Michael, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you and I'm certain it will be possible to arrange some guided tour for you, George."

When she eventually stood in front of Richard Sachs, she hesitated for a moment, but then held out her hand to him. Richard didn't move until Joanna cleared her throat. He finally took her hand and shook it quickly, without looking Miranda in the eye.

Andy sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sachs." Miranda forced the words out of her mouth.

"I wish I could say the same, Ms. Priestly," Richard grumbled.

Joanna shook her head, while Andy blurted out: "It's really embarrassing, dad. Just get a grip!"

Mary walked closer to Miranda and offered: "Would you like to sit? Tea or coffee perhaps?"

Miranda smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, coffee would be nice, with milk, no sugar, please."

"Coming up!" Mary replied and made her way inside the house.

The moment everybody was seated, an awkward silence filled the air.

Andy started to think that it hadn't been a good idea at all to bring Miranda here to let her be tortured by her family's, well, better her father's hostility, when Joanna suddenly spoke up: "How are you, Miranda?"

Miranda smiled artificially. Her sharp white teeth made her look predatory somehow. "I'm good. Thank you. How are you, Joanna?"

Unbearable, was all Andy could think, while she sat next to Miranda and squeezed her hand desperately.

"I'm fine. I just thought…well…Andrea has told us about you having a hard time with your divorce and um…it's certainly good that Andy's around now to support you and the…your children. I mean, it's always good not to be alone in such times."

Andy gulped. Could it get any worse?

"Mom, stop it, you can't ask Miranda such a personal question. Miranda, you really don't have to answer that."

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't want to be rude or make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to…," Joanna began to explain herself, but Miranda interrupted her: "Don't worry. It's fine and yes, I'm very glad Andrea's by my side now. In fact, I'm convinced she'll also have a positive influence on my two girls."

Andy looked at Miranda in surprise, squeezing her hand even tighter while Richard suddenly stated: "Oh certainly, she's valuable to you, does everything you ask, because of her naive infatuation with you. I'm sure you can make the most of it until the unfortunate Mr. Priestly number four shows up on your doorstep."

"Have you lost your mind, Richard?" Joanna looked at him in shock.

"Let's go, Miranda. There's no use in trying." Andy got up, ready to leave, but Miranda didn't move. She looked at Richard, taking a sip of her coffee. Then she replied in a quiet, but distinctive tone: "Generally I'm not someone who has the urge to justify my person, my actions or my feelings, but I do understand that in this case it seems to be necessary. All your fears and reservations, Mr. Sachs, would usually be within reason and even well-founded when it comes to my personality and the way I normally treat people around me. If I were you, I'd probably react similarly, but when it comes to your daughter I have recently understood that things work differently. Andrea might be infatuated with me, but…"

"Miranda, what…," Andrea cried out, but Miranda cut her off. "Please, let me finish, sweetheart…however, Andrea isn't the only one who is infatuated. I'm infatuated, too. I'm in love with your daughter and I neither want nor will I ever apologize for it. I deeply care for her wellbeing and I wish only the best for her. So I'd like you to think about your next step and I request that you reconsider your attitude. Not because of me – I assure you, I could easily live with your adverse reaction to me, but I'm convinced your daughter and the decisions she makes deserve to be trusted and respected by her father."

Miranda hoped Richard Sachs would see how sincere and serious she was. While she waited for a reaction, she could feel how Andrea's fingers tensed up around her own hand.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Richard huffed.

"I want to believe you, Miranda, but after all I have witnessed…I have to think about this." He got up.

"Where are you going, Richard?" Joanna called.

"Going for a walk. Do not wait for me, Joanna. I'll see you at the hotel."

"Well, that went well. You certainly know how to spoil the party, Miranda," George giggled.

"Do you have to be like that?" Andrea hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…c'mon Andy, he only tried to lift the spirits, okay?" Michael defended his boyfriend.

"No, not okay, in fact it sucks!"

Mary poured Miranda another cup of coffee, patting her shoulder encouragingly. "Your choice of words almost made me cry. I believed every word you say and I think Andrea can be very happy, having someone like you as her…um…what do you call it?"

"Significant other?" Miranda suggested.

"Girlfriend!" Andy stated at the same time.

"Lover!" George added and laughed.

Andy rolled her eyes before she whispered to Miranda: "Thank you for trying. It means the world to me." Then she leaned closer and kissed Miranda. When Andy had thought it would be a brief and innocent kiss, because Miranda would feel uncomfortable with kissing in public and in front of Andrea's family, she couldn't have been more wrong. Miranda didn't withdraw, but instead moved even closer and deepened the kiss. Andy felt lightheaded, feeling Miranda's tongue slipping between her lips and teasing her.

Both sat their holding each other. Andy sighed in Miranda's arms when the woman's soft lips finally left her own to draw breath. Suddenly Andrea longed to be alone with Miranda. She wanted to show her how much she loved her and that it didn't matter to her if the entire world was against them. Andy would always stand by Miranda's side, because nothing else had ever felt so right.

Andy took a look at her watch and sighed. It was only half past three, but her desire for Miranda wanted it to be nighttime.

* * *

><p>After they had finished dinner, Andy got restless again. She wanted to leave. Her dad was nowhere to be seen. Joanna had given up getting angry about her husband, but instead was wrapped up in a deep conversation with her nephew and his boyfriend.<p>

Andrea had helped her aunt to clear the table while Miranda had called the twins. Now Andy was sitting on Miranda's lap and it was getting increasingly hard not to not have her hands all over Miranda's body. Caressing her girlfriend's neck and collarbone with her fingertips, Andy whispered:

"I wanna leave, baby. I want to be alone with you."

Miranda nodded. "Very well, let's go, sweetheart. There's a surprise waiting for you, 'member?"

Andy's head clung to Miranda's neck when she asked very quietly: "Is this surprise somehow related to the fact that I'll rip off your clothes and ravish you as soon as we're back at our suite?"

Miranda shrugged. "Who knows…," A small smile ghosted over her lips.

Andy couldn't say her goodbyes fast enough. She felt sorry for her mother and wanted everything to be okay, but it didn't lie in her hands anymore. Her dad had to decide what he wanted to do with the situation.

"Goodbye mom, I wish I could do something. I mean…you know…I'm so sorry that you and dad are having trouble 'cause of me. You don't deserve that!"

Her mother hugged Andy and told her not to worry.

"And take care of yourself, darling. Miranda, it was so nice meeting you. I really hope Richard will turn the corner. It's usually not the family's nature to quarrel like that. And when it comes to Richard, well, I'll do my best to change his mind. He must accept the facts."

Miranda nodded. "It was nice meeting you, too, Joanna. I assume he only needs time like he said. I'm almost sure he'll come down soon and return to being reasonable."

Mary couldn't be convinced not to give Andy and Miranda lots and lots of surplus cakes and sweets to take with them. Andy ended up with an entire box of food. Miranda only smirked when Andy threw the bucket full of calories in the backseat.

"Goodbye Mary, it was so nice and thanks for everything."

The moment Andy and Miranda were sitting alone in the car and Miranda backed out of the parking lot and onto the main road, Andrea took a deep breath and leaned back against the head rest.

"Good Lord, Miranda, I'm so glad this is over." Andrea looked at Miranda, who focused on the road before her.

"I thought the time was standing still. Wow…," Andy giggled.

"Are you tired?" Miranda only asked.

Andy raised one eyebrow: "Are you kidding me? I'm on the verge of lunacy…I wanna know what the surprise is and then I want to make love to you." Andy placed her hand on Miranda's knee.

"I see…" Miranda pursed her lips, but only to tease Andrea.

Andy's hand wandered upwards and in the direction of Miranda's thighs.

"But I must admit I'm also rather relieved that this day is coming to an end. Family gatherings tend to be tiring and nerve-wracking. And let's not speak about George. Does he always have such an impertinent tone?"

Andrea laughed for the rest of the ride about Miranda's sharp remarks concerning Michael and his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Miranda had managed to hide the purple box behind her handbag while riding the elevator up to the sixth floor and their suite.<p>

Andy fidgeted in front of her until they reached the rooms. "Oh God, let me see, I'm dying here." Andrea put down her aunt's box and flung herself on the double bed. She started to undress and chuckled when Miranda looked at her flabbergasted.

"C'mon, Miranda, come here to me, show me, will you?" Andrea begged.

"It's still striking to me how childish you are, Andrea!" But she did as she was told and walked over to the bed to sit next to Andrea.

She finally gave in and held out a plastic box the size of a shoe carton to Andrea, who stared at it and read the pink logo: "Tantus Realdoe Vibrator. It's a sex toy, a vibrator…oh wow."

Andy started to giggle again.

She pointed at the picture and asked: "Why does it have this cone-shaped thing on one side?"

Miranda smiled. "It's not only a vibrator. Actually it's a lot more. Have you ever heard about strap-ons?"

"Of course…but this one has no straps."

Andy had a hard time to comprehend that Miranda had indeed bought a sex toy for them. And not any sex toy, but a dildo…an artificial penis for Andy. All her dirty-talk about wanting to have a cock herself hadn't scared Miranda away. On the contrary, she had accepted her desire and wanted to include it in their intimate relationship. Andrea stared at Miranda and her heart began to ache out of all the love she felt for the woman by her side.

"Exactly, that's why they're called strapless strap-ons. The plug-like end serves as a second dildo. The woman who wears it puts the end inside of her and penetrates her girlfriend with the penis imitation." Miranda couldn't believe that she had brought out that explanation without stumbling over her own words or turning red like a tomato.

Andrea's eyes grew wide while she opened the box and took a first look at the device. She was thrilled. It looked very realistic – it was not purple or black, but skin-colored. She touched it and let her fingers run over the shaft. It felt like flesh. The surface was soft and the item came in an impressive size.

"6.5 inches should be sufficient," Miranda pointed out, straight-faced.

Andrea felt a huge wave of arousal flood her body. Her eyes wandered over Miranda's body and down between her thighs, already imagining how it would look and feel like to enter her with the realistic device.

"Do you like it?" Miranda asked.

"Are you serious?" Andy whispered.

Miranda started to feel nervous. "Yes, of course."

Andrea leaned in closer. "You ask if I like it? No, I love it, baby. I'm already so turned on only the thought of fucking you with my cock almost makes me cum."

Miranda let out a little moan, whereupon Andy kissed her hard and passionately.

Holding the strap-on in one hand, she started to open the first buttons of Miranda's jeans. She pulled up her blouse and whispered: "It's perfect. I wanna use it right now, but maybe we should first read the manual. I don't want to hurt you."

Miranda's breath hitched. "That's very considerate of you, sweetheart, but don't you think in this special case learning by doing would be more efficient?" She began to nip at Andrea's full lower lip, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Miranda," Andy moaned.

All she wanted to do was strip them both naked and have her way with the woman in front of her, but she also felt very emotional about their long and stirring day with her family. "Thank you for trusting me."

Andy's fingers caressed Miranda's flat belly, slowly wandering downwards. "And I wanna thank you for having been with me today and for everything you said to my dad, which made me very happy."

Miranda laid a finger on Andrea's lip. "No more thanks are necessary, sweetheart. What I want is to learn more about your fantasies, huh?"

"I'm such a lucky girl," Andy whispered against those soft lips, while slipping her hand into Miranda's panties. Miranda pushed Andrea's dress easily over her hips and pulled down Andrea's thong with one swift motion. Andy groaned when she felt Miranda's fingers stroking her wet entrance.

"I want to see you wearing it." Miranda took the toy out of Andrea's hand and smiled. Andy kneeled in front of her, supporting herself with her hands on Miranda's shoulders.

"May I?"

Andy nodded, anticipation written all over her face. Miranda slowly and carefully started to insert the plug-like ending. Andy couldn't take her eyes off Miranda's hands pressing the item into her. When it was fully inside of her, Miranda's fingers started to stroke up and down the shaft. It took only those light motions to effect the plug inside of her to brush slightly against her inner-walls.

Andrea gasped. "Oh…M'randa…it feels amazing."

Andrea's fingers took a stronger grip around Miranda's shoulders. Andy thought about how weird and at the same time hot it was that Miranda stroked that cock. Of course, Andy didn't feel the penis or Miranda's ministrations directly, but the act in itself let her feel strangely powerful and…manly? Or was it just the newness of their role play that made her feel potent and dominant in a way she'd never experienced before?

"Amazing…," Andy repeated.

"Does it indeed? Now I'm curious how it'll feel when I give you a blowjob."

"Fuck…oh god…," Andy moaned loudly.

"Take off the dress first." Miranda pushed it further up and over Andrea's head and threw it on the floor. Then she smiled teasingly at Andy before she lowered herself down to lick over the tip of Andrea's cock. She continued to lick over the entire length of it until she returned to its head and her tongue again licked in a hypnotizing, circling pattern over the tip until she eventually took it slowly in her mouth.

Andy couldn't remember if she had ever seen something more erotic than the sight of Miranda Priestly sucking voluptuously on a cock – her cock. In fact, she couldn't remember or think of anything at all and when the woman's mouth started to take it faster in and out. Andy could feel the ending rhythmically moving inside of her and against her sensitive flesh, making her muscles cling around it and her body tremble with lust. While one of Miranda's hands took hold of Andy's waist, the other one reached for her breast to tease her hard nipples.

Andrea couldn't stop groaning anymore…she thought she would burst into flames at every minute. This was too much.

"Ah…yes, baby." She couldn't hold back any longer, but just let everything go when her orgasm hit her and let her cry out Miranda's name and dig her fingernails in the woman's velvet skin.

Miranda smirked, satisfied about the first successful use of their toy, when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Andy, who just came down and back to reality, froze. "Who the fuck is that?" she whispered.

"Andy? Are you there?"

Andrea held one hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised shriek while Miranda slowly liberated Andy from the item.

"It's my dad. What does he want? Shit!" Andy was on her feet in no time, throwing her dress back on.

Miranda, who was still fully clothed, walked over to the living room. "I assume he wants to talk to you…he obviously finished his walk."

"Wow…great timing…" Andy rolled her eyes and added: "Are you ready for whatever he has to say this time?"

Andy was about to open the door when her lover replied: "If you're ready, then that's fine by me."

Andrea blew Miranda a kiss, who stood in front of the sofa on the opposite side of the room and sighed: "Go in and win!"

_Tbc._

_Dear readers, sorry for the late update, but having a life can be very stressful sometimes...yano...feedback is always welcome! ;-) See you next week!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada doesn't belong to me (*sigh*), but to Lauren Weisberger & 20th Century Fox._

_Erua, you know it, my lovely Beta: I love you and thank you very much for your constant help and support!_

_Dear readers, it's done…sorry for the delay, but I had a hard time to say goodbye to our two ladies…I hope you like the last chapter…and I hope I'll see you around for another Mirandy-journey. Have a good read! Thank you very much for all your supportive, lovely messages and generous reviews. I had so much fun with all of you! _

**Chapter 30**

"Oh, your hotel's nice, too. You know, we're staying at the Marriot down the street."

"Dad?" Andy could tell he was nervous. It wasn't like him to babble.

"I apologize for my late appearance, but we really need to talk." He didn't continue, but just stood in the door-frame.

Andy frowned. "If you think I'll send Miranda away, you're wrong. She stays. She can hear all the things you have to say to me. In fact, I won't speak with you without her by my side."

Her father looked at Miranda, who by this time had taken a seat on the sofa. He sighed.

"Very well then, I…," but Miranda interrupted him: "Would you like to come in and sit with us?"

Richard Sachs slowly walked over to the seating area and sat down on one of the chairs that was furthest from Miranda's position.

Andrea felt ridiculously uncomfortable. She was wearing only her thin summer dress and it still felt sticky and wet between her thighs from her encounter with Miranda and their new toy. She tried to push the thoughts of what might come that night to the back of her head and wore a straight face. Now wasn't the time for being distracted with fantasies about having role-play sex with Miranda. They'd have plenty of time when their issues with her father were solved. At least she hoped he'd be reasonable. If he'd still been mad, he wouldn't be with her and Miranda right now. Andrea pulled on the hem of her dress, trying to cover her thighs and knees with the thin fabric.

Miranda seemed to be unusually relaxed regarding their current situation. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, but it looked more like she was waiting in anticipation than that she was afraid of the confrontation or that Andy could fold or something. Andrea decided to sit down next to Miranda on the sofa and took her hand in her own. She did that a lot lately. Andy had learned that being physically close to Miranda calmed her down.

Suddenly Richard said: "Okay Andy, maybe I'm influenced by everything what happened last year while you worked for Miranda and all the things you told me about her…unusual way of treating her employers. I do hope that you're not like this when it comes to personal relationships, Miranda, because the last thing I want to see's my daughter getting hurt."

Richard took a deep breath before he continued: "Andrea, I really hope you know what you're doing. I'm concerned your feelings are clouding your judgment. I may be wrong, though. Be that as it may, I don't want lie. I do not appreciate your relationship. I think it isn't right. The age difference doesn't help either. I don't care about the gay thing. You know I don't give a damn, but Miranda has two kids and three failed marriages, whereas your only experience with having a relationship is with Nate."

Her father's revelation of Andy's lack of experience made her blush. Nate was the only man she'd ever had sex with apart from Christian Thompson and he was the only one with whom she'd shared her life and intimate thoughts until now.

"I just wish you were older, more experienced. I mean, a family means so many responsibilities and I don't know if you've any idea how many strength it will cost you to make it work. The press and all the people around you will judge you harder than other couples. Have you thought about any of those things yet?"

Andy sat up straight. "Of course we haven't reflected yet on every detail and problem that might come up in the future, but it's not like I haven't thought about the obstacles either. We'll deal with it, dad. Miranda, as you already put it, isn't exactly a newcomer anymore when it comes to relationships and family. She'll help me to grow into my new role. Am I right?"

Andy watched every change of Miranda's expression very carefully. Miranda still seemed calm and thoughtful.

Suddenly she just nodded. "Your father has a point. It won't be easy, Andrea. We should add to consideration that you're very young and that there will be times when you'll probably be overwhelmed with me and having kids around and all that you'll think of is how you could possibly get out of it. But I tend to think that our feelings are strong enough to take the risk and try to make it work."

Miranda slightly smiled when she used the same words that Andrea had only days ago in her limousine.

"Get out of it? No way! I'll stay with you, Miranda. I'm not like Stephen or the others."

Andy didn't want to bring up Stephen Tomlinson or Miranda's other ex-husbands, but she had the urge to defend herself. She wasn't one of them. She knew exactly who Miranda was. She had known it from the very beginning, even before she had fallen in love with her.

"I'm aware of your flaws," she went on. "I know about you and not only the good stuff. I won't abandon you because you're going to act like …yourself at some point."

Miranda blinked. It wasn't a discussion between Andrea's father and them any longer, but a relationship-talk between her and Andrea in front of Richard Sachs.

"It's not like Stephen never tried to save our marriage, but I know, sweetheart. You don't have to convince me. Mr. Sachs, I'm well aware you're worried and that you came with the best of intentions to protect your daughter, but I must disagree with you. Andrea knows precisely what she's doing. In fact, I've seldom gotten to know someone who was more convinced and confident in herself when it comes to what she wants in life."

Was that a compliment out of Miranda Priestly's mouth? Wow. Andy grinned.

"And it's not like we're rushing things, dad, we…we haven't even spoken to the twins yet, or made any plans to come out of the closet, for that matter."

Richards Sachs didn't seem pleased. He cleared his throat. "I see. So as I take it, you expect my daughter to act discreetly, Miranda? Do you even have any intentions to make it public at some point?"

Miranda felt overwhelmed. Of course when they'd tell the twins they couldn't expect them to keep quiet and Andrea's family already knew. Did it even matter? If Irv wanted to fire her – she was on the downgrade for a while now – he'd find a way. Ravitz would do everything to dispose of her. Wouldn't it be much easier to survive those hard times with someone on her side – someone who was known to everyone as her official significant other?

"I don't see what speaks against the idea of going public," Miranda eventually stated to Andrea's surprise.

"So…it's settled? We're officially going to be a couple?" Andy gulped.

Richard looked back and forth between the two women.

Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand. "Of course, only if you want to."

Andrea looked at her. Miranda's lips went thinner than before and her hand was…sweating? Was Miranda afraid Andy would refuse her offer and embarrass her in front of her father now that she had raised her head above the parapet? Or did she feel pressured? Andy knew how much Miranda hated it when someone tried to push her into a direction she didn't want to go.

But as she already told Miranda, Andy was not one of those people who would let her down. She had only started to make promises and emotional confessions and Andy knew there would be even more in the future. Miranda Priestly was the one.

"Wait, wait, Miranda, I don't want you to do that. You don't have to make any concessions right now only because my dad wants you to. We've got time…there's no need to make those decisions now."

Miranda straightened herself. "Andrea, you know as well as I do that I'm not the kind of person who lets others pressure her into some imprudent action. I've made my decision. If you're ready, I'll call Leslie tomorrow and we'll come to an agreement about the way we'll handle the upcoming media circus in our lives."

"But…but the twins and your divorce?" Andrea pointed out.

"What about the divorce? It's final. It doesn't matter if I'm in a relationship or not. Stephen has a new girlfriend, in case you didn't know and the twins knew about this Susan before I did. I don't think it will be an issue if I do the same. Caroline and Cassidy are fond of you and they like the idea of me being happy. They will adjust to the situation."

The twins liked her? Everything went so fast. Only two days ago she wasn't even certain if she'd ever see Miranda again and now they were in a relationship and soon everyone would know about them and she'd have to be a parent to the twins and a full responsible partner to Miranda. And – and did that mean that she'd move into Miranda's townhouse? Wow.

"Andrea?" Miranda's voice sounded pressing.

Richard Sachs shook his head. "I don't want you to decide so fast. I mean, honey, just take your time and think it over, will you?"

Andy looked at Miranda, whose red lips were pursed. Her icy-blue eyes fixed Richard Sachs. Miranda was tense now. Andrea imagined having Miranda in her life every single day and walking the streets while other people knew that they were together. She pictured herself with Miranda and the twins on shopping tours and in restaurants, on vacations and at home.

Home.

Miranda Priestly's townhouse would be her home. Miranda's living room would be a place of shelter and relaxation for all of them every evening. Miranda's bed would be hers, too. Miranda would be her love and her life. Miranda was already her life.

The smart, fat girl had hit the jackpot. Wow.

Wait. Maybe Miranda didn't want her to move in? She hadn't said so. Maybe she preferred a more open relationship with separate housing? But anyway, she wanted her around. Miranda wanted her to be her official lover.

"Yes, I will," Andrea suddenly blurted out and giggled, because she sounded like she had just walked down the aisle.

"What? Do you want to think it over?" Miranda asked indignantly.

"Oh my God, no, I want to be with you. Officially. I'm ready…so ready." Andy smiled brightly at Miranda and gave her a kiss on her still pursed lips.

Richard sighed: "I guess if I'm not able to talk you out of it there's nothing else for me to do but be the supportive dad I always was."

"Good."

Relief washed over Andy, even when she thought that her father messed with her personal life far too much. She'd never dared to interfere like that with her parents' relationship, not even when she had still lived at home and they had experienced a serious marital crisis.

"I'm glad and to some point I appreciate it," she continued. "But I also want to say that I don't want you to intervene as strongly as you did today in my personal matters ever again. I'm not a child anymore and I expect you to respect my decisions, dad. I make my own choices and if necessary my own mistakes. I'll be the one who has to deal with the consequences either way."

Thereupon she turned to Miranda and smiled. "Well, from now on you're going to have to deal with them, too!"

"And I will, sweetheart," Miranda assured her. She was pleased that Andrea finally stood up against her father. And if Andrea ever needed to be protected, it would be Miranda's job from now on to provide exactly that and hopefully vice versa.

Richard Sachs' eyes went wide. He obviously hadn't expected his daughter to be so tough all at once.

"And now if you'd excuse us, it's been a long day and we'd like having some…erm… alone-time, dad," Andrea added and couldn't prevent herself from smirking.

Richard Sachs blushed. "Um…of course, Andy. I guess we'll see you two in Cincinnati for your mom's birthday?"

Andy smiled. "Sure, we'll be there." Andrea finally took pity on her father and walked over to him.

"Care for a hug?" she teased.

Richard's expression relaxed and he took her in his arms, Andy sighed. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, honey," Richard whispered. He looked at Miranda, who nodded at him and gave him a small smile. Richard nodded back at her.

* * *

><p>Andy closed the door behind her, sighing deeply. "Oh gosh…finally alone again."<p>

"You handled the situation well. I must say I'm impressed, Andrea." Miranda gave her an appreciative look.

"And that doesn't happen very often, huh?" Andrea smirked.

Andy took her time while walking closer to where Miranda was still sitting on the sofa. Miranda raised one eyebrow when Andy slowly pulled down the straps of her dress and let the thin garment slide down until it dangled around her hips. She straddled Miranda's lap and whispered: "Are you by any chance interested in continuing what we started until we were so rudely interrupted?"

Miranda leaned lightly forward and let her lips very softly brush against one of Andrea's nipples that hardened immediately in response.

Andy hissed: "I take that as a 'yes'."

She didn't know exactly why, but Andy was easily turned on when she herself was almost naked while Miranda was still fully clothed – maybe because it mirrored how vulnerable and exposed she felt towards the older woman while Miranda often enough still wore her poker face and rarely allowed Andy to take a look at what lay behind the façade. It was certainly also because she liked Miranda to be in charge, but not for long and positively not tonight. Andy would turn the tables soon enough.

Andrea's body was in flames by the time they both finally reached the bed. She couldn't wait any longer to strip Miranda naked. She wanted to see everything, lick and touch every part of her – and not to forget the far more thrilling new experience of trying out their new toy.

Miranda's thousand dollar Chanel blouse landed unceremoniously on the floor as well as her Donna Karan skirt. The only pieces of clothing that – so Andy had decided – had to stay on were Miranda's stockings and her black Christian Louboutin heels with red soles.

"I love black Stella McCartney lace lingerie, but in this case, it's just superfluous." Andy ripped off Miranda's panties in one abrupt motion.

Miranda gasped at the sound of the tearing fabric. Andy buried her face in the valley between Miranda's breasts and moaned helplessly with the throbbing desire between her own legs while one of her hands explored the woman's wet silky folds.

Miranda stroked over Andrea's bare back and whispered: "Please, put it on. I want to see you. Show me your cock."

Andrea groaned against Miranda's velvet skin, pressing her face even closer. She wanted nothing more than to comply with Miranda's wishes.

It was as easy as the first time to take the ending of the artificial penis inside. It stretched her only slightly at some point. The ending was thick enough to not slide out of her, but fitted and was fixed so that she had the feeling the cock was really a part of her own body. Her PC- muscles hopefully did the rest.

Andy first looked shyly at her woman, but gained self-confidence when she saw Miranda licking her lips in anticipation while her eyes were dark with desire.

Thereupon Andrea lowered herself down to Miranda until she was lying on top of her. Miranda spread her legs further apart so that Andrea's waist settled between Miranda's thighs. Andrea was nervous and aroused at the same time. The moment she moved slightly to kiss Miranda's neck, the tip of her cock brushed against Miranda's entrance.

Miranda closed her eyes while a soft sigh left her half-parted lips.

Andy's gaze shot down between their two bodies. The view looked almost authentic. Andy bit her lip and moved again, letting the cock brush against Miranda's folds for a second time, which made Miranda whimper. Andrea had to pause and close her eyes for a moment to not get off right away at the sight of the sensual expression on Miranda's face. When Andrea opened her eyes again, she looked into the woman's glassy blue orbs. Miranda's look softened and she smiled lovingly at her. Andy's heart skipped a beat. Miranda was displaying her beauty and fragility so very openly to her. Andy had to swallow. She had a hard time not getting completely overwhelmed by all those strong emotions the closeness to the woman unleashed inside of her. Andy placed tender kisses all over Miranda's face.

"You're my everything, baby."

"I want to feel you inside of me, _Andy_." Miranda whispered, emphasizing the nickname as if it were the most sublime word in the world.

'_Everybody calls me Andy_.' But Miranda had never been _'everybody'_ and would never be.

In that exact moment, Miranda filled the nickname with new meaning, not only adopting it into her vocabulary and their relationship, but making it her own, like something precious and unique that was exclusively connected with their closeness from then on. Andrea didn't say a thing. While her lips brushed against Miranda's half-open mouth, she carefully moved her hips forward and inch by inch guided the shaft inside. Her eyes never left Miranda's face, whose eyes fell at half-mast. After a moment Miranda's fingers clasped Andrea's waist and held her in place.

"Ah, please slow down."

Andy froze, but tried not to panic. "Oh, oh have, have I hurt you?" She wanted to draw back, but Miranda's hands averted her attempt.

"No, just stay still, sweetheart."

Miranda smiled encouragingly at Andy and added: "I only need to adjust. It's a bit more to take than your fingers."

Andrea blushed slightly and smiled back at her before she bent over to lick one of Miranda's hard nipples. In response Miranda cocked her head back and made that strange guttural sound which always drove Andy crazy. Miranda's grip around her hips tightened, but then her hands wandered slowly around Andrea's waist until her fingers dug into Andy's buttocks, pressing her body forward and the cock deeper into Miranda.

"Oh, oh god," Andrea moaned when it was fully inserted. The ridges which rubbed against her clit and the sight of Miranda little by little losing control made it hard for her not to come instantly. Now she knew how a premature boy must feel when he wasn't able to hold himself off any longer. She paused, keeping her eyes closed and waited until the first huge wave of arousal receded. Only then she slowly withdrew and thrust back inside, feeling her own motions manipulate the ending inside of her. It really felt like she was physically connected to Miranda. Andy could even imagine being actually inside of her which aroused her so much that she groaned. She looked down again, watching in fascination how her cock, glistening with Miranda's moisture, slid in and out of her pussy.

"Does it feel good, Andy?" Miranda whispered.

Andrea kept moving while she looked into Miranda's eyes. "Oh baby, yes, I feel so very close to you. Do you like it?"

Miranda breathed heavily, nodding. "Look at me…and fuck me."

"Oh Jesus, Miranda, I dunno how much longer I…I can last," Andy whimpered.

It was true, if she looked at Miranda's ecstatic face: the slightly parted red lips, those barely visible lines around her mouth, her oh so familiar and distinctive nose, her enraptured eyes – too much to take in and not explode like a firecracker.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Miranda repeated while one of her hands reached for Andrea's face, caressing her heated cheeks.

"That's all I've ever wanted. Just to see and feel you like this…," Andrea leaned down and kissed Miranda's mouth, slowly and sensually. Her tongue emulated the motions of her hips, entirely taking possession of Miranda like she never had before. Her hands wandered up and down Miranda's warm and so soft body, caressing every single part, stroking over the silky stockings that covered Miranda's legs and back up, her thighs and her curvy waist until she reached those two perfectly shaped mounds. It felt so good to fuck Miranda and being able to touch and kiss and caress her at the same time.

Looking into those deep blue eyes, Andy wanted to give Miranda all her love and passion – all of it and at the same time consume everything the woman had to offer. It seemed as if Andrea's body had a mind of its own. Her hips moved faster and even more rhythmically back and forth while Miranda twined her legs around her waist to press her yet deeper into her. One of Andrea's hands slipped between their two bodies, groping for the sensual nub of Miranda's clit. Andrea let her fingers wander over the soaked shaft, feeling it sliding in and out of Miranda's body. It was hot and sticky between their thighs, smelling sweet and musky. She let her index finger slightly brush over the hard little button.

Unlike every other expression or utterance Miranda usually made, the noises she made when she was aroused were unrestrained and unbridled. She wasn't able to control herself any longer, but groaned into Andrea's mouth, sucking her bottom lip before she bit down, still moaning and pressing her heels against Andy's ass. Andrea felt the leather of the Louboutins on her bare skin as well as Miranda's erratic breathing in her face when she finally couldn't hold back any longer.

"Miranda…I…", but she paused when Miranda suddenly cried out while her body went stiff and her legs held Andrea in place like a vise.

"Ah…yes…Andy…oh god."

That was when Andrea's own body began to tremble hard and she came, moaning and repeating Miranda's name over and over again. It took Andrea a while until her heavy breathing stopped and went back to normal. Miranda's piercing blue eyes smiled at Andrea while she licked her wet lips.

"I…I think I like to be on top." Andy stroked a strand of white hair out of Miranda's sweaty face.

"I believe you do," Miranda breathed while her eyes twinkled.

Andrea didn't want to move. They were sticky and sweaty and she was warm, but she didn't want to lose their closeness. So she just placed her head on the other woman's chest, listening to the sound of a heart that was still beating wild and fast.

"Are you hungry?" Andy eventually asked.

"Not really. Are you?" Miranda whispered while her fingertips drew invisible circles over Andrea's back.

"No, I'm not…I'm just asking because I intend to do this again very soon." Andrea shifted her weight a little – this time on purpose.

"Oh, oh you do?"

Andrea looked up and into Miranda's eyes. "Yeah, but maybe we should give my PC-muscles a break and squeeze in another exercise instead…um… one of my favorite exercises, to be exact."

Andrea kissed the woman on the lips while she withdrew very carefully and then pulled the device out of herself. She crawled back on Miranda's side and whispered to her: "Do you wanna know what it is?"

Miranda only nodded, licking her lips again.

"I want to taste your pussy."

* * *

><p>Contrary to Andrea's plans, she and Miranda fell asleep and only awakened shortly before midnight. Both then decided to take a chance and went down to the hotel's restaurant, which was fortunately still open and, to their luck, still offered some finger food and dessert.<p>

Andrea asked Miranda about their future again and she in return asked Andrea what expectations the young woman had. Andy thought a little while, until she very openly stated that she would be forced to move out of her apartment sooner or later because she couldn't afford to pay the high rent any longer. Andrea further explained to her that the money from Runway would last for another three months to live in her apartment. She of course didn't suggest moving in with her, but Miranda was no fool. She knew what it meant. She and Andrea decided to take it slow. First they had to introduce her to the twins. The girls had to grow accustomed to Andrea and the new situation. A quarter of a year seemed too short, but they would have to see how things would turn out.

Miranda had also received a short message from Stephen, who had only written to her to take a look into the Herald Tribune first thing Monday morning. She didn't write back to find out more about the mysterious news, because Andrea expressed having different plans with her. The second time with their new toy didn't go so smoothly in the beginning. The young girl suggested trying a new position, which had brought unpleasant memories to Miranda. For a short moment she contemplated to tell Andrea about the night with Wayne, but she reconsidered and consented to Andrea's wish. She decided that it was a much better idea to overwrite the terrible memories with new ones.

It turned out that it wasn't so easy for Andy, considering their position, to hold the toy inside of her. When it happened the first time and the item slipped out of Andrea, falling down to the floor, she burst out laughing, rolling on the bed and holding her sides. She laughed herself to tears while Miranda just stared at her in irritation until she glanced at the ridiculously-looking item on the floor and consequently had to chime in the laughter.

They soon went over to using their fingers and tongues and made love to each other until dawn. Of course their plans for getting up early and renting a boat were quickly put aside when the alarm clock went off at 8:30, at a time when both had just fallen asleep two hours ago.

Andrea snuggled into her while Miranda looked at the brunette's soft features. The girl's hair was a mess and her lips were slightly sore from all the kissing and other things they had done.

"I luve u," the girl had mumbled before she had fallen asleep.

Miranda existed in that very moment. For the first time in years she didn't worry about the future. In fact, her head was pleasantly blank and her heart felt light – like before she knew about Stephen, Richard and James and, and yes, maybe even before Jacqueline. She felt like a fresh lover who had never spent her love before. It was a true moment of joy – quiet and not at all spectacular, but honest and deep.

_The End_


End file.
